Second Chance
by Cecilia1204
Summary: Jasper is a professor who is afraid to love again. Alice is his student who is determined break through that fear and fill the lonely places in his heart. AH/AU. First fanfiction ever. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chance

Chapter 1

She saw him for the first time across the campus green. He was sitting alone on one the benches scattered around the grounds, reading some papers. He looked older than the average student. What struck her was an almost indefinable air of loneliness surrounding him. He didn't look upset or anything but something in his body language or face seemed to convey the message that he didn't want or need company.

She was close enough to make out his features and had to admit that he was one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. He had a luxurious crop of blond, wavy hair that would look dishevelled if he ran his hand through it. Although she couldn't see his eyes, his face had high cheekbones and a strong chin. His lips were full and looked eminently kissable. There were male models that would kill for that face. Even though he was sitting down, she could tell that he was tall and very well built. He was wearing a casual shirt that emphasised the breadth of his shoulders and she could make out his well defined chest.

At that moment, he looked up in her general direction, deep in thought. She looked at his eyes and her heart stuttered. He had the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen. They were a deep cerulean blue and held a sadness so deep that it made her want to cry. How could someone so beautiful have so much sadness? It wasn't right. Eyes that beautiful should be shining with joy and happiness, bringing happiness to others. It made her want to do whatever she could to see those eyes radiate happiness.

_Yeah right Alice_. Like you could do that! Look at him. He can have any female he wanted, why would he want someone like you? He's probably got a girlfriend or wife. _Yeah? Then why does he look lonely?_ I'm probably imagining it, he's probably supremely contented with his life.

Alice wondered what he was studying as she hadn't seen him around the campus before. She would have noticed him, that's for sure.

Whilst she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that his gaze had landed on her. He briefly ran his gaze over her face before turning to gather his papers and put them in his briefcase. He stood up and looked directly into her eyes for an brief moment before turning and walking away across the grounds.

Alice's breath seemed to have left her for that brief instant that their gazes met. In that instant, she knew, deep inside, that this man was going to be important to her. She didn't know his name or anything about him, but she felt like she looked into his eyes, and saw her destiny. She didn't know how it would happen or even how she would find him again, but she would. She would make him happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **** I thought I would publish Chapter 2 straight away, so that you can get a feel for the story straight away.**

Chapter 2

Jasper wandered into the lecture hall and began setting up. A new semester, another crop of students. He hoped he could impart his love of American history to some of these students. That's what gave teaching it's meaning. That he could somehow spark something in a student that would want them to keep learning long after they left college. Teaching was what kept him going, all that he had in his life. He didn't have and didn't want anyone in his life. That way lay only pain. Better to have his life this way, no major ups but also no pain. He had had enough pain to last a lifetime. He hadn't been in any sort of relationship, casual or otherwise, longer than he could remember. He had no plans of changing that anytime soon.

Perhaps, it was this single minded determination to concentrate on his career that saw him become one the college's youngest professors ever. He was only 29 and gained his qualification when he was 26. He was a Professor of History, specialising in American History. His thesis had been on the Causes and Effects of the American Civil War and had received distinctions aplenty for that work. He had also been published and his books had become part of the High School curriculum in a number of states. He had been offered the position at Washington State University two years ago and had enjoyed his time there. He knew he was in line to become the youngest Head of Department in it's history in a few years, as his boss was talking about retirement and had hinted that Jasper seemed to have all the qualities the Board would be looking for in a replacement.

There was no point in thinking about things like that now. The future would take care of itself, at this moment he had a class to prepare himself for. He was usually meticulously organised, having prepared his lectures during the break. He believed his students deserved a teacher that knew what direction his classes were going, and had everything prepared.

Students started wandering into the lecture hall, some looking excited, others apprehensive. For many, this was their first time at college, and didn't quite know what to expect. There would be a few older students as well, having decided to return to college for whatever reason. He quite enjoyed teaching them, as they were genuinely interested in learning and soaked up the college atmosphere, knowing what the real world was like out there. He had even had a sixty year old lady in his class last year who decided to go to college because she had not had the opportunity when she was young, and had always dreamed of getting a college degree. Now that her family was grown up, she decided to live her dream. She had been one of Jasper's favourite students. Teaching her had been an absolute pleasure.

Jasper looked around the room taking in the make-up his class. There were still a number students still to arrive but there seemed to be a fairly even split of males to females. Most looked like they were straight out of high school, but there were a handful of older students.

He decided to start in five minutes, regardless of latecomers. If they couldn't be bothered to be on time, that was their problem.

As he shuffled his papers and prepared to start, the door flew open and a small figure came racing in. As the empty seats were at the front, she had no choice but to sit herself down almost directly in front of him. She was trying to sort out her things and so hadn't looked up to see who was teaching the class. She finally got herself in order and looked up, ready to begin and gave a nearly inaudible gasp.

When Jasper heard that gasp, he looked up at her and felt a small, imperceptible start. It was that girl he'd seen in the grounds a couple of days ago. The girl with the gorgeous green eyes that had looked into his for a brief moment in time. Something about those eyes had stirred something in him. They seemed to hold joy, of life and others that he hadn't had for so long. It reminded him of a time when he had been happy, so long ago.

He had walked off then, berating himself for a fool. Of course he hadn't felt anything. He hadn't felt anything for years. I must be lonelier that I thought. My imagination is running away with me.

He told himself to stop being stupid and think about the upcoming semester instead. He wouldn't see her again anyway. Still he couldn't quite forget those eyes.

**A/N: I have the first 6 chapters written so I'll publish a couple each day until I run out. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **** Thanks so much for the reviews. I didn't really expect any so I was really pleased to get them. I'm going to try to post regularly but with work, family and needing to wrest the laptop off my kids, I may not always be able to. And I'm dreading a case of writer's block!**

**I don't know how many chapters this story will be yet as I'm letting the characters dictate that. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

_Oh my God_, thought Alice. _It's him! My dream man, my dream lover_. The man she hadn't been able to stop thinking about since that afternoon, two days ago. She had been wondering how she was going to find him again and there he was, without even trying. That feeling of fate, of destiny, struck her again. How else do you explain the fact of her being in his class.

She wasn't even going to take this class originally. She'd decided to go to college after four years working in the fashion industry. She wanted to start her own business but felt she needed to get a Business degree first. She had gotten a job with a fashion house straight from school, so this was her first experience of college. After choosing her required subjects, she needed another one to get her full number of credits. The other subjects were quite full-on so she decided to take a lighter subject. American History had fit into her timetable, so although it wasn't a huge interest, she chose it.

Now she was sitting directly in front of the man she had dreamed of. She couldn't believe he was a professor. He was so young. He couldn't be more than thirty. Did he graduate when he was 15 or something?

Alice looked into his eyes and thought she saw a flicker of recognition. Did he recognise me? Did I make some sort of impression, even though we only looked at each other for a moment.

"Good morning. Welcome to American History. My name is Jasper Whitlock. I hope you enjoy my class. I'll try to make my class interesting and informative. If you need help with any aspect of my classes, please feel free to approach me, either after class or in my office. We'll start, shall we?"

Alice listened to his voice with rapt attention. His voice was utterly dreamy with a hint of southern drawl. It sent tingles down her spine. It matched his beautiful face and his 6 foot plus frame. She listened to him speak, without taking in a word he said, letting his voice wash over her. Jasper Whitlock, I even love his name.

Jasper started his lecture with only half his mind on the job. The other half was looking at the girl in the front row. He surrepticiously took in everything about her. The first impression was of a pixie. She was tiny, in height and frame. Her green eyes dominated a face that held a delicate beauty, with full lips, high cheekbones and a stubborn chin. It was framed by spiky black hair that totally suited her. Her body, though slight, had curves in all the right places.

_Get a grip Whitlock! _He chided himself_. What is wrong with you? You haven't noticed any female in years, why now? Get your mind on the job! _

Despite his self-castigation, he continued to observe her. She looked about seventeen and way too young, even if he was interested. Which he wasn't. No way! Still, her eyes were stunning, deep pools of green, endless. He didn't even know her name even though it would be on his class list.

Stop it! She's just another student. A very attractive one, but there had been many attractive students before, a fact he'd managed to ignore every other time. It was no different this time. He kept telling himself this throughout the class, every time he found his eyes straying in her direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I forgot to mention that I don't own any of characters in Twilight but I would love to own the income!**

**Thanks again for the reviews. They're very much appreciated.**

Chapter 4

"I'm in love, Bella," sighed Alice.

Alice had met up with her best friend for dinner that night as Bella's fiance Edward was away at a medical conference and Bella was missing him.

"Who with?" smiled Bella. Alice hadn't had many crushes over the years since they'd met in high school. She couldn't even remember the last one, it had been so long.

"My American History professor"

"You've got a crush on the teacher, huh?" chuckled Bella.

"It's not just a crush, Bella. This is the real thing. I know it. It's like I've met my destiny"

Bella looked at Alice properly. Alice wasn't smiling.

"What do you mean, Alice? You only had your first class today."

"I know. Today wasn't the first time I saw him though."

"You've met him before?" asked Bella curiously.

"Well, we didn't meet as such. I saw him two days ago on the campus grounds. He was the most beautiful man I've ever seen. But it was his eyes, Bella. There was such loneliness in them that I wanted to hold him and take it away. I didn't even know who he was or even if he was a student. He left and I didn't know how I would find him again. But I felt such a pull, Bella. Like I knew he would be important to me."

"And he turned out to be your teacher?" asked Bella, intrigued.

"Yeah. His name is Jasper Whitlock. I couldn't believe it when I walked into class. I mean, he can't be more than thirty and he's a professor, for God's sake! And he was even more gorgeous than I remembered, if that's possible. I swear I didn't take in a word he said. All I could think about was his voice. I was mesmerised. He's got this slight southern drawl that just sent chills down my spine. And his body. My God, I got hot just looking at him. He's at least six foot. And he's so well built, like he works out. Not gross like a body builder, but just right. When he had his back to me, I just wanted to run my hands my over his gorgeous arse. Or through his hair. I didn't really care which one. My fingers were almost itching to do it."

"By the end of class, all I could think about was how much I want him. It feels like fate, that I'm in his class. Like it's meant to be."

Bella looked at Alice and saw the dreamy expression on her face. She also saw a determination that she knew well. For such a tiny person, she could be extraordinarily stubborn. When she wanted something, she usually went after it with single minded determination. This Jasper wouldn't know what hit him if Alice really made up her mind to have him.

Bella frowned. "What about him? Did he give any indication that he felt the same?"

"Not really, although I thought I saw a spark of recognition from the other day."

"Do you know anything about him? Is he single?"

"No," sighed Alice. "I don't know anything about him at all."

"Alice, even if you did, he's your professor. Wouldn't that be a problem?"

"Why? I'm 22, well over age and it's not like I'm in high school. Where does it say you can't have a relationship with your college professor? We're not doctor and patient."

"I know, but it could raise suggestions of bias, particularly with regards to grades," pointed out Bella.

"I don't care. Anyway, that's irrelevant. If it were to become a problem, I'd just stop taking that class. I wasn't going to take it originally anyway, so it's not like I'd be devastated. Except that I wouldn't see Jasper."

Alice seemed to have it bad. Bella had never seen her so intense about anyone before. Actually, Alice didn't really seem to take much interest in guys most of the time even though they usually took notice of her. She was always getting offers which she would turn down without hesitation.

"Still, we're not in a relationship so there's no point worrying about potential problems. I want him so badly though. I've never felt anything like this before. You know what that's like, don't you Bella?"

Bella smiled. "Yes, I know what you mean. It felt like that when I met Edward. I couldn't get him out of my mind at the time. Still can't, when I think about it."

Alice looked at Bella wistfully. She and Edward were so in love, it was almost palpable. "What do I do, Bella?"

"Well," mused Bella, "you know that Edward's father Carlisle does the occasional lecture at the School of Medicine. I could ask him what he knows about Jasper."

"Oh Bella, would you? I need to know if he's free and any other information that I can use."

"What if he's married or in a relationship?"

Alice groaned, "I can't bear to think about that. I don't know. I'll just worship him from afar and dream of what could have been, I suppose."

"And if he is single? How are you planning to get his attention?"

"I don't know Bella. I'll have to think about that. He may not find me attractive anyway, being a shrimp and all," muttered Alice.

"Alice, you're gorgeous and you know it" smiled Bella. "Guys are always hovering around you like flies, even though you barely give any of them the time of day."

She was like a little pocket fairy. He'd have to be mad not to find Alice attractive? Besides being gorgeous, she was also a beautiful person who was unfailingly kind to everyone and brought sunshine and light to everyone who was lucky enough to be considered her friend.

Bella remembered how Alice had been the first person to introduce herself on her first day at Forks High School. Bella had been apprehensive about starting a new school, worried about making friends with people who had probably known each other their whole lives. She had felt like an alien that had landed on a strange planet. She could relate to ET, that's for sure.

Then, from nowhere, this tiny bundle of energy, with a huge smile and kind eyes had introduced herself as Alice and announced that they would be great friends. Bella had been swept along in Alice's wake and in the process, had found the most loyal and loving friend any one could wish for. Bella would do anything for Alice.

Jasper should consider himself lucky that Alice wanted him.

"I'll ask Carlisle tomorrow and let you know what I find out, ok?"

"Thanks Bella. My next class is on Thursday. Hopefully I'll think of a way to get his attention by then," said Alice.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own any Twilight characters, but I'd love to own Edward's Aston Martin Vanquish!**

Chapter 5

"Alice?"

"Hi Bella, what have you found out?"

"Well, he's definitely single." Alice could hear Bella smiling through the phone.

"Woo hoo. Yes!" cried Alice. The relief was almost palpable. She had tried not to think of the possibility that he was already married or something.

"Yeah. He's 29 and is one of the youngest professors to teach there. Carlisle couldn't really tell me much as he's a pretty private person apparently and no one knows much about his private life. But Carlisle said he's definitely single and never brings a partner to college functions."

"Never?"

"Nope. Carlisle's been to a few and he's never seen Jasper with a partner. Carlisle likes Jasper but said he's quite reserved. You might have your work cut out for you. You don't think he could be gay, do you?"

"No!" cried Alice. "I didn't get any vibes like that from him." _Please don't let him be gay, please God._

"Ok then. Well, good luck. Let me know how you go."

"Sure. I'll call you soon." Alice hung up and began planning what she now called "Operation Jasper."

*****

Jasper went to his Thursday lecture wondering if she would be in today's class. Subconsciously, he had looked for her in every class, feeling a sense of disappointment when she wasn't there.

_Stop it,Jasper!_ Mentally telling himself off again, like he did every time he looked for her.

Students were filing in and he turned to take a cursory glance around when his gaze was arrested by the girl walking in. _Wow_! It was all his mind could think of.

She was wearing a short, tight black skirt that ended midway down her thighs and a red tank top that seemed moulded to her body. Every curve was outlined by her clothing. The red high heeled shoes completed the picture.

Jasper felt his body stirring and was stunned. My God, he hadn't felt desire for so long he'd almost forgotten what it felt like. Now was _not_ the time. In class, of all places.

He watched as she veered towards him, hips swaying. He swallowed involuntarily.

"Hi Professor Whitlock," she smiled at him, green eyes shining.

"Hi, ahh..." he replied hoarsely. He still didn't know her name.

"Alice. Alice Brandon," she replied with a smile.

Alice. It suited her. It completed the whole pixie image. A really, _really_ sexy pixie.

"I enjoyed your lecture the other day," Alice lied. She couldn't remember a thing about it, but wasn't about to tell him that.

"Thanks. I try to make it interesting." He met her eyes. _Focus Whitlock_. She was at least a foot shorter than him and the height advantage gave him a really good view of her cleavage.

"Well, you certainly did that." She turned and sat down in the front row again, directly in his line of vision.

* * * * *

_Deep breaths, Alice._

Standing that close to him, looking directly into his eyes had made her heart race like she'd just run 100 metres.

He was even more stunning close up. She could have happily looked into those blue eyes forever. She had smelled his aftershave and felt an almost overwhelming desire to lean into his neck and just take in his heavenly scent. Only fact that there were others in the room had stopped her.

And those lips! She just wanted to run her tongue over those tempting lips and see if he tasted as good as he smelt.

This part of 'Operation Jasper' was supposed to be about getting him to notice her. To get him thinking about her, about the possibilities of the things they could do together. Whet his appetite.

Yet here she was, almost a gibbering wreck and aroused as hell, just because she had stood near him. _God, I've got it bad_.

She had dressed up much more provocatively than she would normally dream of wearing, particularly in the day time. It had obviously worked on other males, because she had been harassed by guys, including a couple of teachers already today. It had almost made her regret dressing like this. _It's part of the strategy, Alice. It'll be worth it if you can get some reaction from Jasper._

She had seen his eyes widen when he had caught sight of her and deliberately swayed her hips even more. When she saw him gulp, she felt a thrill of triumph run through her. _He's definitely noticed you. And I think his reaction can rule out his being gay! _

Now to try and get his blood pressure up. Every move she made for the rest of the class was designed to be provocative, either by showing as much leg as was decent and giving him glimpses of cleavage. She almost felt like one of those skanky girls on those reality shows she detested, but it was all a means to an end. Jasper was going to be hers, one way or another!

* * * * *

Her bare thighs were right in front of him every time he looked at the class. As she leaned forward to get her pen, a hint of cleavage was visible.

When she'd spoken to him he had been so tempted to touch the skin at the base of her throat. It looked so silky he wanted to run his lips over it. And over her lips. Those soft, kissable lips that scrambled his thoughts.

He gulped and tried to get his mind back into focus. He had a class to teach.

Jasper started his lecture, trying not to look at Alice but every time she moved, his eyes would be drawn back to her. He seemed to have no control over his eyes as they continued to stray to her thighs. A couple of times he looked up and found her eyes on him. He would look hastily away. He was almost certain that she would smile faintly when their eyes met, sure that she knew where he had been looking.

_What's happening here?_ He thought. What _is she doing to me? What am I thinking? She's a student and way too young! And you don't want to feel this, for Christ's sake!_

Just then Alice leaned forward, giving him a good eyeful of cleavage, whilst changing position and re-crossing her legs.

Jasper felt the heat flood his face and incredibly, he could feel himself getting hard. _Oh God._ He turned and headed behind the desk, hoping like hell that no one had noticed.

Thank God that he could almost teach this class on autopilot, because his brain was mush. This had never happened before. Ever.

When the lecture ended, he nearly ran from the room, desperate to get away. Away from this insanity. Away from Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again for your lovely reviews.**

**I don't own any Twilight characters but I'd love to have a figure like Rosalie's!**

Chapter 6

Alice lay on her bed that night thinking back on her American History class and Jasper.

She allowed herself a small smile. Stage 1 of 'Operation Jasper' seemed to have gone well. Alice remembered Jasper's reaction every time she moved in her seat. His eyes would stray to her and look at her thighs or breasts. He would quickly look away but a couple of times she caught him looking at her. She had given him a slight smile, letting him know that she knew what he was looking at, and didn't mind a bit.

Towards the end of class, she saw his face flush and he left the room as soon as the lecture finished. He looked like the fires of hell were chasing him.

Well, it seems he knows I exist now, Alice laughed to herself.

She didn't know whether he found her attractive or not, but he did keep looking at her legs, so he liked something he saw.

From her years of working in LA, Alice had accumulated quite an extensive wardrobe and knew exactly what clothes accentuated her best features. She looked through her wardrobe now, picking out the clothes she would wear to her next class with Jasper. Today's plan had been to be outright seductive, to grab his attention. Now she would tone it down. She wanted to look sexy but classy. She wanted Jasper to see another side of her.

She also needed to find excuses to speak to him again. Maybe she could think of a reason to see him, preferably alone, about something to do with his class. Hell, she didn't actually need to speak, she just wanted to be near him. Alice wondered if she should make an appointment to see him in his office. Would it be too soon? Maybe. She had to get him thinking about and hopefully fantasising about her before she got too bold. She would watch his reaction to her before deciding what step to take next.

Alice was not a patient person and she could be pretty impulsive at times, but she had a feeling she would need all her patience in getting Jasper to be hers.

* * * * *

Jasper had almost run to his office after that class, feeling like demons from hell were chasing him. When he reached the sanctuary of his office, he slumped down over his desk and desperately tried to work out what was wrong with him.

He had gotten an erection in class, for God's sake! All over a pair of bare thighs and cleavage. Admittedly, they were a particularly fine pair of thighs. And her breasts. They were enticing rather than overwhelming. Perfect.

Still, he was a 29 year old man, not a hormonal teenage boy! He was too old to be getting hard-ons over some bare skin.

Jasper ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He didn't want to feel desire. Desire led to involvement which invariably lead to pain. He couldn't bear the thought of feeling such pain again. He was happy in his splendid isolation.

Well... content.

Alright, he was used to being alone. He didn't want that to change.

He thought about her eyes. They reflected a soul full of joy and just for a second imagined that joy washing over him, filling his lonely soul. No! No, that's not what I want.

Yet, he couldn't control his reaction when he looked at Alice. What was it about her that caused his body to betray him, when countless other women had left him cold? She was beautiful, sure, but he had known other women that were stunningly beautiful, who had made no secret of their desire for him, but none had ever tempted him to give up this celibate life he had drifted into.

He hadn't always lived a monk-like existence. He had enjoyed sex as much as any man. It had brought him immense pleasure but he had especially enjoyed the feeling of closeness that making love could bring.

All that had ended that fateful day eight years ago. Since then, all thoughts of women and sex had been pushed into some corner of his soul that he kept locked away, not knowing if it would ever see daylight again. Not wanting it to see daylight again.

There had been times when the loneliness of his existence had seemingly overwhelmed him. At first he had attempted to assuage this loneliness with meaningless sex, which had been offered to him quite regularly. He knew he was attractive to women and offers were made, particularly from women he would never contemplate sleeping with. Wives of other staff members, colleagues, students. He had never been the least inclined to accept, instead had been vaguely repulsed. The few encounters he did have had left him even lonelier than before, so he had decided to just keep to himself.

Women still offered themselves, but not as often as before. He had perfected that "leave me alone" persona that successfully kept most people from trying to get to know him better. Some people even found him intimidating.

Not Alice it seemed. She had been trying to tempt him. He knew it. Why did she get to him?

Maybe, Jasper thought, I've been letting my guard down a bit lately. Maybe I've stopped being intimidating. Maybe I've been doing this so long that I've unconsciously relaxed. Well, I just have to build it back again. I'm not going to let a tiny slip of a girl get through my defences.

Sure, she's attractive and cute, and had a body that could tempt a saint but that shouldn't be enough to get a hard-on in class.

It's just an aberration. Maybe my own body is telling me that it's been too long without any sort of sexual release. Maybe it's just a biological need that has nothing to do with any conscious decision. Well, if that's the case, I can do that myself. That's much safer. I certainly don't need a woman.

Feeling slightly better that he had gotten a handle on these unfamiliar sensations and thoughts, Jasper prepared himself for the rest of the day.

That night, Jasper had his first erotic dream about Alice.

**A/N: Just letting you know that the next chapter will be a bit lemony!. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just a warning that this chapter does contain lemons which are a bit graphic. **

**I don't own any Twilight characters but I'd love to own the Cullen house!**

Chapter 7

Alice awoke the morning of her next American History class, feeling tired and out of sorts. She had been having dreams about Jasper and they had been disturbing her sleep as she would keep waking up all hot and bothered by the sensual pictures her unconscious mind kept making up.

They all involved Jasper and her engaged in some pretty hot and heavy sex. During the daylight hours, Alice would find herself thinking about some part of her dream, and would blush at some the things her mind conjured up. Alice wasn't a virgin but she didn't know where some of these ideas came from. It was Jasper. Something about him just seemed to reach into some hitherto unknown sensual side of her.

Alice had a boyfriend in the last year of high school and had lost her virginity to him after graduation. It had been pleasant but it hadn't exactly blown her mind. She really couldn't see what all the fuss was about. When she got offered the job in LA a couple of months after leaving school, she had left without any real qualms about leaving her boyfriend and the relationship had petered out naturally soon after. She had been on a few dates in the years since, but never took it any further than that, preferring to concentrate on her career.

Then she had seen Jasper, and now she spent most of her nights having erotic dreams about him and then getting aroused during the day when she remembered those dreams. And it was going to get worse when she saw him today.

Alice decided to wear black leggings with a silky overlong top in forest green that accentuated her eyes, making them look brighter than usual. The top came down to mid thigh and was figure hugging, showing her figure to its best advantage. The neckline was high and showed no hint of cleavage, but teamed with stilletos, the overall package hinted at what was underneath the clothes rather than overtly displaying them. It made Alice look sophisticated but sexy at the same time. She wanted to remind Jasper of what he had glimpsed the other day. Of that same skin that was now modestly covered but still hinted at.

Alice still hadn't worked out what she was going to say to Jasper. No assignments had been set yet so she couldn't ask him to explain the work. If she asked him about what had been covered the week before, she would look like a brainless twit or he would know she hadn't heard a word he said. Maybe she could just ask him to marry her. No, probably not.

* * * * * * *

After rationalising his behaviour last week, Jasper was confident that today's class would be as normal and Alice would be just another student. There would be no inappropriate reactions today. He would _not_ think about that dream. No way.

He was going to give out his first assignment today, so he went to the classroom a bit earlier in order to sort out his handouts. He had his back to the room as he wrote notes on the whiteboard when he heard the first students wander in.

He turned around and felt his jaw drop. And his heart start to race.

Alice was wearing an outfit that hugged every curve and had his mind imagining what was underneath. The idea of thinking of Alice as just another student flew out the window and the dream he had of her the other night came flooding into his head.

* * * * *

_His dream had Alice staying back after class on some pretext or other. She had been wearing an ultra short skirt that left little to the imagination and when she wandered up and sat down on his desk, he had been able to see the black lacy panties she wore. She had crossed her legs and leant towards him giving a view of her bra-less breasts. At that, he had gotten an instant erection, which had her licking her lips in anticipation._

"_I want you, Professor Whitlock," she breathed. "I want you real bad."_

_Jasper had grabbed Alice, desperate to feel her lips on his. The kiss had been ravenous as his tongue desperately sought out the sweetness of her mouth. He couldn't get enough of her. His hands traced over her silky thighs and under her top. Her breasts had felt like heaven. He had ripped off her top, then trailed his lips down her silky throat until he reached her breasts, taking her nipple in his mouth, suckling it like a man dying of thirst._

"_Touch me," moaned Alice._

_He had moved his hands under her skirt where he found the delicate lace of her panties. He had rubbed her crotch and found her ready and wet for him. When his finger slipped under the panties and flicked over her clit, she gasped and started moving her hips, desperate for his touch._

"_Please Professor, I want more. I want all of you," gasped Alice when his finger sought and found her entrance. She was grasping his hair, keeping his lips on her nipple._

_Jasper felt ready to explode and knew he wouldn't last much longer, especially when she unbuckled his pants and found his rigid cock. The feel of her fingers around him made him nearly lose it. Alice started licking her lips and he knew she wanted to put her mouth on him, but he knew he'd never last if she did that._

_He pushed her back onto the desk and ripped off her panties. In the next instant he had the head of his cock against her entrance and pushed in. Her moan and the exquisite feeling of her surrounding him had him nearly coming right then and there. He began moving in her faster and faster. Alice wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. With her back arched, she started grinding her hips in unison with his. _

"_More Jasper. Oh God," panted Alice. "It feels so good. Your cock feels so good, I'm going to come . . . oh!" Her moans reached fever pitch._

_That did it, he could feel his balls starting to contract and knew he was going to explode into her..._

BANG!!

The sound of a car backfiring in the street woke Jasper with a start. He was covered in sweat and panting like he'd been running a marathon. His turgid cock was throbbing, desperate for release. He'd been so close to coming in his dream. Bloody hell! He nearly had a wet dream at his age, for God's sake!

He got up to have a shower in order to calm himself down. His mind kept replaying that last scene which kept him hard and he knew he'd have to jerk himself off to get some relief. It only took a couple of strokes before he came so hard, he was left shaking. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had an orgasm that intense.

Afterwards, he lay back and couldn't believe how real the dream had felt. He felt like he knew what her skin tasted like, what she felt like. Damn, why am I dreaming of her? How am I going to look at her without remembering the dream?

Well, I'll have to, won't I? thought Jasper. It was only a dream. It doesn't mean anything. I have the whole weekend to forget about it. I will forget about it.

Jasper thought he had succeeded until the instant he saw Alice in the classroom. Her figure hugging clothes reminding him of how her breasts had felt in his dream. The leggings reminding him of her silky thighs. He could almost taste her lips and the dream memory of her moaning in pleasure raced into his mind.

He could feel himself starting to get hard and was horrified. He wasn't going to let this happen again. The class hasn't even started yet. He had to control himself. He desperately tried to distract himself by thinking unsexy thoughts.

He had just about got himself under control, when Alice walked up to him and he nearly lost it again.

_No!_, thought Jasper. _Stop this now!_

"Hi Professor," smiled Alice. "I see you're planning on giving us an assignment."

"Uhh...yes, I am,"

"If I need help, can I come and see you?"

_I wish you wouldn't_. "Uhh...of course," replied Jasper.

"Great," smiled Alice and turned to walk to her seat.

Jasper watched her walk away and was mesmerised by the sway of her hips. _That's enough Whitlock! Ogling her behind isn't going to make this unwanted fascination go away. Get to work._

He just about managed to keep himself under control for the rest of the class. He avoided looking Alice's way as much as possible, which wasn't a lot as she insisted on sitting directly in front of him. She would keep looking at him, almost taunting him.

Jasper was no fool. She was trying to tempt him. God knows why. Well it won't work. I'm going to ignore it. _Yeah, like you can ignore the tightness in your pants_.

He nearly had himself convinced that he was successfully ignoring her. That was until the end of class, when Alice sauntered up to him, stopped and looked directly into his eyes. She stood so close to him he could see the gold flecks in her green eyes and smell her delicious scent. But it was the look in her eyes that sent his wayward body into overdrive. There was no hiding the want in her eyes, the invitation. After what seemed an eternity, she gave him a slight, mysterious smile and walked off, swaying those hips again.

_Oh God, not again_, moaned Jasper quietly to himself as his body again showed him that it seemingly had a mind of its own.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks again for your reviews and to all those who've put my story on their alerts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters but I'd love my very own Jasper!**

Chapter 8

As Alice stepped out of the classroom, she turned and leaned weakly against the wall.

_Wow_. That was hot. Her heart was pounding inside her chest and it was effort to breathe normally.

She hadn't planned it but her impulsive nature had taken over and compelled her to walk up to Jasper at the end of class. She had stood close enough to hear his breathing, her own having left her whilst standing so close to him.

Alice had looked into his eyes and seen the want in them. She saw the faint flush that crept over his neck and face and knew she had him hot and bothered.

She had let him see the desire in her eyes. She looked into his eyes and tried to show him that she wanted him, needed him.

Alice knew she should be patient, but she just couldn't. She just didn't do patience very well. She had seen his reaction to her when she entered the classroom, seen his eyes trying to avoid her during the class. She knew that he wanted her.

And, impulsive creature that she was, she had shown her hand and let him know that she desired him, was his if he wanted her.

She may have scared him away, for all she knew. She probably came on too strong but she couldn't regret it. She just couldn't hide her emotions for long. When she liked someone, she had to tell them and she had never felt this strongly about a man before. She ran the risk of rejection, sure, but the rewards were often so much greater than any risk.

'Operation Jasper' had probably been blown out of the water now. That strategy had relied on gradually working on him, getting him interested. Well, after only one week, he knew she wanted him. What would he do with that knowledge?

He needed her. She knew that, even if he didn't. She still knew hardly anything about him, but that didn't matter. Her instincts knew him, knew he needed her to erase the loneliness she had seen in his eyes the first time she saw him. And he had no idea how stubborn she could be.

* * * * *

Jasper sat down and tried to get a handle on his emotions. They were all over the place, making him feel disoriented in a way that was totally unfamiliar.

Now he knew she wanted him. She had been trying to get his attention. It had worked.

As she stood next to him, her green eyes glowing with want, he had felt his errant body respond.

No, this was all wrong! She was too young for a start, she was his student for another and most importantly, he didn't get involved with women. He didn't get involved with anyone. He didn't even have close male friends, only acquaintances. People, who, if he didn't see them again, wouldn't affect him in the least.

Yet, if he was totally honest with himself, which he really didn't want to be, he had to admit to himself that he wanted Alice. Badly.

But he wasn't ready to be honest with himself. Not now. Not ever.

He grabbed his things and left the classroom only to be confronted by the sight of Alice leaning against the wall in the corridor. She looked as shaken as he felt.

She turned when she heard footsteps and saw Jasper leaving the classroom. She had to talk to him. She couldn't let him walk off without addressing what had happened.

"Jasper?"

Jasper felt a thrill run through him upon hearing her musical voice say his name.

"Yes?" It came out harsher than he'd intended.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"For making you feel uncomfortable before. At the end of class, I mean."

"You didn't make me uncomfortable. What gave you that idea?" lied Jasper.

"Well, I almost threw myself at you. I don't think you're ready for that," replied Alice.

"Ready for what? What are you talking about?" asked Jasper, feeling irritated. He didn't want to have this conversation.

"Me. You. Us."

"Us? I don't even know you. You haven't been in my class two weeks yet. What makes you think that there's anything remotely between us?

"You don't know me yet, but you will. I know you will. I want you Jasper. I know you feel something for me. I saw it in your eyes," said Alice earnestly.

"Are you nuts? What are you, 17? Even if I did feel something, which I don't, I don't go in for cradle-snatching."

"I'm nearly 23, Jasper. I know I'm small but I promise, I am above the age of consent. I'll even show you my driver's licence if you want," answered Alice, annoyed. Damn, being short was a pain in the arse at times.

Jasper barely concealed his surprise at that. Twenty-two. She wasn't straight out of high school. She was a full grown woman, not that much younger than him.

_That's beside the point, Jasper. It doesn't change anything_.

"Fine. You're nearly 23. This conversation is over. Don't worry, I won't ever mention it again, so there'll be no need to feel embarrassed. We'll forget you ever said anything."

At that, Jasper turned and stalked off. He needed to get away from the campus and Alice.

He heard footsteps almost running to catch up behind him and knew Alice had followed him.

"What do you want now, Alice?," he turned, running his hands wearily through his hair.

Alice saw the movement and longed to be the one to run her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I know you don't want to hear it but I can't keep it in. I want you. Quite badly in fact. I know we only met last week, but I've never felt anything like this before. It totally consumes me. I've thought of nothing but you since I first saw you. There's nothing I want more than to go to bed with you. I know I probably sound like some silly adolescent with a crush but I can't help it," said Alice looking in his eyes.

_I want you. Quite badly in fact_. It was so eerily similar to what she had said to him in his dream that he felt his member stir again. _Damn_.

"Alice, you don't even know me. You know nothing about me, what kind of person I am."

"I know that. But I want to know you. All of you. I could make you happy if you let me," whispered Alice.

"Alice, even if I thought there was a possibility of something between us, you're still my student. It wouldn't be ethical," Jasper pointed out.

"So, I'd change classes or something. That's the least of our problems."

Jasper sighed. "Look Alice. I'm flattered but no. I don't get involved with students and I'm not getting involved with you."

"You want me too. I know you do," Alice reached out and put her hand on his cheek, gasping at the electric current that seemed to run through them at the contact. His skin felt so smooth, with just a sexy hint of stubble.

Jasper's eyes widened in shock as he felt the tingle in his cheek where her hand touched him. He'd never felt anything like it. He had an almost insane desire to rest his cheek on her palm and let her soothe him. Ease the ache in his body, in his soul.

Pulling himself together abruptly, he pulled away and said sternly, "No Alice. I don't. It's not going to happen. I'm going to forget we ever had this ridiculous conversation and leave. If you're wise, you'll do the same."

"I'm not giving up Jasper. I know there's something special between us. I'm not going away."

"Fine. I'm leaving then. Goodbye!" With that, Jasper stalked off across the campus, heading to his car. He didn't have any more classes that day, and had a fair bit of work but he needed to get away.

The conversation with Alice had left him shaken. When she'd said that she wanted him, his heart had leapt in response in addition to his body. And when she touched him! What was that? He felt like he'd been burned. It was scary.

_Admit it, Jasper. She's got you scared. You're scared shitless because despite all your arguments, she gets under your skin. And you don't know how to dislodge her_.

_Yeah_, admitted Jasper. _I'm scared._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and comments It's very much appreciated.**

**With regards to the other characters from Twilight, this story is essentially about Alice and Jasper so while the other characters will make appearances, they won't be playing a large part in my story except for Bella, who is Alice's sounding board, sorry. Jasper's a bit angsty, I know, but he **_**is**_** waging an internal battle with himself. Hope he sees the light soon!**

**I don't own any characters from Twilight but I now own my own copy of the Twilight DVD. It's FINALLY come out here in Australia today. YAY!!! I'm posting this early as I'm going to be busy watching Twilight over and over for the next few days!**

Chapter 9

"So Alice. How are things progressing with Jasper?"

Bella and Alice had just sat down at their favourite Chinese restaurant. It was Friday night and the girls had decided to catch up over a meal. Bella was meeting Edward later, after he finished his shift at the hospital. Alice was glad of the distraction as her head was all over the place after that conversation with Jasper on Monday.

"Oh God..." groaned Alice, putting her head on the table.

"What, Alice? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong with me Bella. It's just that I've been a total idiot and probably turned Jasper off me for good," replied Alice despondently.

"What happened? What did you do?"

"I told him that I wanted him, that I wanted to go to bed with him and that I believed there could be something special between us."

"Wow! What was his reaction?"

"Oh, basically what you'd expect. He told me I was crazy and looked at me like I'd escaped a mental asylum."

"Oh Alice! I'm sure he didn't think anything like that. He was probably just shocked," said Bella, laughing.

"Yes, he did. He asked me if I was nuts. Why, oh why couldn't I stick to the plan? Why did I just have to blurt everything out," cried Alice.

"Ok. Start at the beginning. What was the original plan and how did you screw it up?"

Alice just looked at Bella, her green eyes lacking their usual sparkle. Poor Alice, she's really upset over this, thought Bella.

"Well the original plan, dubbed 'Operation Jasper' was to take things slowly, get Jasper intrigued and work up to getting something happening between us. I basically dressed up like a skank the first day and showed heaps of skin."

"How did that go?" asked Bella, fascinated.

"Pretty well, I think. He couldn't keep his eyes off me, even though I could see he was trying not to look at me. Then, on Monday I decided to dress sexy but sophisticated and play it cool. That lasted until the end of class, when I went up to him and basically let him see how he affected me. I was still in the corridor when he came out of the room, and my tongue basically ran away with me."

"What did you say?"

"I told him straight that I wanted him, that he wanted me too and that we could have something special together."

"Wow, Alice," gaped a wide-eyed Bella. "You don't do anything by halves, do you?"

"That's for sure. God, now he thinks I'm a freak."

"I'm sure he thinks nothing of the sort, Alice. He was probably just surprised by your forwardness. Let's face it, you've only had three classes with him."

"Four"

"What?" asked Bella, confused.

"I had a class yesterday."

"How did he act around you?"

"He basically did everything he could to ignore me. He hates me now, Bella." Alice almost felt like crying.

"Of course he doesn't hate you. How could anyone hate you? You're basically unhateable. Is that even a word?" mused Bella.

"Yeah, right."

"You have to admit, Alice, this _has_ happened really fast. I mean, you only saw him for the first time a couple of weeks ago and you've only had four classes with him. Then you come out and tell him that you'd be perfect together, when you've hardly said two words to him before that. Of course he'd be startled. Usually you try and get to know a guy a bit before telling him you want his body. At least you do if you're looking for a relationship, not just a one night stand or casual affair."

"I know Bella. You're right. I didn't mean to say anything, it just came out. Part of me is glad, because I know I wouldn't have been able to keep my feelings to myself for too long. But I should have kept them to myself for longer than I did. I should have just asked him out for coffee or something first. I'm an idiot."

"No, you're just honest. It's why I love you. Why Edward loves you. We always know where we stand with you."

"Well Jasper knows where he stands with me and he wants to stand as far from me as possible!"

Bella giggled at that. "Did he show any sign of interest, before, you know...?"

"He'd deny it but I saw it in his eyes. He does, or did, want me. I saw his reaction to me when I stood close to him."

"Well, that's good. All hope isn't lost then, is it?" pointed out Bella.

"No. I'm not giving up. Not when I just know there could be something wonderful between us. You know how stubborn I can be. I just need to work out what to do next. I also need to back off for a bit. He really did ignore me yesterday. I couldn't even catch his eye."

"Maybe you should ask him to lunch, or something. So that he can get to know you and you him. He couldn't help but love you once he really knew you."

"You really think Jasper would accept, after the way I behaved?" asked Alice cynically.

"Maybe. Why not try it?. He's already said no to you when you basically propositioned him, how bad can it be if he says no to coffee? Then just keep asking until he says yes."

"Wear him down like dripping water, you mean?" grimaced Alice. "Yeah, you're right. I've already humiliated myself once, what's once or many more times? Eventually, he may even say yes."

Their order arrived then, and Alice insisted they change the subject, wanting to know what was happening with Bella and her wedding preparations. Her wedding to Edward was coming up in a couple of months and the organising was coming along at a frantic pace.

Alice, being the chief bridesmaid, had been very busy in the last few months as preparations gathered pace. She was glad of that now, as it took her mind off Jasper, for a while at least.

Damn, she was thinking about him again. She remembered his face yesterday as she walked into class, apprehensive about how he would react to her. She had decided to skip the dressing to entice business now, it seemed pointless as he knew what she was doing. She was usually beautifully dressed anyway, so she decided to just dress normally.

Jasper had looked at her as she walked in and abruptly turned away again. He didn't look at her all lesson, never gave any indication of the conversation they had had after Monday's class. He said he would pretend it hadn't happened, and he did a good job of following through.

Alice's heart had sunk as she realised she really, really had her work cut out to make Jasper see that they should be together. She just didn't know how she was going to do it. It was a depressing thought.

She had watched him and couldn't get over how beautiful he was. He was like one of those Greek gods. A golden Greek god. Her knees shook when she thought about how she had touched that gorgeous face. She wanted to touch so more than his face.

And she also realised, for the first time, what a good teacher he was. He was able to make history come alive with his words, so that the people in it became real, not just stories in a history book. Alice noticed that he had the class in the palm of his hand, not just herself. Even if she hadn't been obsessed by Jasper, she would have found his class fascinating, surprising herself. No wonder he had become a Professor at such a young age.

And even though he ignored her, she could see that he loved what he did, that history was his passion.

That's when she began falling in love with him, not just his looks, but the person Jasper was. She didn't know much about him, but his love of history and teaching showed her that he was capable of love and passion in other areas of his life.

After class ended, Alice had lingered, pretending to pack her things away, hoping that Jasper would relent and say something, but he had left without so much as looking her way. She had driven home despondently, thinking about him all the way. He was going to be tough nut to crack, that's for sure.

When dinner had finished, Bella asked if Alice wanted to come with her and Edward. They were going dancing and usually Alice adored dancing and would have jumped at the chance. Tonight, she just didn't feel like socialising.

"Come on Alice. You'll enjoy yourself and it'll take your mind off Jasper."

"As if that's likely," muttered Alice. "No, I just wouldn't be good company tonight. I might just get started on some of the assignments I've been given. I'll see you tomorrow anyway when we have our dress fitting."

"Ok. If you're sure. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't get too down ok? Things will work out, you know they will."

Alice and Bella hugged each other goodbye and walked back to their respective cars. Alice climbed into her yellow Porsche 911 that she had bought with the help a couple a large bonuses she had received from her employer when some of her designs had sold very well. Even though the car wasn't new, it was her pride and joy. The colour seemed a reflection of her normally bright and sunny personality.

Although she didn't want to socialise, she didn't want to go back to her empty apartment either. She would only start thinking of Jasper again so she decided to head to the campus library and get a couple of books she would need for her assignments. It was only just after 9pm, so the library wouldn't close for a while. Yeah, that's what I'll do, Alice decided, driving through the dark streets.


	10. Chapter 10

A**/N: Thanks so much for your comments & reviews. I've spent the last couple of days enjoying the Twilight DVD, replaying my favourite bits over and over. Ah, Jasper and Edward. Soo hot! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I wish my doctor looked like Carlisle!**

Chapter 10

The library was pretty quiet when Alice arrived. There were only a handful of people scattered around the tables.

That's because normal people went out and enjoyed themselves on a Friday night, thought Alice sarcastically. They didn't mope around because someone didn't want them.

No more thinking about Jasper tonight, thought Alice sternly to herself. I'm going to concentrate on looking for the books I need. Then I'm going to go home, have a relaxing bubble bath with a nice glass of wine and have an early night. And hope I don't dream of Jasper again. Yeah, sounds good.

The only sounds heard were the occasional whisper of pages being turned and the librarian moving around, sorting out returns.

Alice wandered down the aisles, searching for some of the recommended books for her Business Law assignment. She found some likely contenders and looked for a secluded table to sit down at in order to go through the books to make sure they contained the information she needed. She didn't want to be disturbed and was pleased to find a table tucked into a corner at the back of the library. She sat down and started perusing the books when the assignment that Jasper had given her class popped into her mind.

While she was here, she may as well start researching some books for his assignment. She was determined to do a good job and impress Jasper with her mind, if nothing else.

As luck would have it, the Civil War books were in the aisle near her table so she wouldn't have to walk far to put the books down. She was crouched down, deep in thought and didn't immediately notice that someone had entered the aisle. As she stood up she took a step backward, bumping into another body as she did so.

"I'm sorry," she said automatically, turning to smile apologetically at the person. Alice gasped in shock when she saw who she'd bumped into.

"Jasper!"

Jasper looked just as shocked as she was, so he obviously hadn't realised it was her when he entered the aisle.

"Alice! Uhh....umm....hello," muttered Jasper, still surprised to see her here.

"Hi. I certainly didn't expect to see you here," smiled Alice, loving the way her name rolled off his tongue, with that slight southern drawl.

Now that the shock of running into him unexpectedly was wearing off, Alice was inordinately pleased to see him. He looked gorgeous as usual, casually dressed in jeans and a light grey cotton top that moulded to his sculpted chest and arms. Looking into his blue eyes was making her insides feel decidedly mushy.

_Geez, but he's beautiful_. Alice felt herself getting hot all over as she looked at him. God, the temptation to run her hands over his delicious chest was almost overwhelming. His blond, wavy hair looked dishevelled, almost taunting her hands to run through it. She had been trying to get him out of her head, but here he was, in all his gorgeous glory.

"I... ahh....I was working late. I wanted to see if the library had a book that I'd come across in my research and decided to come over while I was still on campus," replied Jasper.

"Do you often work this late?" asked Alice with concern. She hoped he wasn't working himself too hard. "It can't be good for you, you know."

"Sometimes. It's easier getting work done as there are less interruptions and I can really concentrate." Jasper frowned, liking the thought that she was worried about him more than he should. "What are you doing here on a Friday night?"

Surprised, because she expected him to make his excuses and walk away without saying anything, Alice took a couple of moments to unscramble her thoughts.

"Same as you actually." She saw him raise his eyebrows. "Well, I wasn't working late, but I did decide to get a start on some of my assignments and thought I'd get some books I'd need."

"On a Friday night? Why aren't you out partying like most of the students?" asked Jasper.

The thought of Alice out partying with other men didn't sit well with him. Actually, it made him angry. No, make that furious. He pushed that thought away.

"I didn't feel like it, and besides, I got over the whole partying scene a long time ago" replied Alice. She only wanted to be with him.

Jasper looked at her intently, as if he was trying to work her out.

Alice took a deep breath and plunged in, admitting, "I only want to be with you."

"Alice, don't," muttered Jasper harshly. "Don't start this again."

"It's true. I know you don't want to hear it. I know you're trying to ignore this, but I can't. Going out, partying, none of it has any appeal without you."

Jasper sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. "Alice, stop. Look, what you're feeling isn't real. It can't be. You don't even know me and if you did, you'd probably be disappointed anyway."

Alice moved to contradict him but he carried on, "It's just the stress and excitement of starting college. It's a new experience, it can be overwhelming and it's probably messed with your emotions. In a few weeks, you'll be back to normal and you'll be grateful I never took advantage of what you _think_ you feel for me."

Alice felt her temper rise as he spoke. "No Jasper. Don't you _dare_ tell me I'm imagining what I'm feeling. I'm not a teenage girl, suffering her first crush. I'm a grown woman, I've experienced life in the big bad world, I've held a stressful job and I know myself. What I feel for you is real and it will continue to be real, even if you deny it to yourself. I love you, Jasper."

There, she'd said it. She'd only just realised it herself. That this feeling wasn't only lust and want, that she'd fallen in love with him. Probably had the first time she saw him, on the campus grounds.

Jasper looked at her aghast. "Alice! What are you saying? Of course you don't love me. How can you love someone you don't even know?"

"I don't know. I just know that I love you. I know you don't love me, but I don't care. I still want you more than anything I've ever wanted in my whole life."

Jasper ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"This is crazy. I can't believe I'm having this conversation. I just came to look for a book and now I'm having this surreal conversation with someone who imagines herself in love with me," glared Jasper.

Alice's chin rose at that. "I'm not imagining it, Jasper," whispered Alice angrily, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. "Just because you're in denial about your feelings, because you're too scared to admit you want me, doesn't mean _I_ am!"

Jasper looked at Alice, his blue eyes blazing with anger.

With a muttered curse, Jasper reached for Alice, grabbing the back of her head with one hand and dragging her lips to his, the force of it causing her mouth to open in surprise.

Shock held Alice motionless for a instant before a flood of sensation filled her and, groaning with desire, she eagerly began kissing Jasper back.

Jasper's lips moved angrily over hers, wanting to punish her for her words but what started out in anger quickly turned to passion as their tongues duelled, each desperate to taste the other, to learn the secrets of each other's mouths. Their lips moved together urgently, unable to get enough of the other. He pulled back slightly as his lips gentled, only to return at Alice's protesting moan. His tongue began caressing her lips, running it over her top lip. When he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, he took it gently into his mouth and began lightly sucking on it, sending quivers of delight through her body.

Alice felt like she'd died and gone to heaven. Oh God, Jasper tasted better than even her wildest imaginings and he kissed like a dream. She could feel her whole body trembling and the wetness between her legs. Her legs felt so weak, she was in danger of collapsing in a heap so she wrapped her arms around his neck, the movement bringing her body flush with his due to their height difference. One hand was raking through his hair as she'd fantasised doing so often while the other drifted down, caressing his neck and jaw, feeling the slight five-o'clock shadow growing there.

Jasper was kissing her in desperation. Like a man finding water after days in the desert. He felt like he couldn't get enough of her mouth. It was beyond belief how good she tasted. He felt her tighten her arms around his neck and pulled her roughly against his body, his hands moving over her back urgently. He could feel her firm breasts press against him, her nipples hard against his chest and the sensation made his cock harden painfully against his tight jeans. Almost without conscious thought his hand moved down to caress her soft, round backside and pulled her hips towards his, grinding her against his erection, desperate to ease his discomfort the only way he knew how.

Alice moaned as she felt his erection against her belly, the promise of untold delights making her so wet, she knew these panties would be totally ruined. Not that she cared. Nothing was better than this, except having his hardness buried deep inside her. At that thought, she groaned loudly and pressed herself even harder against Jasper.

Alice's groan suddenly penetrated through his lust-clouded mind and reminded Jasper where they were. They were in a public library, where anyone could find them. He abruptly pulled away and took a couple of steps back, trying to get some semblance of control.

They were both panting like they'd run up sets of stairs, Alice's face flushed with desire. Her breasts were heaving and he desperately wanted to touch them, soothe them.

Jasper shook his head, trying to clear it of the lust that threatened to consume him. God, he couldn't believe he'd kissed her. He'd told himself over and over that he wouldn't get involved with her, yet her words and her green flashing, angry eyes had pushed some button in him and he had acted on instinct.

She looked so beautiful standing there, with her lips red and swollen from his kiss, her desire filled eyes begging him to take her in his arms again and it took all his immense willpower not to grab her and kiss her luscious lips again.

Alice looked around dazedly, surprised that they were still in the library. It felt like hours had passed when in fact the episode had only taken a couple of minutes. All sense of awareness had left her when he kissed her. She wouldn't have noticed if a herd of elephants had come stomping through at that moment.

She looked at Jasper and she could see that he had been as affected by their kiss as she had. The bulge in his jeans certainly provided proof of that. She stepped forward to continue kissing him, but he took her by the shoulders and held her away from him.

"Alice, stop. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. We're in the library for Christ's sake!"

"I'm not sorry. That was wonderful. It was beyond wonderful, it was, I don't know, I can't describe it," sighed Alice in wonder.

Jasper agreed with her, but he'd be damned if he admitted it. To her or himself.

"Will you go to bed with me now?" asked Alice.

His cock twitched at the thought before his common sense took over again. "No! This doesn't change anything Alice. It was a mistake. It won't happen again," said Jasper seriously.

"Why, Jasper?" cried Alice. "Why are you so determined to pretend there's nothing between us? Especially now. I was there, Jasper. I know you enjoyed that. I felt how much you want me."

"That's beside the point. It was still a mistake. I'm sorry."

With that Jasper, turned on his heel and strode away. If he didn't leave now, he would probably toss her over his shoulder, carry her back to his place and make love to her all night long.

And he couldn't do that. He couldn't place himself at a such an emotional risk again, no matter how much he wanted her.

Alice watched Jasper leave with her emotions all over the place. Being in his arms had been better than any of her dreams. It was indescribable. She was so turned on that she felt she could self-combust at any second.

She also felt a sense of despair that he was being so stubborn about not admitting that he wanted her. It had been blatantly obvious that his body wanted her, if not his mind. What was holding him back? It couldn't just be the teacher-student thing. That was too easy to solve if that was what was bugging him. No, there had to be something more, something that had him running scared.

Alice gave up any pretext of working and left the library. She wanted to relive every moment of tonight, every touch, every caress. She also wanted to pray and hope desperately that this wouldn't be first and only time he kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Your reviews and comments have been great. Thanks so much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I'd wish I'd had a biology partner like Edward!**

Chapter 11

Alice woke up on Saturday morning so aroused from her dreams, that she was almost gnashing her teeth in frustration. She'd never felt this much sexual frustration, ever. Jasper's kiss had lit a fire in her, a fire that had her burning, a fire only Jasper could put out.

She kept re-living every moment, from the first touch of their lips, with anger on Jasper's part, surprise on hers. The way her body had pressed against his, the feel of his erection against her middle. The feel of his hair through her fingers, the skin of his neck, the taste of his lips and tongue.

Alice reached down and felt her soaked panties. She could feel herself throbbing and knew she was close to an orgasm. It wouldn't take much. She hadn't brought herself to orgasm in longer than she could remember but she needed to now, or she'd explode from frustration.

She moved her hand underneath the elastic and gently rubbed her clit. It was so swollen and sensitive, touching it sent tingles down her legs. She was so wet and slick that friction wasn't a problem and started teasing her nub with small circular motions.

Alice began imagining that it was Jasper's fingers that were pleasuring her, teasing her, so when she plunged a finger into her entrance, she gasped at the image of Jasper pushing his fingers into her pussy, stretching her.

Her mind turned to imagining that Jasper's cock, long and rigid, began plunging into her, filling and stretching her. The imagery made her moan and her fingers began thrusting in and out of her pussy, whilst her thumb continued rubbing her swollen nub. Her hips started rolling in time with her fingers and she could feel the pressure building, aching for release.

Her other reached for her nipple, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger, pulling it and imagined that it was Jasper's lips sucking on it. She started panting, her hips thrusting up and down without conscious thought as she felt herself begin to reach boiling point.

When her mind saw herself taking his throbbing cock in her mouth, milking it for all she was worth, she lost it. Alice groaned out load, thrashing her hips as her orgasm broke over her in waves. She frantically continued thrusting her fingers in her pussy, riding out her climax, moaning as her body began to calm down, small lingering ripples of pleasure continuing to roll through her body.

Alice lay back in relief, in the afterglow of her orgasm. Her heartbeat and breathing began to settle down as drowsiness replaced the excitement. That had been the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. If that was what her fantasising about Jasper could do, imagine how she'd feel if she ever really had sex with Jasper. She'd probably explode in ecstasy.

The drowsiness got worse so Alice gave in to it and fell asleep again. After her restless night, she was deeply asleep when her phone rang. Alice jumped up, confused and disoriented, trying to work out what that sound was. As the fog cleared from her brain, realisation hit. The phone!

Stumbling from the bed, she got her foot caught in the tangled sheet and almost went flying, knocking over the bedside lamp in the process. She frantically reached for her phone before it stopped ringing, hitting the receive button.

"Hello?" she asked hoarsely, her voice still thick with sleep.

"Alice? It's Bella. Were you asleep?"

"Um...yeah."

"I'm sorry I woke you. Are you feeling ok? You don't usually sleep this late," asked Bella, worried for her friend.

"What time is it?" asked Alice. She'd also knocked over her bedside radio when she stumbled for the phone and had no idea how late it was.

"It's 11.30. We have appointment with the dressmaker at midday and when I didn't hear from you this morning, I began to worry," replied Bella.

"11.30! Yikes!"

"Are you ok?" Bella asked again. Alice was never late for anything.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had trouble sleeping last night and I must have finally nodded off this morning."

"Oh...ok."

"Listen, I'd better hurry up and get dressed or I'll be really late. I'll see you down there soon, ok?"

"Ok. See you soon," replied Bella. This Jasper business must really be affecting Alice for her to be having trouble sleeping. She usually slept like a log.

Alice hung up and raced to the bathroom. She barely had time to shower, brush her teeth, do her hair and put on some minimal makeup before she had to rush out the door to make the appointment in time.

Her Porsche was a high performance vehicle but that wasn't any good to her in the busy streets of downtown Seattle on a Saturday morning. The place was crawling with the usual Saturday morning crowd, shopping, browsing, catching up with friends over lunch.

Alice thought she'd have trouble finding parking, but luckily a car was pulling out just ahead and she smoothly drove her car into the vacant spot. Grabbing her handbag, Alice raced down the street as fast as her high-heeled feet would let her, nearly forgetting to lock the Porsche in the rush.

She pushed open the door to the dressmaker, out of breath. She really needed to get more exercise! Bella was already there with Angela, her other bridesmaid.

"Hey Alice," smiled Angela.

"Hi Ange. How are you? How are those kindy terrors you teach?" Angela was a kindergarten teacher which surprised no one. She'd always been a motherly person, having spent a good deal of time looking after her younger twin brothers. She was also one of the kindest people she knew.

Angela laughed. "I've got a new crop, so there's been the usual tears, tantrums and wet pants. But they're so cute, even if they drive me crazy at times! How's college? Enjoying it?"

"Yeah," smiled Bella. "She's got the hots for teacher!"

"Really? Wow. What's his name?" asked Angela

"Thanks Bella," said Alice, giving Bella a dirty glare. Bella just smiled back angelically. "Yes, I am enjoying college, even though I'm still getting used to the workload. And his name is Jasper Whitlock, my history professor."

"Jasper Whitlock! Wow, he's gorgeous."

"You know Jasper?" asked Alice, surprised.

"I know of him and I saw him around campus when I was there. Half the female student body was in love with him." She looked at Alice, smiling. "Are you in love with him too?"

"Yeah."

"He never gave any of the females who followed him around the time of day, so I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks Ange," replied Alice sarcastically. Angela wasn't to know that Jasper had already given her the time of day, even if he didn't like it.

Bella turned to Alice curiously. "Were you ok earlier? When I called?"

"Yeah, I've just been having trouble sleeping lately and I finally fell deeply asleep early this morning." Alice flushed slightly, remembering how she'd solved her sleeplessness this morning.

Just then the dressmaker came out with their dresses to try on. Bella had decided to go with a deep green for her bridesmaids dresses, saying the colour reminded her of Edward's eyes. Bella had asked Alice to design the dresses and Alice had designed a simple floor length, strapless dress that was form fitting and hugged their curves. The material was a sumptuous silk blend with embroidery in cream around the bust line. The look was elegant and simple. Bella wasn't one for frills and fussiness, thankfully, and had loved the dress, knowing Alice and Angela would look beautiful. Not as beautiful as Bella, but then, no-one outshone the bride on her wedding day.

Alice had also designed Bella's dress, with a lot of input from Bella. It was similar in design to the bridesmaid's dresses but with a small train. The material was a gorgeous champagne colour in duchesse satin with a crystal encrusted bust. Bella was having Edward's name sewn over her heart in tiny crystals. Bella's veil would also have their initials on it.

After the fitting, Bella dragged the girls to the store where she had seen the perfect shoes to go with the dresses. Dragged was probably too strong a word as Alice never needed much persuasion to look at shoes. Bella showed them the shoes she liked, asking their opinion.

"Will you be able to walk in those, Bella? You know you and co-ordination don't always see eye to eye," said Alice sceptically. They were the concealed platform type with at least a nine-inch heel.

Bella poked her tongue out at her. "Ha ha. I'll practice every night before the wedding and on the day, I'll be either gripping onto Dad's arm or Edward's. I'll be fine."

"Ok, if you're sure. I'd just hate for you to have to spend your wedding night in the Emergency room!"

Angela laughed in agreement. "You _have_ spent more time in Emergency than anyone else I know, Bella."

"You guys are sooo funny," laughed Bella. "Ok, I'll have another think about it, but I really do like those shoes."

They went to lunch after that and Bella persuaded Alice to go over and hang out that night at her and Edward's place with some other friends. Alice didn't feel like brooding over Jasper and was looking forward to being amongst company. She would see Jasper soon enough. What would he do when he saw her again? After that kiss.

* * * * *

The sweat rolled down his face and onto his chest as he pushed himself at a relentless pace on the treadmill. His iPod was turned up high, trying to drown out the thoughts that had plagued him since Friday night.

Jasper had trouble getting to sleep, and when he finally did, his dreams were filled with images of Alice and him having all sorts of hot and heavy sex. Since he'd tasted her lips, the dreams had become even more vivid, with those soft lips tracing every part of his body, leaving him panting and so hard that he'd had to jerk himself off in order to get some semblance of sleep afterwards. He hadn't masturbated so much since he was pimply teenager with raging hormones. The pimples were long gone, but his hormones were running rampant.

Damn Alice! She'd done this to him. With her green eyes, delectable body and soft, kissable lips, she was driving him crazy!

Two weeks ago he'd be lucky if the vague thought of sex crossed his mind once every few months. Now, he felt like he was obsessed by it. If it was true that men thought about sex every few minutes on average, then he'd blown that statistic out of the water. The thought of sex with Alice was constantly running through his mind. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the feel of her body against his, the taste of lips and mouth and moans she'd made out of his head. He was constantly aroused, with all its accompanying discomfort.

When he'd woken up again this morning with another massive erection, Jasper decided he needed to work off his frustration with an extra long session at the gym. It was Sunday morning, so the gym shouldn't be too busy this morning as most gym-goers would probably be sleeping in.

After extra long sessions on the lifting equipment and rowing machine, he'd pushed himself harder than usual on the treadmill, setting the speed faster than he'd ever gone before. He hoped that if he wore his body out, physically exhausted himself, he'd be able to get a decent night's sleep for a change.

_You could just get rid of this frustration by sleeping with her_.

No! I can't. I can't risk it, thought Jasper.

_Why not? She wants you. You know you want her_.

I'm afraid. What if I get emotionally involved?

_You can keep emotions out of it. Keep it light_.

How can I do that? She told me she loved me. It wouldn't be casual for her.

_She just thinks she loves you. She's probably just confusing lust with love_.

What if I hurt her?

_Be upfront from the start. Give her the option and if she's willing to take you on those terms, go for it_.

What if I fall in love with her?

_You won't. You said you'd never fall in love again_.

But what if I can't help myself? What then?

_If you think you're in any danger of that, finish things. Walk away_.

I might not be able to. That's what terrifies me. That I just won't be able to walk away from her.

_Well, you've got to do something. You can't carry on like this_.

I know. I know.

* * * * *


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews and to all those who have my story on alert. You're all fabulous.**

**This chapter does contain lemons – just letting you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I would love a big brother like Emmett!**

Chapter 12

Monday came much faster than Jasper was ready for. The internal battle between his head and his body had been relentless. Jasper desperately wanted his head to win, to resolve to stay away from Alice, keep his heart safe but he knew his body was putting up a hell of a fight. It wanted Alice with a desperation that astonished him. His mind was winning by the slimmest of margins, but it wouldn't take much for him to lose control and just take what he wanted so badly.

This mental war didn't make it any easier for Jasper in preparing himself to face Alice in class today. After Friday night's kiss he didn't know how he was going maintain his façade of indifference.

Indifference? Ha! What a joke. Indifference was the very last thing he felt for Alice.

The tension was still with him throughout the morning, not helping when trying to focus his mind on his classes. As the time drew nearer to his class with Alice, he could feel the nervous energy building. It almost felt like he was a singer with pre-show jitters.

Before the class, he went out outside and sat down on one the benches. The sun was shining, it was warm and he closed his eyes, trying to steady his nerves.

This was stupid. All this over a woman. Bloody hell, Jasper! Get a grip, man! Angry with himself, he headed for his class, determined to act as if nothing had happened.

Alice was already there and as he spotted her, his breath hitched in his throat as the memory of her lips and body pressed intimately to his rushed back.

God, this was going to be harder than he'd thought.

She was wearing a light summery dress that made her look young and fresh, and he imagined caressing it off her, kissing the soft skin of her collarbone and lower.

He could feel himself start to get hard again and dragged his thoughts from Alice and onto his lecture.

Ok Jasper. Act. Act like your life depends on it.

* * * * *

Alice parked her Porsche in the car park and sat for a few moments, trying to calm her nerves. She had a couple of classes to get through before Jasper's class and she needed to be able to concentrate. Problem was, the thought of seeing Jasper later dominated her thoughts and trying to get herself into the right headspace was proving more difficult than she'd anticipated.

She knew she looked good, having put on one of her favourite summer dresses which made her feel feminine and sexy. It was a Collette Dinnigan dress that had been one of Alice's indulgences. The dress was made from a gorgeous light material which hung from her shoulders in floaty, cloud-like way. It was her favourite girly dress and gave her confidence when she needed it.

And she needed a dose of confidence today. She was going to see Jasper and she didn't know how he was going to act around her after their explosive kiss on Friday. Was he going to act like nothing happened and ignore her? He claimed that nothing had changed despite their kiss but Alice knew that was a lie. They'd had a taste of each other now and that memory couldn't be wiped, no matter what Jasper said.

Alice climbed from the car and headed towards her next class, hoping that once the lesson started, she'd be able to focus.

"Hi," came a voice from behind her.

Alice turned around to see who had spoken and saw a guy who looked vaguely familiar.

"Hi," he repeated. "I'm James. From your American History class."

Alice looked at him curiously, trying to remember him. She wasn't surprised that she couldn't really place him. Jasper had dominated her attention from that first day and she hadn't particularly paid much attention to anyone else in her class.

"Oh, hi," replied Alice.

"I've seen you in class but hadn't introduced myself so when I saw you just now, I thought I would now," James said with a smile.

"Oh, that's nice. I'm Alice, by the way. It's nice to meet you," smiled Alice.

"Likewise. Are you going to class later?"

"Yeah."

"Great. I'll see there later then?" he asked.

"Sure. See you later," replied Alice. James walked off with a wave and Alice headed to her first class with a small smile. As class started any thought of the encounter fled as Alice focused on the lesson.

When it was finally time to head to her American History class, the nerves started attacking again. She could feel her heart start to beat faster. She wasn't sure if it was anticipation or apprehension that was making her hands shake. She dropped one of her books and was immediately offered assistance from a number of males in the vicinity.

As she approached the door, she stopped and took several deep breaths. The butterflies settled down somewhat but as soon as she stepped inside and saw Jasper, they immediately took flight again.

Every time she saw him, her heart seemed to skip a beat at his beauty. It was as if she could never really remember how beautiful he was, that her memory couldn't do him justice and when she saw him, the full impact hit her again, leaving her breathless.

Alice looked at Jasper's eyes and saw the flash of desire in them when he looked at her. Good. He could argue that nothing had changed since the kiss, but she knew better.

She sat in her usual seat in the front and began getting herself ready for the lesson when she heard someone sit beside her. She looked up curiously and saw that James guy from earlier looking at her, smiling.

"Hi again," he said, leaning towards her to speak.

"Hi," replied Alice. She looked at him more closely this time. He was quite attractive with short cropped blond hair and blue eyes. He was tall and lean and she could see his muscular build in the T-shirt he wore. He looked a bit older than herself so she surmised he was also a mature-age student like her. In other circumstances, Alice would probably have found herself attracted to him.

"I have to say, you look so pretty today that you're going to distract all the males in this room," James said with a glint in his eye.

Alice was a bit taken aback. James was flirting with her.

"Thank you but I'm sure you're exaggerating," said Alice with a slight smile.

"I never exaggerate," countered James. "How are you enjoying this class?"

"It's great. I didn't think I'd enjoy it as much as I do. It was sort of an afterthought. And Professor Whitlock does make his lectures so interesting." _As well as his other attributes_, thought Alice, stealing a glance at Jasper.

Jasper was looking at her and James intently, his face tight. He almost looked angry. _He probably wants to start the lesson and we're here talking, _guessed Alice.

She turned to James to tell him the class was about to begin and caught his eyes travelling down the length of her legs admiringly. She shifted uncomfortably beneath his gaze. She was used to men looking at her with admiration, but being in the same room as Jasper when it happened made her slightly uncomfortable. She'd just have to pretend that she hadn't noticed anything.

During the lecture, James began whispering comments on the lecture and some of the other students, leaning towards her in the process so that their heads were quite close at times. One particularly funny comment made Alice giggle aloud, earning a furious glare from Jasper.

Oh God, he's mad that I'm giggling during his lecture. I hope he doesn't think I'm laughing at him, thought Alice worriedly.

She looked at Jasper and saw him look back at her with a glare. In a way, she was glad that James had been unwittingly distracting her. Her nerves had settled down but now they flared again. She didn't want Jasper angry at her. It would make breaking through his barrier even harder than it already was.

Alice tried to ignore James for the rest of the lecture and was packing her things when James spoke.

"Alice. I was wondering if you'd like to get a coffee with me?"

She was about to answer when she heard Jasper call out to her. "Alice. Could you please wait a moment? I'd like a word with you,"

Alice turned in surprise to look at Jasper and heard James murmur behind her. "I can wait outside, if you want?"

"I'm sorry, James," she smiled apologetically at him. "I won't be able to go for coffee today anyway, so you shouldn't wait for me."

"Ok. Maybe another time?" James asked hopefully.

"Uhh...maybe." Alice didn't want to go out with James but didn't want to be rude.

James smiled at her and strode out of the room. Alice was the only student left and she turned to look apprehensively at Jasper. He was probably still angry at her for giggling during his lecture.

Jasper walked slowly towards her, pausing to close the door. As he reached her, without saying a word, he grabbed her shoulders, drew her to him and began kissing her hungrily.

* * * * *

Jasper had been telling himself over and over to behave normally even though his pulse rate went soaring as he saw Alice. She had sat down in her usual spot in front of him and he could see her gorgeous knees and legs as she crossed them and taunted him with them, he was sure.

He had seen the guy, he couldn't remember his name, sit down next to Alice and begin talking to her. Not just talking, but flirting with her.

Jasper had felt his temper rise as Alice smiled back, clearly enjoying his attentions. As the guy, who he could see was attractive, spoke, he would move his head closer to hers, so that there wouldn't be much of a stretch to kiss her. The blood began pounding in his head and it took all his willpower to continue speaking normally.

When he heard her giggle, his vision was blurred by a red mist of fury, and he turned to glare at Alice. He was furious that this guy had made her laugh, in his class! He wanted nothing more than to throw that upstart out of his class, but realised it wouldn't be a rational thing to do. Rational was the last thing he felt.

The class finally ended and the red mist had faded slightly. He'd seen that she was no longer participating in the conversation and had calmed down slightly when he heard the upstart ask Alice out for coffee.

_NO! Get away from her, she's mine! _

The red mist faded as he realised that he couldn't keep lying to himself. He wanted Alice with a desperation bordering on madness. He couldn't stand the thought of any other man touching her. She was his, his alone. And he would have her. He would lose himself in her body and the pleasure he knew she would give him. He pushed any doubts and fears away. He had to have her. He no longer had a choice.

"Alice. Could you please wait a moment? I'd like a word with you."

He had seen Alice's eyes widen in surprise as he spoke and watched in satisfaction as the upstart left the room, leaving Alice the sole occupant, apart from himself. Perfect.

He detoured to the door and shut it, quietly locking it. He didn't want anyone walking past to be able to look in. This affair they were going to have had to be kept secret.

When he reached Alice, he paused for a moment, giving himself one last chance back out but his body wasn't going to allow him to do that. Not now. He grabbed her shoulders and drew her to him, taking her mouth hungrily with his.

_Oh, thank you God_, thought Alice deliriously.

She moaned in response and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself tightly to his body, desperate to feel all of him against her.

Their mouths moved against each other urgently, seeking relief from the frustration of the previous days. Alice opened her mouth and welcomed Jasper's tongue inside, loving the velvety feeling of him exploring her. She needed to return the favour and began duelling with his, wanting to taste the intimacy of his mouth.

Jasper groaned softly, his roving hands feeling her from her shoulders down to the backs of her legs, wherever he could reach. His hands grabbed her hips and drew her tightly against his straining erection. Alice responded by grinding herself against him, letting him know she wanted him just as badly.

Jasper moved Alice up against the wall and pressed himself against her from shoulder to knee, feeling every undulation of her delectable little body. Never once releasing her lips, he bent slightly at the knees in order to fit his straining erection against her crotch, wanting her to feel his urgency.

"Mmmm..." moaned Alice in delight. He felt so full against her. She could feel herself dripping with her juices, wanting to feel him inside her so badly, she felt she would burst. She began rolling her hips against his, trying to ease her tension, only to feel his moan against her lips, which made her even wetter. Her hands managed to open a couple of buttons on his shirt, her fingers tracing over his gloriously defined chest and down his rock-hard abdomen.

Jasper released her lips and began trailing his mouth over her face and down her neck. Her skin was so silky and her delicate floral scent drove him crazy. He opened his mouth and licked the delicate skin on the side of her neck, just under her ear. She seemed to like that because her hand fisted in his hair as she gave another delicious moan.

His lips moved lower to the collarbone he'd been fantasising over before and traced it's shape with his tongue, sending shivers down her spine.

This was so much better than any of her dreams. She didn't know why he'd changed his mind and didn't particularly care at this moment. She just never wanted him to stop.

Jasper's raised one hand to Alice's shoulder while the other found the zip at the back and slowly lowered it. He gently pushed aside the shoulder straps, making the dress fall to her waist revealing the lavender, lacy strapless bra she wore. His cock twitched at the sight and he ground against her harder, desperate to ease the ache. His lips made their way down towards her breasts, gently nibbling and licking her skin on the way. With his teeth, he pulled down her bra cup and sucked in much needed air as her rosy nipples stood to attention, desperate for his touch.

"_Jasper!_" cried out Alice at the first touch of his lips against her nipple. The surge of sensation was incredible and when he began suckling it, she though she may faint from the overload of pleasure. Fiery darts of sensation were rocketing through her, straight to her crotch at every touch of his tongue.

"Oh God, that feels so good," moaned Alice, her hands gripping Jasper's hair. Only that and Jasper's body stopped her from collapsing in a heap. "Mmmm...aahh..." as Jasper gently tugged her other nipple with his teeth.

One of Jasper's hands moved under the hem of her dress, caressing the skin of her thigh, moving closer to where she was desperate for him. He reached her hip and began touching the sensitive skin of her stomach and then moved lower to the waistband of her lacy undies. His fingers then pushed underneath her panties and homed in on her soaking pussy.

"God Alice, you're so wet for me," murmured Jasper against her nipple.

"Yes! Yes! _Please_ Jasper," she pleaded, desperate to feel his fingers in her most delicate of areas.

Jasper answered her plea and began rubbing her clit, savouring the feel of it, it's warmth and wetness. At her moan, he found her entrance and plunged his finger in, amazed at how hot she was. He inserted another finger and continued rubbing her swollen clit, loving the sounds coming from her mouth.

"Ohh... ahhh..." Alice was nearly incoherent with need. She was frantically bucking her hips against his hand, knowing she was close to coming, hard.

With not much co-ordination, she wrestled with Jasper's belt, finally managing to unzip him and reached inside his boxers. She found his huge, erect member and silently gulped to herself. He was so big. And she was so small. She pushed that slight worry away and began caressing him, loving the feel of his groan against her breast.

As her hand began moving faster, Jasper's fingers began doing the same, causing Alice to lose it.

"Oh god! I'm coming, Jasper! Don't stop, please don't stop!" pleaded Alice, her body thrashing in delight. "_Uuunngghh_....." she ground out, her orgasm crashing over her in waves of pleasure. She felt like she was drowning, her breath coming in uneven pants.

Jasper knew he couldn't wait much longer or he was going to come in her hand. It had been so long since he'd had sex with anyone, he knew he wouldn't last long the first time. The sound of Alice coming apart in his arms sent another surge of blood to his cock, which was already straining in Alice's hand.

"Alice," he panted against her neck, "I've got to be inside you, _now_."

"Yes," breathed Alice, still coming down from her orgasm. His fingers were still caressing her and she could feel the tension build again.

"I won't last long, Alice," he explained apologetically. "It's been too long. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I just want you inside me. Please!"

At her words, Jasper pulled her panties down her legs and pulled back to adjust his trousers, allowing his turgid cock to spring out freely.

Alice gasped as she saw him, both in delight and worry. She desperately hoped he would fit inside her, the thought of being filled so completely by him bringing forth another gush of fluid to her pussy. At least lubrication wouldn't be a problem!

Jasper put his hands under Alice's arse and lifted her up, resting her back against the wall, so that he could position himself against her entrance. He looked down and saw her glistening entrance. He couldn't wait another second.

He fit the head of his rigid cock against her entrance, panting to maintain some control. As he began to slowly press into her, a instant of clarity penetrated his brain.

"Alice," he panted. "Are you protected? I'm sorry, I should have asked before, but I wasn't thinking." He didn't know what he'd do if she said no. He had nothing with him. He hadn't planned this.

"Yes. I'm on the pill," replied Alice, thrashing her head at the feel of him against her. "Please Jasper, I need you."

At her words, Jasper pressed himself against into her, panting to make himself go slowly, lest he hurt her. She was so tight. He heard her gasp as his cock moved further inside and he stilled.

"It's ok. Keep going," moaned Alice. Her legs tightened around his hips, trying to pull him further into her. There was a slight moment of discomfort but when he finally drove all the way in, the feeling was so intense she didn't know how to contain it.

"Jasper!" she almost shouted as he began to move in her, slowly at first and then with mounting speed. Jasper covered her mouth with his wanting to stifle the sound. He didn't want some passerby hearing her.

Then all thought fled as he began to thrust into her faster and faster. She was so tight and hot. The only sounds were their panting, occasional moans and the slap of their bodies coming together.

Alice felt so full of Jasper, his body doing incredible things to her. So this is what all the fuss was about. I never knew. No wonder everyone goes on about it. It was beyond wonderful. She could feel another orgasm coming and began rolling her hips in time with his thrusts, moaning into his shoulder.

Jasper groaned as her hips began moving and knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Alice, I'm going to come, baby. I'm sorry."

The sound of him calling her 'baby' sent her over the edge and she thrust against him frantically.

"Jasper, I'm coming again. Come with me, please," she gasped.

He began pounding into her and felt his balls tighten. He was going to explode into her any second.

"_Aaahhh..... uuunnggghh....Jasper!_" Alice groaned into his neck, waves and waves of pleasure sending her over the edge. She felt she might pass out, the pleasure was so great.

Jasper felt her muscles contract around him, heard her cry of ecstasy and let go.

"_Fuuuck!_" Jasper threw his head back, and felt his semen spurt into her body in continuous waves. His orgasm seemed to continue for ages, filling her. Her pussy continued to milk him, keeping waves of sensation flowing through him. He began gently rolling his hips, letting her ride out her orgasm, allowing her come down from her high.

They were both panting, trying to get air into their lungs, their stunned minds trying to process what had just happened.

Jasper rested his forehead against hers, both of them covered in a sheen of sweat. He was still inside her and knew it wouldn't take long before he wanted her again.

Alice's green eyes looked deeply into Jasper's blue ones. "Wow!"

"Yeah."

There was nothing else to say.

**A/N: That was a lot harder to write than I thought. Getting the images in my head onto paper took some thought as I've never written a lemon before. Hope it was ok.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow, your response to the last chapter was amazing! I can't thank you all enough!**

**This chapter is basically one long lemon! These two will come up for air soon, I promise. But come on, it **_**is**_** Jasper!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I'd love to have a friend like Alice! **

Chapter 13

Once their breathing settled into a somewhat normal rhythm, Jasper gently kissed Alice and pulled out of her body, both softly moaning at the sensation. He slowly let her down to her feet, already missing the feel of her around him. Alice was grateful that he still held her because her legs felt like jelly, and she was sure she'd collapse in a heap if he let go.

Alice felt him gently rub her thighs where he had gripped them, soothing them. Her heart swelled with love at his gentleness and care. She held his face with her hands and kissed him again, loving the feel of his lips rubbing against hers so sensually.

"Come home with me?" murmured Jasper, softly gliding his lips from her mouth to her cheek and along her jaw.

"Yes. Oh yes, Jasper," Alice breathed in delight, loving the feel of him so close. Her hand came up and gently stroked his hair, delighting in its softness. A part of her wanted to stay like this forever. The other wanted to experience the ecstasy he had given her again.

Jasper readjusted his clothing and began helping Alice with hers. Now that they had partially satiated their lust, the urgency of before had subsided. Now he wanted to take her home, and make love to her slowly, savour her.

His mind was still stunned at how intense their love making had been. It had been beyond anything he'd experienced before. He was still afraid of what this could lead to, but having experienced heaven in Alice's arms, he just couldn't stop now. He would have to try and keep his heart intact somehow.

Jasper shook his head. He didn't want to worry about that now. He just wanted to soar in Alice's arms again. He wanted to give her pleasure like she'd never felt before. He felt himself stirring again at the thought.

Alice was still floating. Nothing could compare with the experience Jasper had just given her. She still felt all sort of boneless and mushy inside. She looked at Jasper's face, loving the softness she could see there. Gone for now was the tightness he'd had and even his eyes had lost some of the loneliness she'd seen there before.

She didn't know where this relationship, if you could call it that, was going but at this moment, she didn't want to think about it. They would talk later. Now, they just needed each other. She would love him enough for both of them for now.

"Do you have any more classes today?" Jasper asked, not knowing how he would be able to wait if she couldn't leave straight away.

"No. We can go." Alice leant up and kissed him again. "I want to be alone with you."

"Mmm... and not in a classroom," grinned Jasper against her lips.

Alice smiled back, her green eyes sparkling with happiness. She didn't really care where they were, as long as she was with him.

"Come on let's go. I want you again," teased Jasper, unlocking the door and checking there was no one coming along the corridor.

They both collected their books, Jasper taking hold of Alice's. With his free hand he took hold of Alice's and led her out of the room, heading towards one of the back entrances, hoping they wouldn't come across too many other people. Once outside, he led her to his car, opening the door for her and helping her in. It had been a long time, but his ingrained southern manners hadn't left him, it seemed.

Alice sat back in Jasper's BMW, feeling special and cared for. It felt so lovely to be treated like a lady, something hard to find today. It must be the southern gentleman in Jasper. She loved it. And him. She turned her head to look at him as he climbed in the driver's side and gave a small sigh. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't having one of her erotic dreams about Jasper.

Alice moved her hand to her waist and pinched her skin. Nope. She was still in Jasper's car, heading towards his place, looking forward to making love with him again. Thank heavens.

Jasper drove away from the uni, heading back to his apartment, only a ten minute drive away. He turned his head to look at Alice and drew in a deep breath at how utterly beautiful she was. Her green eyes were looking at him with such tenderness, his heart seemed to skip a beat. He smiled at her and took her hand, raising it to his lips before placing it on his thigh, their fingers entwined.

They arrived at Jasper's underground car park, where Jasper raced around to open Alice's door, taking her hand and leading her to the lift.

Once inside, Jasper took Alice in his arms, kissing her hungrily again. Alice wrapped her arms around him and lost herself again in the sensation of his lips devouring hers. Jasper pushed her up against the wall of the lift, his hand roaming over her back and down to caress her arse. Alice did the same, loving the sound of his soft moan against her mouth and the feel of his hard, tight behind.

The ding of the lift signalling their floor brought them back to reality long enough for Jasper to lead Alice to his apartment, fumbling with his keys in his hurry to get her inside. When they dropped, Alice giggled and picked them up, opening the door for him.

"In some sort of a hurry, butterfingers?" she teased.

"Mmm, yeah. If I don't get you into my bed in the next few minutes, there'll be hell to pay!" he replied with a grin, slamming the door shut.

"Ooh, that sounds fun!" Alice laughed.

"Come here," Jasper growled, pulling her into his body and taking possession of her lips again.

Not removing his lips from hers, he picked Alice up, cradling her in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and came down on top of her, taking care not to crush her.

Alice sighed at the feel of his body on top of hers. His weight felt so right against her, like he was made to be there. She ran her fingers up and down his back, the other hand tangling in his hair, loving the feel of his silky waves.

Jasper drew back and looked down at Alice's desire-flushed face. _God, she's beautiful_. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her eyes were begging him to keep going. He had no intention of stopping. Nothing short of a earthquake could stop him making love to Alice.

"Jasper?" Puzzled, Alice looked at his face. For a brief moment, she thought he was going to stop, but in the next instant, he brought his lips down to her neck, softly caressing the skin there before moving to nibble gently on her earlobe.

"Aahhh..." sighed Alice, as his lips trailed across her throat to lick her other ear. The feel of his teeth gently biting on it sent a shock of sensation through her centre, feeling the moisture between her legs building again.

Without warning, Jasper rolled off her and pulled her upright and off his bed.

He licked the skin at the juncture of her neck and collarbone and gently blew on it, making Alice shiver in delight. Her hands reached up and tried to get his buttons open so she could feel his skin, rub her hands over his gorgeous chest.

"Alice, I want to make love to you until you can't move," he murmured as his lips traced along her collarbone. "I was too fast before. I want to go slow this time, savour every sensation."

"I don't care. Fast or slow, I just want you. I need you," she whispered, pulling his mouth to hers again. Jasper's kiss turned more urgent, his tongue urging her mouth open before sucking her tongue into his mouth.

His erection was throbbing but he tried to ignore it for now. He was determined to make Alice purr with pleasure. He wanted to hear his name on her lips as she came.

He reached behind and pulled down her zip, gently stripping the dress from her body. He gasped as he looked at Alice properly. She was perfect. A little pocket Venus. Her small but pert breasts were encased by her lavender bra, her matching pants making her legs look endless.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed, his hands reaching up to cup her breasts, feeling her racing heart underneath. He gently massaged them with his hands, loving the sound of her increasingly ragged breathing. He reached around to undo her bra while his lips began making their way towards her tight nipples. When he got there, he traced her nipple, laving it with his tongue before taking it into his mouth.

"Oh god," moaned Alice as his teeth tugged on her nipple. The ache between her legs was growing more urgent so she began grinding her hips against his groin, loving the feel of his bulge.

Jasper's hands began roving down her body, caressing her silky skin, tracing the delicate bones of her ribs. His mouth left her nipple, smiling at Alice's groan of protest.

Alice's hands were tugging on his shirt, trying to get it off him. Her hands ran over the skin of his abdomen, stopping briefly as she felt some slightly raised skin. Without further thought, her hands moved up to undo the buttons, pulling a couple off in her haste. Their lips met again, tongues duelling as Alice finally pulled the shirt off him.

Dragging her mouth away, she looked down and gasped. He was magnificent. He was so defined, every muscle delineated. Then she noticed the scars. He had a criss-cross of scars along his lower abdomen, faintly raised. They looked a few years old and her heart ached at the thought of Jasper in pain.

"Jasper?" she looked up at him, the question in her eyes.

"Later." He didn't want to go into it now. He didn't want anything to intrude on this moment. There would be time enough later.

Alice didn't push it, didn't want to. Instead, she leant forward to kiss his chest, breathing in his scent, both musky and male. If only she could bottle it, she'd smother herself in it. As her lips went lower, her hands moved to his belt buckle, fumbling to undo it.

"Here, let me," said Jasper, pushing her hands aside to undo his belt and trousers. Alice pushed them off his hips and onto the floor. As he stepped out of his shoes and trousers, he picked Alice up and laid her down on the bed again.

He stood looking at her for a moment. Her alabaster skin in only her skimpy lace undies sent his heart soaring and his cock throbbing. His tented boxers looked they'd rip from the pressure of his cock pushing against the material.

He leant down and straddled her body with his own. Her breathing was ragged as she looked up at him, her lips parted. He took them with his own, briefly, before working his way down her body. He licked and sucked on one nipple before giving its twin the same attention. He then moved lower, nibbling and licking her abdomen and down her navel, inching towards her pants.

Alice was writhing in delight under his ministrations. She was so turned on, she thought she'd burst. She was desperate to feel his hand, lips, anything, against the ache between her legs. Her hips began rolling, needing relief.

Jasper looked at her face and began pulling her pants down her legs, his lips following their path. He could smell the scent of her arousal, his own aching dick twitching in response.

"Jasper, please," begged Alice, desperate for his hand against her throbbing pussy.

"What do want, Alice? My hand or my mouth?"

"Either. Both. _Please_," she groaned, lifting her hips deliriously.

Jasper smiled as he placed his hand against her aching centre. She was so wet, her juices were leaking down her leg. He rubbed her aching clit then put his finger to his mouth, licking it clean.

Alice moaned at the sight. "God, Jasper. I can't take much more!"

He settled himself between her legs and looked at her dripping pussy for a moment.

He groaned softly to himself as his fingers reached to gently part her folds, opening her up to his mouth. Without a word, he leant forward and placed his open mouth against her, moving his tongue against her swollen clit, rubbing it back and forth.

"_Jasper!_" Alice cried out in delight. His tongue was working its way over her pussy, his teeth gently nibbling her nub. "Oh my god, that feels incredible," moaned Alice. Her hips began bucking up and down.

Jasper reached behind him and grabbed her leg, pulling it up over his shoulder, opening her up even further. He inserted his tongue into her entrance, swirling it around. He couldn't get enough of her tangy taste, mixed with his semen. Could happily stay with his mouth against her pussy forever.

"_Aahh.... oh god... Jasper....uunghh..."_ Alice's head was thrashing on the bed, desperate for release. His tongue was magic. It was dangerous. There should be a warning label, 'Caution, this tongue can send you mad with pleasure!'

Jasper had to concentrate really hard to ensure he didn't come all over himself. The sounds and sight of Alice, lost in pleasure because of him was nearly enough to send him over the edge.

Alice was whimpering in delight as his tongue darted in and out of her and when he began rubbing her swollen clit with his finger at the same time, Alice lost it.

She screamed his name as her orgasm broke over her like a tsunami, overwhelming her. The pleasure was so intense, she thought she'd pass out. Her hips bucking unceasingly as she came so hard, her juices flowed like a river, Jasper catching it all with his tongue and mouth, determined not to lose a single drop.

Alice lay back as her orgasm subsided, attempting to get her breath. Her chest rose up and down, frantically trying to get air into her oxygen deprived lungs.

Jasper moved up her body, giving her soft kisses on the way before taking her lips with his. He needed to let her catch her breath, even though his body ached with need.

His mouth tasted of her and Alice couldn't help running her tongue over his lips, savouring the taste.

Her hand made its way down to his boxers, snaking under the elastic to feel him. He was so hard, throbbing in her fingers. Her fingers could barely circle him and she could feel her pussy starting to get tingly again, the moisture flowing again.

Jasper groaned at the feel of her little hand surrounding him. Soon, soon it would be her delicious pussy, milking him.

He was unprepared as Alice pushed him onto his back, kissing him the whole time. She smiled at him before she started working her way down his body.

"Alice?"

"Shh. It's my turn to enjoy you," she smiled at him.

"If I'm not careful, I'll come all over you," he warned.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure it won't take long before we can continue if you do come. Just relax and enjoy."

With that, Alice began kissing the skin of his chest, tracing over the contours, marvelling at her good fortune to be able to touch this beautiful man this way.

As her lips laved his nipple, Jasper gave a soft groan, raking his hands through her hair.

Alice smiled against his skin, loving the sounds of his pleasure. She continued down his body before coming to his scars. With her tongue, she gently traced over each scar, wanting to ease the memory of his pain, letting him know that she loved all of him, even his scars.

After kissing each one, she leaned up and began tugging on his boxers, wanting to see him completely naked. Jasper lifted his hips, allowing her to get them down his legs. His cock sprung free, throbbing against his navel.

Alice licked her lips at the sight of him. _Oh my_, she thought. She hadn't really gotten a good look before, in the classroom. Now her eyes widened at just how big he really was. No wonder he'd given her so much pleasure before.

Her hand reached down to take him in her hand, loving the hard, velvety feel of him. Her finger ran across the tip, feeling his pre-cum leaking out.

"Alice..." groaned Jasper.

Alice looked up at him before lowering her mouth to his penis. She had to open her mouth as wide as she could to fit him into her mouth. When Jasper moaned, she began moving her mouth up and down over him, stroking him with her hand at the same time.

Aargghhh...." moaned Jasper. "Alice, I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that."

Her lips and tongue began working their way around his cock, sucking on the tip which had Jasper gasping, his hands tangled in her hair, holding her against him. Her tongue traced down his length before licking his balls and caressing them with her hand.

"_Alice_!" he hissed. He started bucking against her.

Her mouth covered him again, sucking him like a lollipop while caressing his balls at the same time and Jasper lost control.

"_Ahh.. Alice... fuck... I'm coming!"_ His cock twitched violently before he spurted his come into her mouth. Alice determinedly swallowed every drop, ecstatic that he had lost control because of her.

After he finished coming, Alice licked his cock clean, feeling it twitch again. _Yes, I won't have to wait long until he's ready for me again_, she smiled inwardly. She moved up and lay on top of him.

Jasper folded his arms around her and pulled her mouth to his.

"Alice. You're incredible. That was unbelievable."

"Thank you sir!" she looked at him shyly. "I've never done that before."

"What?" Jasper stared at her incredulously.

"Nope. Never have. Never wanted to until now."

"Well, you're a natural," he smiled at her, kissing her lips softly.

"It's you. You inspire me," grinned Alice.

"Mmm, that's nice. I like that." His hand, which had been languidly stroking her back began roaming over her body, caressing her arse, dipping his finger into the hollow between her legs.

Alice gasped at the sensation and felt his cock start to come to life again against her navel.

His other hand moved down to her breast again, taking her aching nipple in his finger, rolling and tugging on it.

Alice's breath hitched, before speeding up. She could feel the moisture between her legs, the throbbing starting again. This time she wanted his cock nestled inside her, filling her.

Their hips started moving together, his cock now pressing insistently against her. Alice spread her legs over both of his which brought his cock up against her pussy. She rolled her hips causing his cock to slip up and down against her, rubbing against her swollen, sensitive clit.

Their breathing was getting faster and more uneven as they rubbed against each other, loving the slippery sensation.

Jasper moved his finger insistently between her legs, caressing her entrance, occasionally dipping his finger into her.

"Uunngghh..." was all Alice's lust clouded mind could think.

Their tongues were duelling, each trying to possess the other's mouth when Jasper suddenly grabbed Alice's hips and rolled her underneath him.

Alice automatically lifted her legs to wrap them around his hips, bringing his cock flush with her entrance. Jasper grabbed his cock and began rubbing it over her pussy, teasing her before placing the turgid head just inside her entrance, stretching her. They both gave a moan at the sensation.

"Alice?" he panted. "Are you ready?"

"Oh yes. Yes. God, Jasper, I want you inside me so badly I can't see straight!"

Jasper pushed into her slowly. Oh god, it was good. She was so slick and tight. He pulled back before pushing in further than before. He felt like coming already, it felt so good. He slowly pulled back again and when he heard her whimper of delight, he rammed himself all the way in.

"_Oh god!!"_ shouted Alice as she came instantly. Waves of pleasure washed over her.

Jasper felt her inner walls contract around him and began moving frantically in and out of her. He wouldn't last long. She felt too good for that.

Her legs tightened around his waist as he pounded into her, her breasts bouncing with the force of his thrusts. He was mesmerised by them.

"Jazz....Jazz....Jazz..." she panted his name with every thrust.

Wanting to be even deeper inside her, Jasper placed her legs over his shoulders, feeling his cock slide in to the hilt.

Alice could feel another orgasm building, could see the sweat glistening on Jasper's body as he thrust frantically into her body. His eyes were nearly a midnight blue and she knew she'd never seen such a beautiful sight as Jasper above her, thrusting into her, his face slack with desire.

Jasper changed position slightly, which brought his cock up against a particularly sensitive spot inside her. As he thrust again, her orgasm crashed over her.

"Jasper!" she screamed his name as she saw stars and rainbows. Alice emitted a high keening sound as her body shook with the force of her orgasm.

The sound of Alice screaming his name as she came, sent Jasper over the edge. Her walls tightening impossibly around his cock caused Jasper to cry out almost in agony as he came harder than he'd ever come before. He could feel his come spurt out of him in a seemingly never ending orgasm.

They were both breathing as if they'd run a marathon as Jasper collapsed against her. He was still inside her, his cock still twitching sporadically.

When they calmed down a bit, Jasper kissed Alice gently as he pulled out of her. He rolled off her, taking her with him so she lay half on top of him, her head on his chest, both still trying to catch their breath.

That was mind-blowing. Jasper still couldn't believe how incredible the sex between Alice and him was. He'd never known anything like it. The earth had almost literally moved while making love with Alice.

"I love you, Jasper," said Alice softly into his chest.

His heart leapt at the words. He hugged her tightly to him, brushing his lips over her hair. He didn't know if he could ever love her back, but he did know that his body now needed Alice like it needed air. He didn't think he could ever get enough of her.

He felt her body relax against him and when he looked down, he saw that she'd fallen asleep. I don't blame her, he thought. His body literally felt boneless.

He carefully slid out from under her in order the pull the covers over them. He didn't want her to get cold.

Once they were under the covers, he pulled her back to him, holding her in his arms. She hadn't woken. He smiled to himself as he hugged her to him. Against his will, his eyes got heavier and heavier, finally giving himself over to sleep. The smile was still on his face.

**A/N: I don't smoke, but I could do with a cigarette about now!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Your response to the last chapter blew me away. I'm so glad you enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I wish I was as good looking a mum as Esme!**

Chapter 14

Alice surfaced slowly from the mists of sleep, moving her head only to feel something hard, yet warm under her cheek. Confused, she opened her eyes and found herself looking a taut, toned chest.

The memories came flooding back as she realised she was lying on Jasper's chest, her arm around his waist. With it came the realisation that she really _had_ made love with Jasper, that it hadn't been another of her dreams.

She lifted her head slowly to look at his sleeping face and felt a rush of tenderness as she took in his peaceful expression, his lips parted and soft in sleep. He looked so young like this, like he had no cares in the world.

Alice was having a bit of trouble reconciling the Jasper that had been so insistent that there was nothing between them and had fought against their attraction so hard to the Jasper that had made the most extraordinary love to her. She flushed slightly as she remembered the things they'd done and how much she'd enjoyed herself. She didn't have much experience in these things, but she could certainly vouch for his prowess in bed. He was a magnificent lover.

She sighed happily and lay back down on his chest. She had no idea what time it was but the room was dark, so she guessed they'd been asleep a few hours. She couldn't see his bedside clock, but couldn't really be bothered. It was heavenly just lying here, close to him, his arm curved around her waist.

Her hand began to gently caress his abdomen, loving the feel of his warm, satiny skin. Her fingers again encountered the scars there, wondering how he'd got them. They weren't raised or puckered, more silvery than anything else, as if they'd been there a long time. The scars weren't in any pattern, so they weren't from some sort of operation. Alice shuddered inwardly at the thought of Jasper in pain, having to be patched up.

Suddenly his fingers tightened on her waist and his breathing pattern changed. Alice looked up to find him looking at her, his blue eyes sleepy.

"Hi" whispered Alice, not wanted to spoil the moment.

"So, you weren't just a particularly vivid dream then?" he replied with a slight smile on his sensuous lips.

"I hope not. If it was, then my imagination's better than I ever gave it credit for!" teased Alice.

In reply, Jasper brought her mouth to his, kissing her languidly, traces of sleep in both their movements. Their mouths moved sensuously together for a while, both just enjoying the sensations, clearing the remnants of sleep from their heads.

Soon, the tenor of their kiss changed, becoming more charged, more urgent. Their tongues began tangling together, the passion becoming stronger with each caress.

Their bodies began responding as well, their breathing getting faster, hands roaming. Jasper's cock began stirring, causing Alice to again feel the tingly heaviness between her legs.

Jasper's hand found her breast and began flicking her nipple with his thumb, before massaging it and rolling it between his fingers, making Alice moan aloud, feeling herself getting wetter by the second.

When Jasper's hand moved lower and pressed against her clit with the heel of his hand, having inserted a couple of fingers inside her, Alice groaned and reached for his now throbbing member.

Alice's breath was coming in fits and spurts now and she knew she was already close to coming. Her hand began squeezing his cock, loving the sound of his groans of pleasure.

Without warning, Jasper pulled his hand away and pulled Alice over his body. She was desperate for him, and without hesitation straddled his body, placing his hot, hard penis against her entrance. She couldn't wait any longer, so she raised herself slightly and slowly lowered herself on to him. When he was all the way in, she began rolling her hips, aching for the release she knew he could give her.

"Alice!" he grunted as his hips began bucking underneath her, meeting her downward motion, creating a delicious friction. He knew neither would last long this time.

"Jasper...!" Alice panted, riding him, combining up and down motions with the rolling of her hips, feeling his cock hit the most sensitive parts of her.

"Oh god, Jasper. You feel so good!"

"You too, baby. You're so tight and hot. And wet. I can't take much more!"

"Me neither. Aahh...." gasped Alice, bucking frantically against him, his hands gripping her hips so tightly she'd probably bruise. Not that she cared!

One of his hands moved to tug on her erect nipple while the other moved to where their bodies were joined, his thumb rubbing her swollen clit.

That did it. Alice cried out as she came, digging her nails into his chest, throwing back her head.

The sight turned Jasper on so much, that with one final thrust up into her, he released into her, shouting her name.

Alice collapsed on top of him, catching her breath. Wow, every time was better than the last.

They lay quietly together for a while, letting their heartbeats return to normal.

Questions began filtering through Alice's mind now that their lust was satiated for the time being. She was still lying on Jasper's chest, his arms around her, giving her a deep sense of security, like nothing could ever hurt her while she was in his arms.

"Jasper?" Alice started hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"What made you change your mind? About us?"

"I don't really know. I think you just basically wore me down," her replied with a rueful smile.

She giggled. "Yeah, I have been known to drive people crazy when I want something. Seriously though, you were so angry on Friday night in the library. I thought you wouldn't speak to me again," she said, raising herself on his chest to look into his face.

Jasper sighed, as if he didn't want to have this conversation. "I couldn't resist you anymore, Alice. I tried. I fought against it and lied to myself. But I can't do that anymore. I want you too badly. I haven't felt desire like this in years. I just can't deny myself the pleasure of you anymore."

"You probably think I do this all the time, or something," Alice worriedly bit her bottom lip. "But I haven't been with anyone in four years, Jasper."

Jasper looked incredulously at her. How could that be? She was so beautiful, so sexy, so alive, she must have men pursuing her constantly. Look at that upstart in his class today.

"It's true," she insisted earnestly. "I've been too busy working, and to tell the truth, I just wasn't interested in anyone. Until I saw you."

"But you're on the pill?"

"Yeah. I have irregular periods so I've been on the pill since I was a teenager to help regulate my cycle. It came in handy today, though," she smiled.

"Alice, I don't know if I can give you what you want. I've been alone for a long time. I...I never planned to be with anyone. I don't know if I'm capable of having the type of relationship you deserve."

"I don't care Jasper," she cut him off as he was about to protest. "I'll take whatever you want to give me. I need to be with you. Let's just get to know each other and see where it leads us."

"No Alice! You deserve more than that. You deserve more than I'm prepared to give you. You should just walk away and find someone to love you the way you should be loved."

"Jasper. I love you. I've never felt this way before. I know you don't love me. I accept that. I'm not expecting you to love me back. Maybe one day you will. I hope that one day you will."

"Don't Alice."

"I can't help it. I have to say it. I just can't keep it in."

"Alice, I want you more than I've ever wanted another woman. You blow my mind. I haven't been able to think about anything but you since you showed up in that scandalous little skirt. I've been on fire for you. I don't want another woman. I dream about you at night. Sex with you is beyond belief. My body is yours, to do with what you will, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to give you more than that."

"Why Jasper? What happened to you? Alice asked him a little sadly.

He shook his head, indicating that he wasn't going to answer her. She let it go.

"I'll take whatever you can give me. I don't want to be away from you. Please."

Jasper looked intently at her, as if to judge the sincerity on her face before sighing, "Ok Alice, we'll have it your way. I just can't resist you. I need you. We'll just take each day as it comes."

Alice leaned forward to kiss him when a loud grumble came from her stomach, startling her.

"Oops!" she laughed. "I haven't eaten anything since lunch, as you would know, and my stomach has obviously decided to protest."

Jasper grinned, "And with all the exercise you've had this afternoon, I don't blame it. We'd better do something to rectify the situation. I wouldn't want you to expire from hunger. I have plans for you."

"Oohh... sounds fun!" she smiled and hugged him. "What time is it Jasper? I've lost all track." Alice was happy to have the atmosphere lightened.

Jasper turned to grab his phone from the floor beside the bed. "It's 10 past 7. No wonder you're hungry. How about we go get something to eat?"

"Sounds good. Can we go back to my place first though? I really need a shower and I don't want to get back into the same clothes. My panties are ruined!"

"I wonder why?" Jasper murmured as he kissed her forehead lightly. "What about your car? It's still at the Uni."

"Let's get the car, you can follow me back to my place and we'll go out from there."

"Ok. Come on, let's go, or I'll be tempted to keep you in this bed all night, regardless of your protesting stomach!"

Alice looked at him cheekily. "You know, that sounds _very_ tempting."

Just then her stomach growled again, as if in protest of any idea that might stop her feeding it.

"No, maybe not. We can always resume transmission after we've eaten," she said, smiling seductively at Jasper.

Jasper pulled them both out of bed. If he didn't leave this room in the next few minutes, he'd ravish her again, she was so tempting.

They stopped off at the campus to pick up her car, where Alice reluctantly left him to drive it back to her apartment.

Alone, her mind tried to process the events of the afternoon. She had made love with Jasper Whitlock! _Oh My God!_ And it had been beyond anything she'd ever imagined. She could still feel his hands and lips on her body and the memories of how he'd felt inside her made her breathing speed up.

Yet it was more than just the sex. She felt so safe and secure with him. He had been so tender with her, looked after her, given her so much. He hadn't just taken his pleasure, even though he could have.

Alice's pleasure dimmed slightly as she recalled his words about their affair. It was true that she didn't know much about him, but that would change. At the moment this was an affair, but Alice was hopeful that one day soon it would turn into a relationship. It had been a bit topsy-turvy, sleeping together before getting to know each other, but they had time. He had admitted that he wanted her, needed her, and that would be the starting point.

They arrived at Alice's apartment, holding hands as they took the lift up, Jasper leaning down to kiss her passionately.

Alice let them into her apartment, turning on lights as she made her way to her bathroom.

"Did you want a shower too?" she smiled cheekily at him.

"Alice, if I got into that shower with you now, we'd never make it out of this apartment."

She pouted slightly, imagining him slick and wet in the shower. _God she's adorable,_ he thought. "We will shower together, I promise. Just not now. You need food more than sex."

"That's what you think," she mumbled to herself. "Ok. Well, make yourself comfortable. I won't be long."

Once she disappeared into her bedroom, Jasper took the opportunity to look around. Her apartment was light and airy, with quirky items scattered around the room adding colour and interest. Her sofa looked comfortable and inviting, not like those designer type lounges that looked as uncomfortable as hell.

Jasper noticed a collection of photos on a side table and wandered over to have a look. They seemed to be photos of family and friends. He picked up one particular photo of Alice and another pretty brunette girl, their arms around each other, both laughing at the camera. It made him smile. They looked to be in their teens. Alice was gorgeous even then. Another photo contained an older couple, maybe her parents, but one photo caught his eye. It was portrait of Alice, sitting on a beach, staring out over the water. He picked it up to get a closer look. Her expression was both wistful and hopeful. She was beautiful.

He felt a small crack appear in his locked heart. He wanted to keep this photo near him, to look at when his world seemed too difficult. When he needed hope.

What are you thinking, Jasper? You don't want a relationship. This is just an affair.

_You keep thinking that, if it makes you feel better._

It's true. I can walk away anytime. I'm going to enjoy my time with her but it won't go further.

_Yeah right!_

Jasper hastily put down the photo and went to sit on the sofa, shaking his thoughts from his head.

"Jasper?" He turned and gasped inaudibly when he looked at her. She was only wearing a towel, her legs peeking out enticingly. God he wanted her again.

"Where are we going to eat? I need to know so that I know what to wear."

Jasper cleared his throat, "Uh... I know a great Italian restaurant where the food is great and the service better. It very unpretentious, so casual is fine."

"Ok, sounds great. I won't be long," she smiled as she returned to her bedroom.

_Good lord, I'm having a hard time keeping my hands off her._

When she came out wearing tight jeans, a peasant style top and high heels, he had to take deep breaths to calm his wayward body.

"You look beautiful," he told her sincerely. "Come on, let's go."

Jasper took them to his favourite restaurant, Giorgio's, where he was such a regular customer the owner viewed him almost like a long lost son.

"Jasper! How are you my friend?" Giorgio greeted Jasper with a hug. He suddenly noticed the woman standing next to Jasper and his eyes widened in surprise.

"And who is this beautiful lady?" he turned to smile at Alice. He always had an eye for a pretty lady.

"This is Alice. Alice this is Giorgio, the owner. He looks like a rascal but he makes the best lasagne on the West Coast."

"Pleased to meet you Giorgio," said Alice, reaching out to shake his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine surely. Che bellissima!" Giorgio kissed his fingers, looking at Jasper.

Jasper laughed, "Yes she is beautiful. And very hungry!"

"Well, we have to fix that. Come, come, sit down and tell Giorgio what your heart desires."

Alice giggled at Giorgio's extravagant welcome. She looked around her, liking the ambience already. It was cosy and welcoming. Like coming to eat at a good friends house.

Alice ordered the lasagne on Jasper's recommendation, enjoying being here with him. He looked relaxed, happy.

"How did you find this place?" she asked.

"Not long after I moved here, I was walking in the area, trying to get my bearings around town when I walked past and was assaulted by the smells coming from inside. My stomach refused to let me walk on so I ended up inside and never looked back. I eat here a couple of times a week. Giorgio has basically adopted me."

Alice smiled back at him. "Where did you live before? I hear the slight drawl in your accent, especially when we make love, and I've wondered where you got it from."

"I'm originally from Houston. I grew up and lived there until I went to college."

"Houston. That explains it. Where did you go to college?"

"I went to Berkeley first and then to NYU for my doctorate."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I enjoyed the learning, the college atmosphere. I didn't really get into the party scene or anything."

Alice could believe that. He seemed very reserved. She was still marvelling at how she happened to be sitting here, with him.

"What about you Alice? Where are you from originally and what made you go to college now?"

"Well, I'm from a small town a couple of hours away called Forks. You won't have heard of it, I can guarantee."

"No, I can't say that I have."

"Don't worry. The only people who've heard of Forks are the people who actually live there! It's very pretty and it rains all the time but it's home, so I'm very fond of it."

Jasper smiled at that.

"Is this your first time at college or are you returning to it?"

"No, it's my first time. I didn't really know what I wanted to do when I finished school so even though I got accepted to WSU, I turned down the offer, much to my parent's disgust. All I knew was that I loved the world of fashion and design. I had been drawing and designing clothes since I was eight. Nothing else seemed to interest me. So, just before my high school finals I sent some of my designs to a fashion house in LA, not really expecting anything to come of it."

"And it did?"

"Yeah. About a month after graduation I got a letter asking me to come to LA for an interview. They had liked my designs and were considering me for an internship. I think I jumped around the house screaming in excitement. Scared the neighbours, that's for sure." Alice laughed at the memory.

"What did your parents say?"

"Oh, they were pretty reluctant to let me go. They didn't want their little girl in big, bad LA on her own. I had to do some serious begging and pleading and they finally agreed to come with me to the interview. Anyway, the interview went really well, they offered me the job and to make my parents feel better, I went to live with one of the older interns."

"So what made you come back to college," he asked, fascinated.

"Well, I found myself wanting to start my own design business. I loved my job, but I felt I needed to branch out on my own. Be my own boss. Have the final say on what clothes were produced. I knew the fashion side, how it worked but I felt I needed to learn more about the business side of things, so that I would be able to properly run the business. I've seen too many designers fail because all they knew was how to design and create clothes, but were totally ignorant on the day to day running of a business. That's the part that keeps you going, that provides the income. It's pretty hard to design when you don't have any money. Anyway, I decided to do a Business Degree and wanted to be nearer to my friends and family, so WSU seemed a good choice."

Alice blushed a little at his expression. She'd probably rambled too much and he was bored.

"So, what about you? What made you want to be a Professor of History? And why are you so young to be a professor?"

Jasper shifted in his seat. He was uncomfortable talking about himself. He hadn't really had to do it for a long time. No one he'd met in the last few years would have been remotely interested. They were all just acquaintances.

Just then Giorgio came back with their meal. Alice's stomach growled loudly at the smell, as Giorgio laughed in delight.

"Better get stuck in," Jasper suggested. Maybe she would forget about her question.

"Ok, only because I'm so hungry. But don't think you're getting out of answering my question," she looked at him sternly.

Jasper sighed to himself and proceeded to eat. The food here was to die for and sitting here with Alice seemed to make it taste better. How strange.

They didn't speak much for a while as they both ate. Alice was ravenous and the lasagne was as delicious as Jasper had said.

"Boy, for such a little thing, you sure can tuck away your food!" teased Jasper.

She poked her tongue out at him, making him chuckle. She really was too cute.

When they finished, their table cleared and their dessert ordered, Alice drew his attention back to their previous conversation.

"Ok, now I want to hear about you," urged Alice.

Jasper shifted awkwardly in his seat before answering. "Well I told you before I was born in Houston."

Alice nodded encouragingly.

"I grew up on my parent's farm on the outskirts of the city."

"Do they still live there?"

"No, my mother died six years ago from cancer and Dad followed not long after," he explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," whispered Alice, reaching out to touch his hand in comfort.

"It's ok. It's been a long time, though I still miss them," said Jasper.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a twin sister who's married with her own twins and lives in New York."

"Wow. You're a twin! That's so cool. I wish I had a twin. Or even one sibling."

"You're an only child then?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. But we're discussing you, so don't try to distract me," she chided teasingly. "What made you want to be a history professor?"

"I was a young kid when I found out one of my ancestors was a Major in the Confederate Army and fought with General Robert E Lee in the Civil War. My family was originally from Virginia back then. I was fascinated by some of the stories passed down through the family of his exploits. I started reading books about the Civil War and the times back then. That led to my love of history so when I finished high school, I knew I wanted to study it, perhaps with the aim of teaching."

"Why Berkeley?"

"I got accepted there for a start and by that time I wanted to experience something new, and they have a really good History Department there, so it seemed a logical move."

"So how did you end up a Professor at such a young age? I thought you were another student the first time I saw you," she questioned.

Jasper didn't want to go into the whole story, so he gave her the abridged version. "My thesis was on the Civil War and my professor encouraged me to get my doctorate. By that time I had decided I wanted to teach history at college, so I got accepted into NYU. I taught there for a couple of semesters before this position came up. I was ready to get out of New York, so this was ideal. I've been here ever since."

"I'm so glad you are," smiled Alice, reaching over to take his hand, entwining her fingers with his.

He smiled back, "I found I love teaching. I love imparting some of my knowledge and love for the subject to my students. I get great satisfaction when my students do well."

"You're a fabulous teacher. I know that already. I must confess that history was a last minute subject choice, but I love it. And not only because you teach it, although that is a massive bonus," she told him cheekily, "but because you make it so interesting. I always thought of history as a bit of a dry, dusty subject but you make it come alive, almost as if I'm there."

Jasper was flattered by her comment. "Thanks, I appreciate the sentiments. Although that does raise the problem of me being your teacher as well as your lover."

Your lover. Alice felt a thrill run up her back at that.

"Is it really a problem? I mean, I'm not going to run around telling people that I'm sleeping with you. And you wouldn't compromise your standards by being biased in assessing my work, would you Jasper?" she asked.

"No. I couldn't do that, regardless of the relationship between us. But we do have to keep this quiet. I wouldn't want rumours and innuendo about us."

"Me neither. Our relationship is our business, no-one else's. We'll be discreet."

Jasper smiled and raised her hand to his lips, making her pulse race again. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes," she whispered, her heart beginning to race.

"Do you have classes tomorrow?"

"Yes, but my first one is mid morning, although I have a late class and don't finish until six."

"So you don't need an early night then?" he asked huskily.

"No."

"Good. Come on let's go."

He paid the bill, assuring Giorgio that he would bring Alice back again and led her back to the car.

By the time they got back to Alice's apartment, they were both on fire for each other again. Jasper wasted no time in getting Alice into bed, where he proceeded to make delicious, passionate love to her again.

It was after midnight when Jasper gently slid out from under her warm, soft body, his own body protesting the loss of contact.

"Where are you going?" protested Alice groggily.

"I have to go. It's late and I have an early class tomorrow," he told her while leaning down to kiss her naked shoulder. "Why don't you come over after class. I'll cook you dinner."

"Mmm, that sounds nice. I probably won't be there until around 7. Is that ok?"

"Just come when you can. I'll see you then." He bent down to kiss her soft lips.

Alice responded automatically, opening her mouth for him, softly moaning at the touch of his tongue with hers.

Jasper fought the urge to get back into bed with her and make love to her all night, but he did have early classes. He owed it to his students to be fully functioning during class. He reluctantly pulled back, ignoring her groan of protest.

"I'm going now. I'll see you tomorrow. Or should I say, later today. Bye Alice"

"Ok, I can't wait till then. Bye Jasper, I love you."

Jasper turned and left her apartment before he could change his mind.

**A/N: I haven't forgotten about his scars. We'll find out about them soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks again for your reviews - you make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I wish my high school had been as exciting as Forks High!**

Chapter 15

Jasper got through the day with a spring in his step. He kept telling himself that it had been just sex, the hottest sex he'd ever had. Of course he would be feeling fantastic! He was in no danger of losing his heart.

The little inner voice that said he was lying to himself was being pushed stubbornly away. Like an irritating mosquito in the middle of the night, it wouldn't stop trying to make itself heard. Jasper was not going to admit to anyone, least of all himself that it had been anything more.

Yet, he couldn't remember feeling this alive in such a long time.

Part of him, the part that had kept everyone at bay was trying desperately trying to keep some detachment, protect him from pain if things went wrong.

The other part just wanted to embrace everything about Alice. It wanted to experience joy and laughter, and hope.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Jasper let hope creep in.

He wished that he could have suggested meeting Alice for lunch, but there wasn't enough time to leave the campus and he didn't want to be seen on campus with Alice. Although the only people who would know she was in his class were her fellow classmates, it was too soon and he was still worried about the ethics of having a relationship with a student.

When his final class ended, he headed home via the supermarket to pick up groceries for dinner. He had never cooked for a woman before.

_So you're cooking for her like a boyfriend. Very detached Jasper! _

Shut up, it's only dinner.

_Whatever you say._

* * * * *

Alice woke up and stretched luxuriously with a huge smile on her face.

Her body felt languid and mellow. _No doubt a result of having five orgasms in one day, Alice._

She was still having trouble believing the events of yesterday. From virtually despairing of ever having Jasper come round to her way of thinking to having the most incredible sex she could imagine. Images crowded her mind of the things they'd done together. Alice could feel herself getting turned on again.

Despite claiming that this was just an affair, last night had been so much more that sex. Jasper had been so sweet, so caring in everything he'd done, from his gentle, yet passionate lovemaking to telling her about himself during dinner. He hadn't enjoyed talking about himself, and he could have refused point blank, but he hadn't.

It just seemed to confirm Alice's feeling that this was meant to be, that they were fated to be something special, something wonderful. She just needed to convince Jasper.

She had been somewhat surprised, but thrilled, when he had offered to cook for her. That didn't seem like the actions of a man determined to have a detached affair. Alice smiled at the thought.

Her day just dragged, so when her final class ended she sprinted to her car. Well, as close to sprinting as one can in high heels. She went back to her apartment to shower, making sure everything that needed to be shaved was. She moisturised every inch of her body in her favourite Bvlgari body cream. Alice decided to wear leggings with a slightly see-through green blouse, a pretty green lacy bra visible.

Should she pack a change of clothes? She wasn't presuming that she'd be staying all night, but she did want to be able to change into fresh clothes before returning to her apartment. Deliberating with herself, Alice decided to just take a bag with her.

This morning, Jasper had left his number, address and access code on her bedside table before he left, just in case she got lost. Alice was grateful for this thoughtfulness because she hadn't really been paying attention to where they were going yesterday.

The lift stopped on Jasper's floor, and the butterflies of anticipation began fluttering in Alice's stomach. Or maybe it was hunger pains. Both, Alice decided. It had been hours since lunch.

As Jasper opened the door, Alice gave a little squeal and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs and arms around him, placing kisses all over his face. Her hand caressed his face, fingers tingling at the slight roughness of his cheek. Every time she saw him he took her breath away.

Jasper staggered back a couple of steps before hugging her to him, laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Hi baby," he smiled, taking her lips with his.

For a few moments neither spoke as their lips met and caressed each other, learning each other's taste again as though it had been too long since their last kiss. Jasper managed to close the door and carried Alice over to his lounge, where he fell back into it, Alice curled around him.

He could feel his erection spring to life and when Alice began grinding her hips into his, he pulled back, to get air and some sanity back.

"Alice," he gently scolded as she protested the loss of contact. "Let's have dinner first, hmm?"

"Why?" she pouted. "I've missed you so much today. I was beginning to think I'd dreamt up yesterday."

"I want you too, but I'm hungry. You probably are too. Did you come here straight from class?"

"Yeah, but I stopped off at home first, to freshen up and get a change of clothes. Don't worry, I'm not expecting to stay overnight, but I'll probably need a shower before I go."

"I don't have a problem with you staying over," he playfully leered at her. "Or you using my shower either."

Alice tangled her hands in his hair and gave him a deep, open mouthed kiss, swirling her tongue around his mouth. His hands tightened on her hips, pulling her against him for a moment, before pushing her away to stand up, dragging her with him.

"Come on, I've got dinner to finish," he insisted, pulling her with him to the kitchen.

Despite Alice's half hearted protest, Jasper proceeded to finish their dinner. Alice looked around the kitchen dining area. Jasper had set two places at his small dining table adjoining the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" she asked, fascinated by the sight of Jasper confidently moving around his kitchen. He hadn't struck her as someone who would be comfortable cooking but obviously she'd been wrong.

"Steak and salad. A bit boring, I know but if there's something we Texans can cook, it's steak."

Alice laughed and watched him expertly cook the steaks as well as finishing off the salad. When he judged the steaks were done, he let them rest for a few moments while adding a baked potato to their plates. When the steaks were served up, he carried both their plates to the table, Alice taking the salad.

"This looks great, Jasper. You seem very at home in the kitchen. I wouldn't have thought it," Alice remarked, serving herself some salad.

"I've lived alone for a long time so I had to learn to fend for myself a long time ago. I can't eat out all the time, you know. I have to say, cooking for two is much more enjoyable than just cooking for one. What about you? Are you a good cook?"

Alice grimaced slightly. "Not really. It's not something I enjoy. I only cook because I have to. I tend to nibble on stuff all day rather than have one big meal. You're right, cooking for one isn't much fun."

Alice took a bite of the steak. "Mmm... this steak is fabulous, Jasper! It's so tender. How do you get it like that?" she exclaimed, loving the flavours. The salad had been marinated with some type of mustardy sauce that was mouth watering.

"State secret. I can tell you but I would have to kill you," he stated in a really bad Russian accent.

Alice giggled. "That was terrible."

Jasper pouted, "I don't know. I cook this fabulous meal for her, and all she can do is insult me. I may have a headache later, I'm so hurt."

"Don't you dare! I've got plans to ravish that body of yours, so go take some paracetamol," she ordered laughingly. This was the first time he'd really displayed a sense of humour, and she loved it.

"If I must," he sighed theatrically, putting on a 'woe is me' act. He stopped short of wiping his brow, but Alice was already laughing, loving this silly banter. "Come on, eat up before your steak gets cold."

The rest of their meal was eaten in a companionable silence, the odd comment being made.

"Oh, that was yummy," enthused Alice, leaning back in her seat after finishing her meal. "Thank you," she told him lovingly.

"You're very welcome. I enjoyed eating with you," he surprised himself by saying. It was true though, every bite had tasted better than he remembered, as if her very presence had added a delicate flavour to everything. "I have to ask though, where do you put all that food? There's nothing of you."

"Are you implying I eat too much?" Alice pouted. She liked her food but couldn't seem to put on any weight, no matter how much she ate.

"No! It's nice to see a woman enjoy her food. I see so many, especially at college functions, just pick at their food, as if it's something to be endured, rather than enjoyed. It's refreshing," he admitted.

"I do like my food and luckily I have a high metabolism so I don't worry about my weight. Thank goodness, because dinner was so delicious I would probably have broken my diet, if I was on one."

"Good. Don't change." Jasper looked at Alice and thought he'd never uttered truer words. He didn't want her to change a thing. She was perfect as she was. Her green eyes glowed, her full lips parted in a smile. He noticed she had tiny bit of food on the corner of her mouth. His fingers reached over to remove it before his conscious mind decided to do it.

Alice watched as Jasper's hand moved to her mouth, his thumb running over her bottom lip, caressing its softness. Her lips began tingling at his touch and she couldn't stop herself from stroking his thumb with her tongue. His blue eyes darkened at the feel of her soft, velvety touch. When he then inserted his thumb into her mouth, she proceeded to suck on it, both of them imagining other things she could suck on.

Alice could feel herself getting wet at the erotic sensation of sucking his thumb. His gorgeous eyes were intent on her mouth, his breathing getting shallower. Alice grabbed his hand and began licking and sucking on his other fingers, loving the soft moan that left Jasper's throat when she licked his palm. Looking deeply into his eyes she then pulled his hand down and placed it on her breast.

Jasper's breath caught as his hand felt the softness of her breast cupped in her lacy bra that was visible through her blouse. He gently gave it a squeeze before zeroing in on her nipple, flicking his thumb back and forth feeling it get harder under his touch. His other hand made its way to the nape of her neck, burying his hand in her hair and gently pulling her towards him. His lips caressed her throat, inhaling her delicious scent. He gently sucked on the skin under her ear, then soothed it with his tongue. He could feel her heart thumping under his hand, smiling at his ability to get her pulse racing.

Jasper felt Alice's hand tangle in his hair, keeping him close. Her mouth was placing small butterfly kisses along his face and hair. His jeans were starting to get uncomfortably tight as his erection grew with every caress.

Impatient to feel her against him, Jasper stood up, pulling Alice up from the dining table. Alice threw her arms around him and leapt up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Jasper hugged her to him, supporting her with one hand, the other caressing her back. Their mouths met, lips and tongues stroking and sucking, coming up for air only when necessary.

Jasper made his way to the lounge, pulling Alice's hips against his own as he sat down. It was a replay of the start of their evening, except he had no intention of stopping this time.

Alice moaned softly at the feel of the bulge in his jeans against her own jean covered crotch. She started grinding against him, enjoying the anticipation of what was to come. "Oh Jasper! I want you so much!"

As the urgency built, Jasper quickly unbuttoned her blouse, nearly ripping it in his need to have her breasts in his mouth again. He quickly discarded her bra, cupping her breast before pushing it up to get her hard nipple into his eager mouth.

"_Ungh... that feels so good," _breathed Alice as he simultaneously sucked one nipple while playing with the other one, tugging and rolling it his fingers. Her hips began bucking against his as her pussy got wetter and heavier.

While he suckled her breasts, Alice tried to unbutton his shirt, needing to feel his skin. After a few false starts, she managed to get the shirt off, her fingers running over the taut skin of his back. Pushing Jasper back against the lounge, Alice leant forward to kiss his throat, before moving to his ear, her tongue swirling around it. At his moan of pleasure, she began licking her way down to his nipple, biting it gently once there. Jasper groaned and ground her hips even harder against his. Alice's fingers roamed over his stomach, tracing the iron hard muscles before caressing the scars she could feel. Jasper's laboured breathing was the only sound in the room.

"Alice, baby, stand up. I want you naked," urged Jasper, lifting her to her feet. Jasper grabbed the top of her leggings pulling them down her legs, panties and all. As she stood in front of him in all her naked glory, Jasper's gaze ran over her, taking in her beauty. When he leaned forward to kiss the soft curls at the junction of her legs, Alice felt a rush of wetness flood her centre. Jasper pushed her legs apart, inhaling deeply of the aroma of her arousal for a moment. He grabbed her bottom in both his hands, pulling her towards his mouth, his tongue taking possession of her sensitive clit.

"Ahh....Jasper....." groaned Alice, her hands buried in his hair to hold him against her as her hips bucked against his tongue. His talented tongue swirled around her pussy, licking her entrance, before returning to her nub.

He then inserted first one finger, then another into her, stretching her before curling them forward to stroke her inner walls as his tongue massaged her clit. Her guttural moans and her juices flowing over his hand had his cock aching to be inside her.

"Mmmm.....ohhh." Alice was frantically moving her hips in time with his fingers. She could feel her orgasm getting close. "I'm so close, Jasper!"

Just as she could feel her orgasm starting, Jasper removed his fingers. Alice groaned in protest, trying to grab his hand to put it back where she needed it.

Jasper evaded her hands, grabbed Alice's waist and tossed her onto the lounge. He stood up and ripped off his jeans and boxers, his rigid member springing free, the tip leaking with his pre-cum. Looking into her eyes, he placed one her legs over the back of the lounge, the other on the floor. Alice was completely open to him as he looked at her glistening pussy, red and swollen with desire. His cock twitched in anticipation.

One hand took hold of both her wrists and held Alice's hands above her head, the action forcing her nipples to stand up. He placed the other against her sopping pussy, wetting it with her juices then grabbed his cock, stroking it with her lubrication. He began rubbing it over her curls and down over her pussy, teasing her entrance.

"_Jasper!"_ panted Alice, so turned on she couldn't breathe.

"What do you want, baby?"

"You. I need your cock inside me. Please."

"What do you want me to do to you?" he asked huskily, rubbing his dick over her nub, stimulating her unbearably.

"Jasper, _please!_"

"Tell me," he insisted, his member just inside her entrance, stretching her.

"_I want you to fuck me, Jasper!"_ she moaned, unable to stand the tension much longer.

At her words, Jasper pushed himself into her pussy with a guttural groan, not stopping until he was fully buried inside her.

"_Oh god, Jasper,"_ she panted, his cock stretching her incredibly, filling her.

He pulled out slowly before ramming himself into her again, groaning in pleasure. "Yes baby, feel me inside you. Feel me stretching you while I fuck you."

"Uuunngghh...." His dirty talk, so unexpected had Alice racing towards her orgasm. "Jazz, I going to come!"

"Good. I want to feel you coming all over my cock," he panted, thrusting in and out steadily.

He leant down to tug at her nipple as he continuing pumping into her, sweat covering his body.

"Jasper! I'm so close....oohh" she whimpered, her body rocking on the lounge with the force of each thrust. She could feel her juices leaking out between them, the lubrication allowing Jasper to glide into her body smoothly and effortlessly.

Jasper pulled out all the way, looked at Alice's face for a moment, then rammed his cock into her sopping wet pussy.

That did it. Alice screamed out as she came violently, her whole body shaking with it. Waves and waves of pleasure raced through her body, her mind hardly conscious of anything other than the pleasure she felt.

Thus, she didn't anticipate Jasper's withdrawal as her orgasm was still rippling through her.

Jasper let go of her hands, and swiftly turned Alice around, facing her away from him. He moved her up the sofa until her head was against the cushiony armrest then grabbed her hips, lifting her onto her knees.

Alice knew what he wanted to do and groaned her approval. Even though she had just come, the anticipation of how he was going take her had the tension rising against almost instantly.

His cock twitching desperately, Jasper licked his lips as he looked at Alice on her knees, her glistening pussy begging him to take her. She was so wet, her juices were running down her leg, his cock already well covered in them.

Suddenly, he couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed her hips to steady her and thrust into her with a grunt.

"Jazz!" she moaned at the sensation of him filling her from behind. It was so hot, his dick stimulating her inner walls and she knew she was going to come again at any moment.

"Oh... baby..., do you... like me... fucking you ...this way...?" he grunted with each thrust.

"Aaahhh.....yes....yes....yes," was all she could get out.

The lounge was shaking with the force of his thrusts. As he felt his orgasm coming, he began pounding frantically into her. His legs were shaking and his brain was mush.

He leant forward to reach around her and tugged on her swollen nub whilst pushing into her as hard as he could.

"_Jasper....Oh hell, oh shit, I coming again....uunnghhh,"_ Alice shouted. Her hips bucked back against him as her walls began to clamp down on his cock, the force of her orgasm causing her to slump onto the armrest, no strength left in her.

As her walls began massaging his cock with her orgasm, Jasper let loose with a shout and came, spilling himself into her. His hips kept thrusting, wanting to milk every last drop of sensation.

As his orgasm subsided, he pulled out of her and turned her onto her back. Her eyes were half shut, satiation written all over her face. He smiled in satisfaction and moved to lay his head on her breasts. Alice lazily stroked his hair, waiting for her heart to resume its regular beat. Wow, that was incredibly hot.

"I'm sorry," Jasper whispered against her skin a few moments later.

Alice's hand stopped moving in surprise. "What for?'

"For the things I said, you know, while we were...." he muttered, embarrassed.

Alice lifted his head from her breasts to look at him in astonishment. "Jasper, stop. I loved it! It was so hot. You're always so proper that hearing that from your mouth turned me on like you wouldn't believe!" She then pulled him back to hug him tighter, reassuring him.

"You're sure?" he asked, still worried that he'd offended her.

"Of course, silly! I'll be really mad if you stop, so don't even think about it, ok?"

"Ok. I probably couldn't stop anyway. It just comes out of mouth before being processed by my brain first. You do that to me. You are incredible." He gently kissed her breast before laying back down.

"Thanks. You are pretty amazing yourself, you know?" Alice sighed. It was so nice lying together like this, in the afterglow of their incredible lovemaking.

A thought popped into her head, reminding her of something she'd meant to ask him before getting distracted.

"Jazz?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Um...how...how did you get your scars?" She felt him tense as the words came out. It was obviously painful but she needed to know.

Jasper felt the tension in his body, despite knowing that she would ask sooner or later. How could she not? Every time they made love, there they were, ugly and disfiguring. How much to tell her? Not all of it. He couldn't bring himself to tell the whole story. He'd tried not to think about it for so long, he wasn't ready to share it with her, with anyone. He decided to tell her the bare bones and hope she didn't press for more details.

"I was in a pretty bad car accident eight years ago. The doctors had to patch me up and they did a pretty good job."

"Oh Jasper!" she exclaimed. "How did it happen?"

"I hit an oil slick that must have only recently happened and lost control. The car spun and hit a few trees before stopping. The air bag failed and I ended up impaled on the steering wheel as well as the gear stick."

Alice gasped in horror. "Oh my god! You could have been killed!"

"I nearly died. My heart stopped a couple of times because of the blood loss but they managed to bring me back, luckily. I spent hours in surgery and I lost a bit of my bowel and my spleen, as well as breaking a few bones but I survived."

"Thank god." Alice hugged him as tight as she could, both wanting to cry for his pain and rejoice that he had survived to be here with her.

"Like I said, the doctors did a good job but it left me with these scars which are pretty ugly, I admit," he grimaced.

"No! They're not ugly. They're a part of you. They'll remind me how lucky I am that you survived for me to meet you."

Jasper smiled and leant up to kiss her tenderly. "Thank you"

Alice held his face in her hands and kissed him back passionately, putting her heart into the kiss, telling him with her lips just how much she loved him.

Jasper's lips moved sensuously with hers, his tongue tracing her upper lip before taking the bottom lip and gently sucking it.

Alice moaned, her hands moving to his shoulders, tracing the muscles across his back. She could feel herself getting hotter as his kiss got more intense, his hand caressing her breast.

"Mmm...Jasper," she sighed with pleasure.

As she spoke, Jasper stood and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Alice wound her arms around his neck, burying her face in his throat.

"Let's go to bed, baby. Do you have classes tomorrow?"

"No, I was going to work on my assignments. Why?"

"Why don't you stay the night? I won't be ready to let you go for hours and I don't like the thought of you driving home late at night alone."

"Hours, huh?" she smiled seductively.

"Hours and hours."

"Let's go then, lover, time's a wastin'."

With a sexy growl, Jasper carried Alice to his bedroom, where he proceeded to ravish her all too willing body for the promised hours until they were both too exhausted to continue.

Finally, in the small hours, with his body spooned around hers, his arms wrapped tightly around her and with a final, soft kiss to her cheek, they fell into an exhausted but contented sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to all for your reviews. I especially want to thank XXSkittlesXX, Homegirl aka Amanda, Realynn8, TillITryIllNeverKnow and MarsUK for your support. All your comments make my day!**

Chapter 16

The sunlight pouring through the window tickled Alice's nose, rousing her from her deep sleep. She gave a soft groan, not yet ready to wake up. Reluctantly she stretched and turned over, her hand touching something cool on the pillow next to her.

Curious, she forced her eyes open and saw a piece of paper on the pillow. The pillow case didn't look familiar and her groggy mind took a few moments to realise where she was. Of course! She was in Jasper's bed, having spent the night there after their extraordinarily hot lovemaking.

Alice sat up, happiness washing over her. She could feel it bubbling up from the pit of her stomach, seeming to fill her entire being. She sat up swiftly and began bopping up and down, which quickly turned into jumping up and down on Jasper's bed, squealing with delight. After a few moments, she threw herself back on the bed and hugged the pillow to her, breathing in his scent, wishing it was Jasper.

She had spent the whole night in Jasper's arms and her whole being was awash in delight.

The rustle of paper under her leg reminded her of the note, presumably from Jasper. _Well, of course it was from Jasper! Who else could it be from, silly! _ She grabbed it and lay back down to read it.

_**Dinner tonight? Message me.**_

_**BTW, you look really sexy lying naked on my sheets.**_

_**J**_

_**PS. The cleaner's coming at 10. You might want to be dressed or you'll give her a hell of shock.**_

Jasper had left his mobile number at the bottom.

Alice smiled and hugged the note to her. Lord, she loved that man! Every moment spent with him made her fall deeper in love with him.

Sitting up to go get her phone, Alice noticed the soreness between her legs. In the light of her euphoria, she hadn't noticed the pain. She sure as hell did now! She grimaced as she got to her feet, the throbbing now nothing like the throbbing she'd felt last night with Jasper inside her.

I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, she thought to herself. I've had more sex in the last two days than I've had in my whole life. Alice smiled like the cat that got the cream. Last night was worth every bit of pain she felt this morning!

With that thought, Alice reluctantly realised that she'd probably have to give her body a bit of time to recover before having sex with Jasper again. When she thought about how big Jasper was, she was faintly surprised she could walk at all.

She walked to the lounge room to get her bag containing the extra clothes she'd brought with her, noticing that Jasper had collected their clothes from the floor where they had ended up last night and had folded hers and put them on the lounge for her. For the first time, Alice had a good look around the room. It was a masculine room, no feminine touches anywhere. Most of his furniture was chocolate coloured as was his lounge. Alice looked at the lounge fondly. She had some good memories attached to that lounge now.

Everything seemed to be in place. I wonder if he has cleaner every day or if he's a neatness nut? Alice tended to leave things around, especially in her bedroom and had to make herself remember to go and pick everything up. His apartment was very tidy, even his CD's stored neatly in the entertainment unit. If anything, it was slightly impersonal, not even a photo to soften the room.

Shrugging off the thought, and with her phone in one hand, her clothes in the other, Alice wandered back to the bedroom and proceeded to send her message to Jasper.

**Luv to have dinner with u. What time? Miss u in bed xxxxx**

When the message was sent, she impulsively dialled again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Ali. Haven't heard from you since Saturday."

"I've been a bit...busy. Bella, are you going out to lunch today?"

"Probably. Why?"

"Can I meet you somewhere? I really need to talk to you."

"Are you ok?" Bella sounded worried.

"I'm fine. Perfect actually," reassured Alice. " I just really want to see you and since I don't have classes today I thought it would be nice to have lunch with my best friend."

Alice heard Bella laugh. "I'd like that. I'll be going to lunch around 12.30. Is that ok with you?"

"Sounds great. I'll meet you outside your building."

"Ok. We can go to this nice bistro around the corner."

"Can't wait. I'll see you then. Bye." Alice hung up and got ready to have a shower. Jasper's bathroom was in a similar colour scheme to the rest of the apartment. He had a lovely big shower stall, though and Alice's mind was racing with the possibilities of what they could do in there.

As she came out of the bathroom, towelling her hair, she heard the _beep, beep_ of her phone, announcing a new message. Running to pick it up, she eagerly opened Jasper's message.

_**Pick u up at 7. Wear something nice. Luv to be in bed with that hot sexy body!**_

Alice grinned widely at his reply. She wondered where he would take them for dinner, not that she cared. She just wanted to be with Jasper.

* * * * *

Alice got to Bella's building with a few minutes to spare. She had planned to work on her assignments today and managed to get a fair bit done. Her work had had been sadly neglected in the last few days. Not that she was complaining. After lunch, she planned to get another few hours in before getting ready for Jasper.

Bella worked at a publishing house as a copy editor in downtown Seattle. She had plans of writing her own novel at some stage and believed working there would give her valuable contacts as well as experience and knowledge of what publishers looked for.

"Ali!" Bella exclaimed as she came out of the front door, giving Alice an affectionate hug.

"Hey Bells. How's it going?" replied Alice, hugging Bella back.

"Great. Come on let's go eat. I'm curious about what you want to talk to me about."

Bella led Alice to a small cafe where they placed their orders. Looking at Alice's face she knew something had happened. Her green eyes were sparkling and she kept making little bouncy movements as if she couldn't contain whatever it was that was making her so happy. Bella had an idea of it could be.

"So Alice. What are you going to tell me? It must be good because you're bouncing around all over the place. It wouldn't have something to do with a certain professor of history, would it?" asked Bella, a sly smile on her face.

"Oh Bella," sighed Alice happily. "I slept with Jasper."

Bella's eyes widened in shock at the news. "What? When? How, did this happen?"

"Well, Monday and last night. I actually stayed at his place last night."

"Alice," Bella leaned towards her, trying to understand. "Start at the beginning. How did this all happen? When I saw you on Saturday, you were despairing of getting him to talk to you again!"

Alice looked at Bella, a wry smile on her face. "What I didn't tell you on Saturday was that I had run into him on Friday night at the library when he kissed me."

"He kissed you?" Bella was astounded. "And you didn't say anything! How could you not tell me?"

"He was angry when he kissed me. He didn't want to but couldn't help himself. He was still mad when he left and I didn't know if he'd ever come near me again so I didn't say anything. I just wanted to keep the memory close in case I never kissed him again."

"Okay, so how did a kiss, an angry kiss at that, lead to you sleeping with him on Monday?"

"I don't really know. I didn't expect it, that's for sure. He says he just stopped fighting himself. After class on Monday he just grabbed me and kissed me and we ended up having sex in the classroom." Alice could feel herself blush at the memory.

"Wow!" exclaimed Bella in awe. "In the classroom!"

"Yeah, it was sexy as hell, I can tell you!" grinned Alice.

Bella leaned back in her chair, staring at Alice, her mind racing.

"So what happened after that?" asked Bella.

"He took me back to his place where we made love all afternoon before taking me out dinner. We've basically spent the last two days, when we weren't in class, having sex. I'm a bit sore today, but it was soooo worth it," laughed Alice, her mind drifting back.

"Did you say you spent the whole night with him last night?"

"Yeah. He cooked me dinner and said he didn't want me driving home so late as he was going to keep me busy for hours so he invited me to stay. I wasn't about to say no, that's for sure! I think I loved sleeping in his arms almost as much as I loved making love with him. Almost," she grinned cheekily.

Bella blew out a breath. "Wow! That is so cool. I'm so happy for you Alice."

"Thanks. I'm so happy I could just scream! He's wonderful."

"And, is he good in bed?" Bella whispered, looking around to make sure no one around could overhear.

Alice leaned forwards, speaking softly. "Bella, he is amazing! Oh my god, the things that man can make me feel. Lord, I'm getting hot just thinking about it! I never really knew what the fuss was all about, but boy, do I know now."

Bella laughed, happy for her friend. "I'm so glad Alice. So, when do I get to meet him?"

"Um...I don't know yet. I don't want to push him too hard, he's only just managed to accept that he wants me. And we're still getting know each other, you know. But I do want you and Edward to meet him. He's very reserved at first but I know you'd like him."

"How about you bring him to Angela's birthday party on Saturday week? That should give you enough time to convince him. He may as well meet everyone at the same time."

"That's right, Angela's party. I'd forgotten. I'll try to persuade him to come with me. He's not really the party type, but I'm sure he'd enjoy himself once he met everyone."

"Yeah, we'd be nice. We wouldn't pepper him with too many questions!" smiled Bella, looking forward to meeting the man who had Alice bouncing with joy.

"No! Take it easy on him. Like I said, he's basically shy and still coming to terms with being with me. He doesn't need an interrogation. That would probably sending him screaming for the hills!" Alice's eyes widened in alarm.

"Alice, calm down," reassured Bella, taking Alice's hand. "I was only joking. Of course I wouldn't want to do anything to upset the man who's made my best friend so happy."

"I know. It's just that my feelings are so much deeper than his. I know he wants me, needs me even, but he doesn't love me. There's something holding him back, I'm sure of it." Alice's eyes dropped to the table.

"Alice, it's only been two days. Give him time. I'm sure once you know each other better and spend more time together, he'll come to love you as much as you love him. Not everyone falls in love at first sight, Alice."

"You did. You told me you fell in love with Edward the moment you saw him."

"Yeah, I did," smiled Bella at the memory. "But Edward didn't. He wanted me at first sight but it wasn't until we'd known each other a few weeks that he realised he loved me. Men are different, Alice. It takes them a bit longer to know their own feelings than we women do. And even longer to admit them."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just going to enjoy what we have now."

"Good. So, when are you seeing him again?"

"Tonight. He's taking me out to dinner. I don't know where but he said to dress nice."

"Oooh, sounds fun. And afterwards?" Bella asked, one eyebrow raised teasingly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" laughed Alice. "Seriously though, I don't think I'd be able to do anything. I'm a bit sore, if you know what I mean?"

Bella burst out laughing. "Ah yes. I remember all too well how that feels. But it's worth it, isn't it?"

"Damn straight. I wouldn't give back a single second," agreed Alice.

Their orders arrived, bringing their conversation to an end. Bella kept asking Alice questions about Jasper during their meal and her lunch hour went by quicker than either wanted.

"I have to get back to work, unfortunately," sighed Bella, looking at her watch.

"Yeah, I'm going to keep working on my assignments. When Jasper's with me, I can't think about my studies, so I need to take the opportunity while I can."

They paid the bill and walked back to Bella's work, still chatting. Once there, they hugged each other affectionately.

"I'm really, really happy for you, Alice."

"I know. I appreciate it. I love you. You're the best friend ever," said Alice, a tear in her eye.

"I love you too, Ali. I just want you to be happy."

They said their goodbyes, Bella going back to work and Alice heading back to her apartment to keep working on her assignments.

* * * * *

At just after 7pm, Alice's doorbell rang. Heart racing in anticipation, Alice opened the door to let Jasper in. She smiled widely and threw her arms around him, hugging him close.

"Hi baby," he smiled back before kissing her gently.

Alice drew back and looked at him approvingly. "You look so handsome." He was wearing black dress pants with a light grey striped dress shirt that did wonderful things for his shoulders. "Positively yummy."

"Yummy, hmm?" he looked at her speculatively. "The possibilities are intriguing."

Alice laughed again before kissing him passionately. Her lipstick was kiss-proof but she didn't think the manufacturer's had taken this type of kissing into account.

When they came up for air, Jasper looked at Alice, taking in her appearance with a groan. "Alice, you look gorgeous. How the hell am I supposed to keep my hands to myself all night?"

Alice had decided to wear a red, figure hugging dress that showed off her body to its best advantage. The tight top pushed her breasts up, giving her a cleavage, which she loved. She wore her favourite red high heels and a black cashmere cardigan to ward off the cold night air.

"Thank you. You can put your hands on me anytime you like," she replied seductively, enjoying his answering groan. "So, where are going?"

Trying to shake the thought of ripping her dress off her and burying himself in her delicious body, Jasper replied. "I know of a good restaurant about thirty minutes north of here that's on the water. I've heard good reviews and I thought I'd like to take you somewhere nice." He looked at her wryly. "I don't know if that's such a good idea anymore though."

"Why not?"

"I might have to spend the evening fighting off the waiters. You look good enough to eat."

Alice giggled. "Silly. As if anyone could distract me from you."

"Shall we head off?"

Jasper led her out, his hand protectively on her back. Once in his car, he took her hand and held it for most of the trip, occasionally lifting it to kiss her fingers. Chatting aimlessly, Alice was surprised to see that they had arrived.

The restaurant was located on a cliff top, giving its diners a magnificent view of the Puget Sound. The walls facing the water were full length glass in a 180 degree shape so that diners had a view of water where ever they sat.

The maitre d' led Alice and Jasper to a table next to the window. Alice looked out in wonder at the view, able to see miles in either direction.

"Oh Jasper! This is fabulous. Look at that view!" Alice enthused.

"Yeah, it's great, isn't it? Well the views live up to the hype, let's hope the food does too!"

"With a view like that, I probably won't even notice what it tastes like," laughed Alice.

Before long, a waiter came to take their drinks order, his eyes wandering over Alice's face and body appreciatively.

Jasper was annoyed to see his prediction come true. He had seen several eyes turn in their direction when they walked in. He'd ignored the female stares but had seen several lustful male stares in Alice's direction. Alice herself, seemed oblivious to it.

During the course of their meal, this particular waiter became particularly attentive, frequently stopping to ask Alice if everything was to her satisfaction. Jasper noticed the inflection in the 'everything'. This jerk was trying to pick up his woman!

"The lady is _extremely satisfied_ with everything, thank you," Jasper retorted, the green-eyed monster stirring dangerously within. He glared fiercely at the waiter making sure the guy hadn't missed his double entrendre, daring him to make another suggestive remark.

After a few moments, the waiter decided that retreat was the better part of valour, giving up and carrying on with his duties, his eyes still returning to the extremely hot woman in red.

"What was that about Jasper?" asked Alice, noticing the silent exchange between the two men.

"That jerk was trying to pick you up," he muttered angrily.

"Don't be silly, he was not," replied Alice incredulously.

"Take my word for it, he definitely was."

"You're jealous!" Hell yes, he was jealous. And he didn't want to be.

"I told you that you looked good enough to eat. Most of the male eyes in this place keep looking at you as if you're a tasty dessert they can't wait to get their mouths on," he replied, trying to contain his anger, at the waiter and at himself for his reaction.

"Oh Jasper. I hadn't noticed because the only person I see is you, ok?" Alice smiled reassuringly, secretly thrilled that Jasper seemed so possessive. She had to mean more to him than just a bed partner.

They resumed their meal, conversation flowing freely between them, both sharing stories about their lives before meeting each other. Jasper told Alice about his life growing up on the farm and more about his student days. Alice talked about growing up in Forks.

"I love the water," sighed Alice. "It reminds me how I haven't been surfing for such a long time."

"You can surf? asked Jasper, very surprised. Alice didn't strike him a beach person.

"Yeah. Growing up we used to drive over to La Push beach and most of us learnt to surf there. It was pretty cold, even with our wetsuits and it would rain half the time, but we were getting wet anyway, so who cared? The waves could get a bit hairy at times but I just loved the feeling of freedom as I rode them."

Jasper was fascinated. "I would never have thought it of you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You're usually so immaculately dressed and made up, I can't imagine you all wet and bedraggled after being dumped," he replied, smiling at the image.

"So you're saying I'm a princess then?" asked Alice, slightly miffed.

"You're a beautiful princess," he smiled, caressing her cheek gently. "And I enjoy turning this princess into a tiger when we're in bed."

Alice blushed, forgiving him instantly. "Me too. You make me wild."

"Good. So how long has it been since you went surfing?"

"It must be at least eighteen months. When I moved to LA I took my trusty board and went surfing as often as I could. The water was much warmer, thank goodness. But I did miss the wildness of the surf and surroundings at La Push."

"We'll have to go surfing together soon."

Alice looked at Jasper in surprise. "You surf too?"

"Yeah, I learned while I was at Berkeley. It gave me a release from the pressures of studying."

"Oh Jasper! I'd love nothing better than to go surfing with you. We'll have to go soon. We can drive to La Push and spend the day there," she suggested excitedly.

Jasper smiled at the sight of Alice bouncing in her seat with excitement. She was such a bundle of energy and joy it was hard not to get caught up in her enthusiasm.

"Sounds good, pixie. We'll try to get over there before the weather gets too cold. Do you still have your board?"

"Yeah, it's in the garage. I thought about leaving at Mum and Dad's place, but then told myself that I would be using it soon. Unfortunately that hasn't happened. I can't wait. It'll be so much fun!"

The conversation drifted to stories of their various mishaps whilst learning to surf, leaving Alice in stitches.

"There was this time, when I first learned how to stand up and I was feeling particularly confident. I decided to take on some pretty big waves, convinced I could do it. No sense of self preservation! The others tried to talk me out of it, but no, I could do this," laughed Alice at the memory. "As I hit the top of the wave, the first doubts crept in, which as you know is when you're committed to the wave and there's no turning back. I lost my balance, plunged into the wave, and must have tumble turned at least a dozen times. The board hit my head and how I wasn't knocked out, I'll never know! Somehow I ended up back on the beach, my board broken in two and needing ten stitches. My parents banned me from surfing for a month after that. Entirely unnecessarily, I might add, because I had to save for weeks for a new board anyway!"

Alice watched Jasper laughing at her story, dimples she didn't even know he had marking his face, making him even more alluring. She wondered how long it had been since he'd really laughed. It was the first time she'd seen it and she longed to see him laugh all the time.

The time passed quickly, both engrossed in their conversation. When they were ready to leave, Jasper put his arm around Alice's waist, guiding her past the waiter that had been ogling her before. Jasper gave him a smirk and then kicked himself mentally. He was acting like a little kid gloating over his possession. He shouldn't blame the guy for admiring Alice. He would have done the same if their positions were reversed.

They walked back to Jasper's car, arms around each other. Jasper pushed Alice gently back against the car and began kissing her hungrily. Alice moaned softly as her arms snaked around his neck, drawing his body against hers. Jasper's tongue slid into her honeyed warmth, subconsciously staking his territory in case that waiter was looking.

Soon, their bodies were straining against each other, Jasper's hips grinding into hers, letting her feel his need. Gasping for air, Jasper's mouth moved to Alice's throat, kissing and licking his way from one ear to the other before gently tracing his tongue over her ear, eliciting a strangled moan from Alice.

"Jasper," she breathed, feeling the wetness gushing from her centre. Her nipples were pressed against his chest and when his thumb flicked over it, she gasped loudly.

The sound reminded Jasper that they were making out in the car park of a fancy restaurant. He dragged his mouth from hers, pleased at her moan of protest and managed to get her in the car, eager to get her home and continue where they left off.

During the drive, Alice's hand strayed to his thigh, massaging it in small circles gradually teasing its way to his groin. When she cupped his hardness, Jasper gave a strangled moan.

"Alice," he warned. "Please. I need to concentrate on the road.

Alice belatedly remembered about Jasper's accident and hastily took her hand away. "I'm so sorry, Jasper. I forgot."

Jasper looked at Alice with a smile. "Don't be. It's just that I can't think straight when you touch me but promise me you'll hold that thought?" He took her hand and put it on his thigh.

Once they were back in her apartment, they continued their amorous activities, hands wandering all over each other. The only sounds were their sighs of pleasure.

Jasper's hand traced its way up Alice's silky thigh, teasing her panties to the side before placing a finger in her swollen, wet centre. Alice's gasp, of pain, stopped him in his tracks.

"Alice? What's the matter? Are you ok?" He removed his hand, looking at her worriedly.

Alice bit her lip. She thought she'd be ok, but obviously her body wasn't ready yet for more sexual activity. "I'm a bit sore. I don't think I'll be able to do anything tonight. I'm so sorry Jasper." Her eyes moistened with tears of regret.

"Alice! Alice. Hey, it's ok!" reassured Jasper, holding her close and stroking her hair. "I'm not surprised you're sore. We've spent a fair bit of the last two days having sex, you know."

"But you're ...." whispered Alice, shakily. She felt awful that he would be uncomfortable, unable to find release. "I could... you know..."

"Hey, it won't kill me, you know," he smiled reassuringly, caressing her cheek. "You wouldn't believe how uncomfortable you made me with some of those outrageously sexy outfits you wore."

Alice giggled at the picture. "Would you stay with me a while?" she whispered, not wanting to let him go yet.

"How about we go to bed and I'll just hold you?" he suggested.

"I'd like that. Will you stay the night?"

"If you'd like me to. I'll have to go early to get changed though."

As they lay in Alice's bed, her head on his chest, his arms around her, Alice felt more loved than she'd ever felt in her life. She wondered if he even realised it.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I can't believe I got to 100 reviews! I am profoundly grateful for all your support. Hope you enjoy the lemony goodness in this chapter!**

Chapter 17

A hand gently trailing up and down her naked back woke Alice up at an ungodly hour of the morning.

"Mmm...that feels nice," she remarked groggily, eyes still shut.

Soft lips took over from the hand, kissing from her shoulder to the nape of her neck. Alice reluctantly opened one eye to see Jasper's blue eyes smiling down at her.

"What time is it? Her voice was slurred with sleep. "I hate mornings!"

Jasper laughed softly, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "It's six in the morning, Little Miss Grumpy."

Alice groaned and tried to burrow under the covers, eager to reclaim her prized sleep.

"Alice, I have to go. I need to get changed before heading to work."

That finally got Alice's attention. "Oh, ok. I guess I'll see you in class today?"

Jasper grimaced slightly. "God it's going to be hard to act like there's nothing between us."

"I know," agreed Alice, running her fingers over his jaw, enjoying the feel of his emerging whiskers.

"Alice. We can't let anyone find out that we're lovers."

"So what do you suggest? That we stay indoors all the time?" frowned Alice. "Eventually someone's bound to see us."

"I don't know, Alice. We'll have to work something out eventually but for the time being, we need to be discreet."

Alice looked at Jasper seriously. "Look Jasper, who really knows I'm in your class? Only the other students in our class. I don't really know anyone else at uni. Even if we were spotted together, not many would put two and two together. Sure, I agree we shouldn't flaunt our relationship, especially at school, but I can't see why we have to act like we're criminals?"

Jasper sighed, running his hand through his hair. "It's just a situation that's never happened to me before."

"Well, I'm glad about that!" joked Alice. "Realistically though, you don't think this hasn't happened before? There's probably heaps of couples out there that have been in the same situation. We're not breaking any laws. It's not like you're my high school teacher! You would have had my parents after your butt if that was the case," giggled Alice.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to jeopardise your studies."

"You won't. I'm more worried about your career. What do you really think would happen? Would it really be that bad?"

"I don't really know, Alice."

"What if I wasn't your student? What if we met at a bar somewhere and had a relationship but I was still a college student? Would that make a difference? Can they dictate our lives that way?"

Jasper looked at Alice for long time before answering. "It probably would be alright if you weren't in my class. Maybe I'm worrying too much."

"Maybe you are. All right, we'll act like strangers at college, but outside it, I say we do what we want."

"Yeah," agreed Jasper, not totally convinced but unwilling to dwell on it any longer. He was suddenly reminded of something he had to tell Alice.

"Speaking of uni, I won't be able to see you tonight. I've got faculty meetings all evening and I need to do some work on my research so I'll probably be working until late."

Alice's face fell at the thought of not seeing him. "I hate the thought of not being with you but I suppose I'll just work on my papers as well. I'll miss you, though."

Jasper was pleased by Alice's disappointment at not seeing him. He couldn't help it. "Want to spend the weekend together, instead?"

Alice squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him quickly. "Jasper! I'd love that! A whole weekend with you. No classes. Sounds like heaven. It won't make up for not seeing you for a whole day, but I can't wait anyway."

She was so adorable he just had to kiss her. Jasper crushed his lips to Alice's, kissing her passionately, taking in her sweet taste again. He just couldn't seem to get enough of her.

He could feel himself getting hard again, already having woken this morning with a glorious morning hard on which he'd forced himself to subdue, not knowing if Alice was recovered enough for his ministrations. One day without sex with Alice and his body was already clamouring for hers. Yet, he'd managed almost eight years without it before.

Before Alice. The sudden realisation that he was thinking in terms of 'Before Alice' and 'After Alice' was like cold water being thrown over him. He pushed the thought away.

Disentangling himself from Alice's embrace, Jasper stood up. "I have to go. I'll see you in class later."

"Ok. I'll behave, I promise," she smiled cheekily.

With one last kiss, Jasper let himself out of her apartment, still spooked by his earlier thoughts.

* * * * *

Alice walked into Jasper's class several hours later, nerves of excitement fluttering in her stomach. Her last history class had ended with her having hot and heavy sex with her teacher! She didn't think she'd get that lucky again, unfortunately. Was it really only four days ago?

She had dressed in a skirt and a tight t-shirt, the v-neck dipping towards her breasts, complete with her usual heels. Alice wanted to tease Jasper, make him squirm a bit, remind him of her naked body wrapped around his.

As she walked into the room, she composed her face to show a neutral expression. It worked for about the first ten seconds until she caught sight of Jasper. Her heart racing, she had to force herself not to run to him and hold on to him for dear life. Ordering her legs to walk to her seat, she sat down in her usual spot in front of him, looking at the beautiful man who's arms she'd slept in all night.

Jasper felt, more than saw, Alice come into the room. It seemed to suddenly be filled with an energy that could only be Alice. How had he become so attuned to her in such a short time? Everything suddenly seemed brighter now that she was here. _Geez, you're acting like a lovesick fool_, he chided himself.

When he turned to finally look at her, he gave a mental groan, determinedly maintaining a calm exterior. She looked as sexy as hell. Her legs in those heels reminded him of how they felt wrapped around his waist, her hot little pussy milking him dry. His cock began stirring, eager to feel her again and he had to ruthlessly force his mind away from thoughts of sex with Alice.

Their eyes met and Jasper's heart began racing. This was going to be harder than he'd anticipated. He _had_ to get his mind on the job. His job was to teach and he was professional enough to want to do as good a job as possible.

Alice was feeling faintly flushed and when their eyes met, she could feel herself getting turned on. She'd wanted to tease him but she was the one getting flustered.

So concentrated on Jasper, she didn't notice when someone sat next to her.

"Hi," greeted James, his eyes running over Alice appreciatively.

Tearing her eyes from Jasper, Alice turned to look at James. "Oh, hi."

"Have you had a good week?" asked James in a friendly manner.

"Yeah, it's been pretty good," replied Alice with a smile. _Boy, was that the understatement of the century! _

Smiling back, James leaned toward Alice and asked, "So, did you get into too much strife with El Professore?"

That made Alice laugh. "No, of course not. He just needed to clear up an administrative matter. That's all," Alice lied.

"Good. I was a bit worried for you," he smiled charmingly.

Alice didn't know what to say to that, so she said nothing. She turned back to look at Jasper as he was preparing to start. He looked at her briefly, then at James, his lips drawing into a tight line.

"I'm going to watch to some local bands with some friends tomorrow night and I was wondering if you'd like to come?" asked James.

Taken aback, Alice turned to look James before replying carefully. "Thanks so much for the offer, James, but I'm kind of seeing someone."

At her words, James' eyes narrowed briefly, a flash of anger surprising her. Before she could wonder if she'd imagined it, his face showed nothing but friendly resignation. "I should have known someone like you would have a boyfriend," he remarked with a wry smile. "So, what's his name?"

"Ah...that's personal. Sorry."

Jasper cleared his throat loudly in order to get the class's attention. Alice was talking to the same guy who'd asked her out on Monday and he could feel his temper rise. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything about it even if he had the strongest urge to knock the guy's lights out.

Settle down, man! He thought to himself. She's only talking to him. She's _your_ lover, remember? Not his. She's a beautiful woman and guys are going to want to talk to her. Get used to it!

Once he started his lecture, it became slightly easier to act normally. That was until she gave him a cheeky wink and he briefly lost his train of thought. That naughty pixie was going to pay somehow. He had to draw his mind away from the possibilities of extracting his revenge in the most enjoyable way possible.

Alice nearly burst out laughing when Jasper stumbled over his words after she winked at him. She knew she shouldn't have, but it was so much fun to tease him, especially when he couldn't do anything about it. With the devil inside her, she crossed her legs, subtly lifting the hem of her skirt, letting him get a glimpse of her thighs. When he dropped his notes, she nearly lost it.

Oh, she really was going to get it, thought Jasper. When he got her alone, it was going to be payback time.

Alice's didn't notice that James had continued to watch her long after her attention had turned to Jasper. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw the way Alice looked at Professor Whitlock. The seeds of suspicion were being sown in his mind.

The end of class couldn't come soon enough for Jasper. Alice's teasing had him hot and bothered and he wasn't going to wait until tomorrow to extract his revenge.

Amidst the hustle and bustle of students packing up and chatting, Jasper walked over to Alice. He carried some papers to make it look like he was talking to her about the subject they were covering.

"Here," he muttered giving her a slip of paper and turning back to his desk.

Alice took the paper and quickly scanned it. _**My office. Room 305, 3**__**rd**__** floor, Admin Building.**_

As she read the words, her heart began racing. She watched Jasper leave the room without a glance back. Giving him a ten minute head start, she made her way to the Administration Building.

The third floor of the admin building was just a long corridor with a number of offices off it. Walking slowly along, reading the numbers on the doors, Alice came to a standstill in front of number 305. The sign on the door read: Professor J Whitlock, History Department. Alice knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Jasper's voice from inside.

Smiling, Alice opened the door to his office and stepped inside. Jasper was sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair, resting his chin on his steepled fingers.

"Shut the door, please, Miss Brandon," he instructed.

"Yes sir," replied Alice, her legs feeling weak as she looked into his eyes. They were burning, undressing her as she stood there.

"Lock the door, Miss Brandon." He was still unsmiling.

Alice did as she was told and stood in front of the door, uncertain of what to do next.

"Come here." Jasper's voice was low and dripping with lust.

Legs trembling, Alice walked slowly to stand in front of him. She could feel her panties getting wet.

"You, Miss Brandon, were a very naughty girl today."

"How so, sir?" replied Alice, getting into the game.

"Teasing the teacher is not acceptable. Making him horny as hell when he's trying to teach is deserving of punishment."

Feeling the flush of desire making its way over her body, Alice looked down and saw his erection tenting his pants. Licking her lips in anticipation, she looked into his eyes.

"If you say so, sir. How are you going to punish me, sir?"

"Well, Miss Brandon. I've been thinking about that. Since, by your actions you have given me an enormous erection, your punishment will involve you relieving me of it. You may choose any method to wish to employ."

Eyes glazing over with desire, Alice pretended to contemplate for a moment. Putting down her books on his desk, she stepped forward until she was standing between his legs.

"Any method, sir?"

"Yes Miss Brandon."

At his words, Alice leaned forward, took his head in her hands and kissed him full on the lips, her tongue pushing its way into his mouth. She devoured his mouth, sucking his tongue into her mouth. In the meantime, her hands began roaming over his chest, tracing the contours through his shirt before pulling off his tie. Still kissing him passionately, she undid the buttons and pulled it open.

Lips and hands began making their way down his throat and chest. Alice slowly licked down his smooth stomach, feeling his skin quiver where her tongue touched. When she got to his trousers, her hands moved to his belt buckle as she looked up at his face.

"May I, sir?"

"You may, Miss Brandon," he replied, his breathing noticeably less steady.

Before unbuckling his belt, Alice cupped his straining erection before holding his cock through the material. Jasper's breath hitched and he squirmed in his seat.

Smiling, Alice undid his trousers and began pushing them down his hips as far as she could go. His boxers barely contained him. Leaning down, she rubbed her cheek over his fabric covered cock, feeling it twitch in readiness. She couldn't wait any more so she pulled down his boxers, allowing his turgid cock to spring free of its constraints. It rested against his stomach, long, hard and smooth.

Alice had never consider men's penis's as particularly attractive things, but she thought Jasper was beautiful. He was like a sculpted work of art, a Michaelangelo's 'David', but much bigger than that sculpture. And much warmer.

Taking hold of him, Alice began running her fingers up and down his rigid length. Jasper's breath began coming out in gusts, his hands gripping the armrests of his chair.

A small amount of pre-cum was visible on the tip. Alice rubbed her finger over the tip, smearing it over the head of his cock before putting her finger in her mouth.

"Ahh..." groaned Jasper.

At the sound, Alice bent down and gently licked the tip with her tongue, tasting him. Enjoying her power, she slowly licked the entire length of him, her hand holding him steady for her tongue. She looked up at his lust ridden eyes.

"Is this ok, sir?" she teased.

"Yesss..." he hissed, his hips beginning to move, needing relief from the tension.

Holding him in both hands, she took his cock into her mouth, her lips stretching to accommodate him. He groaned at the sensation of her warmth mouth around him. As she began moving her head, his hand tangled in her hair in order to guide her.

Sucking on his cock, Alice bobbed her head up and down, loving the velvety feel of him. His hips began bucking up into her mouth, gasps coming from his mouth.

"Alice!" Jasper cried out as he could feel his orgasm building.

Alice shifted position and took him even deeper, the tip hitting the back of her throat. Even so, she still needed to rub the base of his shaft, stimulating him even further. Jasper's breath was coming in short, sharp breaths now, his hips bucking unceasingly.

She could feel her panties getting absolutely soaked and gave a soft moan. Jasper hissed as her moan vibrated around his cock, bringing him closer to relief.

Moving faster and faster, sucking him hard at the same time nearly brought Jasper undone. When she carefully scraped her teeth along his shaft, he cried out sharply.

"God... Alice....aahh," he grunted in ecstasy. "Fuck, Alice, I'm going to come so hard into your mouth."

Unable to say a word, Alice picked up the speed of her movements and stroked the base of his shaft.

"I'm coming Alice. Are you ready?" he gasped. Alice could only nod.

Holding her head tightly, his cock twitched a few times before exploding into her mouth. She could feel his semen squirting down the base of her throat, a seemingly endless fountain accompanied by his continuous groan of satisfaction.

As his orgasm faded, Jasper slumped back into his chair, his body shaking from the sensations. He watched Alice swallow all his come, the sight turning him on again. God, she was incredible.

Looking up at him, Alice smiled sexily. "How was that, sir? Is my punishment over?"

Reaching forward, he pulled her up and sat her on his desk, moving his chair so that he was positioned in front of her.

"That was very good, Miss Brandon. But you were _very_ naughty today, so I feel further punishment is required for you to learn your lesson."

Alice nearly moaned at his words, incredibly turned on by what she'd just done. She looked down and saw his cock was already starting to make a recovery. Her breath hitched at the thought of him impaling her with his cock.

"As you wish, sir," she replied huskily.

Pulling his chair forward, he placed himself between her legs. Looking into her eyes, he moved her legs so that they were placed on the armrest on either side of him. Never removing his eyes from hers, his ran his hands up her legs. When he reached the hem of her skirt, he pushed it up past her hips with her help. His hands then moved to caress the inside of her thighs, his fingertips shooting flames of fire through her skin. His hands inched up until they reached her pink lacy panties, now visibly soaked.

"I see you're nice and wet for me, Miss Brandon. Very good."

She could only nod wordlessly as his mouth began tracing kisses on her inner thighs, moving up to her crotch before kissing down the other leg.

Watching her face, he pressed his fingers against her soaked panties, rubbing up and down from the top to where her skin met the hard table. Alice bit her lip as her body quivered.

Then, without a word, he grabbed the elastic and pulled her pants down her legs, discarding them on the floor, before opening her legs wide, her glistening pussy inches from his face. He moistened his lips. She was soft and pink, and dripping in her juices, ready for him. His cock sprang back to life with indecent haste.

Jasper ran his finger over her folds, eliciting another moan from her throat. Carefully, he inserted his finger into her as far as he could. Her pants became shallower as he inserted another, then another. Watching her eyes close in pleasure, he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her.

"Ahhh...Jazz, that's so good," she moaned. Caressing her inner walls with his fingers had her rolling her hips in time with his movements, groaning the whole time.

Not able to wait another second without tasting her, he placed his tongue on her swollen nub, pressing hard before twirling his tongue around.

"Jasper! That feels incredible."

Sitting up as she was, she could see his tongue and fingers working their magic on her body. The sight turned her on so much that within minutes she could feel her orgasm approach.

"Don't stop!...Yes, there!... Oh god!... Right there... that's it...aahh! Alice babbled incoherently. His teeth gently biting on her clit was what sent her over the edge.

"_Jazz....oohhh....uunnghh....god, I'm coming!"_ She panted, hips rolling frantically as she was carried away by her orgasm.

Before she could get her breath back, Jasper stood up, pushing his boxers and trousers down. He gently laid her back on his desk and lifted her top. He deftly undid the front clasp of her bra and wordlessly took her nipple in his mouth, the other hand massaging her other breast. He sucked her nipple hard, devouring her breast before moving to the other and doing the same**.**

His hand grabbed her thigh and lifted it to his waist. Alice followed suit and wrapped her other leg around his waist, the tip of his cock pressed against her entrance.

Crushing her lips under his, he entered her, his groan vibrating through her body. Alice used her legs to pull him as deeply into her as she could. He felt like heaven. Lips and bodies fused together, Jasper began moving in and out of her. Slowly at first, but quickly picking up the pace as their moans got more guttural.

"Faster...yes!" she panted, the desk beginning to shake with the force of his thrusts.

Jasper slowed down and withdrew completely before slamming back into her and pumping furiously into her.

"God yes!" she cried out, her body shaking, the sensations threatening to overwhelm her.

"Alice! Fuck, you're so hot! Your pussy feels amazing! He panted, alternating between thrusting furiously and slowing to down to tease her.

"Oh Jazz. You don't know what your glorious cock does to me!" He was rolling his hips, wanting to stimulate every part of her.

"Is it the best you've ever had?" he asked between thrusts.

"God yes! Nothing could compare to you," she moaned. "Please Jazz, fuck me harder."

Her words made him wild. He grabbed her arse and pulled her even closer. The movement changed the angle of his cock which had her moaning in pleasure.

"Shh, baby," he urged. "Not so loud."

"'kay." She managed to keep her moans down with great difficulty. Jasper made her want to scream in pleasure.

He continued his thrusts. In. Out. In. Out. Her continuous moans were going to send him over the edge at any second.

He straightened so that he was standing. He looked at her, splayed over his desk, her legs gripping his waist while he pumped into her. Looking down, he could see his cock move in and out of her, coated in her juices and that was the final straw. He could feel himself coming. He reached between their bodies and began rubbing her swollen clit.

"_Jasper! Shit! I'm coming.... aahhh."_ Hips bucking, her legs gripping his waist, she lost it, coming so hard, she gripped the edge of the desk near her head to keep her anchored to the earth whilst her body convulsed around him.

"_Alice!"_ was all he could manage as her inner walls clamped tightly around his dick, milking him dry. Waves of pleasure kept flooding him as he came for what seemed like hours, until he had hardly any strength left to stand.

Jasper slumped over her, boneless. Both were struggling to get air into their depleted lungs, hearts beating frantically.

Alice was the first to speak. "Have I been punished sufficiently, Professor Whitlock?" she asked breathlessly.

"For now, Miss Brandon," he laughed. "But if you misbehave in class again, I may have to punish you again."

"Oh. Then I'll make sure I misbehave, Professor."

Laughing together, Jasper slowly lifted himself off her and stood up. Alice sat up and they both looked down at where their bodies were still joined.

"Wow," Alice remarked in awe. There was something so right about their bodies being one, a connection that couldn't be broken, no matter how hard he tried.

"Yeah." He looked at her face, watching her eyes flutter closed with pleasure as he slowly pulled out of her, prolonging the sensation as long as possible.

Alice opened her eyes, mourning the loss of his body. She wouldn't see him again until tomorrow evening and she was already missing him. She moved slightly and felt the gush of his semen and her juices flow out of her onto his desk.

"Umm...Jasper? Can you pass me my bag? I need to clean up a bit." She giggled at Jasper's expression as he saw what she was referring to.

He had readjusted his clothes and wordlessly handed her, her bag. Rifling through it, looking for tissues, she noticed Jasper getting a towel out of the cupboard.

It took quite a few tissues to clean herself up. Using Jasper's hand to steady herself, she stood up, looking around for her panties. She spotted them in the corner of the room where he must have thrown them. Jasper, in the meanwhile, was wiping down his desk, cleaning it of their bodily fluids.

"I'll never look at this desk in the same way again," he remarked as he worked.

"That was so hot, Jasper. We'll have to do that again," she laughed.

"Not too often. We'd probably get caught. I'm amazing no-one's knocked on the door yet." He turned as he spoke and groaned out loud. Alice was pulling her panties up, covering her delicious pussy. The action was unintentionally erotic. He pulled himself together with an effort.

Taking hold of her in a hug, he asked about their weekend's plans. "What time shall I see you tomorrow?"

"I only have a half day of classes so I'm free anytime after 2pm."

"I have an afternoon class. How about I pick you up around five? Remember to pack for the weekend."

"Sounds great," she replied, reaching up to kiss him.

"You'd better go, Alice. I have lots to do before my meetings this evening and you've already distracted me enough."

"Am I a distraction?" asked Alice, liking the thought.

"You know you are," he scolded gently. "You'll be the death of me if you keep up what you did earlier in class."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist. It was so much fun."

"Mmm," he grumbled. "Very funny." With a sigh, he disentangled himself and led her to the door.

Opening the door, he looked outside to make sure there wasn't anyone in the hallway. Seeing the coast was clear, he led her out the doorway.

Reaching up, she kissed him quickly, not wanting to leave him. "I'll miss you."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Alice."

"I know, but it will feel like an eternity"

"You'd better go."

"Ok. Until tomorrow. Bye Jasper."

"Bye Alice."

"I love you," said whispered Alice as she walked down the hallway.

Jasper just smiled and watched her walk away.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for your fabulous reviews. The next two chapters involve Alice and Jasper's weekend. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 18

By five o'clock on Friday, Alice was jumping out of her skin in anticipation of Jasper arriving to pick her up. She had been deliberating on what clothes to pack for the last two hours, picking then discarding items so that her bedroom looked like an op shop, clothing strewn everywhere. Jasper would probably be horrified if he saw her room now!

Finally, with the clock ticking down, Alice had bitten the bullet and packed her overnight case with a mixture of casual and dressy clothes, trying to be prepared for any situation.

Alice, she muttered to herself, it's not like you're going to be hours away and can't get back if you forget something! You're only going to be at Jasper's and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you have to come back.

Making sure she packed her makeup and toiletries, she practically had to sit on the bag to get the zipper closed. This was for a weekend. Imagine if she'd been going away for a week! She began daydreaming of being able to go away with Jasper for whole week, spending every moment together, making love as often as they wanted. Several minutes went by as she stood there, a dreamy smile on her face.

With a few minutes to spare, she decided to clear the mess in her room just in case Jasper did end up in here. She didn't want to have to send out search party to look for him in the mountain of clothing that covered her bed and floor. Getting lost was looking a distinct possibility at the moment!

Just after five, the doorbell rang. With a cry of excitement, Alice bounded to the door, pulling it open to see a smiling Jasper holding out his arms.

"Jasper!" she cried, jumping into his waiting arms, kissing him everywhere she could reach. "I've missed you so much!"

"Wow, what a welcome!" laughed Jasper, enjoying the feel of her arms and legs wrapped around him. "It's only been one day."

"Well, it feels like a year!" exaggerated Alice with a laugh. She leaned back and looked into his beautiful blue eyes, no sign of that desperate loneliness she'd seen that first time their eyes had met. She desperately wanted to believe that she had been the reason for its absence.

Jasper chuckled and slowly put Alice down but kept hold of her as he closed the door behind them.

"So, are you ready?" he asked, looking around for her bag.

"Yeah. My bag's in my room. I'll just go and get it."

"No, I'll do it." He let go of her and headed to her bedroom. Alice followed slowly behind, nearly crashing into his back when he suddenly stopped at her bedroom door. "Wow, what happened in here? Did a Category 5 tornado come through or something?" He looked around in amazement.

Alice giggled. "Whoops! Sorry, I didn't mean to subject you to this trauma. I was picking things up when you knocked. I had a bit of trouble deciding what to pack." She pointed to her bag on her bed, straining at the seams.

"Are you usually this untidy?"

"Not this bad, but I do have a bad habit of throwing my things on the floor. I do pick them up eventually, though," she assured him. "Actually, my room was the bane of my mother's life. She gave up on me when I was a teenager, refusing to come in, saying she was afraid of getting lost in there forever! She wouldn't even walk through my door. She'd just stand there and shake her head."

Jasper chuckled. "I don't blame her! My mother would have absolutely freaked at this. Everything had to be in its place or there'd be hell to pay. She would actually throw away anything that was lying around when she cleaned up. I lost quite a few possessions before the message sunk in. Nothing was off limits, not even school work!"

"I noticed you're a bit a neatness nut."

"Habit," he explained. "So, is my place going to look like this by the end of the weekend?" he teased.

"Maybe," she admitted with a smile. "But I will clean it up," she promised.

"Come on, let's head off." He grabbed her bag, grunting slightly when he felt it's weight. "What have you got in here? A dead body that died of starvation in the mountain of clothing?"

Alice laughed. "I wanted to make sure I had clothes to cover every situation, shoes to match, plus my makeup, hair products, hair dryer..."

"Whoa! I get the gist." Holding his free hand up in surrender, Jasper walked out of the room with her bag, pretending to groan under the strain. "You know I can just drive you back to pick up anything you need, don't you?" he teased. Alice just nodded and led him out the door.

Once back at his apartment, Jasper suggested she hang up her clothes so they wouldn't be crushed. He even offered to help her if she wasn't sure how to do it?

Poking her tongue out at him, Alice quickly hung her clothes in his wardrobe. The sight of her clothes hanging next to his sent a thrill up her spine. Somehow, it was so intimate. Even more intimate than sex, in some ways. She didn't know if he realised this. Probably not. Did guys realise the connotations, or were they just being practical?

Jasper was sitting on the lounge reading his newspaper when she walked in the room. She pulled the paper away and bounced onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his face to down to hers.

Their lips met in a sweet, tender kiss. Jasper wove his fingers into her hair, massaging her back with his other hand. He teased her lips with his, giving her soft pecks before running the tip of his tongue over her lips. He gently nibbled on her top lip then her bottom lip, soothing them with his tongue afterwards. Intertwining lips, her bottom lip between his, his top lip between hers, they both savoured the closeness, the intimacy.

With a contented sigh, Alice laid her head on Jasper's shoulder, his chin resting on her hair, arms around each other. There was no sense of urgency tonight, both knowing they would have the whole weekend together. Neither of them spoke, both enjoying just being together like this.

After a long while, Jasper kissed the top of Alice's head. "There's a good Chinese takeaway a couple of blocks away. Want to go for a walk and pick up some dinner?"

"Sounds good."

Walking hand in hand, they ambled down the road to get some Chinese food. They chatted about their day, Jasper telling her about his meetings yesterday. The setting sun added a romantic glow to the scene. To passers-by, they looked like a couple engrossed in each other; the tall, handsome blond man protectively holding on to the tiny, beautiful brunette woman.

Back at the apartment, they decided to eat in the lounge, sitting on the floor around the coffee table. Jasper's attempts to eat with chopsticks had Alice in hysterics, especially when more food ended up his chest and lap than in his mouth. Finally, declaring that he would die of starvation before he got any food in his mouth, Jasper went and got a fork.

"Spoilsport," teased Alice as she expertly used her chopsticks, showing him how it was done.

After cleaning up the leftovers while Jasper went and got changed, they settled down on the couch, Alice lying back against Jasper's chest, his arms around her. Jasper flicked through the TV channels, stopping when Alice cried out.

"Police Academy! I love that movie!"

"You're kidding, aren't you?" replied Jasper.

"What? It's hysterical. I haven't seen this in ages. This is the first one and the best. The sequels were pretty awful, but this one's a classic," defended Alice.

Jasper let her have her way, enjoying watching her face as she watched the movie. Several times she burst out laughing, her face alight, making him laugh. She was enchanting.

"Ooh! That looks a bit familiar!" she laughed, looking up at him. The scene was the one where the hooker was hiding in the lectern, performing fellatio on the poor unsuspecting Commandant. "That reminds me of yesterday in your office, except without the audience!"

"That poor guy! I know what it feels like! No, not getting head by a hooker in front of others!" he clarified at Alice's incredulous look. "I mean I got a hard on in class the day you wore that tank top and I was terrified that everyone would notice!"

Alice giggled at that. "I never realised. I wish I'd known. I would have attacked you sooner!"

"Yeah, 'cause you waited _so_ long to accost me and tell me you wanted my body!"

Both still laughing, they watched the end of the movie, then Jasper flicked off the TV.

He leaned down and kissed the nape of her neck then moved up to nibble on her earlobe. His hand moved under her t-shirt and began rubbing the skin of her stomach, making her moan lightly. His fingers traced over her belly button before slowly making their way up to her breasts, gently massaging them, enjoying the feeling of her softness in the palm of his hand. She gasped softly when his finger flicked over her nipple.

Leaning her head back on his shoulder, Alice turned her head for Jasper's kiss. His lips met hers hungrily this time, the laziness from before completely gone. His tongue sought entry to her mouth, access she readily gave. Her hand moved down to rub the bulge in his jeans, eliciting a groan into her mouth.

Jasper's hand kept playing with her breasts, alternating between them, rolling and tugging on each nipple whilst his mouth kept hers captive.

Coming up for air, Jasper's desire filled eyes looked deeply into hers. Without a word, he took his hand from her breast and pushed her up into a sitting position. He stood and picked her up, bridal style, his mouth returning to hers as he carried her to his bedroom. Once there, he quickly stripped them both, before joining her on the bed and proceeding to bring them both to ecstasy.

* * * * *

"You're such a tiny little thing aren't you? You're hands look like a doll's next to mine," Jasper remarked lazily, holding her hand up against his.

"Mmm. I'm glad you're fingers are so long. They can do such marvellous things to me," replied Alice, bringing his fingers to her mouth, kissing each one.

They were lying in the bath, Alice lying between Jasper's legs, her back resting on his chest, her fingers tracing lazy circles on his thigh. Having spent a glorious two hours making love, Jasper had suggested having a bath together, declaring he could do with one after ending up with most of his dinner on him. Alice had readily agreed.

Jasper had drawn their bath and had carried her to the bathroom despite her protests that she could walk.

"I like carrying you," he'd insisted, lowering her into the bath and getting in after her.

It was a lovely, romantic gesture that Alice wasn't going to argue too much over. His bath was big enough to accommodate both of them comfortably. Lathering his hands, he had gently soaped her body, lingering on breasts before working down to her centre, his hands stroking her under the guise of washing her. Alice's breath had hitched in her throat as he gently ran his fingers over her. Before she got too worked up, he had removed his hand, kissing her shoulder before wrapping his arms around her.

Alice had wanted to return the gesture but Jasper had stopped her. "Later," he promised, simply enjoying the feel of her wet, slippery body against his.

After kissing each finger, she took his forefinger into her mouth, sucking on it. She could feel him getting hard again under her and smiled. He was insatiable. And she loved it.

Jasper removed his finger from her mouth and began working it down her body, still holding her hand in his. He placed her hand on her breast, his on top and began squeezing gently. The sight of both their hands on her breast, playing with it, started Alice's juices flowing again. Her heartbeat quickened as he slowly moved her hand down her body, playing with her like a marionette.

When he reached her centre, he placed her finger on her clit, pressing down gently. Alice gasped at the sensation of both their fingers on her down there. Still controlling her hand, he began rolling her nub, using both their fingers to stimulate her. Alice was now breathing heavily, head lolling back on his shoulder, his other hand playing with her nipple.

Moving her finger away from her nub, he began tracing their fingers over her folds, opening them up before rubbing her pussy from bottom to top, once again massaging her clit.

Alice groaned in pleasure, the feeling of their hands playing with her core, driving her crazy. She began rolling her hips, trying to ease the tension that was building.

Jasper licked her shoulder as he moved their fingers to her entrance, teasing and stroking before pushing both into her. Alice moaned as he began moving their fingers inside her, stroking her inner walls. Now panting, Alice gripped his thigh as the pleasure threatened to consume her.

"Jasper!" she moaned. "Unghh...that feels so good."

Jasper gently bit Alice's neck, careful not to hurt her. He pushed both their middle fingers into her, stretching her before starting to pump their fingers into her.

"That's it, baby. Come for me," he crooned into her ear as her moans of pleasure became continuous. "I want to feel your beautiful pussy come around us." His thumb on hers started teasing her clit at the same time.

The feel of both their fingers pumping into her, thumbs teasing her clit, combined with the lapping of the water and his fingers tugging on her nipple brought on her orgasm.

"Oh god Jasper!" she whimpered, arching her back as her orgasm ripped through her. "Oh god, oh god, _oh god_," she repeated over and over as her body convulsed over and around him, his hand still holding hers.

Breath coming in gasps, Alice flopped back against Jasper's chest, spent. Jasper slowly removed his fingers from her pussy, bringing her hand to his mouth and sucking on the fingers that had been inside her. The sight was so erotic, that despite having had the most amazing orgasm just minutes before, she could feel herself getting even wetter, the tension building again.

"Told you those fingers could do wonderful things," teased Alice, huskily, still slightly breathless. She could feel his rigid length pressing against her back, quivering slightly. She pushed her bottom down experimentally, listening to his groan with satisfaction.

Sitting up, Alice moved so that she was kneeling over him, her legs on either side of his, her body positioned over his cock, still facing away from Jasper. Reaching back, she took him in her hand, stroking his cock up and down, slick from the water. Lifting her hips, she eased herself down onto his shaft, the water and her own juices providing adequate lubrication for him to easily slide into her. At his gasp, she looked behind her, watching Jasper's head roll back against the tiles, his panting audible from his open mouth.

Gripping the sides of the bath, Alice began moving up and down over his cock, building up a steady rhythm. Jasper grabbed her hips and began guiding her, alternating between quick thrusts and longer, slower strokes. Alice was moaning continuously, feel of his cock stimulating her deep inside driving her insane with pleasure.

Their movement was making the water splash over the edges of the bath, unnoticed by either of them. The only sounds in the bathroom was the splashing of the water and their groans of pleasure.

Moving frantically, guided by Jasper's hands, Alice was desperate for release. Her hand moved to her clit, rubbing it over and over. "Jasper! I'm going to come!"

Hips bucking up into her, Jasper felt his balls tighten with his imminent release. "Yes! Alice. Oh god Alice! Yes!" he panted. "Come with me baby," he pleaded.

His hands lifted her hips once more, nearly pulling out of her and slammed her back down onto him. Alice screamed as her orgasm crashed over her, bucking her hips and rubbing her clit continuously, wanting to prolong the sensation.

Jasper yelled out helplessly as he came so hard, he felt like his cock would literally explode. He felt his come shoot out of him like a canon, flooding her. His whole body was shaking as the aftermath of their lovemaking swamped them.

Leaning forward and gripping the end of the bath, his cock still inside her twitching spasmodically, Alice fought to get her breath back. That had been mind-blowing. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, it did. Looking back, she saw Jasper lying back in the bath, his eyes closed, chest rising and falling quickly, as breathless as her.

Lifting herself off him, she lay back against Jasper's chest, shivering slightly as she noticed that there wasn't much water left in the bath. His arms came around her, holding her close and she felt him chuckle.

"Made a bit of mess, didn't we?"

Alice giggled at his understatement. The bathroom looked like a bomb had hit it! "Just a bit."

"Come on, let's get out. It's getting cold now that there's no water left!"

Stepping out of the bath, careful not to slip on the wet tiles, Jasper wrapped a large towel around her, another around his waist. Alice nearly melted at the sight of Jasper in only a towel. He was an Adonis. A blonde, sculpted Adonis. How had she gotten so lucky?

Leading her back to the bedroom, Jasper used another towel to gently dry her hair. Alice's eyes began to droop sleepily. When she yawned suddenly, Jasper chuckled.

"Come on, bed time."

"Mmm," she agreed, struggling to keep her eyes open now.

Jasper pulled her towel from her body, before picking her up and putting her gently on the bed. Taking off his own towel, he got into bed, pulling the covers over them. Pulling her back against his chest, he sighed happily and drifted off to sleep.

* * * * *

Sometime during the night, Jasper was woken up by Alice rubbing herself against him. His body sprang immediately to life, as it always did when Alice touched him.

Peering into her face through the gloom, Jasper could see that Alice wasn't awake. She was obviously dreaming.

Pressing her naked body against him, she moaned his name in her sleep.

God, she was dreaming about him! The thought sent his body into overdrive and he desperately wanted to bury his rigid cock into her soft, willing body. _Don't be such a pervert_, he chided himself. _She's_ _asleep, for fuck's sake! _

Her breath was coming in short gasps against his skin, and Jasper had to grit his teeth to stop himself giving in to his baser urges. Her moans were driving him wild. Her dream had to be pretty erotic as even in the dark, he could see her nipples taut and pouting.

Unable to help himself, his hand moved to her nipple, rolling it gently between his fingers. She moaned in her sleep.

"More Jazz. Oh yes! That's it! God that feels so good!" The words coming from her mouth were making him insane. He could smell her arousal.

When she began whimpering in pleasure, he couldn't take it any longer. He took hold of his cock and began stroking himself.

As he got faster, the movement of his body must have woken Alice up. He had his eyes closed, concentrating on the sounds she was making and didn't notice her looking at him.

"Jazz?" she whispered in the dark.

Startled, his hand stopped moving. He peered down and could make out her puzzled eyes. Realisation struck and she looked down at his penis, thick and hard. "Oh."

"I'm sorry. You were making such sexy sounds in your sleep, I couldn't stand it any longer," apologised Jasper guiltily.

"No, don't be sorry. I was dreaming about us and now I'm so turned on I need you inside me desperately."

His cock twitched at her words. Without another word, he rolled her onto her back and positioned himself between her legs. Kissing her deeply, he slowly entered her body, savouring the feel of her surrounding him.

Her arms tightened around his neck as her legs tightened around his waist. He moved in her slowly, somehow knowing this was what she needed. Their lovemaking was slow and unhurried, their hips rolling together, creating friction. Their mouths hardly left each other and they rocked gently together, their orgasms building slowly, steadily.

"I love you, Jasper."

When they finally came, within seconds of each other, Alice was brought to tears by the beauty of the moment. Jasper kissed her tear stained cheeks, licking away the moisture.

He couldn't explain it, but he felt near to tears himself. Maybe it was the intimacy of the night, maybe it was tiredness, but he felt emotion welling up inside him. He didn't want to put a name to it. He was terrified of putting a name to it.

Instead, he gathered her in his arms, kissed her gently and rocked them both to sleep.

* * * * *

The sun was shining brightly into the room when Alice was woken up by a slap to her backside.

"Wake up, sleepy head,"

"Ow!" she grumbled. "Go away."

"You're definitely not a morning person, are you?" laughed Jasper.

"No. And I would appreciate it if you would remember that and let me get back to sleep!"

"Come on. We're going out."

Groaning, Alice turned onto her back, opening her eyes to look at Jasper. He looked and smelled delicious. He had showered and was wearing khaki trousers with an olive green top that moulded to his delicious torso.

Alice reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. When his lips met hers, the electricity sprang up between them as usual. God, she just couldn't get enough of this man!

Jasper groaned and forced himself to sit up. She was just too tempting, especially lying naked in his bed. His urges were telling him to strip and join her there.

Neither of them mentioned her tears during the night. He was still spooked by what had happened and wanted to get out amongst other people. Get some perspective back.

"Come on, get dressed. We're going to the markets." With that he tweaked her nose, making her grimace.

"Why?"

"Because I need to get some stuff for dinner tonight. And, I haven't been down there for ages. Come on, it'll be fun."

Grumbling, but getting up anyway, she headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Her hair had dried any old how, and it looked a fright.

Deciding to have breakfast at the markets, they made their way to Pike Place Markets, a Seattle institution. Alice could feel her excitement building as they neared the famous neon sign at the southern end of the markets. The place was always buzzing with people, locals and tourists alike. She loved the sounds of the various market vendors hawking their wares, trying to entice customers to buy their produce.

Jasper took her to a cafe in Post Alley, where they enjoyed breakfast before tackling the markets in earnest. Wandering hand in hand past the stalls, taste testing various offerings, Alice was as happy as she'd ever been. She and Jasper bickered over which piece of fruit was the nicest, which fish looked the freshest, which type of cheese was the tastiest. Bowing to Jasper's superior cooking skills and knowledge, Alice ended up giving way most of the time.

They made their way to the handmade crafts and clothing stalls where Alice spent ages looking at the clothes, many made by hopeful young designers, hoping to build clientele. Alice was impressed by some of the designs and ended up buying a few pieces.

After a couple of hours, Jasper suggested they take a break. They picked up some pastries from one of the many bakeries, grabbed a coffee and made their way towards the park at the northern end of the markets which had great views of Elliot Bay. When they'd finished eating, Jasper put his arm around Alice's shoulders, pulling her towards him. Alice snuggled into his chest, contentment in every pore of her being. They stayed like that for ages, not talking, just enjoying the atmosphere.

"That was so much fun, Jazz," remarked Alice. "Thanks for making me come down here."

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?" agreed Jasper. "I come down every so often but I've never enjoyed it like I did today," he admitted. It was the truth. Everything seemed so much more enjoyable when she was with him. The colours seemed brighter, the sights sharper, the sounds clearer.

They headed back to his apartment in the early afternoon, both worn out from their morning at the markets. Jasper gave Alice the key, telling her to go up while he grabbed the bags. Needing to get to the bathroom, Alice didn't argue and made her way up to the apartment.

As she opened the door, she could hear the phone ring. She hesitated for a moment, unsure whether to answer it or not. Deciding there was no harm in it, she ran to the phone, picking it up before it stopped.

"Hello?"

"Who's this? Where's Jasper?" an imperious female voice demanded.

"He's not here at the moment. Can I take a message?" she asked carefully. The voice was a young woman's.

"Who are you? What are you doing in Jasper's apartment?" she demanded rudely.

"My name's Alice. I'm a friend of Jaspers." She replied tartly. Who was this rude woman? Why did she seem so possessive of Jasper?

"A friend?" the woman scoffed.

"Yes. A friend. Can I take a message?" Alice demanded, temper rising, her voice short.

"Tell him Rosalie rang." With that, the woman hung up.

Alice held the phone in her hand, a seed of doubt creeping in. Who was Rosalie? What was she to Jasper? He'd told her he hadn't been with anyone in ages except her but was he telling the truth?

She was still standing there when Jasper came in. He saw her with the phone in her hand, her expression serious. Worried, he put down the bags.

"Alice? What's wrong? Was someone on the phone?"

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she looked at Jasper. "Rosalie said to tell you she rang." As she spoke, she watched Jasper's face for his reaction to Rosalie's name. Her heart sank when he smiled at the name.

"Oh. Ok. I'll ring her later," he remarked, picking up the bags and heading to the kitchen.

Alice chewed her lip, undecided whether to ask who Rosalie was. She didn't know if she had the right to question him over another woman. Even though he'd been so sweet and caring, she didn't know if he considered them to be in a proper, exclusive relationship, although spending a whole weekend together seemed to suggest it.

Damn it! She _did_ have that right! He can't have made love to her the way he did and not feel more for her than just someone to have sex with.

Walking to the kitchen, she watched Jasper unpack and put away their groceries. Damn, their morning had been so terrific and now she was wracked with doubt.

Taking a deep breath, Alice took the plunge. "Jasper? Who's Rosalie?"

Jasper stopped what he was doing and turned around, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Rosalie? She's my sister. Didn't I ever mention her name?"

Alice released the breath she hadn't even realised she'd been holding. His sister! Oh, thank God. "No. You never actually told me her name."

Jasper looked at her face, realisation dawning. "Did you think she was something else? A lover or something?" At the expression of self-deprecation on her face, he knew he'd been right.

Walking over to her, he tilted her head up with his finger. "Alice. I told you. I haven't been with anyone for nearly eight years. No one. In any way." He looked into her eyes, letting her see the sincerity in his eyes.

Alice felt like a fool. "I'm sorry. I know you told me that, but I thought maybe you meant a relationship, not casual encounters."

"No. I meant no-one. In either a serious or casual way. Ok?"

Alice nodded. Jasper took her in his arms, kissing her lips gently. "If I had another woman, I wouldn't be with you, Alice. I would never cheat on anyone, least of all you."

Reassured, Alice hugged him back. "So, when are you going to ring your sister? She sounded frightening."

Jasper laughed at that. "That's Rosalie. She's scary. The only people not scared of her are myself, her husband Emmett and her kids. She terrifies everyone else!"

At Alice's worried expression, Jasper leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. Her bark is definitely worse than her bite."

Alice laughed, hoping she wouldn't be finding out if that was the truth any time soon.

**A/N: Alice's bedroom was inspired by my 15yo daughter's room, although Alice's is spotless compared my daughter's room. Sorry, it's the mum in me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here it is, part 2 of their weekend. Thanks for all your kind comments and reviews. I love reading them all.**

Chapter 19

"I've got a surprise for you," remarked Jasper, taking a sip of his coffee.

Alice clapped her hands in glee. "A surprise! I love surprises. What is it?"

"Not telling. You'll have to finish your breakfast first," smiled Jasper at Alice's frustrated face.

They had been having a lazy Sunday morning, waking up late. Not surprising really, considering they had made love into the early hours, seemingly unable to keep their hands off each other.

Yesterday, Jasper had rung Rosalie later in the afternoon. She had grilled him mercilessly about Alice, wanting to know all about her. That Jasper actually had a woman in his apartment had stunned her. It was unheard of. Rosalie didn't know the whole reason why he'd avoided relationships for so long, but was intrigued by this female that seemed to have changed his mind.

Deliberately trying to keep his answers vague, the situation hadn't been helped when Emmett would yell out remarks in the background.

"Woo hoo! Jasper's got laid. The iceman hath melted." Emmett would yell then laugh uproariously at himself.

"Would you tell that idiot husband of yours to shut up," Jasper grumbled at Rosalie, knowing it wouldn't make the slightest scrap of difference.

"He's just excited for you. We despaired of you ever meeting anyone again. So, when do I get to meet her?"

Jasper ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Look. It's nothing serious, ok. Don't get your hopes up." He could feel himself cringe as he told this blatant lie. This was anything but casual. "Anyway you were pretty rude on the phone. I don't think you made the best impression."

"Whatever you say," Rosalie had remarked sarcastically. "And I was just shocked to hear a female voice on your phone."

Sidestepping the difficult questions, Jasper had finally managed to get off the phone. Good thing Rosalie lived in New York!

The rest of Saturday had passed pleasantly. They had talked and laughed and had ended up in bed in the afternoon. After dinner, they had gone for a walk before returning to the apartment to spend the rest of the evening making love.

Jasper watched Alice's face now as she finished breakfast. Her eyes were shining and he could almost see her brain ticking away, trying to work out what his surprise was.

She was so full of life. It was almost as if there was too much spirit, too much joy to be contained in such a tiny body. Her passion took his breath away, and she gave him pleasure such as he never knew existed.

They had only been lovers for a week, but Jasper was having trouble remembering what his life was like before she'd exploded into it. He knew it had been cold and dull, all the colours blending into a blur. Alice was like a splash of red on a dull, grey background. Vivid. Impossible to ignore.

Would his world return to that dull canvas if she was no longer in his life? His heart lurched painfully at the thought.

_When are you going to admit that you've lost control of the situation?_

I haven't. I'm still in control.

_Sure you are. You can't even bear to think of her not being in your life._

I'd survive. Sure, I'd miss her but I'd get over it.

_You're a liar and a coward and you know it._

Go away!

_Deny all you like, the truth is still there. It's going to get harder to ignore_.

Maybe.

"So, when are you going to tell me what the surprise is?" asked Alice, bouncing in her seat.

"I told you. When you finish your breakfast," replied Jasper. She looked like she was going to burst with curiosity.

Gulping down the rest of her food, Alice stood up and ran behind Jasper, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his neck.

"Jazz!" she pleaded.

Turning his head and giving her a quick peck, he stood up and took her hand. Wordlessly, he led her to the spare bedroom. Opening the wardrobe, he pulled out a leather outfit.

It consisted of leather pants and jacket that looked small enough to fit Alice. Jasper bent down and pulled out a pair of boots, also small.

"What's that?" asked Alice, thoughts racing. Was Jasper going kinky on her?

"Put them on," instructed Jasper. "We're going for a ride."

"Ride? What type of ride?" asked Alice nervously.

"You'll see. Don't worry. You'll love it," he reassured her.

Alice stripped down to her underwear and put on the outfit. The leather pants fit her like a glove and the jacket moulded to her curves. Pulling on the boots, Alice looked in the mirror and had to admit she looked sexy.

Hearing Jasper come back into the room, she turned around and gasped.

_Oh. My. God!_ Jasper was wearing a similar outfit and looked so sexy, she thought her legs would give out on her. He looked like he'd stepped out of one of her fantasies. Fantasies she hadn't even realised she had until now.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realised that Jasper was looking at her the same way. Good thing these pants were so tight, he thought, or the instant erection he got when he saw her leather-clad body would have been visible to a blind man!

"Wow. You look hot!" Alice remarked, looking him up and down.

"So do you," agreed Jasper. "Come on. Let's go before I rip those off you."

Alice's knees got even weaker at his words. Walking behind him, she watched his taut behind, outlined to perfection in his leather pants. Unable to resist, she reached out and ran her hand over his arse, making him jump in response.

"Alice," he warned before smiling and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

They wandered down to his garage space. Jasper opened the double doors, motioning Alice to follow him.

Entering the room, Alice looked around, stopping in surprise when she spotted the powerful looking motorcycle.

"Who's is that?" she asked, looking at the bike.

"Mine."

"Yours?" she asked incredulously, turning to look at Jasper. "I didn't know you rode a motor bike."

"Yeah. It's my guilty pleasure. Other than you, of course," he smiled seductively.

Walking over to the bike, Jasper ran a caressing hand over the black and silver motorcycle. It was a beautiful beast, sleek and powerful. It looked like sex on wheels. A perfect fit for Jasper.

"What type of bike is it?"

"A Ducati Sport 1000S. It's fantastic for riding in the open countryside and in the mountains. Which is what we're going to do."

"What? You mean...we're going out...on that?" stammered Alice, heart racing.

"Yeah. Alice, you'll love it. I promise."

"But I've never ridden a bike," she said, still looking at the motorcycle nervously.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." He reached down to cup her face, tilting it up to look into her eyes. She was biting her lip, worry clouding her eyes.

"Alice, I'd never let anything happen to you," he said softly. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded slowly.

"All you have to do is hold on to me. I'll do all the work. I'll take it easy and won't go too fast, I promise."

Taking a deep breath, Alice smiled up at Jasper.

"Ok. Let's go then. Where are we going?" she asked.

Smiling, Jasper bent down and gave her a quick kiss. "That's my girl. I thought we'd ride north towards Mt Baker. The scenery's great and the ride's exhilarating. I've packed a snack but we can stop at one the villages on the way."

"Sounds great," smiled Alice, determined to enjoy herself even if her stomach was doing somersaults.

Jasper walked over to the bike and picked up the two helmets on the shelf. He carried one over to Alice, the red and silver helmet looking huge to her.

"Here, put this on. It's got a built-in transmitter so we'll be able to talk."

"That's good. You can tell me when to close my eyes," she remarked, only half jokingly.

Jasper laughed and put the helmet on her, helping her with the chin strap.

"Ugh! I'll have helmet hair!" cried Alice, her head engulfed in the helmet. She felt like a storm trooper in Star Wars.

"It's a small price to pay, I promise. Besides, you look gorgeous whatever your hair looks like."

"Liar," she mumbled, resigned. "Where did you get my outfit?"

"I borrowed it from the dealership where I get it serviced. I did a pretty good job of getting the size right, didn't I?" he remarked, admiring the way the leather showed off her body.

"Yeah, although it's a bit long. But I'm used to that."

Jasper laughed and began pushing the bike out of the garage. It was really was huge. Alice looked at it, feeling the butterflies start again.

Together, they walked the bike outside the building. Jasper turned to Alice. "Ready?"

"I suppose so."

With that, Jasper picked Alice up and sat her on the pillion seat. He showed her where to put her feet. Alice was surprised at how comfortable the seat actually was, having imagined it would be like sitting on a bicycle seat. He put on his helmet and climbed on in front of her.

"Just hold on to me tight. That way you'll be able to follow my movements. Ok?"

Alice just nodded. At her assent, Jasper started the bike with a roar. The vibrations from the bike travelled through her whole body. Jasper fiddled with a switch and his voice came through loud and clear from her helmet.

"Ready? Hold on tight."

Alice wrapped her arms tightly around Jasper's waist. There were _some_ advantages to riding a bike.

When the bike took off with a jolt, Alice squealed and closed her eyes, arms holding on to Jasper even tighter.

"Alice," his voice came through the helmet. "I need to breathe, baby." She heard him chuckle in amusement.

Releasing her grip by a fraction, she slowly opened her eyes. They were moving through the streets of Seattle, the bike purring past other traffic. Gradually the buildings became less dense as they moved into the suburbs.

Alice was beginning to enjoy herself. As they got to more open countryside, Jasper put on a burst of speed, the bike filling her senses. Jasper was right. It was exhilarating!

The feeling of freedom combined with the feel of Jasper in front of her had Alice's heart racing. Even though she couldn't feel the wind in her face because of the helmet, she felt almost as if they were flying. She quickly got the hang of moving her body with Jasper's as they went around corners.

Eventually the bike started climbing into the mountains. Here the scenery got more spectacular, Alice enjoying the majesty of the high peaks, many still covered in snow.

"Enjoying it?" asked Jasper.

"It's wonderful!" replied Alice. "It's like flying. I can't believe I was so nervous."

Jasper smiled at her words. _He_ felt like flying. Riding through the mountains on his beloved bike with Alice behind him, her arms wrapped around him tightly. He didn't think life could get better than this.

They turned east off the highway and rode up the narrower, winding valley roads. The road here was more challenging, which Jasper enjoyed. Neither spoke much, both enjoying the feel of the bike underneath and the scenery around them.

When they got near Lake Shannon, Jasper turned off onto a dirt road. It was bumpier than the bitumen road, and Alice held on tighter than before, visions of her bouncing off the back of the bike not very tempting.

After about fifteen minutes, the road became more of a track. The Ducati handled the road with aplomb as it was designed to do. A further five minutes and the track opened up into a clearing at the edge of the lake. Jasper drove the bike to a grassy spot with spectacular views of the lake and mountains and stopped under a large tree.

Climbing off the bike, he took his helmet off, shaking his blonde hair. He reached forward to help Alice off with her helmet. Alice grimaced as she shook her hair with her hand, trying to get rid of the flatness. She reached for Jasper's shoulder as he lifted her off the bike. Her legs were so shaky Jasper had to pull her against his body to stop her from falling down.

"Whoa, careful," he warned. "Your legs will be a little shaky for a while because you're not used to it. They'll be ok, soon." With his words, he picked her up and carried her over to a lush patch of grass, setting her down gently.

"I'm ok," she reassured Jasper. "They feel less shaky already. That was fantastic. Thanks so much for that ride."

"It was totally my pleasure, baby," smiled Jasper. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I knew you would once you got over the fear."

Alice looked around their secluded clearing. It was a gorgeous spot, with the mountains as a spectacular backdrop to the clear blue lake. "It's beautiful here, Jasper," she sighed.

"I know. I found this place about a year ago on one of my rides. I love the solitude and the scenery is so soothing." He walked back to the bike and opened the tiny storage compartment, taking out a blanket he'd packed as well as a bottle of water.

Spreading the blanket out, he lay back on it, spreading his arms out in invitation. Alice didn't need asking twice and threw herself down on top him. Her lips met his in a deep, passionate kiss, still high from the exhilaration of the ride. Their mouths caressed each other, tongues duelling. Alice, on top of Jasper, coaxed her tongue into his mouth, drinking deeply of it.

She could feel the growing bulge under her and began rolling her hips from side to side, teasing him. He groaned into her mouth and grabbed her arse in both hands, pulling her tighter into him, attempting to ease the ache.

Sitting up, she straddled his stomach and began to slowly unzip her jacket, teasing him with glimpses of her creamy flesh. She let the jacket hang open, revealing her black lacy bra with red ribbon trimming, the only thing she wore underneath. Jasper groaned as he looked at her bra peeking through the leather jacket.

"God Alice," he moaned. "That is so damn sexy."

Alice smiled down at him. "It _feels_ really sexy. And you in leather is making me as horny as hell." At his groan, she began teasing him by running her hand over her stomach, moving it over her body, slowly pushing the jacket off her shoulders. The sun was warm on her back, negating the slight chill in the air. Not that she noticed.

Still straddling him, Alice looked at his face as she massaged her breasts, bringing them together, tempting him. She slowly pushed the bra cup down, revealing her taut nipple, eliciting another groan. She pushed her finger into his mouth, inviting him to suck on it, which he readily did. When it was totally wet, she removed it and teased her nipple with it, rolling it around. Jasper's breath was coming in short gusts now. Pushing the cup on the other breast down, she did the same to that nipple.

Her hands moved to Jasper's jacket, undoing the zip. He was wearing a t-shirt underneath. Alice moved her hands to his waist and began caressing it, feeling his skin quiver at her touch. She traced over his scars, eternally thankful to whatever god was looking after him that day. Moving up his torso, she pushed the t-shirt up with her, exposing his skin to her gaze.

Jasper helped her get his jacket and t-shirt off, impatient to have her hands on him again. Alice bent down and began licking his nipples while her hands continued wandering over his chest. She then rubbed her nipples, pushed up by the bra cups underneath, over his chest, touching her nipples with his.

"Alice," he moaned, his body taut with desire.

Alice moved her hips and rubbed her leather covered crotch against his bulge. Rocking back and forth on him, she steadily built the sexual tension between them. Her heartbeat was racing, her breathing laboured.

His hands reached up and took hold of her breasts, his fingers tugging on her nipples. Taking hold of her under her armpits, he pulled her up over his mouth, taking her nipple in his mouth. Alice braced herself on either side of his head, her own thrown back as he licked and sucked, first one nipple then the other, his hand massaging the breast not being sucked. He gently tugged her nipple with his teeth, a moan erupting from her throat.

Alice could feel herself getting drenched and suddenly wanted to be free of the leather trousers. Kissing him deeply, she then stood up over him, legs on either side of his waist. Slowly, provocatively, she undid her trousers and began rolling them down her legs, pulling them off, revealing the matching black lace and red ribboned panties.

Jasper thought his dick was going to explode then and there. God, she looked like a Victoria's Secret model! His hands rubbed up and down her leg, as far as he could reach. His fingers lightly grazed her soaked crotch, teasing the edges. He slipped one finger underneath, rubbing her taut nub. She threw her head back and moaned loudly.

Looking back down at him, she slowly undid the clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts. She then pushed her panties down slowly, making a show of it. He didn't know if the leather would be enough to hold him, he was so hard. He took hold of her panties as she stepped out of them and brought them up to his mouth, looking into her eyes the whole time.

"Crouch down," he urged.

Alice did as he asked, scooting up towards his face. She slowly lowered herself until her drenched pussy was just above his mouth. In this position, she was totally open to him. Supporting herself on her hands, she lowered herself down the remaining distance and gasped as his tongue reached up to lick her from her nub all the way down.

"Oh god!" she moaned as his tongue found her swollen clit, flicking it back and forth. He then licked it with the flat of his tongue before teasing around her entrance. Taking hold of her hips, he pushed his tongue into her as far as he could, Alice emitting a long, drawn out groan of pleasure. He worked his tongue in and out of her for a few minutes before moving back to her nub, sucking it into his mouth.

"_Jasper!"_ she cried. Her hips were bucking against his tongue and the muscles in her thighs were starting to protest at the prolonged stance.

When Jasper pushed a couple of fingers into her while he gently bit her nub, Alice screamed out in pleasure, her orgasm washing over her. She rocked her hips back and forth, her juices flowing onto his face, his tongue doing its best to lick it all up.

As she came back to the present, she sat down on his waist, attempting to catch her breath. Jasper's hand reached out to caress her breast again, needing to touch her. He loved to watch her come, knowing he'd done that to her, given her that much pleasure.

Leaning down to his kiss, his mouth tasting of her, she then moved down past his crotch. She slowly undid his trousers, struggling a bit with the bulge of his erection. Managing to finally get them open, she pulled them down, together with his boxers over his legs, and totally off.

His magnificent cock was throbbing against his stomach, thick and long. Alice licked her lips as she took him in her hands, rubbing up and down the length of his shaft. Jasper groaned, urging her to put her mouth on him.

Alice readily complied, flicking her tongue over the moisture at the tip of his shaft. Squeezing gently, more fluid leaked out, which she eagerly licked up.

"Fuck, that's good!" groaned Jasper.

Alice smiled and began nibbling on the tip, one hand caressing the inside of his thigh. His heavy breathing was evidence of his growing arousal. His throbbing member was another. She slowly began licking her way around his dick, rolling his balls in her hand. Jasper's back arched when she finally took him into her mouth as deeply as she could.

Looking into his eyes, Alice started moving up and down on him, sucking deeply while massaging his balls and the base of his penis. He got harder with every move, if that was possible.

"Baby. Turn around. I want your pussy in my face again"

Groaning at his words, Alice stopped moving while she manoeuvred herself around. When he began licking her clit, she began moving over his cock again. As her second orgasm began to build, she bobbed up and down even faster. His tongue began simulating his cock in her pussy, darting in and out. His hips were bucking, making his cock hit the back of Alice's throat.

Unable to speak, Alice's hips began rolling and bucking, Jasper's hands holding steady. He flicked his tongue over her nub and pumped his fingers into her. Alice released his cock and moaned in ecstasy, her hand still pumping him furiously.

His fingers found her g-spot, making Alice scream out in pleasure as a terribly intense orgasm took hold over her. Pleased that he had found her pleasure spot, Jasper kept rubbing it, making her come continuously for ages.

The sounds of her screams and moans of satisfaction, coupled with her hand pumping him had Jasper on the verge of coming.

"Alice. I'm coming baby. Fuuuck..." Alice positioned his cock against her breast and he spilled himself all over her nipple, his cock jerking furiously. Alice continued pumping him until he had nothing left.

Alice rolled off to the side, turning around so their heads were near enough to touch. Her breast was covered in his come, the milky liquid rolling down her stomach.

Jasper looked at her, absurdly pleased to see his semen covering her breast. It seemed to bring out the caveman in him, marking her as his territory.

Watching him, Alice brought her fingers up to her breast, rubbing his fluid into her skin, spreading it around to her other breast. He could smell his semen mixed in with her delicious scent and was amazed to feel his cock springing back to life.

Smiling wickedly, Alice took his recovering cock in her hand again. A couple of light strokes and he was hard again.

"Again?" she teased.

"Again? I haven't been inside that delicious pussy of yours yet," he retorted.

"Oh dear. We'll have to remedy that, won't we," she declared, provocatively.

"Mmm," he agreed, rolling to his side and reaching his hand down to her centre again.

"Oh yes. You're ready for me, aren't you. You're so wet and hot, you may burn me up." Leaning over, he took her nipple into his mouth, making her gasp as his finger pushed into her core again.

"Yes, Jazz. You make me so hot and wet for you. I'm permanently aroused when I'm with you," she uttered.

"Good girl. I'd better give you what you so desperately want, hadn't I?"

"Yes Jasper! I want your cock inside me so badly. I want to feel you stretching me. I want to feel you moving in and out of me. I want you to make me come," she moaned as his finger rubbed her super sensitive clit.

Jasper's cock began throbbing at her words. Sitting up, he pulled her up and positioned her over his cock. Teasing her entrance, he slowly pushed his tip into her, eliciting a strangled moan from Alice. Taking her nipple in his mouth, still tasting of him, he lowered her onto him so that she took all of him into her body.

Enjoying the feeling of fullness, Alice began rolling her hips, savouring the darts of fire running through her, originating from the junction of their bodies.

Holding her arse cheeks, he began moving her up and down over his turgid cock, relief at being buried so deeply in her body. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, bobbing up and down in time with his thrusts. They were panting into each other's mouths,

"God, you feel so good around me," panted Jasper. Alice just moaned in reply, incapable of making a coherent sentence. The friction they created was delicious, chest rubbing against breast, cock rubbing against pussy.

Without warning, Jasper held her even tighter and struggled to his feet. Alice emerged from her pleasure-hazed universe to look at Jasper questioningly.

Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, not wanting him to slip out of her, she watched as he walked towards his motor bike.

"Hold on," he warned as with great strength and dexterity, he managed to get his leg over the seat and sat down. He was tall enough to be able to brace his legs on the floor allowing to him manoeuvre her into position.

"Wrap your legs and arms tightly around me," he urged. She did his bidding instantly, massively turned on by what they were doing. She had never imagined having sex on a bike, but it was hot. "I'm taking you for another ride."

Alice groaned as he cupped her arse and began moving her up and down his cock. She got into the spirit and was moving of her own accord. He was so deep inside her that she could feel his tip massaging her womb.

"Ungh... Jazz..." she moaned. "You're so deep. Oh god, you're so deep inside me."

"Yes baby," he panted. "I want it all. I want to fill every bit of your delicious pussy. Fuck, I want to bury myself in that pussy."

Their movements became more urgent, the sound of their bodies slapping against each, feeding their lust. Alice was tightly wrapped around him, her mouth against his neck.

Jasper's finger was massaging the crack of her butt cheeks, making her even wilder. When his finger began rubbing over her butt hole, she ground herself into him.

"Ahh... shit... Jasper! I'm coming. God, I'm coming to so hard!" Frantically moving against him, his dick rubbed her in the perfect spot and she made a loud keening noise as she came. Her body shook with the force of her orgasm, wave after wave of feeling crashing over her.

Jasper felt like he was going to explode. The feel of the leather under his arse combined with being so deeply buried inside Alice was going to make him so hard, he'd be hard pressed to keep them upright on the bike.

At Alice's scream, her walls, already so filled with him began convulsing around him, tipping him over the edge.

"Aliiiiiice...!" he shouted as he shot his load into her waiting pussy. "Fuuuck....aahhh," was as coherent as he got as he literally shook from the explosion. He shot load after load into her, his orgasm seemingly never ending.

After what seemed like forever, the two of them slowly returned to earth. They were too stunned by the power of what had happened between them to utter a single word.

Alice rested her head on his shoulder, waiting for her pulse to regain its normal rhythm. She felt languid and boneless and sitting here, still wrapped around him, was so comfortable, she could have stayed like this forever.

Gently caressing her back, Jasper mind was blank. He didn't want to think, he just wanted to feel. To feel her arms and legs around him. To feel her heartbeat next to his. To hear her breathing, gradually returning to normal.

They were in their own private idyll. Just the two of them with only the majesty of nature as their companion.

But nothing lasts forever, and soon Jasper's legs were starting to get pins and needles. He tightened his grip on Alice and carefully got off the bike, carrying her back to the blanket.

Pulling out of her, he gently set her on her feet, keeping his hands on her waist, seeing the unsteadiness still in her.

"Thanks," murmured a grateful Alice. Needing to sit down, she pulled Jasper down with her so that he ended with his head on her breasts, arms still wrapped around her.

A few long moments of silence, Alice spoke. "So. How long have you fantasised about having sex on top of your bike?" she teased lightly.

"Since I saw you in your leathers," he replied laconically. "Good thing you're so tiny. If you were taller, we probably would have ended up arse over tit with the bike on top of us."

Alice giggled at the image. "Yeah, that would have killed the mood, huh?"

"Just a bit."

"That was pretty incredible though, wasn't it?" declared Alice.

"Yeah. Incredible. I'm definitely buying that outfit for you now!"

Soon, the air started to get chillier as the shadows began to lengthen.

"We'd better start heading back. It'll start getting dark soon."

As the wind had picked up slightly, making her shiver, Alice readily agreed. They got dressed quickly, packed away the blanket and were soon ready to get back on the bike.

Alice sighed. "Can we come back here? I love this place." She would forever think of it as 'their' place. Their little spot of paradise. After all, he had taken her to heaven when he'd made love to her.

"Yeah, whenever you want, baby. I'm pretty fond of it myself now."

Climbing back on the bike, Jasper rode carefully back to the main road.

"Do you want to go back to your place or mine? It's back to reality tomorrow."

"Yours. You can take me home in the morning." After this weekend, Alice couldn't bear the thought of sleeping alone in her bed tonight. She was addicted. She needed him beside her all night.

"Early?" he teased, knowing her aversion to mornings.

"It's worth it to be able to sleep with you," she told him, hugging him tighter.

Jasper smiled behind his helmet. He hadn't been looking forward to sleeping on his own. How did he get so accustomed to sleeping with her so quickly? And how would he cope if she was no longer around?

**A/N: The image of Jasper in tight leather does funny things to my stomach! Hands up, all those who agree :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Thanks also to everyone who has added my story to their alerts and favourites.**

**Ok, a bit of self promotion here: I've entered the Jasper/Alice Songfic Smut Contest being run by The Peenaters. It's called 'Fantasies'. Voting for it will start in July, but you can read it now. A link to the Peenaters can be found on Emmy1512's profile page. I would put in on my profile page, but I don't know how! **

Chapter 20

Alice and Jasper fell into somewhat of a routine during the following week. They spent each night one of their apartments, usually his, as he claimed he didn't have to spend an hour finding the bed at his apartment.

Gradually, without either really noticing, more and more of her possessions were ending up at Jasper's apartment. There were a number of her clothes hanging in his closet, and his bathroom was littered with her toiletries.

At school, they carried on pretending that there was nothing between them. There wasn't a repeat of their encounter in his office, much to her disappointment. Jasper didn't want to take the risk again, knowing they had been unbelievably lucky that no-one had found them last time.

Jasper was still worried about the school authorities finding out about their affair, but he kept pushing it to the back of his mind. He was enjoying being with her too much to stop seeing her. He knew they would have to confront the situation at some point, but he didn't want to think about it right now.

He was amazed at how comfortable they felt together so quickly. He was usually the one who cooked. Alice had cooked one night, and they both agreed that Jasper should be the cook. They went back to Giorgio's one night, much to the restaurateur's delight. At night, they were content to watch movies, listen to music or just talk. When Alice needed to study, he would do his own work companionably alongside her. He was scrupulous about not giving her more help on his subject than he would give another student, a rule Alice was happy to follow.

And the sex was still incredible. It didn't matter if it was wild or gentle, or in between, she took him to places he hadn't known existed. And just sleeping together was a pleasure he'd had no idea would be so intense. His body was getting so used to having hers next to him at night, he couldn't remember what it was like sleeping alone.

Alice felt like she was living her own personal fairytale. They spent every minute they could together. She'd practically moved into his apartment. She was so in love with Jasper, she couldn't imagine her life without him.

The only sour note in her life was the fact he never said he loved her back. She knew he wanted her and enjoyed their time together but he kept his feelings to himself. He had to feel something for her, she thought. He couldn't possibly be as gentle, as sweet, as considerate with her if he didn't care about her.

Bella tried to reassure Alice when they met that she needed to give Jasper time to realise his feelings. Alice would agree with Bella, her head knowing that Bella was right but her heart not totally convinced. She only wished she knew why Jasper kept his feelings so tightly to himself.

Alice had managed to convince Jasper to go with her to Angela's birthday party on Saturday although it had taken some doing. When she'd brought the subject up, Jasper's first reaction had been to refuse.

"Why Jasper?" she asked, confused. "Angela is one of my best friends. I can't not go."

"I didn't say you can't go," countered Jasper. "It's just that parties aren't my thing."

"Jazz, it's not like it's going to be some sort of rave party or anything. Most of Angela's family will be there. Please. I know you'd enjoy yourself. My friends are really great people."

"I'm sure they are, Alice," sighed Jasper. "I just haven't really socialised much for a long time."

Alice had looked at Jasper and seen the nervousness in his eyes. She'd gotten to know his real personality in the past week and forgotten the shy, reserved person he presented to the world. A fierce protectiveness hit her then.

"Jasper," she'd said softly, stroking his face gently. "I know you're a reserved person, but I promise you, you'll love my friends. They won't make you feel awkward or left out. My best friend Bella is very reserved herself. Please, Jazz. For me."

Jasper had looked into her eyes and seen how much it meant to her that he go to the party. He also seen the love and protectiveness and found he just didn't have the heart to refuse her.

"Ok. I'll go if it means so much to you."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she'd reached up and kissed him. "Thank you, my love. You'll have a good time, I promise. I'll look after you."

Jasper had chuckled and kissed her back. Their kiss had quickly escalated and it hadn't been long before they ended up in bed.

There had been a disturbing note to the past week when Alice had been in the cafeteria on Tuesday getting herself something to eat. As she and Jasper couldn't have lunch together, she was looking forward to seeing him that evening, her mind wandering back to their weekend together. Lost in her daydreams, she hadn't noticed the person come up behind her in line.

"Hello again, Alice," greeted a smooth male voice.

Startled out of her thoughts, Alice had turned around in surprise. "Oh, hello James."

"This is a pleasant surprise to see you here. Doesn't your boyfriend eat with you?" he'd asked, a faint sneer on his face.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Alice shook her head. "No, he's not a student here." That was true, he wasn't. He was a teacher.

"So, who is the lucky guy?" he'd asked intently.

"I told you before, that's private. I don't really know you, so I don't feel it's any of your business," replied Alice shortly.

"What's the big deal about his name. If he's not a student, I wouldn't know him if I fell over him, would I?"

Alice didn't reply. It was her turn to order so she turned from James, trying to dismiss him from her thoughts. Getting her food, she carried it over to one of the tables. It was with dismay that James sat down at the same table.

"It's a bit crowded in here. You don't mind if I sit with you?" he asked, smiling.

Alice looked at him properly for the first time. She hadn't noticed it before but there was something about him that made her uncomfortable. She didn't know what it was. There was nothing overtly threatening about him except for annoying her with his prying into her personal life, yet she wished she could find a reason to refuse.

Instead she just shook her head, and proceeded to look busy eating her lunch.

"I'm sorry if I annoyed you before," he said. "It's just that you're such a beautiful woman that I'm jealous of the guy who's got your heart."

Alice squirmed slightly in her seat, not in the least flattered. "Thank you for the compliment but yes, I am very much in love with him."

"That's too bad. I think we could be really great together," insisted James, his gaze intent on her face.

Affronted, Alice sat up and glared at James. "Are you this forward with every girl?" she asked. "I told you I'm seeing someone and that I love him."

James' eyes narrowed. "No, not usually, but there's something special about you."

Done with being polite, Alice pushed her food away and stood up, ready to leave. "Look, I'm not going to say it again. I'm with someone. I don't want your admiration, ok. Just take no for an answer."

Picking up her bag, she walked out of the cafeteria, feeling his eyes on her back the whole time. Damn. She'd been in such a good mood and he'd totally ruined it. Jerk.

She'd had her fair share of male admiration in the past so she wasn't sure why she felt so worked up this time. Maybe it was his persistence, even in the face of her being in a relationship. Maybe it was a faint worry that he would work out who she was seeing. He shared that same class, after all.

Heading off to her next class, she managed to push James to the back of her mind, not wanting to dwell on that disturbing conversation. She also didn't mention anything to Jasper, not wanting to spook him that they could be caught out.

Alice had made sure that she didn't put a foot wrong in Jasper's class on Thursday. Not by a word or a look would anyone have guessed that she was sleeping with the Professor. Yet, she felt James' eyes on her all lesson. He'd moved seats and was sitting a few rows back, yet she felt his eyes boring into her all through class. She was glad when it had ended.

Making their way to his office, Jasper had been puzzled by the worry on her face. Making up some excuse about one of her other classes, she'd hugged him tightly, needing to feel his solid warmth against her. Jasper had disentangled himself, telling her he had a meeting to go to so Alice had driven home. She wasn't going to think about James again tonight.

It was now Saturday afternoon and Alice was back at her apartment getting ready for Angela's party. She'd had Jasper drive her home after spending the night at his place. When Jasper had asked why she hadn't just brought her clothes with her and gotten ready at his apartment, Alice had just shaken her head.

"You obviously know nothing about how these things work, do you?" she asked.

"What? You shower, you get dressed, you go out. What else is there?" he'd asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh Jasper. You have a lot to learn don't you," she'd teased. "We women need hours to get ready when we go out."

"Hours? What for?"

"Well, we need to ensure our bodies are buffed and polished. We need to do our nails, our hair, our makeup. Perfection can't be rushed you know?" she'd laughed as he'd just looked at her, dumb founded.

"But you're already perfect," he'd insisted.

"You are so sweet," she'd smiled, unable to resist kissing him. "Nevertheless, there's too much stuff at home that I need. Besides, I'm looking forward to having you pick me up for our date."

It was now just past seven pm, and Alice was expecting Jasper any minute. She had bought a new dress to wear tonight and was particularly pleased with how she looked. Her sheath dress was black with silver thread shot through it. It came down to mid thigh and was strapless and figure hugging. Teamed with silver high heels, she looked extremely tempting and sexy.

When Alice opened the door, Jasper sucked in his breath. Bloody hell! She was an absolute sight to behold. He couldn't say anything for a few moments, all he could do was stare.

"Jasper? Are you ok?" Alice asked when Jasper didn't say anything.

"No, I'm not ok. You've taken my breath away. There aren't words."

Alice smiled. "So you approve?"

"Approve? How am I supposed to keep my hands off you all night? Can't we just stay here?"

"No, we can't," giggled Alice. "But it is definitely tempting. You look pretty hot yourself, you know."

And he did. He wore dark dress pants and shirt, teamed with a casual blazer. He looked tall and lean and utterly sexy. Alice couldn't wait to rip those clothes off him later.

"Come on, let's go before we end up having sex on the floor right here," she smiled, picking up her clutch bag and leading him out.

Jasper groaned at the thought. "Alice, don't say that. I'm struggling not to rip that dress off you as it is and you go and say something like that."

Angela's birthday party was being held in one of the hotels in the city. She had most of her extended family attending as well as many of her boyfriend, Ben's, family. Also among the guests were many of her friends from school, university and work. There must have been over 60 guests.

Taking hold of Jasper's hand, Alice led him into the room and immediately spotted Bella and Edward at one of the tables. Before going over to them, Alice looked through the crowd for Angela, wanting to wish her a Happy Birthday and give Angela her gift. Spotting Ben's tall figure, Alice deduced that Angela wouldn't be far away and headed towards him.

Jasper felt as nervous as hell as they made their way through the crowd, Alice pausing to greet people and briefly introducing him. He knew he'd never remember any of their names. This was an alien setting for him. He hadn't been to any social functions outside of work for longer than he could remember. The only one he could remember was Rosalie's wedding over five years ago. And for some reason he was nervous about meeting Alice's friends. It was like being presented to your girlfriend's parents and wanting to make a good impression. He didn't know why it mattered but it did. What if they didn't like him? What would Alice do if they didn't? Break up with him?

"Ange!" cried Alice as she spotted her beside Ben, as expected. Angela turned around and smiled widely as she saw Alice. Excusing herself from the person she was speaking to, she turned to Alice, hugging her fiercely.

"Ali! It's great to see you."

"Yeah, you too. Happy Birthday!" laughed Alice, handing her a beautifully wrapped present. Alice had gotten her a pair Biviano shoes, knowing that Angela couldn't afford them on a teacher's salary. Thanks to her inheritance from her grandmother, Alice didn't have to worry about money. And she'd managed to save quite a bit of her wages when she was working.

"Oh, thanks so much," cried Angela, taking the gift from Alice. Looking up, Angela finally noticed who was standing next to Alice. Oh Lord, thought Angela. It's that gorgeous Professor Whitlock. Eyes wide, Angela looked questioningly at Alice, who giggled at her expression.

"Ange, I'd like you to meet Jasper," Alice introduced. "Jasper, if you hadn't already guessed, this is Angela, the birthday girl."

"Nice to meet you, Angela. Many happy returns," said Jasper, leaning forward to shake her hand, a tentative smile on his face.

"Uh... thanks, Jasper. Nice to meet you too," replied Angela, all but melting into a puddle at the sound of Jasper's voice. She was madly in love with Ben, but boy, was Jasper hot!

"Angela remembers you from WSU," remarked Alice, wanting to laugh at Angela's star struck expression.

"Were you in one of my classes?" asked Jasper, not recognising her.

"No," laughed Angela. "But you'll find there's a lot of females at WSU who remember you that weren't in any of your classes."

Alice could have sworn that Jasper blushed at Angela's words and burst out laughing. "You're probably right, Ange. He is pretty gorgeous isn't he?"

As the girls laughed, Ben turned around to see what the hilarity was about. "Hi. I'm Ben, Angela's boyfriend."

"Jasper," he replied, shaking Ben's hand.

"What are they cackling about?" he asked Jasper. "Be warned, when those three get together, your ears are likely to burn. Talk. Talk. Talk," he made a talking motion with his hand.

"I think I'm the subject of their laughter at the moment," answered Jasper wryly.

Alice put her arm around Jasper's waist. "We're not laughing at you, Jazz. We're laughing at the girls who stare dreamy eyed when you walk past."

"No one does that," he retorted.

"Oh yes, they do," replied Angela. "You wouldn't believe the number of females who would deliberately walk around the History Department just to check you out. Everyone knew who Professor Whitlock was."

Jasper was getting more and more embarrassed and Alice decided to take pity on him. "We're going to see Bella and Edward. I haven't said hi yet and there's a few people wanting to wish you a happy birthday," pointed out Alice.

Waving at Angela, Alice led the way toward where Bella and Edward were sitting talking to others around the table.

"I'm sorry if we embarrassed you," apologised Alice. "It's just that you are gorgeous, even if you don't know it."

Coming up behind Bella, Alice wrapped her arms around her best friend in greeting.

"Ali!" Bella jumped up from her seat and hugged Alice tightly before stepping back and looking at Alice. "Wow, you look beautiful. I love the dress!" Looking up, she saw Jasper standing behind her. Eyes widening, she leaned forward and whispered in Alice's ear. "Boy, he's hot."

Nodding in fervent agreement, Alice stepped forward to give Edward a hug.

"Hi Squirt," teased Edward, giving Alice a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Eddie," retorted Alice, knowing he hated that nickname.

Laughing, Alice turned back and took Jasper's hand in hers and pulled him forward. Edward had his arm wrapped around Bella's waist, love shining from his eyes as he looked at her.

"Bella, Edward, I'd like you to meet Jasper," introduced Alice. What did she call him? Her boyfriend? Her lover? Nothing seemed right, so she didn't call him anything. "Jasper, this is Bella, my bestest friend in the whole wide world. And this is her fiancé Edward."

"Pleased to meet you," said Jasper, shaking both their hands. So this was the girl in the photo with Alice. She was very pretty but no-one compared with Alice. Her fiancé was around his age with green eyes and wild shock of bronze coloured hair.

"It's great to finally meet you, Jasper," said Bella. "I've heard so much about you from Alice."

"Only good I hope," replied Jasper.

"Of course. Alice wouldn't allow anything else. She can be truly frightening when she's mad," joked Bella.

"Bella!" protested Alice. "You said you weren't going to scare him off tonight."

"You don't scare that easily, do you Jasper?" teased Bella. "You look big enough to handle this little termagant."

"Hey, I wouldn't even attempt to take her on. You should have seen how she pursued me. I never stood a chance!"

Alice smiled smugly as the other's laughed around her. She had a good feeling about tonight. They settled down at the table, the girls chatting easily.

"Bella tells me you teach at WSU," said Edward.

"Yeah, I'm in the history department. Did you attend WSU?" replied Jasper a little warily. Did they know he was Alice's teacher? How did they feel about it?

"No, I went to Dartmouth. Studied Medicine."

"So you're a doctor?"

"Yeah. I'm a resident at Northwest. It's hard work but I've never wanted to do anything else. You might know my father, Carlisle Cullen. He's a doctor also and lectures at WSU."

"Yeah, I know him. Met him a few times at various college functions. Good man. I also met your mother. Esme? Is that correct?"

"That's right." They continued talking easily about college, work, their favourite teams.

Jasper was surprised by how easily Alice's friends seemed to accept him. He had to admit that he was enjoying himself. He and Edward seemed to click and had even agreed to go to baseball game when their teams played each other. Dinner was served and the talk flowed easily, helped by the delicious wine.

Jasper watched Alice as she spoke to people around her, greeted others who came to say hi and even darted to other tables to say hi to its occupants. He couldn't tear his eyes from her. She was mesmerising. With her shining eyes, and shimmery dress, she looked like a beautiful fairy flitting from flower to flower. Yet, she never neglected him, always making sure he wasn't feeling left out or uncomfortable. She would hug him or lay her head on his shoulder, leaving no-one in any doubt that they were more than friends.

God, he wanted her! Her gorgeous legs in her short dress was pure temptation. He couldn't wait to be able to run his hand up her legs, feel her soft skin, kiss her all over. His body tightened at the thought.

After dinner, Angela got up for the thank you speeches and Ben made the announcement that he had asked Angela to marry him, earning a huge squeal from Bella and Alice. Unable to control themselves, they had launched themselves at Angela, hugging, screaming and laughing at the same time.

Edward and Jasper had to laugh at their antics. Edward then turned to Jasper and looked at him seriously.

"She's pretty special, our Alice. I'd hate to see her hurt," he said, in a not-so-subtle veiled warning.

Jasper looked at Edward. "Yes, she is. She's more special than you know. I'd never want to hurt her, but I may not always be able to avoid it."

"I'm glad to hear that. I feel very protective of Alice, like a little sister, probably because she's so important to Bella, and what hurts Bella, hurts me."

"She's like a force of nature, isn't she?" mused Jasper, watching the girls admire Angela's ring.

Edward laughed. "That's for sure. She exhausts me when she's sitting down. She can't sit still, have you noticed?"

"Yes," laughed Jasper. "She pursued me and being a mere mortal, I couldn't hold out for very long."

"You're her professor, aren't you?" asked Edward curiously.

Jasper stiffened slightly at the question, expecting the worst. "Yeah."

Edward blew out his breath. "Man, how are you dealing with that?"

Jasper looked at Edward and saw no condemnation in his face. "You're not shocked?"

"Not really. I know Alice and when she wants something she usually gets it, so I doubt you had much choice in the matter," he replied, smiling at Jasper's snort of derision. "And I'm in love myself so I know how it's almost impossible to resist being together, even if you shouldn't."

Jasper went to correct him about the love business, but he chose not to say anything. Let them think what they liked. "I know we'll have to do something about the situation, I just don't know what. If I tried to break things off, Alice would argue why we shouldn't and I'd end up giving in. And besides, I don't want to break things off," he admitted.

Edward looked at Jasper sympathetically and nodded. Jasper seemed like a good man and he made Alice happy. He hoped things worked out for them.

"Wow, Alice. You weren't exaggerating when you said he was gorgeous," commented Bella. The three girls were huddled together, admiring Angela's engagement ring.

"Told you, didn't I?" gloated Alice.

"Poor thing was so embarrassed before when I mentioned all the uni students who lusted after him," laughed Angela.

"Aww, how cute," said Bella, looking back at their table, watching the guys talk. "He seems to be getting on with Edward. How cool is that?"

"Yeah," agreed Alice, watching them affectionately. "He was really nervous about meeting you guys, you know."

"Well, hopefully we made a good impression. You know he can barely keep his eyes off you?" remarked Bella.

"Good," replied Alice, a satisfied look on her face. "That's what I was aiming for tonight." All three burst into giggles at Alice's comment.

Bella and Alice came back to the table, talking excitedly about Angela's engagement.

"She never said a word!" cried Alice. "All that time during the fittings and all the wedding talk and she doesn't say anything about her own engagement. That girl would make a great spy."

Their conversation turned to Bella and Edward's wedding and all that needed to be done beforehand.

"Jasper, you're coming to our wedding, aren't you?" asked Bella.

"Uh...um," replied Jasper, not really knowing how to answer.

"Of course he is," stated Alice, putting her arm around him. "He's coming with me because I want to have the handsomest partner there. Except for you, Edward. But you don't count because you're the groom."

Edward laughed. "It's good to know that as soon as I'm of the market, so to speak, I don't count in the looks department."

"Oh don't give me that!" replied Alice merrily. "We all know that all the female nurses, staff and patients at Northwest are all hopelessly in love with you, Edward. You can almost see them swoon as you walk past."

Bella grimaced faintly, knowing Alice only spoke the truth. "Seriously Jasper, we'd love you to come to the wedding. It would make Alice really happy, wouldn't it, Ali?"

Alice simply nodded her head, holding her breath, waiting for his reply.

"Well, if Alice really wants me there, I'd better say yes or else she'll hound me until then." He grinned at Alice as she poked her tongue out at him.

The music started soon after and several people eagerly got up to dance. Bella pulled Edward onto the dance floor, wrapping her arms around him as they swayed to music.

"Could I have the pleasure of this dance, pretty lady?" asked Jasper, putting on his thickest southern accent.

"Why, thank you, kind sir. I'd love to," replied Alice, thrilled that he wanted to dance.

Jasper led her onto the dance floor and took her in his arms. He almost sighed in pleasure at being able to hold her close. He'd been aching to do this since she'd opened her apartment door. Alice's arms were wrapped around his neck and they swayed together, their bodies eagerly seeking the contact.

They looked into each other's eyes as they moved in unison, everything around them seeming to fade away until the only thing they were aware of was each other. They were in their own private universe and Alice never wanted to leave.

When the evening was coming to an end, Bella suggested that they continue the night at a nightclub as she was still in the mood for dancing. Angela was all for it and suggested she and Ben would meet them there after all her guests left.

Alice looked enquiringly at Jasper, not knowing what his answer would be.

Looking at Alice's eager face, Jasper didn't have the heart to put an end to the festivities. "Do you want to go, Alice?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun. And we can dance a bit closer than we could here, with all the aunts and uncles around," she smiled suggestively at Jasper, who's blood pressure suddenly leapt at the prospect.

Having all agreed, the two couples followed each other to one of Bella's favourite nightclubs. Taking hold of Alice's hand, Jasper led her to the club where they met Bella and Edward at the entrance. Inside, the place was thrumming with people, the insistent beat of the music adding to the air of excitement. They managed to find themselves a table and the boys went to get them all drinks.

"I'm so glad you found Jasper," said Bella, having to shout a little to make herself heard.

"Me too," agreed Alice. "He's wonderful. He so sweet and thoughtful and he makes my toes curl."

Bella laughed. "Well, that's important. I know you're in love with him. It's written all over your face but he's harder to read. How does he feel?"

Alice's face fell slightly. "I don't know Bels. All his actions say he cares, deeply, but he never says anything."

Bella placed her hand on Alice's comfortingly. "Well he may not say anything, but he's mad about you. His eyes follow you everywhere, like he can't bear to let out of his sight."

"I hope so," agreed Alice, smiling as the guys came back to their table.

"Come on, Jazz. I'm in the mood for some dirty dancing," laughed Alice, standing and pulling Jasper after onto the dance floor.

The floor was packed with dancers so they had no choice but to press up intimately together, a situation Jasper was happy to accommodate. Pulling her up tightly to his hard body, his hands wandered up and down her back, moving down to caress her arse in time to the throbbing beat of the music. The throng of people was such that, perversely, it afforded them a great deal of privacy as it was hard to make out where one body ended and the other started.

Alice sighed happily and wrapped her arms tightly around Jasper's neck loving the feel of his tight, hard body touching hers intimately, making her feel all hot and bothered. Jasper swayed his hips sexily, each movement bringing him up against where she was beginning to crave him. He was obviously enjoying himself too, the bulge in his pants providing evidence of that.

Leaning down to kiss her, Jasper's hand strayed down her leg, caressing her silky thigh, smiling against her lips at Alice's soft gasp. Slowly, his fingers roamed up her thigh, under her dress, caressing between her thighs. He nearly popped a blood vessel as he discovered that Alice was only wearing a thong.

Fuck! He ground his hips into Alice's, trying to ease the pressure in his trousers. His fingers buried themselves at the juncture of her thighs. He could feel her wetness and flicked his finger back and forth, teasing her even further. In the gloom and amongst the crush of bodies, he wasn't worried about attracting attention.

Alice groaned as his finger teased her, the gush of wetness testament to how much she was enjoying his attentions.

"Jasper!" she gasped as he felt his finger flick over her entrance.

"What? Do you like that?" he murmured against her mouth.

"Mmm, oh God, yes. But we're in public," she reminded him, rather half-heartedly.

"No one's watching. Touch me," he urged, needing to feel her hand against his swollen cock.

Not hesitating, Alice moved her hand between their bodies and palmed his cock, squeezing lightly, smiling as Jasper groaned into her hair. All pretence at dancing was gone, the two of them engrossed in their foreplay.

When Jasper couldn't take it any longer, he disengaged himself from Alice, holding her hips away from his, trying to calm his body down somewhat. Even though no one had noticed him feeling her up, he was pretty sure they would notice if he started screwing her on the dance floor!

"Come on, let's take a breather, before I lose control and take you right here," insisted Jasper, fighting his way through the crowd.

Alice giggled at his comment, pleased she had him so wound up. To be honest, she needed to calm down herself. She'd nearly had an orgasm out there, when his finger had been teasing her. She was sure Bella would take one look at her face and know what had been going on.

As it turned out, only Angela and Ben were at the table, kissing hungrily. Clearing her throat, Alice laughed as they sprang apart.

Sitting on Jasper's lap, idly caressing his ear and hair, the two couples chatted, joined by a flushed Bella and a grinning Edward shortly after.

"What were you two up to out there?" teased Alice, laughing as Bella's blush got even brighter, even in the dim light.

"Probably the same as you and Jasper," replied a smug looking Edward. Alice gaped at him for a moment before breaking into a peal of laughter.

"Touche," smiled Jasper, realising at least one person had noticed their antics on the dance floor. He had to bite back a groan when Alice subtly ground her arse into his groin, the little minx.

Alice knew she was being unfair, but she was so turned on by the feel of his hard cock against her arse. She wanted him so badly, she was soaking wet. Her thong was probably ruined, but Jasper's reaction when he'd realised she was wearing was worth it. Turning her head, she kissed him hungrily, not caring if the others were watching. Her tongue made its way into his mouth, savouring his delicious taste mixed with his bourbon. His tongue pushed back, tangling with hers before taking control of her mouth.

Pulling his mouth free, Jasper looked hungrily into her eyes. "Let's go"

Nodding her head in agreement, they stood up to leave. "Sorry guys but we're heading off," said Alice.

Bella smirked at Alice knowingly. "Yeah, us too. It's way past our bedtime, isn't it love?" she asked Edward, who eagerly agreed. Ben looked like he couldn't wait to get Angela alone either.

Jasper pulled Alice to him as they walked back to his car. Leaning back against the bonnet, Alice leaned into him, kissing him hungrily, rolling her hips back and forth against his straining dick.

"God Alice. I don't know if I can wait till we get home," groaned Jasper, pulling her tighter against him, if that was possible.

"Me either. I need you to fuck me so bad, Jazz," moaned Alice.

Pushing her into the car almost roughly, Jasper sprinted to the driver's seat, revving the car in his urgency to get moving. As they drove, he rubbed his hand up and down Alice's thigh, occasionally flicking his finger over her pussy, eliciting a groan from her.

Instead of heading back to Alice's apartment, he headed to a wooded area close to the city. Stopping the car in a secluded spot, he reached over and pulled Alice to him, his mouth devouring hers, his hand reaching for her breast.

"Alice, I need to fuck you. Now," he urged, pulling the top of her dress down, exposing her hard, rosy nipples to the cool night air. Bending down, he took one in his mouth, suckling urgently. His hand reached under her hem and began rubbing her crotch, already dripping wet from her juices.

"Yes Jasper. I need you. I can't wait."

At her words, he pushed the seat back and lowered himself to a semi-reclining position. He hurriedly unbuckled his belt and pants then lifted his hips as he pulled his boxers down, freeing his rigid penis. It flopped back against his belly, red and swollen, aching for Alice's pussy, the only antidote to its present condition.

Alice reached over and pulled on his cock a couple of times, loving the velvety of feel of him. Quickly shedding her soaked thong, she moved to straddle him on his side of the car. She stopped inches above his twitching cock, so wet she could feel her juices start to run down her leg.

Grabbing his cock, Jasper rubbed himself against her pussy. "Ready?"

"Yes, oh yes," urged Alice.

Fitting himself against her entrance, Jasper grabbed her hips and pulled her down, sheathing himself inside her. His moan of satisfaction as she engulfed him echoed through the car.

"Shit, you feel so good," gasped Alice, starting to move up and down on him, his cock sliding easily in and out of her.

"You like that? You do, don't you darlin'? You love my cock fucking you senseless, don't you?" panted Jasper, grabbing her arse in order to move her up and down. She was so tight around him, so hot.

"Yes, I love your cock inside me. I want it inside me forever," gasped Alice as she started bucking up and down on him, moving in time with his thrusts. "Ohhhh...." she moaned continuously, the tension escalating quickly.

"That's it baby. That's it. God, I'm going to come so hard inside you. You've been teasing me all night with that delicious body. I'm ready to explode."

"Yes Jazz. Oh God...," her head dropped forward as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Before long the only sounds in the car was the slippery swish of their bodies sliding together and their combined moans and grunts, as their bodies reached for their ultimate goal.

"I'm going to come baby," warned Jasper, his balls tightening as he thrust desperately up into her. He found her throbbing clit and rubbed it with his thumb, drawing a strangled gasp from her lips.

"_Ahh...Jazz...I...I...I'm coming!"_ she shouted as her whole body shook with the force of her orgasm. Endless waves of pleasure continued overwhelming her as she came for what seemed like hours.

"_Fuuuck... Alice!"_ he cried out helplessly as his cocked jerked crazily before exploding into her, his semen flooding her pussy. He rocked his hips, wanting to draw out the feeling for as long as possible.

Slowly coming down from their sexual highs, Alice slumped forward on Jasper's chest, his arms surrounding her. She could hear his heart thundering inside his chest, pleased that she was the one who'd caused it.

After several minutes in which neither spoke, Alice reached up to stroke his jaw and kiss him tenderly. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

Laughing, Jasper replied naughtily. "I think you can tell I enjoyed myself," bucking once into her, his penis still buried deeply in her body.

"I didn't mean just now," she chided gently. When he laughed gently, she swatted him on the chest.

"Yes, baby. I did enjoy myself tonight. And I liked your friends very much," he admitted, a gentle smile on his face.

"They liked you too," she told him. Reaching up, she kissed him with all the love she had in her. He kissed her back just as possessively.

Despite the warmth of his body, Alice still shivered as the cold night air made its presence known.

"Come on. Let's get you home. It's getting cold and I'm not finished with you yet," he stated with a lascivious smile, that got Alice started again.

Kissing her swiftly, he lifted her off him and put her back in the passenger seat, helping her adjust her clothes, before readjusting himself. Turning on the engine and heater, he turned the car around and headed back to her apartment.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Ok, firstly my bit of shameless self-promotion. Voting for The Peenaters Jasper/Alice Songfic Smut contest has started and goes for 15 days from 1/6/09. Check out my entry "Fantasies" **

**Go to: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)****net/u/1908901/The_Peenaters**** to vote for your favourite story. Thanks to all of you who've voted for it - a big hug to all of you!**

**Secondly, I want to send a big thanks to Emmy1512 for starting a thread for "Second Chance" over at the Twilighted forums. *big hug***

**Thirdly, thanks to MrsKatyCullen for checking for errors.**

**Last but not least, thanks to all of you who have reviewed and are following my story. **

Chapter 21

"Mmm, that's nice," murmured Alice, enjoying her very realistic dream. Jasper was stroking her nipple, then gently tugging on it. She could feel the excitement in her body growing with every touch of his fingers. Behind her, she could feel his erection pressing against her arse, seeking entry.

When lips began nibbling on her neck, Alice opened her eyes. This was no dream. Jasper was kissing and nibbling her neck, his hand squeezing and massaging her breast, occasionally rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Smiling, Alice turned her head for Jasper's kiss. His lips met hers languidly, his tongue roving over her lips before seeking entry to her mouth. His body was pressed against her back, his morning erection pressing insistently against her. Moaning softly, Alice reached back and stroked his hip and thigh. At her touch, Jasper began bucking softly against her, matched by Alice pushing back into his groin.

Jasper's hand moved down Alice's body, leave a trail of fire in its wake and gently stroked the curls at the junction of her thighs. Moving her leg slightly, Alice allowed Jasper access to her pussy, already heavy with desire. His hand moved lower, his finger rolling her nub, making her groan in pleasure. His middle finger dipped into her already wet entrance, gauging how ready she was for him.

Lifting Alice's leg, Jasper moved until his cock was at her entrance, the tip just inside. Alice was now breathing heavily, her heart thudding. She groaned loudly as he pushed himself into her, his arm pulling her back to secure her to his body.

Alice could hear Jasper grunt softly as he began pumping into her, the angle stimulating her in different ways. Panting, she rocked back into his cock, trying to take him in even deeper.

They kept rocking together for ages, both enjoying the steady building of tension as their bodies excited each other. Jasper was able to pull out and enter her harder, making her moan.

Jasper could feel himself close to coming and reached over to flick her swollen clit. Alice leant back even further, putting her leg over his, giving him total access to her pussy. Rubbing her pussy up and down, twirling her nub, he picked up the pace. Alice was moaning continuously now and moved her hand down to play with herself, moving his hand aside as she stroked his cock as it moved in and out of her.

"I'm going to come, baby. Are you ready?" he grunted into her ear. At her nod, he pulled out then slammed back into her. He flipped her on to her stomach, rolling over with her, lifted himself onto his hands and thrust into her rapidly, making her body rock back and forth on the bed.

Alice buried her face into the pillow and cried out into it as she came. Her pussy spasmed in continuous waves around his cock, the pleasure intense. With one last thrust, Jasper came, his cock spilling itself into her body. No strength left in his arms, he lowered himself onto her back, his cock still throbbing with the last throes of his orgasm. They lay like that for a few moments, coming down from the high.

Lifting himself off her, he lay back on the bed. Alice scooted over and put her head on his chest, still breathing heavily.

"That's a great way to wake up," she smiled into his chest.

"I think I've just found the way to wake you up in a good mood," he teased, his hand caressing up and down her back absentmindedly.

"I think you have," she agreed. If she could wake up like this every day for the rest of her life, she'd die a happy woman.

They lazed around in bed for another hour, before Jasper got up, his stomach rumbling.

"How about I make some breakfast. Our morning exercise has left me starving," he suggested.

"I don't know what I've got in my fridge. I haven't spent much time here lately, you know," she pointed out.

Pulling on his pants, not bothering with his boxers, he looked totally hot bare-chested, his toned abdomen shown off to perfection. Alice couldn't get enough of looking at him. Even his scars were beautiful. They looked like a silvery tattoo against his skin. He looked good enough to eat.

Leaning down he kissed Alice lightly and went into the kitchen. Looking through her fridge, he found a carton of eggs and some cheese. Looks like omelettes, he thought to himself. He heard the shower run as he prepared the omelettes, waiting until she got out of the shower before cooking them.

The doorbell rang as he was setting the table. Wondering who would be visiting Alice on a Sunday morning, he walked to the door. Alice would have mentioned it if she had been expecting visitors. He debated whether he should get her but rejected that idea. Shrugging his shoulders, he opened the door.

Standing at the door were a middle aged couple. The woman was small, with dark hair and brown eyes while the man had a thatch of grey hair and piercing green eyes. Alice's parents. He recognised them immediately from the photo in Alice's lounge room. _Oh shit,_ groaned Jasper to himself.

Both of them were looking at him curiously, her father rather more sternly, taking in his less than formal attire.

"Ah.. Is Alice home?" asked her mother, looking past him into the apartment. "We're her parents."

Nodding, Jasper moved back, allowing them to enter the apartment. His brain had seized up, not able to put a coherent thought together.

"You're a friend of Alice?" her father asked, watching him, taking in Jasper's half naked state with a less than pleased expression. He pursed his lips as the various scenarios ran through his head.

_Say something, you fool_. "Um, yes. I'm Jasper," reaching forward to shake her father's hand.

"Hey sexy. Is breakfast ready or do I have time to dry my hair?" asked Alice, walking into the lounge, towel drying her hair. Jasper groaned silently as he saw she hadn't put any clothes on and was only wearing a towel which didn't leave a lot to the imagination. _Someone kill me now. Please_.

"Uhh..." started Jasper as Alice lifted her head, eyes widening in shock as she realised they had visitors and who the visitors were.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" she asked, realising at once what her parents would be thinking. And they'd be right.

"Your mother wanted to look at couple of furniture shops in Seattle and we thought we'd pay you a visit, seeing as we haven't seen you for a few weeks," answered her father shortly, still watching Jasper. "I take it we've come a bad time?"

"Uh, no. No, of course not," answered Alice, cringing inside. Why, oh why couldn't they have rung first.

Alice's mother looked pointedly at Alice's attire, or rather, lack of it. "Maybe you'd like to get dressed, dear?"

"Yes. Yes of course," agreed Alice readily, desperate to get out of the room. Half turning, she suddenly remembered she'd be leaving Jasper in the lion's den alone. She hadn't even introduced him.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is my father Daniel and my mother Catherine," introduced Alice, watching as her father reluctantly shook Jasper's hand. "I'll be right back," she said, scurrying back into the bedroom with a sigh of relief.

Jasper watched Alice leave with dismay. This was so damn awkward. What was he supposed to do? Offer them something to drink, like he lived here? Ask them to sit down? Hurry up Alice, he silently begged.

Luckily Alice's parents made their own way to the lounge and took a seat, still studying him curiously. At least her mother did. Her father still looked like he'd like to kick his arse out of here.

"Have you two known each other long?" asked Catherine.

Jasper hesitated before answering. "Two weeks." Was that too short? Should he have added a few weeks? No, best to stick to the truth. He'd only get caught out in the lie later.

"Only two weeks?" asked Daniel gruffly. "And you stayed over last night, I take it?" looking pointedly at Jasper's bare chest.

Jasper suddenly remembered that he was only wearing a pair of trousers. "Yes. We had a very late night and I was too tired to drive home so Alice allowed me stay," he replied carefully. Daniel's eyes narrowed. _Crap_, thought Jasper. _He knows I'm being liberal with the truth_. "Would you excuse me? I'm just going to get properly dressed." He fled the room as fast as proper manners allowed, feeling their eyes on him the whole time.

Entering the bedroom, he ran into Alice as she prepared to leave the room.

"You ok?" he asked her. She nodded as she left the room.

Taking a deep breath, Alice prepared herself to face the inquisition. "Sorry about that," she said as she hugged and kissed them. "How are you guys? What kind of furniture are you looking for Mom?" she asked, attempting to divert them from the inevitable questions about Jasper. Not surprisingly, it didn't work.

"We're fine. And I see you're very well," said her mother, brow arched. Her father huffed beside her.

"Yeah, I'm great. It's great to see you guys," she said, trying to sound enthusiastic. She loved her parents and would normally be thrilled at their visit, but she hadn't told them about Jasper and wasn't sure how they'd react to his presence.

"Is Jasper your boyfriend?" asked her mother. Never one to mince her words, was Mom, thought Alice wryly.

What to answer? The word 'boyfriend' was such a bland word to describe the intensity of the relationship between them. 'Lover' was not something she wanted to use around her parents. 'Partner' signified a commitment, something Alice already felt, but didn't know if Jasper felt the same way. Realising her parents were expecting an answer, she decided to play safe.

"Yes, he is," confirmed Alice.

"And you've only known each other for two weeks? Isn't that rather quick?" asked her father.

"I don't think so, Dad. We just clicked straight away. He's a great guy," insisted Alice.

"How old is he, dear," asked Catherine. "He looks older than you."

Damn. I _so_ didn't want them to ask this question, thought Alice. "He's 29. What of it?"

"29? Isn't that a little old for you?" asked Daniel, eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean? He's only six years older than me. His age hasn't got anything to do with anything," retorted Alice. "I'm not 16. I'm nearly 23 and a grown woman, you know, Dad. Besides, you're four years older than Mom" she pointed out.

Putting her hand on her husband's arm, Catherine shot him a warning look before turning back to Alice. "Yes you are, Alice. And I'm glad you're happy. You are happy, aren't you?"

"I'm ecstatic, Mom. He makes me deliriously happy," smiled Alice.

"I'm so glad. It's been a long time since you've had anyone in your life and we know you're too sensible to be with someone we'd disapprove of. Don't we, darling?" she asked her husband pointedly.

Not daring to risk his wife's wrath, Daniel nodded his head slowly. Alice would always be his little girl, and this Jasper character had better treat her properly or there'd be hell to pay.

"Where did you two meet?" asked Catherine as Jasper walked back into the room, freshly shaved and with his shirt on.

Alice looked at Jasper, slight panic in her eyes. Taking pity on her, Jasper replied. "We met at college," he said vaguely.

"You're a student as well?" asked her father.

_Shit. Shit. Shit_, thought Jasper, his mind racing. Daniel would probably have a coronary if he knew Alice was in his class.

"No. I work at there," he answered, deciding to lie if necessary. Alice was still looking worried as she wondered what he would say. "I teach." He didn't say what he taught. If asked he'd say quantum physics or something!

"I see," nodded Daniel. "So you met around the campus I suppose?"

"Yeah," affirmed Alice. "I saw him on the campus grounds one day and I decided I wanted to meet him. So I introduced myself." It was only a slight variation on the truth.

Jasper nodded, going with Alice's story. "We got on great from the start. Alice is a wonderful person," he told her father, entirely truthfully.

Catherine smiled brightly. "That's wonderful dear. Isn't it, Dan?"

Daniel nodded his head slowly, still not convinced. Not that he could do anything about it. She was as headstrong as her mother and it seemed as if Cathy had been won over. He wasn't brave enough to take on both of them.

The conversation turned to their common acquaintances, Alice updating her mother on the latest on Bella's upcoming wedding. Neither of the men said much, both watching each other warily.

About an hour later, Catherine declared that it was time for them to go and start furniture hunting. Breathing a small sigh of relief, Alice hugged her parents and promised that she would go and visit them in Forks in the near future.

"I hope you'll come too Jasper," invited Catherine, much to her husband's dismay.

"We're hoping to go surfing in La Push soon so we might call in then," promised Alice, looking at Jasper for his agreement.

"Oh, you surf as well Jasper?" asked Catherine in surprise.

"Yes, I do. I haven't surfed for a while though."

"Well, I'll look forward to seeing you then." Saying their goodbyes, Alice ushered her parents out and closed the door behind them with a sigh of relief.

"Well. That was awkward," she declared. Suddenly, the humour of the situation struck her and she began laughing uncontrollably. Every time she thought about the look of shock that must have been on her and Jasper's faces, she broke into fresh peals of laughter. Jasper started laughing as well, neither of them stopping until their stomachs hurt.

Alice lay back on the lounge, clutching her stomach as she tried to regain control. Then they would look at each other, which set them off again. Eventually they calmed down, only the occasional chuckle escaping.

"I'm sorry about that," said Alice. "I wasn't expecting them to show up."

"I know that. It's ok. I doubt you would have walked in the room half naked if you'd known they were coming. And I hope you would have warned me to get dressed before opening the door," he smiled, still chuckling.

"God, I can imagine my father's face when you opened the door," she laughed.

"Mmm. I don't think he likes me," smiled Jasper.

"Oh, don't worry about my father. To him, I'm still his little girl and he's programmed to dislike any guy I like. The way he looked, you'd think I had a new man every week, wouldn't you," huffed Alice.

"He's just being a father. He loves you."

"I know," agreed Alice. As an only child, she was very close to her parents, even if she didn't see them as often as they would like. Her mother seemed to like Jasper, and her Dad would come around eventually.

* * * * *

After going to lunch, Alice had followed Jasper back to his apartment in her Porsche, so that she could to school the next day, straight from his place.

The week passed by uneventfully, the two of them continuing to spend their nights at Jasper's place. Alice was making sure she behaved herself in class but she still felt uncomfortable with James there. She could still feel his eyes on her but he didn't speak to her, much to her relief. He was seriously creeping her out. Other than James, everything was going well for her.

Until Thursday. Jasper had looked in his cupboards and declared that it was way past time to go grocery shopping. He teased Alice about eating him out of house and home. Alice had to agree. She was continually snacking on something when they were home. They had set off for the supermarket to get their supplies.

Wandering around the aisles with Jasper pushing the trolley, they had filled the trolley with groceries. Alice had also put in toiletries she had run out of as well as putting in some of her favourite snacks. As they pushed the trolley to the check outs, the first hints of discord had entered their conversation.

"I'm going to pay for this lot, ok?" stated Alice. She felt that it was only right as she was eating half the food around his place. They were practically living together and she wanted to contribute.

Jasper frowned at her words. "Of course you're not paying. Don't be silly."

Alice pursed her lips, not wanting to argue about it here. She would just hand over her card at the check out before Jasper had the chance to. Their groceries were scanned and totalled, so Alice passed over her card. Before the cashier could swipe it, Jasper reached over and grabbed the card off her.

"Jasper! What are you doing? Give her the card," insisted Alice.

"No. I said I was going to pay. Here," he handed his card to the cashier, who looked between the two of them, waiting for Alice to object. "Go on," he insisted. The cashier shrugged her shoulders and processed the sale.

Alice was fuming. As Jasper handed her the card, Alice took it angrily. Not waiting for Jasper to finish, she stormed out of the supermarket and headed to the car. The arrogance of him. What did he think she was? A freeloader?

Jasper pushed the trolley out to the car and saw Alice's face. Uh oh. She's mad at me. Not saying a word, he loaded the bags into the boot before getting into the car. He looked at Alice warily. As he drove off, he couldn't stand the tension any longer. "Go on. Spit it out."

"How dare you! How dare you treat me like a kept woman," she spat out angrily.

"What are you talking about?" he replied, his own temper rising.

"I'm practically living with you, I eat your food, I use your utilities, but you pay for everything. Even when we go out, you pay. I haven't paid for anything. I feel like a chattel," she argued.

"What of it? So I pay, big deal. I can afford it," he stated, somewhat perplexed at what she was so mad about. "Most of that stuff is things that I would normally buy anyway."

"So can I! I have more than enough money. I'm not a struggling student, scraping together every cent. Thanks to my miser of a grandmother, I don't even have to work, if you haven't noticed. And a lot of that stuff was for me. When was the last time you used feminine hygiene products?"

He ignored her snide remark. "That's great. I'm glad you don't need to worry about money but you still don't need to pay your way with me," he argued.

"But I want to. Can't you see that? I want to feel like an equal in this relationship, make my contribution."

"But it's not necessary," insisted Jasper. "You're a guest in my house."

Alice was stunned. Her heart thumped in pain and it was struggle to get the words out through the knot in her throat. "Is that all I am to you? _A guest?_"

Jasper looked at her face, perplexed by the pain in it. What had he said? "Of course not. Don't be stupid."

"Don't ever call me stupid. Ever," said Alice in a low voice, glaring at him. "I'm not stupid and won't have anyone accuse me of it. I may do stupid things at times, but I am not stupid. Do it again and I'll be gone so quick, you won't know what happened."

Jasper was shocked at the ferocity of her voice. How had things come to this? He was still scratching his head, metaphorically, at why she was so angry. Was this really about money?

"I'm sorry Alice. I'm sorry I called you stupid. I didn't mean it. Of course you're not stupid. You're one of the smartest people I know. I should never have called you that and I apologise," he said sincerely.

At Alice's nod he continued. "But why are you so angry about something so trivial? I don't get it."

Alice nodded in acknowledgement of his apology. They had arrived back at his apartment and Jasper turned off the engine and turned to look at her. She looked so hurt.

"Please, Alice. What's this really about?" he urged.

Alice sighed sadly. "It's not about the money. It's about what it stands for." She looked at him, wanting him to understand. "I love you Jasper. I've loved you from the beginning and I've told you so. But I don't know how you feel because you won't tell me anything."

Jasper opened his mouth to speak but she held up her hand to stop him. "Please. Let me speak." He closed his mouth and nodded at her to continue. "We're virtually living together. We spend most of the time here, occasionally at my place, but mostly here. We do things that couples do and to all intents and purposes, we're in a relationship. But, because you won't share with me what you feel, I don't feel like an equal. It's like you hold all the cards to my happiness. I can't leave you because I love you too much, but all the time, I feel that you can leave, finish things, because your feelings aren't as deep. It's like being a mistress, a chattel. Like I'm in your life until you choose to push me out of it. You hold all the power because of my feelings for you. Me wanting to pay for those groceries was my attempt to even things up between us, if only in a small way. It makes me feel that I can contribute to this relationship, that I'm not just a kept woman. If I knew you loved me too, it wouldn't have mattered so much because I'd know that I was as important to you as you are to me. I don't want to push you. You don't have to say you love me if you don't feel that way. I don't want you to lie. But if we're going to continue together, I need to contribute as well." By the end, tears were falling down Alice's face. Tears she made no attempt to hide.

Jasper's heart sank as he saw the pain in her eyes. God, what was he doing? He had hurt her. He hadn't realised the depth of the pain she felt when he didn't respond to her declarations of love. But he still couldn't tell her he loved her. The fear that had stopped him having any sort of relationship for so long still wouldn't let up. It wouldn't let him admit to himself how deeply he cared about her. And he hurt her because of it.

Reaching across, he gently wiped the tears from her face, before cupping her face in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Alice. I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to. Alice, I care about you, more than I've ever cared for anyone else. You mean the world to me. I love being with you, I love making love with you, laughing with you. Just being together quietly with you."

"But you don't love me, do you?" asked Alice sadly, reading the truth in his eyes.

"Oh Alice. I can't tell you that. And it's not because of you. You're wonderful. It's me. I have things in my past that I can't let go. I want to but I don't know if I can. I want to be with you. I can't bear the thought of you not being in my life. And to me, you are my equal. If anything, you're so much better than me. You're so brave, braver than anyone I've ever known. You have the courage to admit your feelings, even if you could get hurt. Please, please don't feel that we're not equals. Please."

Alice looked at the pain on his face through her tears. Yes, she knew he cared about her, his actions proved that. "In other words, it's a bit like that Meatloaf song isn't it?" she asked sadly.

He looked at her in confusion.

"You know. You want me, you need me but there's just no way you're ever gonna love me," she paraphrased.

Jasper shook his head. "Don't say never. That's too final," he pleaded.

Alice didn't say anything for a while, lost in her thoughts. She needed to think about things. "Can you take me home, please? I need to be alone for a while."

Jasper nodded sadly. Was this the end of things? His mind tried to deny it. Why, oh why couldn't he put the past totally behind him? Why couldn't he allow himself to love her the way she deserved? He was pushing her away with his reticence, but he still couldn't admit his feelings.

Neither of them spoke as he drove her home, both lost in their thoughts. When they arrived, Jasper moved to get out of the car, but Alice put her hand on his arm to stop him.

"No. It's ok, I'll go up on my own."

Jasper asked the question he was dreading. "Is this it? Are we finished?" Please don't let it be finished, he thought. Please.

Looking at him, she gave him a watery smile. "No. I don't want us to be over. I love you even if you don't love me. I just need to be alone for a while. I'll call you." She got out of the car and walked to the lifts, without looking back.

Jasper sat in the car for ages, relieved that she wasn't ending their relationship. Not that he didn't deserve it if she did. He briefly toyed with the idea of telling her his reasons for holding back, but discarded it as soon as he thought it. Finally, he started the car and headed back to his empty apartment.

* * * * *

Alice kept the tears in check for as long as possible. She didn't cry as she tidied the apartment, even smiled briefly as she thought of Jasper's reaction to her untidiness. She didn't cry as she watched tv, not really taking in anything. She didn't cry as she attempted to work on her assignment, without much success. She didn't cry as she gave up and went to shower before going to bed.

She finally cried when she lay in her empty bed, her body missing Jasper's so badly. She sobbed into her pillow, her body shaking with her tears. She loved him so much. She had no idea how long she cried, but finally the tears stopped and she just lay there, thinking about Jasper.

How long could she live with the fact that Jasper wouldn't let himself love her? Did she end it now and save herself further heartbreak or did she persevere in the hope that she could overcome whatever held him back?

She thought through her two options, trying to decide what to do. She was physically in pain at the thought of not being in Jasper's arms again. She almost gasped at the stab of pain in her heart. Alice didn't think she could bring herself to end things, not when the thought of it caused her such agony.

Alice then considered her other option. She knew he cared about her. Deeply. It was in his every word and action. He couldn't possibly make love to her the way he did, with such passion, such caring, if he didn't have strong feelings for her. He treated her like she was something precious.

In that instant she realised that she really didn't have an option. She needed him. She needed his touch, his smile, his presence. As long as he wanted her, she would be there. Feminists around the world would look at her in disgust, she thought, but that was the way she felt.

She lay in her bed, missing his presence beside her like crazy. It feel so cold and lonely without him. Alice doubted she would be able to sleep properly. She suddenly wondered why she'd sent him away. No, she had needed the time alone.

Lying there awake, she heard her internal phone ring. Looking at the clock, she saw it was nearly midnight. There could only be one person who would be wanting to see her at this time. Heart racing, she ran to the phone, picking it up breathlessly.

"Hello?"

"Alice. Can I come up? Please. I need to see you, baby," pleaded Jasper.

"Yes. Come up. I want to see you too." She pressed the button that would give him access to the building. She opened the door and ran to the elevator. When the elevator doors opened, Jasper was looking down at the floor, shoulders slumped. He lifted his head and saw her waiting for him.

Alice cried out and ran to him, wrapping herself around him, tears falling again. Jasper clasped her tightly to him, just needing to feel her in his arms again. The last few hours had been torture, doubts and self-recriminations his constant companions. Carrying her to her apartment, he shut the door and leaned back against it, simply savouring the closeness. A closeness he feared he wouldn't feel again. He carried her to the lounge and sat down with her on his lap.

She sat up and looked into his face. He looked like he'd been through the wringer in the last few hours too. Lines marked his face, a sign of the unhappiness he'd been feeling since he left her earlier. She stroked his cheek gently.

Jasper looked at her reddened eyes and mentally kicked himself yet again for hurting her. "I'm sorry I made you cry," he said softly, before kissing her with the gentlest of kisses, asking her forgiveness. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against hers. "I missed you so much. The last few hours were torture. I couldn't wait until you rang to see you again. I just jumped in the car and prayed that you would see me. I don't know what I was going to do if you didn't want to see me too."

"I missed you too. I need to be with you, Jazz. If that makes me sound terribly needy, then so be it. I'll take whatever you can give me."

Taking her lips with his, he savoured the smooth silkiness and the delicious taste of her, caressing her lips back and forth. It was kiss of forgiveness for the hurt they'd felt and relief, for being able to be together like this again. Jasper's tongue gently traced her upper lip before moving to lick her full lower lip, his arms tight around her. Letting go of her lips, he moved to kiss her cheeks, tracing the tracks of her tears with his tongue, wanting to erase the unhappiness he'd caused.

Alice felt like crying again, in happiness this time, for being back in Jasper's arms. He was kissing her like she was something precious, breakable. She enjoyed it for a while, but soon her body began reacting to the nearness of Jasper's body. She wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck and pulled him tightly to her, taking his lips again.

Groaning, Jasper felt his body respond. It was like his body was programmed to respond to Alice's nearness, without thought or intention. It was automatic. Burying his fingers in her hair, he deepened the kiss, seeking entrance to her mouth. Alice began wriggling on his lap, making him hard almost instantly. Her breasts pressed to his chest just made him more desperate.

"Take me to bed, Jazz. I need you," pleaded Alice.

Picking her up, he carried her to her bed and lay down with her, his lips never leaving hers. Alice pulled at his sweater, taking it off him, needing to feel his skin against hers. She took hers off, with his help, and sighed as he lay down on her, his delicious weight pressing down on her.

Jasper's lips then began the long trek down her body, kissing and caressing every inch of her skin. In parts his kiss was feather light, in others he was rougher, seeming to almost devour her. He left her breasts to last. Pulling down her track pants, he groaned softly as he exposed the rest of her body to his gaze. He continued kissing her, deliberately skirting around her centre. He wanted to worship her body, pray at the altar of her beauty, unworthy though he was.

Slowly, deliberately his made his way down her legs, licking her toes, making her giggle. He worked his way back up her body, again not touching her centre and zeroed in on her breasts. He licked around her breast, working his way in towards her peaked nipple. His hand gently squeezed the other breast at the same time. He could hear Alice's breath pick up speed as he closed in on her nipple. Finally, he flicked her nipple with his tongue, smiling as Alice gasped. Closing his mouth around it, he suckled her nipple as if it was the source of all life.

"Oh Jazz. That's so good," moaned Alice, darts of sensation shooting straight to her core. She was on fire. His gentleness and slowness was driving her crazy. Jasper moved to her other breast, lavishing his attention on that nipple as well.

Finally, he made his way down her body again. Opening her legs wide, Jasper settled himself at her entrance. Inhaling the aroma of her excitement, he slowly ran his finger around her lips then leaned forward to nuzzle her with his mouth. At the first taste of her, Jasper knew he was home. He needed this. He needed her taste in his mouth, her body convulsing around him. He needed it like the air to breath.

Alice's breath was coming in short gasps now as his tongue traced the same path as his finger. Licking and sipping from her, he savoured her delicious taste. His tongue worked its way to her sensitive nub and flicked it back and forth a few times before suckling on it.

"Ahh..." cried Alice, feeling close to coming. "Jazz, I'm so close."

Smiling, Jasper moved lower down her pussy and flicked over her entrance, drawing a strangled gasp from her. Looking up at her face, flushed with pleasure, Jasper pushed his tongue into her as far as he could go, never taking his eyes off her face. He began working his tongue in and out of her, enjoying her continuous moans of pleasure.

"Oh god...yes...ohh," she panted. "Oh god, I'm going to come."

He rubbed her clit with his thumb, his tongue working her entrance at the same time. Alice's moans got louder and louder until she cried out as her back arched off the bed in ecstasy. A flood of moisture engulfed his tongue as she came.

Jasper fiddled with his pants and pulled them down enough to free his aching cock. Not bothering to pull them right off, he moved up her body, a sheen of sweat covering her silky skin. He placed his cock against her entrance, which was still tingling from her previous orgasm. As he kissed her lips, he pressed into her, swallowing her gasp as he filled her. Oh God, it felt like heaven, he thought.

Alice wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, pulling him into her as much as possible. She didn't want a breath of air to come between their bodies. She wanted to be engulfed by him, feel him all around her, in her. Taking possession of her lips, he began moving slowly in her, letting her feel every inch of him moving in and out. It was delicious. It was hot.

Rocking together, they picked up the pace as the tension built in their bodies. Jasper buried his face in her shoulder, driving into her. Their bodies were slick with sweat as they moved together.

"So good..." crooned Alice, hands moving to his tight arse, trying to push him into her even deeper. Her hips bucked, moving in sync with his movements.

"Yes. Oh god, yes," groaned Jasper against her throat. "You feel like heaven." He pulled out nearly all the way then thrust into her hard.

"Aahh..." cried Alice. "Jazz, make me come."

"Yes baby," he gasped. "Come for me. I love to feel you come around me." He began driving into her, pumping in and out of her as fast as he could go, all gentleness gone. Now it was only sensation.

"Oh...oh...oh...oh," panted Alice, as he pounded into her, his cock hitting her womb, so deep was he.

All thoughts gone, Jasper thrust into her body, desperate for release. Alice's cries of pleasure were driving him insane. He felt his cock begin to twitch, telling him of his imminent release. "Baby, I'm going to come." His cock hardened even further, if that were possible.

Alice felt his cock stiffen even more inside her, massaging her walls with every thrust. Finally, with one final thrust, she felt his cock spasm furiously, releasing his come deep inside her. That was the trigger for her orgasm and she screamed out loud as her body shook with the force of it. Her back arched and Jasper yelled out as he pushed himself into her one last time, totally spent. Bucking gently back and forth, he let her ride out her orgasm, prolonging the feeling for as long as possible.

Jasper buried his face in her neck, not wanting to let her go yet. He needed her nearness. He could feel her heart thumping in time with his, her breathing still shallow and fast.

Deliberately, he pulled out of her slowly, smiling at her quick intake of breath. Rolling onto his side, he pulled her up against him, wrapping his arms around her.

They lay quietly, the emotions and feelings of the last few hours finally seeming to overwhelm them. Both of them just glad to have the other in their arms.

When Alice shivered, Jasper reached down to strip off his pants and pull the covers over them. Alice's eyes dropped, her body allowing her to sleep now that her beloved Jasper was lying next to her.

Jasper kissed her forehead and hugged her close. "Sleep, my darling. I'm here now."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hi all! Thanks for your reviews and for adding my to your story alerts and favourites list.**

**Voting for the Peenater's Jasper/Alice Songfic contest is still open. So check out "Fantasies" and vote. If you've voted for me, a great big hug and thank you!**

Chapter 22

After their argument, Jasper was even more attentive to Alice's needs than before, if that were possible. When she offered to pay for dinner, Jasper bit back any objections and let her pay. He even gave her a bunch of roses on Friday, a small gesture of remorse for hurting her.

They pushed the issue of his feelings aside for the time being, both knowing that it would be raised again, eventually. Until then, they carried on as before.

Jasper had taken Alice out on the bike on Saturday, but they didn't go as far as the previous time because the weather was threatening and Jasper didn't want to risk Alice's safety out on slippery, wet roads.

Sunday dawned wet and cold so they had stayed in bed for most of the morning, Jasper making them breakfast in bed. Emerging from the apartment in the early afternoon, they had gone to lunch where Alice had suggested going to see a movie. They had sat in the back row and although the romantic comedy was highly recommended, they really couldn't remember much about it. They had spent most of the movie making out like teenagers. Jasper had put his hand down Alice's jeans, making Alice bite down on her hand to stop herself from crying out loud when she came. After calming down, Alice had sought retribution by taking his shaft in her hand, jerking him off until he came into her hand, Jasper tasting blood as hit bit down on his lip. He'd had to rummage around in her handbag, in the dark, to find tissues to wipe her hands clean. Jasper had declared that he would never be able to go to the cinemas again without feeling horny.

Back at uni, Alice been scrupulous to not act in any way that could rouse suspicions that she was seeing her teacher. Despite this, James continued to make her uncomfortable. She now found that he always seemed to be in the places she was. He didn't speak to her but he was always watching her. If she sat in the cafeteria, he would turn up there. If she chose to sit outside, he would sit a distance away, watching her. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

She never said anything to Jasper, because really, what could she say? James never overtly harassed her, he watched from a distance. He always watched her in a public place, so he wasn't breaking any laws. Other's might even think it was a coincidence that he happened to be in the same places at the same time. He hadn't made any sort of overture or threat so she had nothing to base her complaint on. Besides, if she said anything to Jasper, he would be likely to seek James out and warn him off, which would be disastrous for them and for his career. So she kept quiet and hoped James would tire of following her around.

Alice had managed to sneak a visit to his office, taking a chance that he would be there alone. He was and they'd indulged in a some pretty heavy petting, before footsteps had sounded outside. Jasper had led her out of the office, rambling on about one of their topics of study in order to diffuse any speculation by the students walking past.

On Wednesday night, while they were working companionably together, Jasper's phone had rung. Jasper had picked up wondering who would be calling.

"Hey little brother. How's things?" It was Rosalie. She was older than him by a whole ten minutes, but she had rubbed in the fact their whole lives, especially during on their arguments growing up. Now it was their own private joke.

"Hi Rose. And ten minutes isn't enough to make you my 'big sister'," he retorted.

"Sure it does. I can boss you around because of it," she teased.

"You'd boss me around if you were ten years younger," he joked.

"True," she agreed readily. "Anyhow, how are you? And how's Alice?"

He knew her curiosity about Alice was probably killing her, so he was deliberately vague, in order to annoy her. "Fine. We're both fine."

"Argh! You're so bloody annoying! Fine, don't tell me. It doesn't matter anyway because I'm going to find out for myself," she announced loftily.

Eyes narrowing warily he asked the question. "What do you mean?"

"We're coming over to Seattle this weekend so I'll meet Alice then," she informed him.

"Why? Just to meet Alice?" he asked incredulously. Alice raised her head at the mention of her name and looked at him, eyes questioning. Jasper shrugged as he listened to Rosalie.

"Of course not. Emmett's coming to meet with the UW Football staff. He applied for a position on the coaching staff. If he gets it, we'll be moving to Seattle. Good huh?"

"Jesus! You mean I'd have to put up with Emmett all the time?" Jasper was only joking. He liked Emmett a lot, even if his exuberance wore him out at times. And he had to admire the guy for not letting Rosalie boss him around too much.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I hope he gets it because I'd like to be near my only family again," she said wistfully.

Despite her tough exterior, Rosalie was mush with her family, especially her kids. They had always been close and he did miss her with her living so far away.

"So, when are you coming?"

"Sunday. Emmett's interview is on Monday so we'll be there Sunday morning. Have your spare room ready, because we're staying with you," she informed him imperiously.

Jasper sighed to himself. There was no point arguing, she'd do what she wanted regardless. "Do you want me to pick you guys up?"

"No, don't worry about it. We'll pick up a hire car at the airport. That way we can take the kids around."

"How long will you be here?"

"Only until Wednesday. Emmett has to get back to work. So we won't be in your hair for too long," she assured him. "I'm looking forward to meeting Alice. You make sure you don't hide her while I'm there or I'll hunt her down," she teased, not putting it past Jasper to try that stunt.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll warn her. After your last phone call, she may run a mile anyway."

"Pfft. If she's that much of a chicken, she don't deserve you anyway," she replied.

Jasper's hackles rose at her comment. "Don't say that. You don't even know her," he said angrily.

"Calm down, little brother. I was only joking. Boy, has she got you wound up!" she teased, chuckling. "You still bite easily, don't you?"

Grumbling, Jasper informed her that he had to get back to work and that he would expect them on Sunday.

Hanging up the phone he turned to Alice's enquiring gaze. "Rosalie's coming to Seattle with her family," he informed her.

Alice's eyes widened in apprehension at the news. Their last conversation had been somewhat inauspicious. "When?" she asked warily.

"Sunday. They'll be here until Wednesday. And she really wants to meet you," he told her, watching the uncertainty on her face. "Rosalie really isn't as bad as you think, you know," he said, trying to reassure her. "Most of her aggressiveness is just a front she presents to the world."

"What if she doesn't like me? Or I her? I know she lives in New York but it would be awful if that happened. For your sake," she asked, worried.

"Um, actually, the reason they're coming over is because Emmett, her husband, has a job interview. They plan to move to Seattle if he's successful." Looking at her face, he took her in his arms. "I'm sure you'll get on great once you get to know each other."

"I hope so," agreed Alice. She'd make a determined effort to get on with Rosalie, for Jasper's sake. "Where are they staying?"

"Here. They usually stay here when they come over."

"Oh," she said.

"Do you mind if we stay at you're place while they're here? I love my sister and her family but I don't want to live with them, even for a few days. The noise level alone is enough to drive me nuts," he declared.

Alice sighed in relief. She didn't think she could sleep in Jasper's bed while his family were sleeping in the same apartment. She doubted she could keep the noise level down when they had sex. It would be mortifying to be overhead. "I think it's a great idea. I'll even clean up, so you don't end up stressed from all the mess," she teased.

Jasper laughed and kissed her. Deciding that they weren't in the mood for any more work, they went to bed and spent the next couple of hours much more pleasantly employed.

* * * * *

"Tell me about Rosalie," asked Alice later. She was lying with her head on Jasper's chest, listening to his heartbeat, idly running her fingers over his scars.

"What do you want to know?" mumbled Jasper, totally relaxed.

"About her, what she's like, besides scary, about her family, her husband," she replied.

"Well, you know we're twins. She's ten minutes older than me and has never let me forget it," he huffed. Alice laughed at that. "She and Emmett have been married for four years and she has a twin boy and girl. They recently turned three and according to Rosalie, they're absolute hellions. They'll probably destroy this place," he declared.

Alice looked up at his face and saw his affectionate smile. "You're very fond of them, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, they're cute kids although my opinion may be vastly revised by the end of their visit," he chuckled.

Alice smiled. She suddenly pictured Jasper with his own children and her heart clenched. Somehow, she just knew he would make a great father. In that moment, she wanted to be the one to have babies with him so badly it hurt. Not right now, but one day.

"How did they meet? In Texas?" she asked, taking her mind off Jasper's babies.

"Yeah. Emmett was a pro footballer until he damaged his knees one too many times and was forced to retire. He was driving through Texas on his way to Las Vegas when his Ferrari started making weird noises. This was while he was still playing. He rang the dealership and they recommended a mechanic in Houston. Rosalie worked there at the time. She's a mechanic."

"A mechanic? Wow, that's so unusual," said Alice, surprised. Whatever occupation she'd imagined, mechanic wasn't one of them.

"Yeah, Rose is a whiz with engines. She can make any car purr. She was always obsessed with them. As a kid, she was forever tinkering with the farm vehicles. And they usually worked better after she'd fiddled with them," he chuckled, remembering.

"So she fixed Emmett's Ferrari?" she asked, curious to hear the rest now.

"No, not at first," Jasper burst out laughing as he remembered what happened. "He went to the shop and Rosalie was the only one there. She was the head mechanic, but he didn't know that. He assumed she was the receptionist, and Rose was so mad at the assumption, she let him dig is own grave. Emmett says he fell like a ton of bricks when he saw Rose, uses that as his excuse for the way he acted. Anyway, when Rose said she'd look at the car, Emmett refused to let her near his pride and joy, telling her that only the head mechanic could touch it. When she told him he was looking at the head mechanic, he started laughing. Just then, the other mechanics came back from lunch and Emmett asked who was the boss and they all pointed at Rosalie."

Alice laughed at the picture. "Oh hell, he really put his foot in it, didn't he."

Jasper nodded. "That's for sure. He frantically tried to back-peddle but Rosalie told him to get the hell out and take his stinking piece of junk car with him. We're talking a $150,000 Ferrari here, remember. Emmett then had the nerve to ask her out and she punched him."

Alice gasped. "No! She actually punched him? Oh my god! What did he do?"

"He laughed and said he was going to marry her and left. He's a huge guy. He says he never felt a thing but that moment told him he looking at his future wife. A woman with sass who was good with cars. The perfect woman."

Highly amused by the whole scenario, Alice urged him to continue.

"Emmett never made it Las Vegas. He kept coming back over and over and said he wasn't leaving Houston until she agreed to marry him and fix his car."

"How did Rosalie take that statement?" wondered Alice.

"She says that the Ferrari won her over, that she just couldn't resist getting under that baby and that if Emmett was part of the deal, so be it," he chuckled. "In reality, she fell in love with Emmett pretty quickly and they've been together ever since. When Emmett stopped playing, he got offered a role helping the coaching staff at Syracuse and they moved to New York shortly before the twins were born."

"Does she still work as a mechanic?"

"No, not at the moment. She's concentrating on being a mom. She always wanted kids and wants to spend as much time with them while they're young. She still tinkers and fixes friends' cars but that's it at the moment. She'll probably set up another garage, when the kids are older."

Alice nodded. Her opinion of Rosalie had risen as Jasper spoke. She was obviously a dedicated mother and her actions tallied with what Alice would do. She wanted to be full time mom when she had kids too.

"Now it looks like Emmett's going for a job here in Seattle. Rosalie said she hopes he gets the job as it would mean we would be near each other. We're the only family each of us has."

Alice looked at his wistful face. "You'd like to have your sister near, wouldn't you?"

Jasper nodded. "Yeah. It would be great to have family close by."

Alice nodded. She only had her parents but they were only a couple of hours away. She remembered how hard it had been at first in LA, with them so far away.

"Family is important, isn't it? I hope he gets the job. I'm still terrified of meeting her though, especially after that story."

Jasper laughed and hugged her close.

* * * * *

Bella's wedding was now only three weeks away and the mad scramble to get everything perfect was truly on. Saturday was going to be spent running around the whole day. Alice was getting a headache just thinking about it.

Seeing as the girls would be out all day, Edward had invited Jasper over to his place for the day. The guys were going to spend the day doing guy stuff. Translation: drinking beer, eating pizza and playing the Xbox. Alice had urged Jasper to go. She didn't want to be thinking about him alone in his apartment all day. Jasper had agreed without too much argument. He couldn't remember having a 'guy' day, probably back in college was the last time.

Thankfully Saturday turned out to be a bright, sunny day, perfect for running around. For once, Alice was the one that got up early. She wasn't going to dare being late today. Bella would kill her. Her nerves were getting stretched tighter every day the wedding got closer, and Alice wasn't going to risk winding her up any further.

Padding back into the bedroom to get ready for her shower, Alice couldn't resist running her hand over Jasper's taut, naked backside. It was just so delicious. Trailing her fingers over the smooth skin, Alice was seriously tempted to jump back into bed and make wild, hot love with him. Telling herself to stop, she was pulling her hand back when Jasper's hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" drawled Jasper, his voice gruff with sleep.

"Going to have a shower," replied Alice.

"Want some company?" he smiled up at her, rolling over in bed, his erection tempting Alice beyond reason.

"I don't want to be late," she said, rather half-heartedly as he began to fondle his shaft. Her pussy was starting to tingle as his fingers stroked himself slowly, looking at her the whole time.

"I won't make you late, darlin'," he drawled wickedly. "I'll make you come, but I won't make you late."

Feeling the moisture seeping into her pussy, she looked at him longingly. "Oh what the hell! Come on." She pushed his hand aside and grabbed his stiff cock, a strangled moan emerging from Jasper's throat. Pulling him to the bathroom by his cock, she stood at the shower stall stroking him up and down as Jasper adjusted the water to the right temperature. He nearly scalded himself when she pressed her curls against the tip of his penis.

Grabbing her hips, Jasper led her into the shower stall, the warm water sliding down their bodies, slick and wet. Leaning down, Jasper kissed Alice, his tongue sliding over her lips, sipping the water from them then seeking the warmth and wetness of her mouth. Drawing her hips up against his aching erection, Jasper moaned as he rocked his hips against her.

Wanting to prolong the encounter, Jasper offered to wash Alice's hair. Smiling wickedly, Alice agreed. Jasper lathered his hands with the shampoo and began his sensual massage of Alice's hair. Slowly, Alice lowered herself down Jasper's body until she was level with his throbbing cock, Jasper still massaging her hair. As she took him into her mouth, Jasper's hand gripped her hair.

Moving back and forth over his slick cock, Jasper's hands in her hair and the warm water sliding down her back was hugely erotic. One of her hands made their way down to her aching pussy, and she began massaging her throbbing clit, wet from the shower and her own juices.

"Oh yes, baby," murmured Jasper, looking down at her sucking on his cock and playing with herself at the same time. "That's it. Play with your pussy. Your delicious, hot, sexy pussy."

Alice groaned at his words, the vibrations stimulating his tip. "Fuck, that feels good, baby," he gasped. Hands still in her hair, lather long gone, he guided her mouth over his cock, his hips bucking slowly at the same time. He could feel his balls tighten with an impending orgasm so he pulled out of her mouth, wanting to be inside her when he came.

"Not just yet baby," he murmured, pulling Alice to her feet. Kissing her again, his hands reached for her tight nipples. "I want to come inside you. I love feeling you clamp around my cock, milking me dry. It's the best feeling in the world," he said against her lips.

"Mmm, I love having your cock inside me, too," agreed Alice, reaching around to take his butt cheeks in her hands. "I feel consumed by you when you're moving in and out of me. Consume me now, Jasper," she pleaded. "I want you to fuck me hard. Here, against the wall."

Groaning, Jasper readily complied. Adjusting the shower head so that the hot water ran down the tiles, warming them up, Jasper picked Alice up and held her against the tiles, the water running in rivulets down her body, over her aching nipples and pooling down near her pussy where he held her against his waist. Reaching his hand around under her arse, he ran his finger over and around her pussy, feeling how ready for him she was. If the slick slipperiness was any indication, she was way past ready. Dipping his finger into her, he swallowed her gasp with his mouth.

"Ready?" At her nod, he moved her body so he was positioned against her entrance. Watching her face intently, he slowly pushed his penis into her body. He watched in satisfaction as her mouth opened in a silent gasp as inch by inch, he worked his way into her pussy. Resisting the urge to plunge all the way in was torture, but he wanted to tease both of them, prolong the pleasure as much as possible.

The steamy shower, their slick bodies and their gasps of pleasure all combined to enhance the erotic atmosphere. When Jasper was buried in her body, he stilled for a moment, wanting to imprint this image in his mind. If he could have taken a photo, he would have.

Alice wrapped her legs tightly around Jasper's waist, wanting all of him inside her. Pulling his face to hers she kissed him passionately and began moving up and down his cock, loving the way he filled her so completely. Their breathing gradually got faster and more erratic as Jasper starting bucking into her faster and faster.

"That's it baby," panted Jasper as Alice moaned loudly when he lifted her almost all the way off him and impaled himself again. "Fuck, you make me hot. Who does your tight, sexy pussy love?"

"Oh god," she groaned as his hips bucked into her. "You. And your hot long cock. Give it to me, it's mine."

"Yeah baby, it's yours. Use it baby, I want to see you come," he panted into her neck, thrusting steadily into her. Leaning back, he looked down to where their bodies were joined, warm water pooling. Her breasts jiggled with every thrust, holding him enthralled.

"Oh....oh....oh....oh," was as coherent as Alice got. She could feel him growing even longer inside her, harder, hotter. "Jazz, I'm gonna cum."

"Mmm, me too," moaned Jasper. "Hold on tight baby!" he warned and began pumping to her like a piston, reaching as far into her as he could get. Neither was capable of uttering anything, only strangled gasps and moans.

"_Aaahhh....of god Jazz! I'm coming!"_ screamed Alice as her body convulsed around him, shudders of pleasure running through her as he continued pumping into her, desperate for his own release.

His cock twitched once and his semen gushed into her with the force of his orgasm. _"Fuuuck! Alice! Oh god that's good!"_ Not wanting the feeling to end, he continued pumping into her, Alice coming again, more gently this time.

His legs feeling like jelly, he gently lowered them both to the floor, still joined. Sitting straddled on his lap, Alice laid her head on his shoulder, the warm water running soothingly down her back.

A short while later, Jasper spoke. "Baby, we'd better move if you don't want to be late."

Sighing, Alice agreed. Quickly washing herself, Jasper was tempted to offer a hand, reaching down before being swatted away.

"No. We'll be late as it is, I can't risk being even later," said Alice, kissing his cheek to soften the refusal. "You can do what you like to me tonight," she said suggestively, watching Jasper's eyes flare in anticipation.

There was quite a crowd at Bella and Edward's apartment when they arrived. As well as Angela and Ben, Edward's parents Esme and Carlisle and Bella's mother Renee were there as well. The women were all geared up a long day as were the guys. The beer was stocked, the Xbox warmed up and the phone was charged for that all important call for pizza.

"Alice!" cried Renee as she saw her, walking over and giving her a big hug. "I haven't seen you for ages. You look wonderful!"

"Thanks Renee, so do you? Are you all ready for the big day?"

"Do you mean today or the wedding day?" she laughed.

"Both!" replied Alice, laughing with Renee. "Where's Charlie?"

"Oh, he had to work today unfortunately," she said, looking over Alice's shoulder at Jasper. "And is this the handsome young man Bella's been telling me about?"

Turning to Jasper, she pulled him forward. "Jazz, this is Bella's mom, Renee. Renee, this is Jasper." They shook hands, Renee greeting him warmly. Edward came over and pulled Jasper into the lounge to meet his parents.

"Jasper, I think you know my parents, Carlisle and Esme?" Jasper nodded as they shook hands.

"Hello Jasper, nice to see you again," said Esme graciously.

"Same here, Mrs Cullen," he replied.

"Esme, please," she insisted. Alice wandered over and greeted Edward's parents.

Bella called out to get everyone's attention. "Ladies, I think we'd better get a move on and leave the guys to their own devices."

With a flurry of goodbyes, the women piled into Bella's car, talking and chatting animatedly. The first stop was the dressmaker to pick up their dresses. After that it was to get their shoes, visit the hairdresser to decide on a style, the caterer and the florist. In between, they would be stopping for lunch at the hotel where the wedding was being held, where they would also meet with the hotel's Events Co-ordinator to confirm final details for the wedding and reception. The wedding was being held in the grounds of the boutique hotel, just outside of Seattle with manicured gardens and views of the Sound.

"Guys are so lucky," said Bella as Alice read out their itinerary for the day. "They just need to get themselves a suit and show up on the day."

"Edward is organising the limos and he's picking up the rings. And organising the honeymoon," pointed out Alice.

"Three things. Meanwhile we're running around like madwomen!" exclaimed Bella.

Alice laughed, along with the others. "You're just stressing out Bella."

"I know, I know. It's only three weeks away and I feel like there's so much to be done," sighed Bella, slightly calmer.

"Bella, relax. Everything's organised. We're just finalising stuff today," said Angela from the back seat.

"It's just wedding nerves, dear," said Esme, reaching forward and patting Bella's shoulder soothingly.

"Yeah, honey. Everything will be perfect on the day, won't it Alice," asked Renee.

"Yep, sure will. I think we'll need to make sure Bella get's a stiff drink at lunch, don't you think ladies?" Alice asked the women. Their agreement was unanimous.

The dresses were ready and the three girls put them on to see the finished product. Renee and Esme sighed in delight as the girls paraded around in their dresses, exclaiming on how beautiful they would all look. When Bella put the veil on, Renee started crying, mumbling about how her little girl was all grown up. Bella hugged her mother, careful not to get tear stains on the dress. The dresses were laid out carefully in the boot, ready to go back to Alice's apartment, who would keep them until the day before the wedding when they would be staying overnight at the hotel.

At the shoe place, Bella decided on the dangerously high heels she'd fallen in love with. Alice and Angela got similar shoes, everyone holding their breath as Bella tottered around the room in the shoes.

"Are you really sure you want those, Bella?" asked Renee worriedly, twenty-three years of Bella mishaps playing through her mind.

"Yes, Mom. I'll be fine, look." She paced back and forth rapidly, only stumbling once, caught by Angela before anything bad happened.

Alice bit her lip. "Ok Bels but you'd better hold on to your Dad and Edward all night, ok?" Bella only nodded in agreement.

The rest of the morning passed by in a whirlwind of activity. At the hairdressers, Bella had made a final decision on hairstyles, preferring a simple style to complement the dresses. The final menu had been picked as had the bridal bouquet and the floral arrangements for the reception. It was now full steam ahead.

By the time they got to the hotel, they were well and truly ready for a break. They ate lunch and then Renee and Esme went off to inspect the reception rooms with the hotel staff, leaving the younger girls in the restaurant.

"Ok, now that we've got a minute to relax, how are things with Jasper?" asked Angela, leaning forward eagerly.

"Great," smiled Alice, not totally convincing.

Bella looked at her curiously. "What's wrong Alice?"

"I didn't tell you before because it was too raw, but Jasper and I had a fight about a week ago. It started over something as stupid as paying for the groceries, but it ended up about how he felt about me," said Alice, remembering that afternoon and her pain. Bella nodded for her to continue as Angela put her hand over Alice's in a gesture of comfort. "I basically asked him outright to tell me if he loved me."

"What did he say?" asked Bella gently.

"That he cared for me. A lot. But he can't let himself love me, that something keeps holding him back."

"But that's ridiculous," said Bella. "He looks at you like the sun shines out of you. Doesn't he realise that?"

Angela nodded her head in agreement. "If any guy looks like he's in love it's Jasper when he's with you. God, guys can be so dense at times," she exclaimed hotly, shaking her head.

"That's for sure," agreed Bella. "Do you think it's because he's your teacher?"

"No, I don't think that's it, although we'd be in so much trouble if the school authorities found out. It's something in his past, something that hurt him so bad he won't let himself feel love," said Alice sadly.

"You two looked pretty happy when you arrived this morning?" said Angela, looking at Alice with sympathy.

"I can't let him go. I love him too much. I don't know, I'm still hoping that he'll work through whatever it is."

"Have you asked him? How long are you going to wait?" asked Bella.

"No, I haven't pushed him for an explanation yet. And I don't know how long I'll wait. At the moment, I just want to be with him. And in truth, besides that, I'm supremely happy. We get on so well, we have a great time and..."

"And he's amazing in bed," finished Bella, nodding in understanding.

"That's for sure," agreed Alice.

Angela looked at Alice earnestly. "Alice, if it's any consolation, Ben took over a year before he realised I was special enough to ask out. He couldn't see what was under his nose. He eventually got it, and he had no baggage. He was just thick!" They all laughed at her words. "But you guys will have to do something about the school thing. He could lose his job if you're found out."

"I know. I've been thinking about what I'm going to do, but I need to run it by Jasper first. And there's another thing, but don't tell Jasper."

The girls looked at her curiously. "There's this guy in our class who is seriously creeping me out." They frowned in concern. "He hasn't done anything yet but he seems to be everywhere I go. He's asked me out and now he's always watching me."

"Why haven't you told Jasper?" asked Bella, frowning.

"Because he'd want to confront him. And what do you think would happen then?" she asked them. "Everything would blow up in our faces, and he would lose his job. Besides, this guy hasn't done anything that would be considered illegal. He just watches me and seems to be where I am. The police would just tell me to get lost."

"Still, he's making you feel unsafe. Surely something can be done?" asked Angela.

Bella nodded. "Why don't I ask Dad what's the best thing to do? I won't mention any names," she said as Alice opened her mouth to protest. "Surely there's something you can do. You can't just wait until he does something to you," she protested.

Alice shuddered at the thought. "Ok, ask Charlie. In the meantime, don't say a word to Jasper, ok?" she insisted.

They reluctantly agreed and were enjoying their after lunch drinks when another thought popped into Alice's head. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Jasper's sister and her family are coming from New York for a visit."

"Really. When?" asked Bella.

"Tomorrow," answered Alice, the feeling of apprehension returning.

"Oh wow," laughed Angela. "Is she coming to check you out?"

Alice nodded. "I believe so although officially her husband is coming for a job interview. They're staying at Jasper's and he's going to stay with me until Wednesday, when they leave. She sounds downright scary so I'm really nervous."

"Well if she doesn't like you then she's the one with the problem, isn't she," declared Bella loyally.

"Jasper likes the thought of her being close by as they're each other's only family. So I have to make an effort to get on with her," said Alice.

The older women returned, declaring themselves satisfied with the arrangements. The girls followed them out to see for themselves and the rest of the afternoon passed by in a blur of wedding arrangements.

Finally, when the shadows were lengthening, they headed back to Bella's apartment, completely worn out but satisfied that everything was going as smoothly as possible and that, barring any unforeseen disaster, the wedding would go off without a hitch.

When they entered the apartment, they could hear yelling and laughter coming from the lounge room. Walking into the lounge, they saw empty pizza boxes covering the coffee table, accompanied by a number of cans of beer. Jasper and Edward were in front of the television, playing each other in Gran Turismo, both intent on the game, raucous laughter coming from the other two as they cheered them on.

So intent on the game, none of them noticed that the women had returned until Bella cleared her throat noisily, making them all jump in surprise.

"Ah damn! Look what you did, love," protested Edward with a groan. "Now I've crashed and Jasper's gonna win. It was the final race to determine the ultimate champion and you've cost me the title."

Bella laughed and went over to hug him in sympathy. "Aw, poor baby! You're still my champion," she teased, leaning up to kiss him.

Jasper put down the controller and walked over to Alice, hugging her tightly. Alice saw the girls look at Jasper knowingly when he leaned down to kiss her. "Mm, did you miss me?" asked Alice huskily. Jasper just nodded and held her close.

"No he didn't," argued Ben. "You should have seen him. He claims he's never played before and then proceeds to wipe all our arses. I think he's been lying," he teased.

"Well, he doesn't have any type of gaming console and I don't think he's got one in his office, so you must just all suck at Xbox," laughed Alice.

Edward protested vehemently at Alice's statement. "I do not!"

Jasper laughed. "I must be naturally talented. It's a gift," he shrugged nonchalantly, at which point several couch cushions were tossed at his head in protest.

"I _was_ winning until you all came back and distracted me, " complained Edward.

"Nah man, you were going to get smashed. I am now the official Gran Turismo champion. Where's my trophy?" asked Jasper, looking around for the imaginary trophy.

Alice leaned up and whispered in Jasper's ear. "I'll give you your trophy later. At home." She smiled seductively up at him. Jasper felt his body tighten at her words.

"Well, there's going to be a rematch," declared Edward.

"Anytime, anywhere. I'll smash your arse anytime you want, Edward," said Jasper, trying to keep a serious face. Everyone else laughed and hollered "rematch, rematch, rematch"

"So love, everything under control?" asked Edward, holding Bella tight.

"I think so. We've done all we can do, so it's just a case of crossing our fingers and hoping no disaster occurs," said Bella, nervously.

"It won't love," reassured Edward. "And even if it did, I'd still marry you whatever disaster occurred."

Alice watched them and felt a stab of pain. If only Jasper could let himself love her the way Edward loved Bella. The love literally shone from his eyes when she was near him. Neither of them could wait for their wedding day, even if Bella was stressing out.

That's what she wanted. To know that she would be with Jasper for the rest of her life. To greet their children as they entered the world, watch them grow up and have children of their own. To sit together in their twilight years and be able to reminisce about the countless memories they'd made together. And hopefully, to be together in their afterlife, where ever that may be.

Alice didn't think it was too much to ask.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I love reading all your reviews, they really make my day - A big hug to all of you.**

Chapter 23

"What time does Rosalie's plane get in?" asked Alice between taking bites of her toast.

"It gets in around 11.30am so they'll probably get here by 12.30pm. Are you ready for the onslaught?" smiled Jasper teasingly.

"Not really," grimaced Alice.

After breakfast Alice helped Jasper clear up and get the spare room ready for Rosalie's kids. Since Jasper was staying with her, he was going to suggest that Rosalie use his room. Together, they stripped the bed and put down fresh sheets. Jasper replaced the towels while Alice put away clothing that she'd left lying around.

When the housework was done, Jasper packed a small suitcase with clothes and they quickly nipped back to her apartment to deposit his case, textbooks and laptop at her place.

On the way back, they stopped to pick up various items of food to stock up the kitchen for Rosalie. Alice wondered what the children would like, but Jasper suggested they leave that for Rosalie. He didn't want to risk getting something that Rosalie didn't want them to have. Alice deferred to his judgement.

Alice had taken care to dress well for the meeting with Jasper's family. She was wearing leggings with a deep red, long, silk knit sweater and a pair of her favourite heels. She wanted to make a good impression. She knew it shouldn't matter so much, but it did.

By 12.30 Alice's nerves were really making their presence felt, the butterflies dancing the tango in her stomach. She couldn't sit down and began pacing around the room, Jasper's eyes following her with amusement.

"Calm down, Alice," he pleaded. "It won't be as bad as you think. I promise," he said reassuringly, taking her in his arms. His lips came down on hers aiming to distract her. Alice's lips parted against his as he sought entrance to her mouth. The kiss quickly got steamier, their breathing more erratic as their tongues danced. Jasper's hand moved up to fondle her breast, when his phone rang.

Springing apart, he grabbed the phone and answered it, his voice husky. "Hello?"

"It's me. We're driving up your street now. Are you ok?" asked Rosalie.

"Yeah, yeah. I've just got a frog in my throat, that's all," said Jasper, looking at Alice, who was checking her makeup and clothes. "I'll come down and give you a hand with your things."

"We're going to finish what we started later," said Jasper huskily, looking at Alice suggestively then leaning down to kiss her quickly. "I'll head down and meet them."

Alice's heart, which had begun to settle down after their kiss, now started racing again. Trying to steady her nerves, she went into the kitchen and switched on the kettle, in case they wanted a drink after their flight. Actually, it was more to do something with her hands while she waited. Before knowing if she was really ready, the front door opened.

* * * * *

Jasper took the lift down, telling his body to calm down after making out with Alice. Man, that woman could get him hotter than a blowtorch, and just as quick. In a sense, he'd been treading on eggshells since their fight. Alice hadn't referred to it again, but he knew the issue was still there, that it was going to be revisited.

And it was his own fault. No one else's except his. Alice had every right to be hurt. He, Jasper Whitlock, was a coward. Instead of letting his past go, moving on, he let it hold him back like a vice, risking everything. If he talked about it, maybe he could get over it but it was like a wall that wouldn't let him past. The other side was unknown. It was much safer here on this side.

The situation with his being Alice's teacher was also getting precarious. That they hadn't been spotted yet was damned lucky, a luck he didn't know how long would last. And he knew he'd be severely reprimanded, if not fired, if they were discovered. He had been mulling over his options and he was considering telling his boss that he couldn't teach that class any more. He wasn't going to give the real reason, he'd have to make something up and it would probably scuttle his prospects of becoming Head of Department but at least it would resolve the issue of their illicit relationship. He would need to discuss it with Alice first, but he couldn't see another option other than ending things. And he couldn't bring himself to do that.

A horn beeped, pulling him out of his reverie. Looking up, he saw Emmett driving a silver SUV into the driveway. Motioning to where he should park, Jasper followed the vehicle, ready to greet his sister. He hadn't seen her since spring break when he'd stayed with her for a few days.

"Jasper!" cried Rosalie, jumping out of the car and hugging him tightly.

"Hey Rose," smiled Jasper, kissing her cheek. "You look great as usual."

"Damn straight, J. Your sister's freaking hot, man," agreed Emmett, coming around the car.

Jasper groaned. "Emmett! I don't need to hear that about my sister, ok?" he protested before smiling at Emmett. "How are you?"

"I'm great, little bro'," boomed Emmett, grabbing Jasper in a bear hug. "So, is she here?" he asked in a mock whisper, looking around.

"Yes. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't scare the living daylights out of her," he warned them. "You too, Rose."

"Me!" protested Rosalie, all mock innocence. "I'll be sweet as pie, I promise."

"You'd better be," warned Jasper, half seriously. "And where are my niece and nephew?" he asked, looking into the back seat at the two children squirming to get out of their car seats.

Emmett turned back into the SUV and released the children. They squealed with delight and scrambled to get out of the car, laughing when Jasper helped them down, spinning them around high in the air first. Giving them both a kiss on their cheeks, he then helped Emmett take their suitcases out.

"Alice is upstairs. I'll be staying with her while you guys are here so you can have the run of the place," he informed them as they made their way to the elevators, Rosalie taking her kids hands in hers.

"Ooh! Can't go without for a few nights, huh?" laughed Emmett, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"What on earth made you marry this idiot, Rose?" asked Jasper in mock disgust.

"The same reason you're staying at your girlfriend's J," replied Emmett, chuckling loudly.

"Em!" reproached Rosalie. "Do you mind? Not with the kids here. Even if you _are_ right," she added.

Emmett burst out laughing at Rosalie's comment. Jasper just groaned again. Thank god he was staying with Alice. He loved Emmett but, boy, he could get a bit much at times.

Rosalie looked at Jasper, a question in her eyes. "Does she know about...?"

"No! And you're not to say a word, ok?" demanded Jasper, brooking no argument. "I'll tell her when, and if, I'm ready."

Rosalie closed her mouth, knowing Jasper was serious about this. Maybe it didn't make any difference.

* * * * *

Alice heard the door open followed instantly by the gaggle of voices, young and old as Jasper and his family entered the apartment. Wiping her hands nervously on her leggings, she walked slowly into the lounge room to meet them, taking deep breaths as she walked.

As she entered the room, five pairs of eyes turned to look at her. Alice looked back and took a sharp inward breath as she saw Jasper's family for the first time.

My god, they were all so good looking they could model for a portrait depicting an advertiser's vision of the 'Perfect Family'. Alice just stared at them for a moment, lost for words. Rosalie had to be one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen. Tall, blonde and with a figure to kill for, her face could have graced the covers of any magazine. Emmett was a huge bear of a man. He was dark haired, with a chiselled masculine face. Alice could see that he was built like an athlete but what got her attention was the naughty twinkle in his blue eyes as looked at her. Turning her attention to the children, her heart squeezed as she had a vision of what a child of hers and Jasper's could look like. The little boy and girl had light brown, wavy hair. The little girl's was tied in a ponytail, the ringlets falling halfway down her back. The boy's was cut short like his father's. They were gorgeous.

Jasper stepped forward towards Alice and placed his arm around her waist as he made the introductions. "Alice, I'd like you to meet my sister Rosalie, brother-in-law Emmett and their kids, Emily and Jacob. Guys, this is Alice."

Emmett was the first one to step forward. "Wow, you're a tiny little thing aren't you? I could put you in my pocket, I reckon," he chuckled as he wrapped Alice in a hug. "It's great to meet you. I can't believe Jasper found anyone to put up with him. You must be a saint!" he declared.

Alice giggled as she was engulfed, literally, in his hug. He was so big, she couldn't get her arms around his waist to hug him back. She instantly liked him. He reminded her of a large friendly Great Dane, eager to please and with no sense of his own size. "It's nice to meet you too, Emmett. Jasper's told me a lot about you."

"Oh man! You could have let her meet me first before telling stories about me. Now she'll think I'm an idiot," he pouted.

"She knows you're an idiot, Emmett," retorted Jasper. Before he could say anything else, the children stepped forward curiously. Alice bent down to talk to them at their eye level, which with her height, wasn't very far at all.

"Hello," she smiled at the children. "Aren't you two gorgeous? I'm Alice."

Emily looked at her hair curiously. "Where your yellow hair?"

"Huh?" asked Alice, confused.

Rosalie stepped forward as Alice stood up. "Emily thinks you're Alice from 'Alice in Wonderland'. That Alice is blonde, you see. She's obsessed with the Disney movie at the moment."

Alice laughed and looked down at Emily. "No, I'm not that Alice. We just have the same name. I don't even have a cat." Looking up at Rosalie, she reached out to shake her hand. "Hi Rosalie. I'm very pleased to meet you."

Rosalie shook her hand and looked at Alice. Starting at the top of her head, Rosalie assessed every inch of her. When her eyes got to her feet, her eyes widened. "Wow, great shoes! Are those Louboutin's?"

"Yeah, these are one of my favourites. How did you know?" she asked curiously.

"Well, you've just found the way to Rosalie's heart, Alice," said Emmett. "Forget diamonds, Rose can talk shoes until the cows come home."

Looking at Rosalie, Alice smiled. "Me too." And with that, Alice was accepted by Jasper's family, particularly Rosalie. Taking Alice by the arm, Rosalie led her to the couch talking about her favourite shoe designers. Alice had found a kindred spirit.

Jasper hung back with Emmett. "She's cool, J," commented Emmett. "And pretty hot. Not as hot as my Rose, but you've done well, bro," he said, punching Jasper on the arm. Jasper winced.

"Thanks Em. I'd have to disagree, but then Rosalie is my twin, so that would just be weird if I did agree with you," said Jasper wryly. As Emmett chuckled, he watched as Alice took off her shoe, giving it to Rosalie to inspect. They were already talking about going shopping together if Emmett got the job and they moved to Seattle. The kids began exploring the apartment, eager to expend some of the energy built up by the long plane trip.

"So, how do you think you'll go at the interview? When is it? Tomorrow?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah. At 11am. I'm really hoping I get it because Rose really wants to be near you. And by the looks of things, Alice and her are going to get on like a house on fire. So how'd you two meet?"

Jasper looked down at the carpet. "She's one of my students."

Emmett's eyes widened. "Whoa. Dude. Couldn't you get in a shitload of trouble?"

"Yeah! Tell me about it. We're trying to be careful not to be seen, but we can't continue like this for much longer."

"You're not going to break up with her, are you?" whispered a horrified Emmett, looking at the chattering women.

"No! I'll find another way."

"Phew! Rosalie would kill you now," said a relieved Emmett. "And besides, I haven't seen you look this relaxed since I met you." Emmett could be surprisingly observant at times.

They moved to the kitchen where Jasper had set out an assortment of goodies for their lunch. Emily had taken a shine to Alice and insisted on sitting next to her, her brother sitting next to his mother. Alice could see which of the twins was the dominant one. She wondered if Jasper and Rosalie had been the same as children. She suspected so.

Alice was pleasantly surprised to find that she actually liked Rosalie. Sure, their mutual love of shoes had smoothed the way but she had a feeling she would have got on with her anyway. It was plain that Rosalie wore the pants in her family but it was also obvious that she and Emmett loved each other deeply. Emmett would unconsciously stroke her back or hair as he spoke, the action seemingly so common that Rosalie didn't seem to notice or react. And they both adored their children, who were surprisingly well behaved for such young children.

"Dude, you still got your motorbike?" asked Emmett eagerly.

"Yeah, why?" answered Jasper, suspiciously. Realisation dawned as he saw the longing on Emmett's open face. "Do you want to take it for a spin, Em?"

"Do I?" Emmett was nearly jumping in his seat in his excitement. Alice couldn't help but laugh. He was adorable.

"Go on then. Take it," agreed Jasper.

"Thanks man, you're the best brother in law ever," chuckled Emmett, giving Jasper a one-armed hug. "You coming Rose?"

"And what about the kids, Emmett?" she asked sternly. Emmett almost visibly deflated. Alice couldn't help herself when she spoke.

"Jasper and I will look after them if you want to go with Emmett," offered Alice. Jasper looked at her in surprise. What? Did he think she couldn't look after a couple of kids for a few hours? She had babysat as a teenager and she'd managed not to kill any of her charges.

"Are you sure, Alice?" asked Rosalie. "They can be a handful as Jasper can tell you."

"Sure. It'll be fun. You go and enjoy yourselves. We'll be fine. Just leave any instructions if you have any."

Rosalie smiled. "Thanks Alice. I appreciate it. Emmett and I don't get out much on our own any more. I made him get rid of his bike when the kids were born, but it would be fun to do it again this once. Besides I think these two are ready for a nap first anyway," she said, looking down fondly as Emily leaned against Alice, her eyelids drooping.

"We got the spare room ready for them and you two can stay in my room. Before you say anything, Emmett, we've put clean sheets on," informed Jasper.

"What? I wasn't going to say anything?" said Emmett, trying to look innocent. Alice giggled at his expression. Emmett winked at her.

"Em, we all know what you're like," said Rosalie, picking up Jacob.

"Can I give you a hand?" offered Alice, her arm around a sleepy Emily.

"Sure. Can you carry Emily in? Careful. She's heavier than she looks," she warned as Alice picked up the little girl, cuddling her close.

They settled the children in the spare bed and Rosalie and Emmett got ready to go for their bike ride. Alice lent her the leather jacket Jasper had got her but both agreed there was no way she was going to fit into the pants. Rosalie said she'd just wear her jeans.

Advising that the kids would probably sleep for about an hour and with final instructions for when they woke up, Emmett and Rosalie left the apartment, the quiet deafening after the noise of the last couple of hours.

Jasper grabbed Alice and pushed her back against the door, leaning into her and pressing his hips against hers. Alice gasped as she felt the enormous bulge in his pants, her open mouth a perfect invitation for his. Grinding his erection against her, his mouth roved over hers, tongue seeking out her tongue, tangling with it. Alice moaned when his hand moved to massage her breast, his fingers teasing her nipple through her clothes.

Pulling her lips from his reluctantly, Alice put her fingers on his mouth. "Jasper! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to get you as horny as I am," he murmured, reaching for her mouth again.

"We can't! What about the children?" replied Alice, squeezing her legs together to ease the throbbing there.

"What about them? They're sleeping. Let's have some fun while they're asleep. I want to fuck you real bad, baby," he said, his voice dripping with desire.

"What brought this on?" asked Alice, her breathing getting faster as his hand made their way under her top and was caressing the silky skin of her stomach.

"I'm always horny for you, baby. You know that," he chided gently. He leaned forward and his lips found her throat, his tongue licking the sensitive skin there before moving to her ear, and gently sucking on it, knowing that it drove Alice wild.

"Oh Jazz! What if they wake up? We're supposed to be looking after them, not messing around," protested Alice half-heartedly.

"What, you think Emmett and Rosalie never have sex with the kids in the house?" asked Jasper, pushing aside the collar and kissing his way down to her shoulder.

"Of course they do. But they're their parents. We're just babysitting. I'd be mortified if they woke up while we're doing it," said Alice.

"Baby, I've stayed with them in New York. I know for a fact that those kids sleep like a rock. Nothing will wake them in the next hour. You could put heavy metal music on now and they'd sleep through it." His hand pulled aside her bra, giving him access to her hard nipple and tugging on it.

Alice's head rolled back against the door as the bolts of sensation shot straight to her core, the moisture flooding her pussy. When his other hand began massaging it though her leggings, her legs almost gave way.

"Let me fuck you. Please," he pleaded against the base of her throat. "You know you want me to."

"Yes, I do. God, you get me all wet and horny for you," admitted Alice in a faltering voice. "But maybe we should wait until we get back to my place," she suggested, not knowing how she'd stand the wait.

"I can't wait that long. I'm so hard and ready for you. Feel me, baby," he urged. Alice couldn't help but obey. She wanted to touch him. Her hand felt his enormous erection through his pants, squeezing gently. He moaned against her shoulder.

Wanting him desperately now, Alice moved from the door and pulled him with her to the lounge. Climbing onto the sofa, she looked him in eyes. "Fuck me now, Jazz. From behind."

Jasper's breath caught in his throat at her words, his aching erection straining against his trousers. With shaky hands, he undid his trousers pulling them down to free his cock, which sprang out, rigid and throbbing.

"See how ready I am for you?" he asked gruffly. Alice looked at him and licked her lips in anticipation of him stretching her deliciously.

"Now Jazz. Fuck me hard, now," she urged, turning to face away from him and wriggling her hips impatiently. He'd got her all hot and bothered, she need him to make it better.

Moving forward, he pulled her leggings and underwear down to her knees. Alice leant against the back of couch. She was still fully clothed except for her pussy, which was aching for him.

Jasper ran his finger over her centre, needing to see how wet she was. She groaned as he rubbed back and forth, dipping a finger into her. She was hot and slick, perfect for his cock. Positioning himself against her, he rubbed himself over her, letting her wetness cover his cock, making it slick and slippery. He grabbed a couple of pillows and got her to kneel on them. This brought her opening in line with his cock, making their lovemaking easier in this position.

"Are you ready for me? Do you want my cock inside you?" he asked as his tip teased her entrance.

Wriggling her hips, trying to take him into her, Alice groaned. "Yes. I want it. Give it to me. Now!" she demanded. She felt like she'd implode if he didn't enter her this instant.

Pushing just his tip into her, stretching her opening, he stopped, the action nearly impossible in his desire to fuck her senseless. He made tiny thrusting motions, not enough to satisfy her.

"Jasper! God. More. I need more!" she panted.

"What do you say," he teased. His cock was getting harder by the second.

"Please! Come on, fuck me!" she insisted, getting more and more agitated as he slowly, oh so slowly, pushed into her. "You were the one who wanted to fuck me so badly, so do it, then!" she cried, getting angry at his slow pace.

Jasper laughed. "My kitten has claws, doesn't she?" Taking pity on her, he pushed all the way in, moaning at the heat her body was generating. "Is this what you want?" he asked, not moving at all, resisting every impulse his body had to thrust into her hard.

"Yes. Now move," she demanded, bucking her hips back to get some friction to relieve the ache.

"Yes mistress," he murmured. Slowly, he started moving his hips against hers, pulling out then pushing back in.

"Faster," she panted. He picked up the pace slightly, but not enough to satisfy her.

"Stop teasing, you bastard and fuck me hard!" she nearly yelled, remembering the sleeping children at the last second.

Jasper laughed at her words. He had her well and truly hot and bothered. "Now who's being a bitch?" At her grunt, he decided to take pity on her and began thrusting in and out of her harder, to her satisfaction. "Is that better?" he panted between thrusts, his body tightening.

"Fas...ter," she gasped. The angle of his cock was stimulating a sensitive spot, and she had to force herself to moan quietly. She'd die if one of the children woke up now.

Obeying her instructions, his hips moved in and out of her faster and faster as the tension built in their bodies. "You're...so...tight," gasped Jasper. "Your.. pussy's....incredible. So...hot."

Bucking her hips back into him, he began pulling out and thrusting back into her, both of them gasping at the sensations. All coherent thought fled as their only aim was to move their hips together to enable their orgasms. Orgasms that were rapidly approaching.

Reaching forward to grab the couch with his hands, he pumped into her with all his strength, their bodies straining to reach their climax. The slap, slap, slap of his hips hitting hers only added to the tension.

"Oh god, Jazz. I'm gonna cum!" cried Alice, reaching down to rub her clit.

Jasper reached around her body, and replaced her finger with his. "Let me," he panted into her ear, his hot breath washing over her as he exhaled roughly with each thrust.

His finger tweaking her aching nub was enough to send her over the edge, groaning loudly. As her inner walls clamped down rhythmically, his cock twitched violently and spewed his come into her. Jasper bit down on her shoulder as his body shattered around her and in her.

As their bodies calmed down, he continued thrusting gently into her, needing to stay in her body for as long as possible. Both of them were breathing harshly waiting for their heartbeats to settle down. Finally, Jasper pulled out and rubbed his come-covered cock over her arse, watching as the fluid glistened on her white globes. His cock twitched again, in excitement as it started getting hard again. He knew they had to stop so leaned over to the tissues and pulled a handful out, handing her some then cleaning himself.

"See, I told you the kids wouldn't wake up," smirked Jasper as Alice pulled her leggings up.

"Thank goodness!" replied Alice, smiling. She stood up and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to change my underwear. Not my leggings because they'll wonder why I changed!"

Jasper laughed and straightened the lounge, throwing out the used tissues. He just couldn't get enough of her. He wanted her all the time and she always seemed to want him back just as much. He thought back to her meeting with his sister and was still marvelling out how well the two women had gotten on. Rosalie didn't make friends easily, especially with other women. He supposed they were threatened by her extraordinary beauty and her abrupt ways. She'd always had males panting after her and that made her unpopular with other females, especially in high school. Maybe that's why they were close. They'd depended on each other growing up, neither of them had many friends.

Yet she'd accepted Alice almost straight away. He really shouldn't be surprised though. Alice just seemed to draw people to her. Look at him. He hadn't been able to stay away, even if he should have. And he figured that Alice didn't need to feel threatened as he was Rosalie's brother.

The sound of a child's voice calling out broke into his musings. Walking into the bedroom, he saw Jacob sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, little guy. Have a good sleep?" asked Jasper quietly, careful not to wake Emily. Jacob nodded and held his arms out to be helped off the bed. Jasper grabbed his tiny hand and led him to the bathroom, certain the little boy needed to go after his sleep.

"Wanna drink, Unca Jas," said Jacob as Jasper helped him wash his hands.

"Come on then, let's get you some juice, ok?" Alice was in the kitchen and she bent down to hug Jacob.

"Where Mama?" asked Jacob, looking around for his mother.

"She's gone out with Daddy for a little while, ok. Alice and I are going to look after you until they get back," explained Jasper, pouring some juice into a cup for Jacob. They both heard Emily call out, wondering where she was.

"Shall we go and get Emily?" asked Alice, holding out her hand. Jacob took it and Alice felt a warmth go through her at the feel of the tiny hand in hers. He and Emily were lovely little children and she felt attached to them already.

Emily was climbing off the bed when they entered the bedroom. "Hello Emily," said Alice, leaning down to hug her.

Emily looked at her seriously. "Wanna wee wee," she said.

"Oh, well we better get you to the toilet then, hadn't we?" said Alice, smiling at the earnest look on the little girl's face.

When they'd toileted and had a drink, Jasper suggested they go to the park for a play, both children jumping up and down in excitement. Putting on their coats, they walked to a nearby park that had a children's playground.

When they spotted the swings and slippery dip, the children pulled their hands free and raced to the equipment, laughing and yelling. Jasper and Alice walked at a more sedate pace.

"Push me," demanded Emily, climbing onto the swing. Alice helped her sit properly and began pushing her gently. Emily squealed in delight as the swing went a little higher each time until Alice thought it was high enough.

"Hold on tight, Emily," warned Alice, enjoying herself thoroughly. Every time the swing reached to the top of its arc, Emily would laugh and yell "more".

"I think that's high enough, Em," laughed Alice. "Mommy will be very angry with me if you fall and hurt yourself."

Jacob had headed straight for the slippery dip, climbing fast up the ladder and launching himself down the slide, no fear evident. Jasper stood at the bottom ready to catch him if needed.

Alice watched him with the little boy and smiled. He was so good with the children. Did he know that? Did he realise how natural he looked playing with them? When Jacob came down a bit too fast, Jasper grabbed him at the bottom and swung him around, giving him a kiss on the cheek before letting him down. Alice's eyes watered at the sight. He would make such a good father. She hoped that one day she would be the mother of his children. If he let her.

The children swapped equipment and Jacob demanded to be pushed on the swing. He was a bit more of a dare devil than his sister and Alice had to slow the swing down, when it looked like he might launch himself off. "Bet Mommy has her hands full with you, doesn't she sweetie?"

Another mother began pushing her child next to her, smiling at Alice's efforts to keep the little boy in the swing.

"Boys are so adventurous, aren't they?" she observed. "Mine seems like he's always at the doctor's getting patched up."

Alice laughed at her comment. "You're right. His sister was content to just swing, while Jacob is intent on doing acrobatics off the swing."

Laughing, the mother looked at Jasper, encouraging Emily on the slide. "You have a lovely family. Your husband seems like a terrific father."

Alice didn't want to go into explanations, so she didn't correct the woman. "Yes, he's great," she agreed.

"It's great to see fathers getting involved with their children. They need it, you know," she said, looking at Alice. "Kids need to see and play with their daddy. So many men still think that the most important thing is to provide for their family, and work all hours of the day. Kids would rather see their dad than have all the latest gadgets and gizmos, don't you think?"

Alice nodded earnestly. "Oh, I agree with you totally. Both parents should spend as much time with their children as they can, especially when they're little." The two women continued to chat until Jacob wanted to get off and go to the sandpit. Excusing herself, Alice followed Jacob, sitting on the edge to watch him play. He was soon joined by his sister, the two of them playing with the sand. Jasper sat down next to Alice and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

To an outsider, they looked like proud parents watching their children play.

"Having fun?" asked Jasper, kissing Alice on the forehead.

"Yeah, I'm loving it. They're such cute kids." She looked at him sternly. "Why did you say they were little hellions? They're angels," she protested, looking at them fondly.

"They are at the moment, but you haven't seen them when they have a tantrum or they decide to fight," he explained. "You wouldn't believe they're the same children."

"Well, until I see it, I'll keep thinking they're perfect angels," she declared, smiling as Emily proudly showed off her tower. "That's wonderful, Em. I wish I could take it home and show Mommy and Daddy." Not to be outdone, Jacob built his tower even higher, eliciting much praise from Alice. "They're very competitive aren't they?" she laughed.

"They sure are," agreed Jasper. "I'm amazed he hasn't knocked her tower down yet. That would be his usual modus operandi," he laughed. "He must be trying to impress you."

"Well, I am impressed. By both of them," she replied, making a fuss of each creation they made in the sand.

"Jazz?" she began, a little nervously. "Do...do you want to have kids one day?"

Jasper flinched beside her. It was only a slight motion, but Alice felt it. "I don't know. Never really thought about it," he said, not looking at her.

Alice's heart sank.

The sun was getting lower in the sky when Jasper told the children it was time to go home. They protested at being taken away from the playground until Jasper said that Mommy and Daddy would probably be home by now. Their faces lit up and they readily took the adults hands for the walk back.

Rosalie and Emmett were indeed back from their bike ride, relaxing together in front of the television. The children ran to their parents, babbling about the playground.

"Enjoy your ride?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah. Man that baby rides like a wet dream, doesn't she? Ow!" cried Emmett when Rosalie slapped him across the back of the head.

Alice broke into a peal of laughter at Emmett's sheepish expression. She got the feeling this happened a lot when the kids were around.

Jasper was chuckling as well. "Oh she does that," he agreed. "I would have probably put it a little differently though," he suggested, looking at Rosalie.

"I'm forever telling him to watch his mouth," huffed Rosalie. "They're at the age where they pick up anything they hear. It would be fabulous if they went to nursery school talking about wet dreams, wouldn't it?" At which the three others laughed uproariously. "So how were they," she asked Alice, who was still chuckling.

"Oh, they were lovely. We took them to the park for a play so they'll probably be worn out early. They're such sweet children," said Alice, looking at the children fondly.

Rosalie looked at Jasper. "You'd better keep her or you'll have to deal with me," she said sternly, only half joking.

Alice bit her lip at Rosalie's words, touched that Rosalie was so taken with her. Did she know about Jasper's reluctance to allow himself to feel love? Did she know why that was? Alice was tempted to ask Rosalie if she got the opportunity.

They went out to a steak house for dinner, all of them entertained by Emmett's stories of when he played professional football. Alice, who didn't really know much about football, still gasped at some of the gossip Emmett told them about well known players that was never made public.

"Is it true that Rosalie punched you the first day you met?" asked Alice.

Emmett laughed uproariously at that. "J told you about that, did he?'' he asked between guffaws. Alice nodded.

"Yes, it's true. I punched him because he was a total ass," confirmed Rosalie.

"Ass! Ass! Ass!" The two children started chanting the word, which set Emmett off again. "Now who's saying bad words," he wheezed. Rosalie sternly told the children to stop or they wouldn't get ice cream. That worked like magic.

"I never felt a thing," said Emmett, who'd calmed down. He leaned over and kissed Rosalie's cheek. Rosalie smiled back and shook her head.

"Yes you did, you liar," she insisted.

"All right. She packs a mean punch when she wants to. But what can I say? I got me a hot chick and she saves me a fortune in mechanic's fees," said Emmett. They all started laughing when Rosalie punched him the arm, Emmett rubbing it in mock pain.

The rest of the meal passed in a similar fashion, the laughter and chatter making the time pass quickly. When Rosalie declared it would be time to get the children home for a bath and bedtime, they paid the bill and left the restaurant.

"We'll head off to Alice's then," said Jasper, giving his sister a hug and kiss, kissing a sleepy Jacob goodbye. He and Emmett back slapped each other and he kissed Emily as well. "I'll call you tomorrow and we'll get together after work and school," he said to a nodding Rosalie. "Emmett can tell us how he went."

Rosalie grabbed Alice in a hug and whispered in Alice's ear. "I'm so happy he found you." Alice couldn't say anything for a moment and just kissed Jacob while she composed herself. She was engulfed in a one-armed bear hug from Emmett and kissed Emily goodnight.

With a final goodbye, they climbed into their cars, Jasper driving back to Alice's apartment. "My sister really likes you, you know?" said Jasper as they drove.

"I really like her too. And Emmett. And the kids. I like all your family," she smiled at Jasper, who reached for her hand and kissed the palm gently and laid her hand on his lap. "I hope Emmett gets the job and they move out here."

"Me too," agreed Jasper.

In companionable silence they drove the rest of the way back to Alice's apartment to spend the next three nights there.

**A/N: I know many of you are anxious to find out what's with Jasper. Some of it will be revealed in the next couple of chapters, but not all. There is method in my madness, I promise!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I was quite amused at your reactions to Alice & Jasper's "interlude" when the kids were asleep. As any parent of young children knows, you take your opportunities whenever you can! ******** .**

Chapter 24

_Alice was walking hurriedly along the path, eyes focused on the trio of people waiting for her in the far distance. The path was windy and in parts overgrown, requiring that she step over tangled bushes in parts. The trees on either side of the path were encroaching, branches brushing her skin. She paid no attention to these. She just needed to get to them. They were waiting for her._

_Finally, pushing aside the last bit of foliage, Alice emerged into the manicured lawns with its garden beds and children's playground in the centre. There, next to the swings was her love with the two children, all three smiling in welcome._

_Heart bursting with joy, Alice broke into a run, wanting to get to them as quickly as she could. The children let go of his hand and ran to her, arms outspread, their little legs pumping like pistons in their eagerness. Alice stopped and knelt down, arms open wide in order to engulf them in her arms._

"_Momma!" they cried as they threw themselves at her. Alice swept them into her embrace, kissing their little cheeks, their joy at their reunion palpable. Tears of happiness coursed down her face as she hugged them tightly._

_Footsteps approaching made Alice look up, a radiant smile lighting her face as her love opened his arms to embrace her. Standing up, the children clinging to her legs, she launched herself at him, laughing with joy as he gathered her up and held her tight. Their lips met in the sweetest kiss imaginable._

"_I've missed you so much, my love," he said huskily. "We've missed you so much."_

"_Me too. I've waited so long to be here," she whispered. "We're all together now. We can be a family again."_

_The wind picked up and Alice felt a shiver run up her back. The sky seemed to darken, the gardens looking dry and overgrown now, not manicured like they had been a moment ago. Confused, she looked up to her love's face, her eyes questioning. Where they had been loving and welcoming now they were looking down at her with indifference. She looked down and saw the children had stepped back from her._

_His arms dropped abruptly and he backed away from her. Taking hold of the children's hands, he made to turn away._

"_Jasper? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked in confusion._

"_We're leaving now," he answered, his voice soulless._

"_No! Why? We've only just found each other again. I love you. I love our children," cried Alice, panic building inside._

"_It was a mistake. I don't love you. I've never loved you," he answered coldly._

"_How can you say that? What about our children?" she asked desperately, tears welling in her eyes._

"_They're not your children. They're mine. Goodbye Alice." He turned around and led the children away._

"_NO! You can't do this! Jasper!" she screamed, tears falling in rivers down her cheeks, chest heaving with sobs. The children both turned and looked sadly at her as they walked off._

"_No! My babies! Please Jasper. Come back. Please come back," she pleaded, knowing that he wouldn't. She sunk to her knees as the pain ripped through her. Blinded by her tears, she rocked back and forth as the sobs erupted unceasingly, her voice gone._

"_Come back! Please come back. Come back!"_

"Alice!"

Her body shaking with her sobs, she could hear him call her name, hope flooding through her.

"Alice. Baby, wake up. Wake up, you're having a bad dream," urged Jasper, panic in his voice at the distressed state Alice was in. "Come on, honey, wake up." Shaking her gently, he brushed her hair away from her wet face.

Slowly coming back to reality, Alice floated back from the mists of her dream. She opened her eyes and saw Jasper's concerned face looking back at her and promptly burst into tears again, the dream continuing to haunt her.

"Hey, it's ok. It was just a bad dream, baby," he murmured, holding her tightly while she cried. His hand rubbed her back soothingly in comfort. It must have been a pretty bad dream to have her so distressed. "Just a dream. It's ok. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."

Gradually Alice's sobs subsided and she lay silently in his arms, emotionally drained. Jasper placed gentle kisses on her brow, rocking her in his arms.

Breath still erupting in small shudders, Alice's arms snaked around his neck, trying to burrow closer to him. She needed to feel his solid body against hers, needed it to dispel that dream that had been so vivid. So awful.

Lifting her face, she pressed her lips against his, the warmth of him seeping into her skin, which felt so cold. Holding him close, she moved her mouth against him, pressing her lower body against him, his erection evident now.

"Honey. You're still upset," he argued gently, feeling like scum at his body's reaction to her nearness.

"Please Jazz. Please make love to me. I need you. Make me forget. Please!" Alice whimpered into his neck.

"Are you sure, baby? I'll just hold you," suggested Jasper, although his body was reacting automatically to her words.

"No! I want you inside me. Please Jazz. Don't make me beg," cried Alice, tears filling her eyes.

Jasper saw them and was lost. He couldn't resist her pleas and her need. Leaning down he caressed her lips, sipping from their nectar. Alice moaned softly as his hand reached for her breast, gently tugging the nipple.

Every movement slow and gentle, Jasper kissed and caressed her, her excitement building with every touch. By now, the dream had been banished to the back of her mind, only the here and now important.

Reaching down, Jasper felt her centre, wanting to judge how ready for him she was. His cocking was aching for her and pressed it against her hip, trying to ease the discomfort. Alice gasped softly when he caressed her pussy, gently rolling his finger up and down, before dipping his index finger into her. With his thumb, he teased her clit, the gush of wetness proof of her readiness.

Alice needed him so badly now. The need was almost elemental, like there was no other force in nature that could satisfy her. It wasn't even lust. It was deeper than that. Nothing would make her feel complete, whole unless it was Jasper's body.

Opening her legs wide for him, she tugged on his hip, urging him to enter her. Jasper obeyed instantly, pressing his tip against her entrance. They looked into each other's eyes as he pushed in, Alice's mouth opening in a wordless gasp. This was what she needed, what she wanted.

When he was completely inside her he stopped, allowing her to fully savour their closeness. He kissed her as he began moving in slow, measured movements. This was not the time for wild, abandoned sex. Now called for slow, gentle lovemaking.

"Now Jasper," she urged, both of them knowing what she meant. Wrapping his arms around her, his body as close to hers as possible, he began moving in her. Building a slow, steady rhythm, they moved together fluidly for what seemed like hours. The excitement built steadily, their breathing getting harsher, their movements faster.

Their eyes locked, a wordless signal passed between them. All restraint was now gone as their bodies strained towards each other. Their breathing was now halting, heartbeats erratic as their movements sped up, each reaching for their ultimate goal.

Jasper watched Alice's face as his hips thrust fiercely into her. Her green eyes now almost black in her excitement, all coherent thought gone. The bed literally shook with the force of his thrusts, his cock straining to reach its climax.

"Jasper! You...feel...so...good," she uttered. "Sooo...good."

"You feel...like...heaven," gasped Jasper, his movements never faltering. "I'm going...to...come. Come...with me," he begged, his balls tightening with his impending orgasm.

Reaching down, Alice squeezed her hand between their bodies, rolling her clit between her fingers.

"That's it, baby. Come for me," urged Jasper.

Between the feel of his cock pumping in and out of her and her fingers playing with her clit, Alice didn't last much longer. Crying out, her back arched as her body clenched around him, sending him over the abyss.

Jasper dropped his head into the crook of her neck as her body milked him of every last drop of his essence, waves of pleasure rolling over him.

Rolling off her, he pulled her into his arms, both waiting for their breathing to settle down. Alice rested her head on his shoulder, satiation in every cell of her body. All traces of the dream were gone.

"What were you dreaming about?" asked Jasper gently.

Alice sighed as he reminded her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"It must have been pretty bad. You were in a state when I woke you," he continued. "You scared me," he admitted.

"It was stupid dream, that's all. It wasn't about anyone in particular. Just a nightmare," she lied. She didn't want to share her dream with him because it would bring forth all the insecurities she had about their relationship.

And that was the crux of the matter. That dream had symbolised their relationship. Her wanting, loving him. And his refusal or inability to feel the same way.

Not wanting to talk about it anymore, she faked a yawn. "I'm so tired, Jazz. We can talk about it tomorrow, when we're both awake, ok?"

Jasper nodded although Alice knew she wouldn't be raising the subject again.

* * * * *

Walking back to his office after one of his classes, Jasper checked his phone for any messages. Scrolling through the list, he saw one from Rosalie.

_**Call me**_.

Dialling her number, he settled down at his desk, wondering what Rosalie wanted. He knew Emmett wouldn't be finished his interview yet, so he doubted she'd be wanting to give him some news on that front.

"Hi, little brother. Thanks for calling me," answered Rosalie.

"What is it Rose? Are you ok? Do you have news of Emmett already?" he asked in a puzzled voice.

"No, of course not. He probably won't know anything for weeks, and besides he's not back from the interview yet. No, I just wanted to get Alice's number from you."

"Oh, ok," he said, surprised. "Are we still meeting up for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, for sure. I was hoping Alice would be free for a while this afternoon. Maybe we can get together for a coffee."

"She doesn't have any classes after mine, so you may be lucky," suggested Jasper. "You really like her, don't you?"

"She's great. She's not vapid and insipid like so many women. And she's a shoe freak. Plus, she makes you happier than I've seen you in years. Eight to be more precise."

"Rose," warned Jasper.

"What Jasper? What's the big deal? Why are you keeping it from her. It's just part of your history."

"It's not as simple as that. And you never knew the whole story anyway."

"What do you mean? What else was there?" she asked, puzzled.

"I'm not going into it now. Let's just say there was a reason, beside the obvious, why I didn't get involved with anyone for so long," he said quietly.

"Jasper," she said with concern. "I know you were hurt but it was no reason to cut yourself off for so long. That's why I know Alice must be special, to be the one to break through your barriers, when other's couldn't."

Jasper was silent for a moment before answering. "Yes, she is special but there are issues. My issues. Not hers. Look, just don't interfere, ok?"

"Ok, ok. Anyway, I'll ring her now. Do you think she'd be in class now?"

"Maybe. Just leave a message and she'll get back to you. I'd better go. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, see you then," said Rosalie, hanging up.

Jasper leant back in his seat and sighed. It was true. Rosalie didn't know the whole story. No one knew.

* * * * *

Alice was happy to get Rosalie's call. She suggested a cafe near Jasper's apartment and said she'd pick her up, leaving the rental car with Emmett and the kids.

"Wow, nice car!" exclaimed Rosalie upon spotting Alice's yellow Porsche. She walked slowly around the car, bending down and inspecting various parts of it. "The 911 is the best model Porsche produced, in my opinion."

"I love her," said Alice, watching Rosalie with amusement. "She was a gift to myself as a reward for my hard work at the design house."

Rosalie asked Alice about her time in the fashion industry while they drove to the cafe. Alice kept her amused with stories of the people she met, the temperamental designers, catty models, the cut-throat nature of the fashion industry in LA.

Rosalie just shook her head and said she much preferred working with mechanics. "But you're so beautiful, you would have been a sensation on the runway," declared Alice.

"God no!" declared Rosalie. "I'd hate working with the type of bitchy females you described. I'd probably make so many enemies I'd be blacklisted forever. You know I love clothes and shoes, but that's all. I couldn't imagine working in the industry."

"Jasper said you were always tinkering with the farm equipment. Have you always liked mechanical things?"

"Oh yeah," said Rosalie. "I hated dolls, even as a little girl. I wanted toy cars. I'd take Jasper's all the time. Not that he really cared. As soon as he learnt to read he was always reading some book or other. My reading interests only extend as far as Harper's Bazaar and Marie Claire."

Alice laughed, well able to imagine a studious young Jasper with a book always in his hand, his pushy twin sister taking his toys.

They arrived at the cafe, settled down and placed their orders, chatting all the while. Rosalie was telling Alice about some of the perils of motherhood when she leaned forward and looked seriously at Alice.

"I know it's early days, but can you see yourself having kids with Jasper?" she asked.

Alice gasped at the question. It brought back that awful dream she had last night, the memory of the dream Jasper walking away bringing tears to her eyes. Rosalie frowned in concern.

"What's the matter Alice? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," she said, angry at herself.

Reaching over, she touched Rosalie's hand. "No, it's alright. It's just that I don't think it will happen," she said sadly.

"Aren't you able to have children?" asked Rosalie, a frown on her face. "I'm so sorry, I never meant...."

"No, no, it's not that. At least I don't think I'd have a problem having children," reassured Alice. "It's just that I don't believe Jasper wants children." Alice looked up and saw Rosalie's blue eyes darken in protest.

"Oh course he wants children, Alice," she argued. "You've seen him with the twins. He's a born father."

"Well, he doesn't want children with me then."

Rosalie just gaped at her, disbelief written all over her face. "What are you talking about, Alice? Why would you say something like that? Have you had a fight with Jasper?"

Alice shook her head. "No. It's just that..."

"Alice, Jasper looks so happy when he's with you. What's the problem?" she asked. "I haven't seen him like this for so long, maybe ever."

Alice looked down at the table, tracing circles on the tablecloth as she debated saying anything. Finally, she looked up to look at Rosalie's waiting face. "Rosalie. I love your brother with everything in me. I knew the instant I saw him, that he was the one for me. I knew that we could both get into so much trouble at school, but I just didn't care. Being with him was worth any risk."

Rosalie nodded in understanding, a gentle smile on her face, encouraging Alice to keep going. Taking a deep breath, Alice continued. "The problem is that Jasper can't or won't love me back."

"That's ridiculous!" burst out Rosalie. "The guy's crazy for you. Anyone can see it."

"He cares for me, Rosalie. A lot. But he won't allow himself to love me. He says there's something in his past that he can't work through." Leaning forward, Alice plunged in. "Rose, do you know what happened that made him like this? He won't tell me anything. I know about his accident but that couldn't have traumatised him like this."

Rosalie leaned back in her chair, speechless. Alice waved her hand in dismissal. "Forget I said anything." Now it was Rosalie who took Alice's hand, holding it still.

"Alice, Jasper made me promise I wouldn't say anything and I won't. But I think you need to know. I honestly don't know what the secrecy is but Jasper claims that I don't know the whole story."

"It's ok, I don't want to get you in trouble with your brother," said Alice quietly.

Their orders came and they both sat in silence, lost in their thoughts. Rosalie was the first to speak.

"Alice. When I get home I'm going to send you something in the mail. When you get it, I want you to ask Jasper about it," she said, face serious.

"What is it?" asked Alice, curious.

"I'm not going to say now, but I want you to promise that you'll speak to Jasper. I know he'll be mad at me but technically I haven't broken my promise."

"Oh Rose, please don't get Jasper mad at you because of me," cried Alice worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. But you have to promise me you'll speak to Jasper. If what you say is true, then it's way past time Jasper dealt with his past." Rosalie's hand tightened over Alice's. "Promise me."

Alice looked at Rosalie and nodded slowly.

The rest of Rosalie's visit passed pleasantly. Jasper and Alice babysat on Tuesday night again so that Rosalie and Emmett could have a romantic dinner alone. There really wasn't much to do as the children went to bed fairly early.

Since Alice didn't have classes on Wednesday she went to the airport to see them off. She felt quite teary as she bade them all farewell. She and Rosalie had gotten quite close in such a short space of time and she would miss them. They all hoped that Emmett would get the position at UW so that they could move to Seattle.

Emmett, then the children all hugged and kissed Alice goodbye. When Rosalie hugged Alice goodbye, she whispered in her ear, "Don't forget what I told you." She pulled back and looked at Alice sternly. Alice just nodded.

When their plane left, Alice travelled despondently back to her apartment to do some work. She also needed to update Bella on Rosalie's visit.

* * * * *

Life resumed as normal and Alice spent the next two nights at Jasper's place. Alice was happy to be back there but there was something different in their relationship. Alice seemed to be holding back a bit now, not as open as she had been. She knew she was doing it but couldn't seem to help it. Jasper noticed as well but didn't say anything. How could he when it was his reticence that was causing it? It stung though.

Eating lunch on Thursday, the chair next to her was pulled out. Looking up, dismay was written all over face when she saw James sitting down, a cynical smile on his face.

"Hello, lovely Alice," he crooned. Alice cringed in disgust.

"What do you want," she demanded, packing up her things to leave.

"Nothing. I'm just sitting here. It's a bit crowded you know." Alice looked around and saw plenty of other seats.

"Well, I'm going so you can have the table to yourself," she said shortly, standing up. As she moved to walk away, James reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" hissed Alice, pulling her arm away.

"My, my. We're too precious to be touched are we? What? Is the boyfriend going to come after me?" he drawled sarcastically.

"Touch me again and I'll have you up for assault, you hear me?" said Alice in a harsh whisper, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. Already a few people nearby were looking at them.

James just laughed as Alice stalked away, heart pounding. She couldn't believe he'd actually touched her. If he did it again she would report him, whatever the consequences. Again, she didn't say a word to Jasper.

It wasn't until Friday after class that Alice received a yellow envelope in her mailbox. She'd made a point of checking it both afternoons and now that it had arrived, she didn't really want to touch it. She had a premonition that whatever was inside was going to alter the course of their relationship. She just didn't know if was going to be for good or bad.

She was on her own so she gingerly grabbed it and saw Rosalie's name on the back. Rosalie hadn't wasted any time mailing this. The one time you wanted the US postal service to delay deliveries, they delivered promptly.

Putting in her bag she headed upstairs where she tried to ignore it for as long as possible. She made herself something to eat, tidied the unit, dusted. Anything to ignore the letter that was burning a hole in her bag for as long as possible.

Finally, Alice knew she couldn't put it off any longer. Grabbing her bag, she carried it to the lounge and carefully removed the envelope. With agonising slowness she ripped it open and pulled out the contents.

It was a photo and there was a note attached. Grabbing the note she read what Rosalie had written.

_**Take this and get Jasper to tell you about it. Rosalie XX**_

Taking hold of the photo, Alice took a look at it, her heart pounding.

The photo was of Jasper and an unknown woman. It was several years old by the clothing styles and Jasper was much younger in it. He looked to be in his late teens or early twenties. Jasper was holding the woman in the circle of his arms and he was smiling down at her, she looking back over her shoulder at his face. It was a candid shot that captured the moment.

Alice looked at the woman more closely. She was Hispanic in appearance and quite pretty. She wasn't a classic beauty but her features were even and pleasant. Her long black hair fell over her shoulder and Jasper's arm.

But it was the look between them that made Alice's stomach clench in fear. Jasper looked besotted, like the woman in his arms meant the world to him.

Who is she? And is she the reason why he won't let himself love me? Alice wondered. She knew she had to ask Jasper about her, get some answers, but now she was deathly afraid. Couldn't she just get rid of it and pretend it never arrived?

Alice was terrified by what she would find out. Her gut instinct told her that she wouldn't like the answers. But she needed to know. Looking at the photo one last time, she put it in her bag to take to Jasper's.

She drove to Jasper's as slowly as she could, wanting to prolong the moment before she questioned him. She couldn't shake the awful feeling in her stomach that what she learnt wouldn't be good. Once at Jasper's apartment, she turned off the engine and sat in the driver's seat, taking deep breaths, trying to slow the beating of her heart.

Alice didn't know how long she sat there, but eventually she forced her legs to get out of the car and go upstairs. The photo seemed to weigh down her handbag, making it seem like it weighed a tonne. Taking the lift, she walked to Jasper's door and stood in front of it for a few moments. She had a key, but she chose to knock instead. She could hear Jasper's footsteps approaching.

"Hi. What happened? Lose the key?" he smiled down at her, letting her through. Alice simply nodded.

Jasper took her in his arms and bent down to kiss her. Alice turned her head and his kiss landed on her cheek. He frowned at her action. Pulling free, Alice walked to the lounge, Jasper following, confused.

"Alice? What's happened?" he asked, frowning in puzzlement.

Alice sat down and opened her bag without a word. The silence in the room was thick with tension. Reaching into her bag she pulled out the envelope containing the photo. Jasper looked at it. "What's that?" he asked.

Alice opened the envelope and pulled out the photo. Jasper couldn't yet see what it contained and he leaned forward to see. Taking another look at it, Alice took a deep breath and asked the question.

"Jasper. Who's this?" Alice held out the photo to him, watching his reaction.

Jasper took the photo and his face immediately blanched. His eyes widened in disbelief before looking at her in shock.

"Where....where...did you get this?" he demanded, his face white.

"It doesn't matter where I got it. Who is she?" asked Alice again, her nerves taut at seeing his reaction.

"Rosalie," he spat. "She gave you this, didn't she?"

Alice's tension reached breaking point and she yelled at him. "It doesn't matter how I got it. Just tell me who she is, dammit!"

Jasper looked at her for a few moments before answering. "My fiancé."

Alice gasped and felt the room spin. Thank god she was sitting down or she would have fallen. Her heart was threatening to burst out of her chest and breathing was difficult.

"I should say, she was my fiancé," he clarified.

"Was?" asked Alice, her throat tight.

"She's dead."

Alice looked at Jasper's face. It was wooden, devoid of all emotion. The Jasper she knew was gone, replaced by a cold, hard statue. Needing to know more, Alice spoke.

"What was her name and how did she die?" She had a feeling she knew the answer but needed him to confirm it.

Jasper didn't want to answer but knew he had no choice. "Her name was Maria and she died in a car crash."

"The same one that gave you those scars?" asked Alice, knowing the answer.

"Yes," he answered and looked at the photo again. Alice couldn't make out his expression as he looked at it. The mask was still in place.

"How old was she when she died? How old were you?"

Jasper shrugged. "I was 21 and she was 20."

Alice frowned at the thought of such a young life extinguished in such circumstances. "You were engaged so young?"

Jasper nodded, not looking at Alice.

Suddenly things fell into place for Alice. Here was the reason he wouldn't tell her he loved her. His heart still belonged to Maria. After all these years, he still loved her.

Her chest felt like it was being squeezed in a vice-like grip. Breathing hurt. Everything hurt. Alice saw everything fall apart before her. Hugging herself, trying to ease the pain that was engulfing her, she stood up.

"I see," she whispered, unable to speak louder. She picked up her bag and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Jasper, his own voice hoarse.

Alice turned around. Pain evident on her face, she answered. "You still love her, don't you?" He didn't say anything. Alice took that as confirmation. Any hope she had left disappeared. "That's the reason you don't love me, isn't it? You've never gotten over her and I can't compete with a ghost."

"Alice..." he started, moving towards her.

Alice stepped back, knowing that if he touched her she'd lose it. She was hanging on by the thinnest of threads, barely holding it together. "Don't. Don't touch me Jasper."

Jasper frowned, his face showing his own pain. His arm fell to his side.

A lone tear fell down her face. "You know, I thought that you were just scared of commitment. Maybe you'd had a bad experience or something. I foolishly believed that I could love you enough that you'd see there was nothing to be afraid of. That I could change your mind." She laughed humourlessly. "What a self-deluded fool I was." Another tear tracked down her face.

"Alice don't. You're not a fool. I do care about you, you know that," he said hoarsely.

"Not enough though, do you? While I thought it was just fear I could live in the hope that you would realise that you loved me too, that we were meant to be together. But you won't ever love me, will you? Not while you still love a dead girl. I can't compete with a memory. A memory that won't annoy you, that won't grow old and grey. A memory that probably grows more perfect as the years pass. What hope did I have?" she asked, the tears falling faster.

"Alice, it's not what you think," he said.

"Isn't it? Tell me what it is then? Go on," she pressed, when he didn't say anything.

"I killed her, Alice," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I was driving that day. My actions killed her," he replied.

Alice looked at him. "Of course you didn't kill her. It was accident, you said so yourself. Did you go and set out to kill her did you?"

"Of course not," he replied harshly.

"Well then, it was a tragic accident, Jasper. I'm sorry she died but it wasn't your fault."

He didn't say anything, and Alice took another step towards the door, tears falling freely now.

"Please don't go, Alice," he whispered.

Alice stopped and willed the sob that was threatening to escape to stay put. "No Jasper. I'm leaving." She turned around and saw that he was hurting too. "In a way, I admire your loyalty. That you can love someone so deeply that after eight years you still can't let go. I just wish it had been me you loved that deeply. Tell me, would she have been as loyal to you if you had been the one that died?"

His face scrunched in pain at her words.

"Are you willing to spend the rest of your life alone? Is that what you want? Will the shrine you've set up in your heart for her, keep you warm at night?"

"Alice..." he started.

"I love you Jasper. I have from the moment I saw you. But I won't be like you. I won't pine for you for the rest of my life. I'll move on eventually. I imagined us getting married one day, having a family, growing old together..." she stopped, as the enormity hit her. Unable to speak, she took a deep breath and brushed the tears away that were blinding her.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Why did you let me into your life then? You successfully kept everyone away for eight years. Why didn't you just keep me away? I would have given up eventually, left you alone. Why did you give me hope?" she cried, her body shaking. "Why, when you knew you still loved your dead fiancé?"

Jasper looked at her sadly. "I couldn't resist you."

"You should have tried harder then!" she shouted, anger the dominant emotion at the moment. Gathering herself together, she continued. "You know, I still want that family one day. I'll get over you one day and hopefully I'll find someone who will love me, and who I can love back. It should have been you, Jasper."

"Yes, you deserve better than me but things aren't always what they seem," he said sadly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That there are things you don't know about," he answered.

"Well then, tell me!"

He shook his head and Alice's last hope died.

"I see," she whispered. She walked to the door and had reached for the handle when Jasper grabbed her and brought his lips down on hers. Her whole body leapt at his touch while her heart broke completely. For a brief instant she kissed him back before sanity returned. Pulling her mouth from his, she turned to reach for the door. As she opened the door, she looked at him. "Goodbye Jasper. I wish you nothing but the best. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted."

"You are what I want," countered Jasper.

"Not enough. I can't take the scraps anymore. It's all or nothing. I gave you everything, I want the same back and you can't or won't give me that. Goodbye my love," she whispered and walked out of the apartment, out of Jasper's life.

"Alice!" he called after her but she ignored him, hurrying to the lift.

She felt like she was splintering into a million pieces, like a part of her just died too. She could barely walk from the pain. Stepping into the lift, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like she'd aged years in the last half hour. Her face was drawn, her eyes red and bloodshot.

Taking deep breaths, she hurried to the car. She took off at speed before making herself slow down. She was not going to kill herself over Jasper. And she could hardly see through the tears blinding her eyes.

Halfway home, a vision of Jasper's face popped into her head and it was a like a kick to the guts. She literally gasped and had to pull over before she hurt herself or someone else.

Unable to contain it any longer, a sob burst out from the deepest region of her soul. It was like a dam had burst and the flood of tears could no longer be contained. She sobbed like she never had before, her body shaking from the force of it. Leaning her head on her arms, she cried and cried, tears falling on her skirt. She didn't even bother scrubbing them away, there were too many.

Blindly, she reached for her bag and found her phone. Her hands were shaking so much, she had to try a number of times to get the right number. The phone was picked up after a couple of rings.

"Hi Alice."

"Bella?" she cried hoarsely, her throat clogged with tears.

"Alice! What's happened? Are you ok?" she cried, worried.

"Bella, I need you," cried Alice, unable to stop sobbing again.

"I'm coming love. Hold on."

**A/N: I'm coming towards the end of my story. There's only 3, maybe 4 chapters left. I may do an epilogue as well. I haven't decided yet.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Wow! The response to the last chapter blew me away! Thanks for all your reviews and to those who were moved to review for the first time.**

**I have to admit that I cried while writing it too. I love these guys, they're almost like my kids – I feel their pain.**

**Also, my story "Fantasies" came second in the Peenater's Jasper/Alice Songfic Smut competition. A big hug and thanks to all those that voted for it. I was thrilled to come a close second!**

Chapter 25

Alice would never remember afterwards how she made it home that night. Somehow her autopilot kicked in and she drove home without conscious thought.

Not bothering to turn on the lights, Alice sat in the dark, rocking back and forth in her agony, the tears temporarily dried up. Her mind was numb at the moment, like it was trying to protect her from the agonising truth, that she'd removed Jasper from her life.

The doorbell rang and Alice walked slowly to let Bella in. She felt old, everything hurt. She opened the door and heard Bella's gasp of shock.

"Alice! Oh my god, what's happened?" cried Bella, unable to believe Alice's appearance. Taking Alice in her arms she closed the door and turned on the light, before leading Alice to the lounge. Alice hadn't said a word yet.

"Alice, talk to me. What happened to you?" asked Bella, worried sick about her best friend. She'd never seen Alice in a state like this. "Is it Jasper?"

At the mention of his name, a sob rose in Alice's throat and the tears streamed down her face. Bella just held Alice, who cried inconsolably into her shoulder, without saying a word.

Neither had any idea how long they sat like that, Alice crying, Bella comforting.

Finally, when her intense crying spell abated, Alice sat up, her throat raw and her eyes red and puffy. Bella handed her a couple of tissues, which Alice gratefully took to wipe her face. Alice looked at Bella and saw the huge wet patch she'd left on her shirt.

"I'm...I'm sorry about your shirt," said Alice hoarsely, pointing to Bella's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing," dismissed Bella. "You're more important. You look a right mess Al. Go and wash your face and then tell me what that was all about, ok?" Alice nodded and stood up to go to the bathroom.

Standing at the sink, Alice took a look at herself and grimaced. She looked more than a mess. She looked hideous. Her mascara, though waterproof, was no match for the floods of tears she'd just cried. It ran in streaks down her face, making her look like a ghoulish goth. Her eyes were half closed, they were so puffy. Deep lines of unhappiness creased the sides of her mouth.

Scrubbing her face clean, Alice felt marginally better. Her green eyes were still dull and lifeless, but at least she looked presentable.

Walking back to the lounge, she saw Bella had made her a cup of tea.

"Drink it Alice. You've obviously had a shock so I've made the tea sweet. It'll help. Trust me," she said, holding the cup out to her. Not having the strength or will to fight, Alice took it and sipped the sweet drink. At Bella's urging, she finished it completely. Surprisingly, Bella was right and she did feel a little better. Physically at least. Emotionally, she was still a mess.

"Now, tell me what's happened?" pressed Bella, taking hold of Alice's hand in a gesture of comfort and support.

"I...I broke up with Jasper," whispered Alice, feeling the sadness well up again. Her eyes watered but she deliberately held them back for the time being.

"Oh Alice. I'm so sorry. What happened with you two?" Bella asked gently, sympathy in her face.

"I realised that he'll never love me the way I love him," said Alice, each word laced with a soul-deep sadness.

"What brought this on? You were willing to wait until he realised his feelings last weekend. What changed?"

"I found out that he was engaged many years ago, but his fiancé was killed in a car accident. Jasper was driving at the time." Bella breathed in sharply at her words. "He still loves her. After all these years, he still loves his dead fiancé. I can't compete with that, Bella," said Alice, her voice thickening again.

"Are you sure about that? How long since she died? Asked Bella.

"Eight years. She must have been the love of his life if after eight years he can't move on from her. What chance did I stand?" cried Alice.

"Eight years! Surely he can't still be in love with her after all that time? How did you find out about her? Did he tell you?

"No. Rosalie sent me a photo of them and told me to ask Jasper about it," said Alice.

"And did he actually say the words? Did he admit his feelings?"

Alice shook her head, not wanting to remember. "He didn't say anything. He said there was more to it, but he wouldn't tell me what that was."

"If he never said the words, maybe it's not true," said Bella hopefully.

"It doesn't make any difference now. He doesn't love me, Bella." Alice's voice cracked again at the words that tore the scab from her heart every time and left it bleeding again. "I can't accept less now. When I had hope, I told myself that he'd admit to his feelings for me. But now I know that's not going to happen and I can't carry on like that." Her voice broke and the tears started again.

"Oh honey," soothed Bella. "I know how much you love him. I'm so, so sorry." She ran her hand up and down Alice's back, wanting to comfort her. Alice nodded and continued to cry into her tissue.

Inside, Bella was raging at Jasper. What kind of fool hangs on to the memory of a dead woman and lets a real, live, wonderful woman like Alice go? He didn't deserve her. If she could get her hands on him now, she'd smack him around the head for being such an idiot. For an intelligent man, he was a total dumbass. If he wanted to live with the memory of a dead love for company, that was his prerogative. But he'd broken her best friend's heart in the process and Bella was furious.

"Ali, I'm going to stay here with you tonight, ok?"

"You don't need to do that, Bella. I'm sorry I rang you but I just needed to see you. You go on home," assured Alice.

"No. You shouldn't be alone tonight."

"I'm not going to kill myself or anything Bella," pointed out Alice, a slight smile showing through her tears.

"I know that, but you need company tonight. I'll just call Edward and let him know that I'm staying here. He won't mind," said Bella reassuringly, taking out her phone. A quick phone call to Edward and Bella was ushering Alice to her bedroom

"Get changed and get into bed. I'll bring you a nice hot chocolate to help you sleep," ordered Bella.

"Yes Mom," joked Alice feebly. In truth, all energy had been sapped from her and the oblivion of sleep was decidedly alluring. When Bella returned, her eyelids were already drooping and as soon as her drink was finished she lay down.

"Good night Alice," said Bella, brushing Alice's hair back gently. "Try to get a good night's sleep. Hopefully, things will look better in the morning."

"'Night Bella. Thank you," murmured Alice, half asleep already.

"Anytime." Turning off the light, Bella tiptoed out of the room.

During the night Bella heard Alice crying. Getting out of the spare bed, she went into Alice's room and saw her sobbing into her pillow. Her heart aching at Alice's pain, she climbed into the bed and held her while Alice cried herself back to sleep.

Waking late the next morning, Alice felt like she'd cried herself out. The tears were gone even if the gaping wound in her heart hurt unbearably. She assured Bella that she was ok now, that she wouldn't break down again like last night.

"I have one favour though, Bella," asked Alice, biting her lip.

"Anything," said Bella, willing to do anything that would help her friend through this.

"Could....could you go to...Jasper's place and...collect my things?" hesitated Alice. She hated asking Bella to do this for her, but she couldn't face seeing Jasper.

"Of course I will," said Bella, looking forward to giving Jasper a piece of her mind. "I'll go around this morning and get your stuff, ok?"

Alice nodded. "Thanks for being here for me," she whispered. "Thanks for being such a good friend."

Bella smiled and hugged her tight. "Oh Ali, you don't have to thank me. You needed me. That's what best friends are for. To be there in the good times and the bad."

Bella left and headed straight to Jasper's place.

* * * * *

Jasper hadn't fared much better since Alice left.

As he watched her walk away, he felt like his chest was being crushed, making even breathing painful. His stomach was clenched in a knot so tight that he knew he'd be violently sick if tried to put anything in it.

Slumping into the lounge, he held his head in his hands, his mind numb.

She was gone.

He'd pushed her away and now she'd gone, taking all the colour with her.

_Well, you got what you wanted didn't you?_

Leave me alone!

_Why? You were determined not to fall in love. You succeeded._

It wasn't supposed to hurt this bad.

_Did you really think it wouldn't? _

This is why I didn't want to get involved again. I knew I would feel pain again.

_The pain is of your own making this time, you fool!_

I know. And I hurt her so badly. I'm a bastard.

_Yeah. You should have stayed away from her. But no, your brain was ruled by your dick, wasn't it?_

No, it wasn't like that.

_No? _

No! Yes I wanted her. God, I wanted her. I still do. But it was her warmth, her joy that held me.

_And you let her walk away. Because you won't let go of the past. You held back to prevent yourself from being hurt again. For what? You're in agony now so it was all for nothing._

I...I...

_You let the best thing to ever happen to you walk away. Hope the satisfaction of knowing you achieved your goal of not falling in love keeps you warm for the rest of your miserable life_.

I'll get over this.

_Sure you will. And when she's big with someone else's child, a child that could have been yours, you can be content that you didn't give in._

A lone tear fell down Jasper's cheek.

* * * * *

A loud buzzing on the internal phone woke Jasper from his disturbed sleep. He was still on the lounge, in the clothes he wore yesterday and he'd dozed fitfully on and off all night. The noise had woken him from his dream of Alice.

The memory of last night's events flooded back and he groaned as he got up off the couch. The buzzing continued, unabated.

Who the hell was it? He didn't want to see anyone, unless it was Alice. And since Alice probably hated him now, that wasn't likely. His head was pounding from the combined lack of sleep and whiskey he'd drunk to numb the pain. The buzzing was even more insistent now.

"All right! I'm coming!" he yelled at the unknown caller. "Hello?" he asked gruffly as he picked up the phone.

"Jasper? It's Bella. I need to come up there."

He groaned internally.

"Jasper! I'm not going away until you let me in. So you might as well open the door," yelled Bella.

"Ok, ok," he agreed, pressing the button to open the foyer door.

Within a couple of minutes, Bella was knocking at the door. Jasper opened it and looked at Bella warily. "Come in," he said, stepping back to let Bella in the apartment.

Bella looked at Jasper and was shocked at the state he was in. His hair was standing up in tufts, like he'd been pulling at it all night. His eyes were red and bloodshot and he was desperately in need of a shave. His clothes were all rumpled, like he'd slept in them. Whatever Alice thought, Jasper was suffering too.

"You look a mess," pointed out Bella.

"No shit, Sherlock!" retorted Jasper. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. What do you want, Bella? Is Alice alright?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"No, she's not," answered Bella. At Jasper's look of alarm, she continued. "She's ok physically but she's as much of a mess as you. She told me what happened and I have to say you're a grade A idiot." She shot him a withering glare. "I don't care if you want to spend the rest of your life alone, but you hurt my friend and I'm pissed off as hell with you!"

Jasper looked at Bella, slightly amused despite his misery. She was like a lioness protecting her cub. "What do you want me to say? I never wanted to hurt Alice. I would never want to hurt her."

"Then why won't you get over the past and make both of you happy. I can see you're suffering as much as her. Why are you doing this to yourself?" demanded Bella.

"I've lived with this for so long, I don't know how to let it go," admitted Jasper.

"You just have to. It's your choice," pointed out Bella. "Do you want to regret letting Alice go for the rest of your life?"

"There's already so many things I regret," said Jasper softly.

"And do you want to add another?" asked Bella. "You can't possibly still love someone who's been gone for so long. It's just not right."

Jasper looked at her. "Sometimes there are other emotions that hold you, stronger than love," he said cryptically.

"Well, unless you want to lose Alice forever, you'll need to think about what you really want. Because she's not going to wait for you forever, you know," Bella pointed out.

Jasper just nodded. He'd been having this argument with himself all night.

"Anyway, I've also come over to get Alice's things," she informed him, watching as he winced slightly. While she had sympathy for his pain, it was of his own making and he had to be the one to fix it.

"Sure. Um, there's clothes and stuff in my closet and in the bathroom. Don't ask me to help you. I can't," pleaded Jasper.

Bella nodded in understanding and went into the bedroom to collect Alice's things. There was a lot here. It would take a few trips down to the car. Getting started, she got the clothes she could find and made a number of trips back and forth to the car. Jasper sat on his lounge and stared outside the whole time, not saying a word.

When Bella had collected everything she could find, she walked over to Jasper, who looked up, misery in his eyes. "I'm going now. Please Jasper, think about what you want. Neither of you will be happy without each other, I know." At Jasper's nod, Bella left.

Alice helped Bella carry her things upstairs, tears falling silently down her face. She was miserable. It was like a part of her was gone and she didn't know how she would replace it. Bella asked Alice to come back to her place and but Alice declined. She needed to spend this weekend alone, to wallow in her misery, try to get as much out of her system before Monday.

"Ok. But promise to call me if you need me ok?" said Bella. "Promise me! I'll call you every hour and check on you, ok."

Alice nodded. "You don't have to do that, Bels. But I promise I'll call if it gets too much."

Giving Bella a hug, she waved goodbye and shut the door. Alice went back to her bed and lay down, not really wanting to do anything. The rest of the weekend was spent like that, only talking to Bella when she rang. She lost count of the tears she shed.

* * * * *

Monday came and Alice knew she just couldn't face classes today. Her head just wasn't in the right space and she wouldn't take anything in. There was one thing she needed to do, though.

Getting out of bed by mid-morning, she attempted to make herself presentable. Looking at the mirror she pronounced herself as acceptable although her eyes showed her desperate unhappiness. She put on more makeup to hide the circles under eyes, circles acquired by poor sleep interspersed with dreams of Jasper.

Alice walked in the Registrar's office and officially quit Jasper's class. The woman behind the counter informed her that she was just over the cut-off date and that a record would appear in her transcripts. Alice was beyond caring at the moment and signed the paperwork required. She would take up another class next semester.

Walking back to her car, Alice pondered on the irony of the situation. She and Jasper had been so worried about getting caught. Now, as easy as that, that problem had been resolved. But there was now no Jasper and Alice, anyway. If she hadn't been so unhappy, Alice would have smiled.

With one less subject to worry about, Alice went home and attempted to get to work on some of the other subject work she had. At least it would take her mind off Jasper.

* * * * *

After two days of wallowing in his misery, Jasper made the effort to get ready for classes. He grimaced as he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a hobo. His face was pale and his eyes were still faintly bloodshot.

Searching through his medicine cabinet, he finally found a vial of eyedrops. It was just in date so he put a couple of drops in each eye, hoping it would get rid of the redness.

Jasper wished there was something he could take to make his unhappiness go away as well.

The only thing that would do that was Alice. And he'd pushed her away.

He was dreading that class. He didn't know if he'd be able to look at her without begging her for a second chance. Or taking her in his arms and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Jasper shook his head to clear it. Until he sorted his shit out, there was no way Alice would come back to him. He knew that.

Going to class, he steeled himself not to react when Alice came in. He was going to ask if he could swap this class with another teacher. For both their sakes.

Students started to wander in, Jasper gritting his teeth at every footstep outside the door, only easing up when it wasn't Alice then gritting them again for the next person. The class was nearly full and still no sign of Alice. It was almost time to start. His sadness nearly overwhelmed him when he realised she wasn't coming.

Was she ok? She hadn't done anything stupid had she? His heart started pounding as his mind ran through various scenarios. No, she's not like that, he argued. She's too strong, however unhappy she was.

Despite his worry, he had to begin his class. Giving his lecture almost on auto-pilot, he was anxious for the class to end. He was going to ring Alice to check that she was ok. He'd probably make a fool of himself, but he didn't care. Even if she didn't want to talk to him, at least he'd know she was ok.

No sooner had the class ended and Jasper was out the door. Rushing back to his office, he dialled Alice's number with shaking hands. It rang and rang and just when he was about hang up, it was answered.

"Hello Jasper," Alice answered, her voice soft and wooden.

"Alice! You're ok?" asked Jasper anxiously.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be," retorted Alice. "Why are you calling me?"

"You weren't in class and I was worried about you," answered Jasper.

"Well I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me anymore. I wasn't in class because I've dropped it."

"I see," replied Jasper softly. "I'm sorry I bothered you." He hung up and put his head down on his arms, misery engulfing him again.

How long would the pain last this time?

_You've got the ability to make it end, you know._

I know.

_You need to finally confront all those feelings that crippled you all those years ago._

Easier said than done.

_I know, but Alice is worth it, isn't she? _

Yes.

Next, he dialled Rosalie's number. He wasn't angry with her, at least not anymore. Friday night had been a different story. He was furious with her for breaking her promise.

"Hi Jasper," answered Rosalie, a trifle tentatively. She didn't know if Alice had asked about the photo yet.

"You gave her that photo, didn't you? You broke your promise," said Jasper, his voice steady.

Rosalie was quiet for a moment before answering. "Well, technically, I didn't break my promise. I never said anything. I told her to ask you. What happened, Jasper?"

"Rose! It's the same thing!" cried Jasper, his anger returning. "She left me."

"No it isn't. I'm sorry about Alice but it was about time she found out about Maria. She was convinced you don't love her. And you do, don't you Jasper?"

"Rosalie. It's not as simple as that."

"Of course it is! You either love her or you don't. And you love her Jasper. It's as plain as day," said Rosalie.

Jasper rubbed his eyes in weariness. "Rose, you never knew everything that happened the day Maria died."

"Tell me then," said Rosalie. "Make me understand. Have you ever told anyone?"

"No."

"Then it's about time. Maybe if you told me, it will help you."

Jasper thought about Rosalie's words. He'd never told anyone about the true circumstances of the accident. He'd held the truth to himself and used it as a sort of talisman to keep everyone away. Until Alice.

Taking a deep breath, he finally told Rosalie what happened. He could hear Rosalie sniffle as she learned of the events leading up to the crash that had nearly killed her brother.

"I'm so sorry Jasper. I wish you had told me earlier then you wouldn't have had to live with this all alone. I'm your twin sister. I love you. I wouldn't have judged you, even though you did nothing wrong."

Jasper sighed. "It was my fault. I just didn't want to face it. I've got a lot to work through."

"I'll be here for you Jasper. Alice is worth the effort, even if it's difficult."

"I know. I have to reassess the last eight years," admitted Jasper. Somehow, now that Rosalie knew, he felt somewhat lighter, like the burden wasn't solely his now.

"Don't make Alice wait too long, Jasper."

"What if she doesn't want me? I've hurt her so badly with the way I acted," asked Jasper despondently.

"When you're sure of what you want, then you need to convince Alice. Are you sure yet?" asked Rosalie.

"Not yet. But it's getting clearer," replied Jasper.

"Good luck, little brother. I love you," said Rosalie, a catch in her throat. "I want you to be happy, and you haven't been happy since the accident."

"I know. I love you too, big sister."

After hanging up, he checked his mail and noticed the slip from the Registrar's office. It was the official notice that Alice had dropped his class. His fist automatically closed over the envelope and he tossed it in the bin.

* * * * *

Alice's hand shook as she heard Jasper hang up. Oh god, she missed him. His voice brought back so many memories of their time together and her eyes filled with tears again.

When was she going to stop crying? Everything seemed to remind her of Jasper. The sight of a motorcycle in the street would remind her of their special place. Would she ever see that clearing again? A song would remind her of their time at the nightclub, when they were desperate for each other. Even food would remind her of the times he cooked for her.

When was the agonising pain going to end?

At night she slept fitfully, dreams of Jasper haunting her. She would wake up sweating and shaking, having dreamt of Jasper making love to her. She wanted his touch so badly. After the dream she wouldn't be able to sleep as her body throbbed for his touch, his body in hers.

Alice tried pleasuring herself, just to ease the tension but didn't have the heart and gave up. Only Jasper could satisfy her now. It terrified her. What if she could never feel like this for anyone else? Would she end up doing what Jasper had done, pine for him for years, despite her declaration that she wouldn't? Would she end up 'settling' for another man because she'd never find anyone she loved as much as Jasper?

She went back to classes on Tuesday, forcing herself to concentrate on the lectures, while part of her mind wondered if Jasper was in class or in his office. That started her daydreaming about the steaming hot sex she'd had with Jasper in his office. Again, she squirmed in her seat as she felt herself getting wet. She dragged herself away from those thoughts, knowing there would be no relief in sight.

Bella rang her a couple of times a day to make sure she was ok. Alice was extremely grateful to have such a supportive friend. She thanked heaven that Bella had been with her on Friday. She didn't know if she could have managed on her own. Alice was meeting Bella for lunch on Wednesday. Now that she had one less class, her workload was lighter, giving Alice more time to do other things. It also gave her more time to think, thus the lunch invitation was gratefully accepted.

Greeting each other with a kiss and hug, the girls sat down and placed their orders. Bella looked at Alice closely, taking in the faint circles under her eyes and the slightly thinner face.

"Alice, have you lost weight?" asked Bella with concern.

"I don't know. Maybe," said Alice with a shrug. To be honest, food hadn't really appealed.

"You need to eat Alice. You're already tiny. You can't afford to lose any more weight," scolded Bella. "You love your food. I know you're hurting but you need to look after yourself."

"Ok, ok. Don't nag Mom," joked Alice feebly. Bella was right. She couldn't allow herself to waste away like some tragic heroine from a melodramatic romance novel. "I'll eat, I promise. Look, you can make sure I eat all my lunch, ok?"

"Damn right I will," retorted Bella. "Seriously though, how are you coping?"

Alice looked down at the table. "I'm managing. I hurt like hell and I miss Jasper like crazy but..." Her voice trailed off.

Taking Alice's hand, Bella looked at Alice with sympathy. "I know, honey. If it's any consolation, Jasper's suffering as much as you."

Alice frowned in pain. "I know. He rang me to check I was ok and I was rude to him. I didn't mean to be but hearing his voice just brought all the pain back."

For the rest of lunch, Alice talked while Bella listened. It was cathartic for Alice, unloading onto Bella.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a downer, Bella. I promise I'll be better for the wedding," said Alice.

"No. You need to get things off your chest and who better to listen than me. And I know you'd never let me down. I know it'll be painful, but I trust you. I only wish I could make things better for you," said Bella wistfully.

"Unfortunately, only Jasper can do that," whispered Alice. Bella nodded.

Alice found that the evenings were long and lonely. She'd gotten used to Jasper's presence nearby. Even when they were both engrossed in their study or work, just knowing he was there added to the atmosphere of companionship.

On Friday evening, Alice couldn't take the quiet any longer and decided to go to the library and work there. At least there would be other's around even if she didn't speak to anyone. It was also one week since they broke up.

The car park was little way away from the library but the path was brightly lit and Alice didn't feel apprehensive in the least about walking alone at night. Entering the building, Alice was assaulted by the memory of the first kiss she'd ever shared with Jasper and almost gasped aloud. Maybe coming here hadn't been such a good idea.

Unable to help herself, Alice wandered to the aisle where the kiss had taken place. She remembered the anger in his face as well as the spine tingling sensation of his lips meeting hers, first in anger, quickly turning to passion.

Forcing back the tears that were threatening again, Alice found a quiet table at the back of the library and proceeded to get to work. She was here now so she may as well make use of the library.

Just after nine o'clock, Alice packed up her books and left the library. It was well and truly dark now and there were few people around. Most were walking in the distance, heading towards dorm rooms, she supposed. Or going out to meet their lovers, thought Alice wistfully.

So lost in her thoughts was she, that she didn't notice the footsteps walking a short distance behind her. Reaching her car, she stopped to fish out her car keys, muttering to herself. She knew she should have gotten her keys out before she left the library, but her mind just wasn't on mundane things at the moment.

Therefore, Alice nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice spoke behind her.

"Hello, beautiful Alice," the voice drawled, recognition hitting her in an instant.

It was James.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I felt mean leaving you guys on a cliff-hanger, so here's the next chapter. **

**Thanks for your awesome reviews. It makes my day to read them.**

Chapter 26

_Therefore, Alice nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice spoke behind her._

"_Hello, beautiful Alice," the voice drawled, recognition hitting her in an instant._

_It was James_.

* * * * *

Alice felt a shudder run up her spine in apprehension. _Why, oh why didn't I get my keys out before like Mom always told me to_, she wondered. Turning around slowly, she pasted on a fake smile. Now was not the time to antagonise him. In a dark car park with few people around.

"Hello James," she replied, forcing her voice to remain pleasant, even if her heart was pounding.

"What a surprise to see you here, Alice," he drawled lazily, his eyes raking over her body, making her cringe inside.

"Um, I was at the library," said Alice, desperately wanting to get in her car and drive away.

"I know. I was watching you," he replied.

Trying to ignore his words, Alice spoke. "Oh, well, I'd better go." She made to turn towards her car.

"Where's the boyfriend Alice? Does he let you wander out at night all alone? Not a very caring thing to do, is it?" he noted, a small smirk on his face.

"I don't need permission to go out on my own, James," she retorted, getting angry. _Don't antagonise him, Alice. Maybe he'll go away soon._

"But anything could happen, Alice," he said, moving closer. Alice took a step back without thinking, her back pressing up against the car. "You're so beautiful, you would be very tempting to other men."

Alice's heart was racing now, the tension in the air tightening her throat. "I've got to go now, James. It's getting late," she said, forcing a smile onto her face.

"What's the rush? Is the esteemed professor waiting for his tasty little student?" he drawled, watching her face for her reaction.

Alice didn't disappoint. Her eyes widened in shock at his words. How did he know? Had he followed her and seen Jasper with her. He also seemed under the impression that they were still together.

"What are you going on about?" asked Alice, feigning irritation.

"Tsk, tsk Alice. Did you think I didn't know?" James shook his head in mock sorrow. "You really should stay away from popular nightclubs when you don't want to be seen with someone, sweetheart."

Feeling nothing but revulsion at his endearment, Alice continued to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about James," she said in a bored voice.

The lazy amusement on James' face disappeared and he stepped to within an inch of her. Alice could feel his breath on her face. "Don't take me for a fool!" he said angrily. "I saw you and the professor getting hot and heavy." His voice changed to a seductive drawl. "It was quite a turn on. I was wishing it was me grinding against your hot little body."

Alice visibly shuddered. Forcing the bravado into her voice she tried to deny everything. "You're wrong. We're not together. What gave you that idea?"

"I see the way you look at each other in class. That's what got me suspicious. Then I started following you."

"I'll have you up for stalking!" she cried, angry and afraid in equal measure. How dare he invade her privacy.

"Will you? And what do you think will happen to your precious professor when the Dean hears that he's been screwing his student?"

Cringing at his choice of words, Alice decided there was no point in denying it any more. The truth was a better option. "You can't prove anything. It's my word against yours if you say anything."

"Oh, I'm sure the photos I got at the nightclub will convince him," he replied.

Alice's heart was pounding at his words. "It's useless anyway. We're not together anymore, so you're wasting your time," she said with as much bravado as she could muster.

"Is that right? Well then, you'll be in need of another man. I volunteer for the job," he smirked.

"You're revolting. I'd rather be celibate the rest of my life than sleep with you, you bastard," spat Alice.

With a growl, James grabbed hold of her arms and pushed her back into the car. His face came within inches of hers, his eyes boring into hers.

Alice had never been this afraid in her life. She desperately wished Jasper was here. She'd always felt so safe with him.

"I think I need to change your mind, gorgeous," he crooned before grabbing hold of her hair and taking her lips forcibly.

Alice nearly gagged at his touch and her eyes watered from the pain of his pulling her hair back. His mouth ground into hers, and she could feel her teeth cutting the inside of her mouth. His breathing was erratic as she tried to push him off.

When his hand reached for her breast, her mind suddenly clicked into gear. With a surprising clarity, Alice worked through the moves she'd learned at self-defence classes in LA. Her mother had insisted she take them, convinced there was a rapist on every corner. How ironic. She'd never once been remotely threatened in LA and now here she was, in the supposedly safe city of Seattle, with a potential rapist holding her captive.

Alice felt James grind his crotch into her and she felt the rush of adrenaline as she acted. Knowing his mind was not on protecting himself, not believing a tiny thing like Alice could fight him off, Alice brought her knee up sharply, connecting perfectly with his groin.

James' eyes widened as the pain registered. He pulled his mouth back, his hand letting go of her hair and automatically reaching for his groin. Taking her chance, Alice reached back and punched him on the nose as hard as she could, eliciting another grunt of pain. Finally, she put her stilettos to good use and stomped down on his sneaker covered foot as hard as she could with her heel, the sharp point easily breaking through his shoe and piercing his skin.

James cried out and slumped to the floor, not knowing which pain centre to reach for first. He lay on his side on the ground and Alice kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach with the point of her stiletto. Then she did what all the self-defence classes said to do. She screamed.

With one eye on James, Alice fumbled for the car keys, quickly getting inside and locking the door. The adrenaline that had allowed her to act with such a clear head moments ago, was fading and reaction was setting in. Her breathing became laboured and her hand shook so much she knew she'd never be able to drive.

Reaching for the phone, she dialled as quickly as could, her mind numb.

"Alice?" answered Jasper, puzzled at why she would call him.

"Ja...Ja...Jasper," she stuttered, struggling to get words out past her shaking mouth.

"Alice, what's wrong?" asked Jasper, worry lacing his voice.

"Jasper, please help me," cried Alice, tears falling now. Her whole body was trembling.

"Where are you baby?" asked a frantic Jasper. "Tell me and I'll be there as fast as I can."

"I'm...I'm at the...the...library," she stammered. "In the car...car...park."

"Ok. I'm leaving now." Alice could hear him slam the door shut. "I'm going to get cut off in the lift but I'll ring straight back as soon as I get outside, ok?"

"Yes," cried Alice.

She could see James struggling to get up. By now, a couple of campus security guards had raced over. Opening the window, Alice told them what had happened. One guard held onto James while the other contacted the police.

Jasper managed to ring Edward to tell him what happened and true to his word, he rang Alice back and continued to speak to her as he drove to the library, breaking the speed limits just about everywhere.

He got there in record time and didn't even bother shutting off his engine in his hurry to reach Alice.

"Alice!" he cried, racing over to her car. He banged on the window to get her to open the door.

Alice looked up and saw his anxious face at the car window and opened the door. Jumping out of the car, she launched herself into his arms, the instant feeling of security overwhelming her. She started sobbing into his shoulder while he held her, trying to reassure her that it was ok, he was here.

While she sobbed, Bella arrived with Edward. Shortly after, a couple of police cars drove up. One of the officers walked up to Alice and Jasper and asked Jasper what had occurred. Jasper admitted that he didn't know, that Alice hadn't said anything yet.

"Alice, baby," Jasper crooned. "Honey, the police want to talk to you. He, we, need to know what happened tonight."

Alice lifted her tear stained face and looked at Jasper's beloved face for a moment. Nodding, she turned to the police officer, Jasper's arms still around her protectively. Haltingly, she recounted to him what had occurred. The police officer's frown grew deeper as she spoke and he ordered his offsider to place James inside the police cruiser to take him to the station for questioning. Apologising for needing to do this while she was in a distressed state, he took a full statement from Alice, advising her that if charges were pressed, she would need to come down to the station and make another one at some time.

"Do you wish to press charges, ma'am?" asked the officer.

Alice nodded. "Yes, officer. I do,"

"Very well then, we'll be in contact, ma'am." He nodded to Jasper and returned to the police car. As the car drove off, James glared at them from the back seat. Alice shuddered.

"Alice," cried Bella, hugging her. "Oh god, are you ok? I was so worried when Edward told me something had happened to you. Did he hurt you?"

Alice shook her head. "I'm fine. Just shaken up. I hurt him more than he hurt me," she said, with a slight smile.

"Alice, let me have a look at you," said Edward, switching to doctor mode. "Just to make sure."

"I'm fine Edward. All he did was grab my arms and kiss me." She felt Jasper stiffen behind her. Bella was ringing someone while Edward insisted on checking her out.

"You'll have a few bruises on your arms, but otherwise you look ok," agreed Edward.

"I told you, I was fine," insisted Alice.

Bella hung up her phone and turned to the group. "That was dad. He knows some guys down at the police station here and he's going to ask that they do what they can to keep him locked up for as long as possible." She looked at Alice. "I wish we could have done something about him before."

Jasper looked at them, puzzled. "What are you talking about? Has he done this before?" he asked Alice, horrified.

"No Jasper," replied Alice. "He's been stalking me for a few weeks apparently."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked angrily. "I would have sorted him out."

"That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want your job jeopardised. We were already on thin ice and that would have been disastrous. Besides, he never did anything illegal. He just made me really uncomfortable."

"You still should have told me," muttered Jasper.

The colour in Alice's face was returning slowly. He looked at her like a starving man being given a feast. She was so beautiful. He'd missed her so much.

"Alice, you're coming home with us tonight," insisted Bella, Edward nodding beside her.

"Bella, I'll be fine," protested Alice. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes off Jasper. The feel of his arms around her brought back all those precious memories of their time together. She wanted to stay there forever, but nothing had changed.

"Jasper, I'm sorry I rang you. I shouldn't have but I was in a state and you were the first person I thought of," admitted Alice.

Jasper's eyes darkened in pain. "I'm glad you rang, Alice. I'll always come if you need me," he said softly.

Alice's eyes watered at his words. God she loved him. Bella stepped forward and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Jasper, but we'll take Alice home now," insisted Bella. "Thanks for being here," she said grudgingly, not having forgiven Jasper for hurting her friend.

Jasper nodded, his eyes never leaving Alice's.

"Come on Alice. I'll lend you something to sleep in."

"I'm ok," insisted Alice.

"Alice. I'm the daughter of a police officer. You may not realise it, but the shock of what happened will hit at some point and you need someone with you when that happens. You shouldn't be alone. Trust me on this. I'll tie you up if I have to," she threatened. Edward grinned behind her.

"All right, you win. But I'm going home in the morning," said Alice, giving in.

"Come on. Edward, you drive Alice's car back to our place," instructed Bella. Handing over her keys, Alice let Bella guide her to Edward's Volvo.

Turning to look at Jasper, Alice spoke. "Thank you Jasper, for coming when I needed you," she whispered, her heart breaking all over again as she walked away.

Jasper nodded sadly. "Any time Alice. I'm glad you're ok. I couldn't stand it, if anything had happened to you."

A thought came into Alice's head. "James knows about us. He saw us together."

Jasper grimaced but shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter now. You're not in my class anymore."

And we're not lovers anymore either. Both thought it but neither wanted to say it aloud.

"And what he did is infinitely worse," declared Edward.

Jasper stood where he was as the others got into the cars. Alice sat in the passenger seat and turned to look at Jasper as Bella drove away.

The sadness in his eyes made the tears start again.

* * * * *

Alice woke up from a fitful sleep, dreams of Jasper and James merging into one another, causing her to wake up several times. Her eyes felt heavy and she rolled over and thought back to last night's events.

She'd been back at Edward and Bella's place for about an hour when the delayed shock Bella had mentioned had kicked in. Her whole body began shaking and an icy feeling took over. All the fear and terror of James' attack flooded back and she burst into hysterical tears. Bella had held her while she cried it out, Edward keeping a close eye on her.

When the tears had finally subsided, Edward had suggested she take a mild sedative in order to help her sleep. Alice had taken the medication without fuss and it had worked until the dreams started.

She could hear Bella and Edward talking and decided to get up, although it was tempting to stay there. After a quick bathroom stop, she went into the kitchen, where Bella and Edward were having coffee together. They turned to greet her as she walked in.

"Hi Al. Did you sleep well?" asked Edward, unable to stop himself running a medical eye over her.

"Not really. I kept having all these dreams and I woke up a lot," admitted Alice. "Is there any coffee left?"

Bella got up to make her one. "Alice, I've got some news for you," she said, looking at Edward, who nodded in agreement.

"What? Is it about James?" Alice was expecting to hear that he'd been released and shivered at the thought of him walking around, stalking her again.

"Yes," confirmed Bella. "Dad rang before and told me that when the cops ran a thorough check on him they discovered that he was wanted in Utah."

Alice's eyes widened in surprise. "What for?"

Bella looked at Edward before answering. "He attacked and raped a college student there. She ID'd him but he disappeared before the cops could arrest him."

Alice felt faint and sat down abruptly. Oh god. That could have been her. Bella put an arm around her for support. "That could have been me, Bella," she whispered.

"But it wasn't," said Bella. "Don't think about it. Thank god your mom insisted you take self-defence classes."

Alice could only nod in agreement. "Does that mean he's being held in custody?"

"Yeah. He was refused bail. After he goes to court for attacking you, he'll probably be extradited to Utah to face trial there. Dad said that they're taking blood samples to see if his DNA matches any unsolved rapes."

Alice shuddered. "I knew he creeped me out, but I never imagined he was a rapist. He was really charming at first. It was only after I refused to go out with him that he began stalking me."

"Ted Bundy was a really charming guy, apparently," pointed out Edward.

"Edward! Do you have to? Alice is shocked enough without you bringing up serial killers," complained Bella.

"Sorry," muttered Edward, taking another sip of his coffee.

"No, it's ok," said Alice. "It's just scary that he could walk around freely without anyone knowing what he was capable of."

Alice couldn't believe how lucky she'd been. What if he'd had a weapon? Or an accomplice? She could have been raped or worse. Her hands shook at the enormity of what could have happened.

She also remembered Jasper's reaction. He'd gotten to her in record time and the worry and anxiety on his face cheered her up slightly. He really did care. But she knew that already. It was a matter of how much. She only wished she could have been in his arms in much happier circumstances.

* * * * *

Alice went home that afternoon, despite Bella's protestations.

"I'm ok, Bella," she insisted. "Knowing that James is locked up makes me feel infinitely better. If he was wandering the streets I'd probably be terrified, but he's not."

Bella had reluctantly given in and let Alice go. The wedding was a week away and they would be seeing a lot of each other. Alice spent the rest of the weekend quietly, needing solitude. Despite her assurances to Bella, the whole James episode had shaken her.

On Sunday, she was surprised and pleased to get a call from Rosalie.

"Hey Alice. Jasper told me what happened and I wanted to see if you were ok," said Rosalie.

"I'm fine. It's great to hear from you," said Alice sincerely. "I'm still a bit shaken up but he didn't hurt me," she assured Rosalie.

"I'm so glad. I know Jasper was frantic afterwards," she told Alice. There was a pregnant pause before Rosalie continued. "I'm sorry about you and Jasper."

Alice sighed sadly. "Me too. I miss him like crazy," she whispered.

"He misses you too, you know," said Rosalie gently. "I'm sorry that you had to be hurt but it's way past time Jasper puts the past behind him."

"I'm glad you sent me that photo even if being away from him is killing me," said Alice.

"He'll come to his senses, I'm sure of it," she said confidently.

"Maybe. Maybe not," replied Alice. "In the meantime, I'm trying to carry on as best I can," said Alice hoarsely, the pain welling up again.

"Oh Alice. I wish I was there to smack my brother in the head," she said, exasperated.

Alice gave a weak giggle, imagining Rosalie whacking her brother on the head and telling him off.

"That's it, chin up. Everything will work out, I know it," insisted Rosalie. "In the meantime, if you need to talk, call me."

"Thanks Rosalie, I appreciate it. This week will be extra busy with my best friend getting married so hopefully I won't have to too much time to think about Jasper."

They rang off, Alice wondering if she could continue to be friends with Rosalie. She didn't know if she'd be able to handle running into Jasper. She couldn't bear to see Jasper, sometime in the future, maybe with someone else. It would kill her.

Dismissing the thought for now, she went back to her school work, wanting to get as much out of the way as possible before Bella's wedding.

* * * * *

The police contacted Alice and asked if she would go down to the station and give a formal statement against James. Bella had accompanied her and she'd given a clear and unemotional version of the events of that night. The police had informed her that she would be contacted when he went to trial as she would be the main witness. Alice nodded her consent. If it kept him locked up, it would be worth it.

On Wednesday night, Alice attended Bella and Edward's pre-wedding dinner at an upmarket restaurant in the city. Most of their families would be there and Alice made a special effort with her appearance.

Truth be told, her heart wasn't really in it but she wouldn't dream of letting Bella down, especially after Bella's care when she broke up with Jasper. She blinked back tears as she thought of how Jasper should have been getting ready with her. He would look impossibly handsome in his suit, so much so she'd be having trouble not ripping his clothes off him and jumping his bones.

Pushing the thought and sadness to the back of her mind, Alice walked into the restaurant. This was Bella and Edward's night, their week, and she was going to put on her acting face and act like she didn't have a care in the world. She was chief bridesmaid and she wasn't going to look like she was moping. She owed Bella so much more than that. After the wedding she would break down if she needed to.

Alice enjoyed the night, despite herself. No one looking at her would have guessed that her heart was broken, that she cried every night for the man she loved. She was gay and lively, making witty comments and keeping those around her entertained. She even managed to make a speech for her friends.

"I want to say that I'm so happy Bella and Edward found each other. Bella is the most wonderful person I know. She's been there for me when I desperately needed her. She deserves only the very best and in Edward, she's found that. They deserve each other. If all of us could find a love like theirs, this world would be a happier place. I'm so honoured and proud to be your bridesmaid, Bella. I love you both," said Alice, her voice trailing off to a whisper as the emotion of tonight and the past week caught up with her.

Bella, brushing away tears, stood up to hug her friend tightly. "I'm the one honoured that you chose me to be your friend. I'll always be eternally grateful."

The tears flowed then, everyone at the table moved at the bond between the two women. Pulling apart with a smile, they both wiped their tears away and Edward stood up to give Alice a hug of his own.

After the emotion, the party carried on in full swing, laughter filling the restaurant as stories of both Bella and Edward were told, to their embarrassment.

* * * * *

Jasper wasn't coping too well. He couldn't sleep, his nights disturbed by dreams of Alice. He would wake up sweating and aroused, then the reality would set in and the despair would return.

He missed her in his class. Her presence had added an element of excitement, even though he had trouble pulling his mind from bedding Alice every chance he got. Even his office was no sanctuary, memories of their encounter on his desk twisting the constant ache in his gut even tighter.

When he'd been fumbling in his drawer for a pair of boxers, he'd found a pair of Alice's panties that must have been mixed up in the wash. Pulling them out, he held the pink lace in his hand, memories of her overwhelming him. The tears started flowing, and wouldn't be stemmed, no matter how hard Jasper tried. They flowed even faster. Holding the fabric to his face, he let go and sobbed, the pain unbearable.

What had he done? Why had he let the best thing that ever happened to him walk away? He'd been so desperate to avoid pain, believing his actions would prevent that. He was all kinds of a fool. He couldn't go on like this. He needed to pull out all the memories and events of his past and finally work through them. It would be painful but it paled in comparison to the pain of losing Alice.

When he got the frantic call from Alice, his heart had nearly stopped. He hadn't even had to think about his reaction, he just acted, racing to reach Alice, terrified of what he would find. What if she was hurt? Dying? What would he do? How could he carry on in a world without Alice?

Breaking every speed limit known to man, he got to her in record time, his heart pounding in fear. Reaching the car park, he jumped out of the car, not even bothering to turn off the engine. If anyone wanted to take it, they were welcome to it. All his mind was registering was that he needed to get to her.

The relief when he saw Alice shaken and scared but safe and well was so overwhelming, he almost felt faint. The feel of her little body against him almost made him cry again. He held her as she cried, not wanting to let her go. It felt so right, the colour in his world briefly restored from the greys and blacks of the previous week, the previous years.

For a brief moment, all was right in his world. For too brief a moment. Alice was pulled away, leaving him again. How he didn't beg her to stay, he'd never know. The agony of her walking away again, intense.

A part of him was glad that she had gone, though. He needed to be whole again before begging her to give him another chance. She deserved the best and he needed to be the best, for her. He was working on it. The brief moment when he thought he'd never see her alive again, was burning bright and clear in his mind. That thought would be his motivator. He had no choice. He needed Alice.

* * * * *

Friday morning dawned bright and clear, the weather forecasters predicting at least three days of sunshine. Crossing her fingers that they were correct, Alice set about gathering all the clothing and accessories for the wedding. The buzzer rang and she let Angela in. They were going to pick up Bella and go to the hotel, where they were going to stay overnight.

Carrying everything down to Alice's car took a couple of trips. They needed clothes for tonight plus for Sunday, when they left. Not to mention a wedding dress, two bridesmaid's dresses and all the assorted paraphernalia that went with it.

Bella had finished work a couple of days ago and was ready and waiting for them.

"So, you're taking my girl away," pouted Edward, looking adorable.

"It's only for one night and believe me, it'll be worth the wait," said Alice pertly. "Besides, you'll see us at dinner tonight."

"Hmm," agreed Edward jokingly. He had half a shift today before he went on leave, so he wouldn't be home anyway. "Will you miss me, love?" he asked Bella, putting on his best lame dog look.

Bella laughed and kissed him. "Always, my love." Pulling away, she pushed him sternly towards the door. "Now shoo! You need to get to work. And don't you dare stay back! I want to see you tonight at dinner."

"Yes boss. See who wears the pant's in this relationship, girls?" asked Edward in mock sorrow.

The others laughed as he left the apartment.

"So Bella. All set to go?" asked Alice.

Taking a deep breath, Bella nodded and looked around. "Next time I'm here, I'll be a married woman," she remarked.

"You sure will," agreed Angela.

"Come on guys, let's go," urged Alice. Surprisingly, she was feeling ok today. The ache in her heart was a constant but she let the excitement of the upcoming nuptials fill her. This was Bella's weekend and Alice wasn't going to put a dampener on it, by moping. Afterwards, she would mope all she wanted.

The suite they were going to be staying in was posh to say the least. They felt like movie stars as they checked out the accommodation, exclaiming over the furnishings and fittings.

"Look at this!" called out Angela from the bathroom. The others marvelled at the lushly appointment bathroom, the gold fittings complementing the off white decor of the room, the marble features too glamorous for words.

"Oh my, look at the spa," commented Alice.

"I take first dibs on it," cried Bella, to the groan of the other two. "Hey, I'm the bride, so I get to take a spa first," she pointed out laughingly.

"Fine, be like that," joked Alice. "Ange and I are going to drink champagne on the balcony while you're in there and we're not even going to save you any," she said, poking her tongue at Bella.

"Great, that's all I need. My bridesmaids to be hung over tomorrow," laughed Bella, shaking her head as the other's joined in.

They decided which room they would sleep in, Bella sharing with Alice. Alice was pleased because it would be almost like the sleepovers they would have in high school. They would talk, laugh and probably cry but Alice was excited about it.

Deciding it was a great excuse to be pampered, the girls were treated to the hotel's day spa. They had manicures and pedicures done, the masseur massaging the stress kinks out of their backs. They were given champagne and dainty sandwiches while they were there, in their robes. By the time they were finished, they were so relaxed they didn't know how they made it back to their suite.

The rest of the day passed in similar fashion, when they were joined at dinner by Edward and their parents, of whom both couples were staying overnight at the hotel. The group was lively and happy during dinner, all of them looking forward to tomorrow.

When it was Edward's time to leave, he and Bella walked out hand in hand to say their private goodbyes, the last time as two single people. Alice watched them go and felt a brief stab of pain as she thought about Jasper. She wouldn't have a day like this, preparing for her wedding. Banishing the thought as well as she could, she plastered a smile on her face.

There was still another 24 hours to go before she could go back to wallowing in her grief.

* * * * * *

**A/N: I promise (cross my heart) that all will be revealed in the next chapter. I just feel that after thinking one way for eight years, Jasper changing that wouldn't happen overnight.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Ok guys, here it is. You'll finally find out why Jasper acted the way he did. You've all been so patient with me but I always intended it this way. **

Chapter 27

The alarm clock on Alice's bedside table went off at 7.30am. Rolling over, Alice flicked it off and turned back onto her back. She could hear Bella waking up next to her. They had been up until midnight, talking and reminiscing about their lives, remembering events and people, laughing at the stupid things they'd done. Knowing that the next day would be action packed, Alice had insisted that they all get to sleep. She didn't want Bella walking up the aisle with dark circles under her eyes.

Turning her head, she prodded Bella. "Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead."

"I'm awake, I'm awake," groaned Bella, rolling over towards her.

"Hey, it's your wedding day. You can't be grumpy on your wedding day," smiled Alice.

Bella lay quiet for a few moments as the reality set in. "Oh my god, Alice! I'm actually getting married today!"

"Well duh!" laughed Alice. "Why do you think we're staying here in a posh suite, having a sleepover?"

"I know, I know. It's just that it's hard to believe the day's finally here."

"Well it is and we've got heaps to do. First up, we need to go down to breakfast. You wouldn't want to faint while you're saying your vows because you're starving, do you?" said Alice, getting out of bed.

Making sure that Angela was up as well, the girls got dressed and went down to breakfast. They meet Charlie and Renee there. While they were eating, Esme and Carlisle appeared. Carlisle was going back to Edward's place to help him get ready and to the ceremony on time.

The hotel staff had started getting the ceremony and reception areas ready for the wedding. It was being held at 5pm. The women wandered down to inspect the preparations. Satisfied that all was going well, they went back to their suite where they hung out until the hairdresser and makeup stylists arrived.

Finally, it was time to get dressed. Alice and Angela put on their green bridesmaid's dresses. Renee had come into the suite to help Bella get dressed, sniffling the whole time.

"Mom! Your makeup's going to run if you keep crying," said Bella with amusement.

"I know honey. I can't help it. My baby's getting married!" wailed Renee. Bella just laughed and hugged her mother.

Bella's dress was new, Renee gave her a pair of earring that were Bella's grandmother's, for the 'old' part. She borrowed a lacy handkerchief from Renee and her garter was blue.

"There," said Renee in satisfaction. "You have all the vital components that you need now."

"I'd say the need for Edward to show up would be pretty vital, don't you think?" joked Bella.

"Ha ha, very funny," smiled Renee.

Charlie arrived to take Bella down to the wedding area. "Wow, don't you girls look stunning."

All dressed up in their finery, the three looked stunning in their Alice-designed dresses. Bella was the belle of the ball. Edward would have a hard time keeping his eyes and hands off her. Warning Charlie that Bella was wearing dangerous shoes and to keep a tight hold on her, the four of them began making their way down. Renee had already left to take her seat.

The bridal party waited behind a screen of plants as the wedding guests settled down before the ceremony began. The first bars of the bridal march began. Alice took a deep breath before she stepped out in front of Bella, clutching her posy of flowers tightly. She heard the guests gasp as they caught sight of Bella and Charlie. Alice looked up and saw Edward's face as he got his first look at Bella.

The absolute love and devotion, and joy, in his face was a sight to behold. Alice's heart flooded with happiness at the love and joy her best friend had found. Bella deserved all the happiness she found. Reaching the front, Alice turned around and watched her friend walk up the aisle. Bella was clutching her father's arm tightly and was beaming. She only had eyes for Edward, resplendent in his tuxedo, his copper hair shining in the fading sunlight.

The vows were taken with utter sincerity and joy. Alice couldn't stop the tears filling her eyes as she listened to Bella and Edward pledge their lives to each other. She looked at the guests and wished with all her heart that Jasper was here with her. _Don't think of that now, Alice_, she thought. _This is Bella's day_.

The guests all erupted with cheers and claps when Edward kissed his new wife. Bella blushed prettily when they turned to face the laughter their prolonged kiss had elicited.

After that, the evening passed in a blur for Alice. They spent almost an hour taking official photos of the wedding party before heading in to the reception rooms. After dinner and the official speeches, the bride and groom got up for the bridal waltz. Holding on to Bella tightly, Edward led her around the dance floor, many of the female guests sighng at the sight of the beautiful couple.

Alice, as chief bridesmaid, danced with Carlisle, Edward's best man. They chatted lightly as they danced. She was grateful that Carlisle had the tact not to ask about Jasper. Carlisle was a gentleman in every way.

Once the official bridal party danced their waltz it was the signal for everyone to enjoy themselves and the dance floor quickly filled with people. Alice was kept busy dancing with uncles, cousins, friends of the bridal couple. Despite the sadness inside, Alice was enjoying herself. At one point, Edward asked for a dance with her.

"I want to thank you for everything you've done for Bella and for me," he said seriously.

"Edward, you know I would do anything for you two," stated Alice sincerely.

"And we'll always be there for you too. You know that, don't you?" he asked. Alice nodded. Yes, they had been there for her in her time of need. "I also wanted to thank you for making my bride look like a vision from heaven. You and Ange look amazing too, but Bella just takes my breath away."

"Well, my work here is done then," smiled Alice. "Bella had a lot of input into the dresses, you know."

"Maybe, but I know who's handiwork these dresses are." Alice nodded and smiled in acknowledgement.

"I truly hope you will be as happy as we are one day," said Edward gently.

Alice felt her eyes well up. Oh god, not now. Later, after the wedding. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Edward. "So do I, Edward." Edward smiled and kissed her cheek.

Time passed quickly and it seemed only minutes that Alice had to drag Bella away from her husband in order to get changed into her going away outfit. Edward had already had Bella's bags loaded into his car. He and Bella were going to Rio then on to New Zealand and Australia for their honeymoon. He'd only told Bella this afternoon on the phone. Bella could hardly contain her excitement.

Alice was happy for them but also sad to see her friend gone for a month. Without Jasper and now Bella, she was going to be lonely. Sure, there was Angela and other friends but it wouldn't be the same.

The bridal couple went around to say their farewells. When they reached Alice, they gave her a small box.

"This is a small token of our love and gratitude for all you've done to help make today such a wonderful day," said Edward, holding Bella close.

Looking at them in surprise, Alice opened the box. Inside was a gold chain with a pendant hanging from it. It was a butterfly, the body made from diamonds, with a couple of diamonds on each wing.

"It's beautiful," whispered Alice, tears flowing down her face. Hugging them both tightly in turn she continued. "It was a pleasure and honour to do what I could for you. I've said it before but I love you guys to bits. I'm going to miss you heaps but I want you to have an absolutely fabulous time."

Edward put the necklace on Alice as Bella took her hands. "We'll miss you too. I truly, truly hope that you'll be the happy Alice we know and love soon."

"Me too," smiled Alice.

They finally left under a hail of rice and well wishes. The car had been decorated with streamers, and a few risqué banners, getting a laugh from the guests.

Alice stood and waved long after the car had driven off. The other guests had gone back inside to continue the party.

Now that Bella had gone, Alice could no longer keep up the pretence of happiness and gaiety. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and weariness. Suddenly, she couldn't bear the thought of going back to the party, to pretend to be happy when she was crying inside.

Avoiding the reception, Alice walked through the hotel towards the terrace at the back of the building which overlooked a small lake. There was no one there, but she could still hear the music from the wedding, through the French doors. She walked to a bench seat at the furthest end, somewhat secluded by a number of potted plants, and sat down, taking care with her dress.

Alice stared out over the water, idly watching the reflection of the lights from the hotel drift on the water. All the sadness and unhappiness that she'd been suppressing for Bella's sake now wanted to make their presence felt.

Lost in her thoughts, Alice didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

"Hello Alice." Alice thought she was dreaming as she heard that beloved voice and closed her eyes in pain. Now she was hearing his voice.

"Alice." When his voice said her name again, Alice looked up and saw Jasper standing a few feet from her.

"Jasper?" She looked at him, unable to believe he was actually standing in front of her. She took in the sight of him. She'd been right, he did look stunning in a suit.

"Hello," he smiled tentatively, his hands in his pockets. He took one out and pointed to the seat beside her. "May I sit here?" he asked, almost shyly.

Alice just nodded, unable to say anything else. Taking a seat, he looked into her face, taking in every detail of her delicate features before looking into her eyes.

"You look beautiful," he stated softly. "But then, you're always beautiful."

Alice's breath caught in her throat and she had trouble getting any words out. "What are you doing here?"

Jasper looked down for a moment, as if to gather his courage, then looked into her eyes. "I...I came to see you."

Alice's heart was racing and her palms tingled with the need to touch him. A need she had to suppress. "How long have you been here?"

"I arrived when you were helping Bella change," he admitted. "I saw Edward and asked him if it was ok for me to talk to you."

Alice frowned. "Why would you need to get Edward's permission to speak to me?"

"Because I wanted to let him know that I wasn't here to cause you more pain."

Alice looked at him, puzzled. "Why are you here then?"

Jasper's hand moved as if to touch her but he pulled it back, closing it in a fist. "I..I came to..." he stopped and took a deep breath, as if gathering his courage. "I came because I needed to tell you that I love you."

Alice pressed her hand to her chest, as if to contain the pounding of her heart, the tears welling in her eyes. Jasper was looking at her intently as if willing her to see the sincerity in his eyes.

"And also to give you my deepest, heartfelt apology for hurting you the way I did," he whispered. "I was a coward and a fool and it took losing you to see what I had done to you. I'm so sorry, Alice."

Alice looked at Jasper, a part of her wanting to rejoice, the other wary, unable to fully comprehend what he was saying. A number of tears fell down her face as she stared at him.

Jasper sighed at her silence and ran his hand through his hair. "I know that I'm probably too late, that I've hurt you to badly for you to forgive me, but I needed you to know that I love you. So much."

At her continued silence, Jasper felt his eyes well with tears. He'd blown it. She no longer loved him. He'd hurt her too badly. It was his own fault. He'd lost the woman he loved beyond reason. "I'll go now," he whispered hoarsely, standing up. He had to go before he bawled like a baby in front of her. He would wait until he was alone to break down.

As he took a step to leave, Alice came out of her trance-like state. She reached out and grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving. "Don't go."

He looked at her glistening eyes, saw the sadness but also saw the dawning hope. He was certain his eyes held the same emotions. Sitting down again, he took her hand, needing to feel her touch. He wanted so much more, but he would settle for the touch of her hand while he explained his actions. Hoping she would understand.

Alice kept her hand in his, that small contact filling her senses. In the background 'La Vie En Rose' was playing.

"Would you honour me with this dance?" he asked tentatively.

Alice nodded, unable to get the words out. Pulling her up, Jasper took her in his arms. Alice placed her hands on his shoulders as they began to move to the music.

Out there on the darkened terrace, to the music of the incomparable Edith Piaf, they moved together as if they had been doing it all their lives. Their eyes never left each other, their hearts speaking through their eyes. Slowly, unable to stop himself, Jasper lowered his head towards her, watching for her reaction. Alice parted her lips as Jasper's lips moved within a hairs breath away. Finally, his lips met hers in the sweetest of caresses. Their eyes closed as their lips moved together, a kiss of apology, of sorrow, of love. Jasper sipped from Alice's lips like a man tasting the finest wine, wanting to learn the flavour and texture of his beloved.

The song ended and Jasper lifted his mouth from hers, a gentle smile on his face. His hand reached up to caress her cheek, his thumb running over her bottom lip. Leaning back down, his whispered against her lips. "I love you, Alice. You are my everything. My world. My life. The reason I get up in the morning. The reason I breathe. I know now that I fell in love with you the first time I saw you and I'll love you until the day I die." A single tear tracked down his face, the emotion of the moment overwhelming.

Alice saw the tear and reached up to brush it away with her finger. The sincerity in his eyes, his voice, his words were too convincing. "I love you too Jasper. I have since the moment I saw you and I'll love you till my dying breath." Her tears were tears of love, a cleansing act to wash away the pain of their parting.

Jasper's arms tightened around her as he held her close, her nearness almost making him lightheaded. Alice wound her arms around his neck and they stayed like that for ages, both needing to be close, to feel each other's touch. Neither said a word, the silence more powerful than any words at this moment.

The sound of approaching footsteps, brought them back to the present. Alice turned her head to see who it was although Jasper didn't let her go. Now that he had his Alice in his arms, he never wanted to let go.

"Alice?" It was Angela and Ben, who both stopped short when they saw who Alice was with. "Oh. Hi Jasper," said Angela, a puzzled expression on her face. Jasper nodded in greeting. "Alice, Ben and I are leaving now. I'm going back to the suite to get my stuff so you'll have the place to yourself tonight," she said, a sly smile on her face as she looked at Jasper again. With a final goodbye, they left Alice and Jasper alone again.

Jasper looked at Alice again, his heart swelling with love as he took in the perfection of her features. He couldn't help himself, he had to kiss her again. Tangling his hands in her hair, he leaned down and kissed her again. Their lips met, moving against each other with passion, tasting each other again, relearning the feel of the other. Gently, Jasper's tongue sought entrance to her mouth, which she readily gave. Their breathing got faster as their tongues danced. Jasper felt his groin tighten at her nearness, his body starved of her touch.

Despite his need for her, he pulled his mouth away, pecking her lips with affection. He needed to tell Alice why he'd been the way he was. Why it took losing her to see that the past needed to be put away for good. And to tell her that his future was now hers, only hers.

"Alice, let's go for a walk," he suggested. "I need to explain my actions. To tell you everything."

"You don't need to do that, Jasper," said Alice, not entirely truthfully.

Jasper shook his head. "Yes I do. I want you to know. I owe it to you for the hurt I caused by my stubbornness. I don't want you to have any doubts, ever, about the way I feel about you."

Nodding her understanding, she took his hand and led him down the terrace steps into the gardens. It was dark but there were lights spread around, giving the gardens the appearance of a fairy bower. It was romantic in the extreme.

Walking slowly, her hand gripped tightly in his, Jasper took a deep breath and began talking.

"I suppose I'd better start at the beginning," he began. Encouraged by Alice's nod, he continued. "I met Maria in high school. She moved to Texas in our final year and I was immediately attracted to her. She liked me back and we started going out together. When we graduated, I moved to LA as you know for college. Maria stayed in Texas. It was hard but I would go back every break and she would come to LA when she could." He broke off as he got to the difficult part. Alice's hand tightened around his in support.

"We carried on like this for two years. We had our fights, it was inevitable with us living so far away from each other, but I loved her." Alice couldn't help her small wince but didn't say anything. "I believed she loved me too. It was getting too difficult to carry on a long distance relationship so I convinced her to move to LA with me. I lived with a flatmate but the apartment was big enough for the three of us."

They took the path that took them to the far side of the lake. Jasper paused as the memories became painful.

"It's ok, Jasper," said Alice. "Take your time. I know this is hard for you."

Jasper smiled and leaned to give her a sweet kiss on the temple, before continuing. "Things were great for a while. I was enjoying having her around and she and my flatmate got on ok, so it was a harmonious apartment. Then, six months later, Maria told me she was pregnant."

Alice gasped. "Pregnant? Oh Jasper," she cried, her heart aching for him. She wrapped her arms around him, needing to comfort him. His arms wrapped around hers and she could feel his heart beating fast under her ear.

"Yeah. I was shocked. We'd been taking precautions and we were so young. I still had at least another two years in college. She would have to drop out to have the baby. Everything seemed to be a mess. To my regret, we had a blazing fight and I blamed her for allowing herself to fall pregnant. We didn't speak for a few days, and I slept on the lounge." Jasper stopped and looked at the water, lost in his thoughts.

"Anyway, after a few days I got used to the idea and actually began to get excited. I was going to be a father. It was earlier than I'd planned but we'd make the best of it, and I'd love my child. Maria and I made up and I insisted that we get married. We began planning for the future. I thought everything was ok, but Maria became a little distant. I thought it was the pregnancy. She was actually four months along by the time she told me."

They came to a bench and Jasper sat down, pulling Alice down alongside him, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, his fingers absently caressing her silky skin. Despite being absorbed by his story, Alice could feel herself tingling at his touch.

"Then, when she was five months along, we went for a drive. We started bickering, something we'd been doing a lot lately. I can't even remember what the argument was about but it got more and more heated, until we were yelling at each other. I was driving down the highway by this time. Then, out of the blue, she told me that the baby wasn't mine. It was my flatmate's baby."

"Oh god, Jasper." She looked at his face and saw the remembered pain in it. "I'm so sorry."

"For a moment, I couldn't process what she'd said. How could that be? The baby was mine. I looked at her face, and her expression told me what I needed to know. There was defiance and guilt. As her betrayal sunk in, I literally saw red. I wanted to kill her in that instant. How could she do that to me? I called her all sorts of names as I felt the love turn to hate. I was just so hurt. She yelled back at me that I was a lousy lover and that she was glad the baby wasn't mine."

Alice gasped in pain. What a bitch! She knew firsthand what kind of lover Jasper was, there was no one better. For a moment she was glad that Maria was dead, before she caught herself. "It's not true Jasper. You know that, don't you?" she asked quietly.

Jasper just gave a small smile in gratitude. "I was so concentrated on our fight that I didn't see the oil slick until it was too late. The car skidded and Maria and the baby were killed on impact. I was left with these scars. The physical scars I could live with but it was the emotional scars that crippled me for so many years, Alice. Until I met you."

Alice, tears in her eyes, leaned over to kiss his cheek, caressing it with her hand. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"I never told anyone what had happened before the crash. Not even Rosalie. I was eaten up with guilt. I had killed her and I had to live with that. I was guilty that a part of me still hated her, even though she was dead. I also grieved for the baby that was never mine but I had grown to love." He stopped as the emotions rose, his breathing fast. Alice gripped his hand tightly, letting him know that she was here for him.

He looked at Alice, pain in his eyes. "It was guilt, Alice. Guilt that stopped me from seeing what I had. Not love. I stopped loving Maria the moment she told me she'd cheated on me. That guilt consumed me, ate at my soul and I cut myself off from everyone, except Rosalie. I felt like a monster. I didn't deserve love or friendship. And for eight years I succeeded in keeping everyone away. I was lonely, so lonely sometimes, but I couldn't face going through the pain again and exposing the kind of man I was. A man that could be glad that his cheating fiancé was dead." Jasper's voice petered out and he looked at the ground, afraid to see disgust in Alice's eyes.

Alice took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Oh my darling. You do deserve love. You're a good man. Your reactions and guilt were perfectly understandable. I just wish you'd spoken about it to someone before so that you didn't have to suffer for so long. I just have one question. How was it that your family never learned about the baby?"

"I hadn't told my family about the pregnancy before she died. I'd wanted to sort out how we were going to manage before I said anything. Maria was an only child and her parents didn't speak much English. We never really associated with them so, other than offering their condolences, there wasn't much interaction with my parents. She was buried while I was in the coma and my family didn't go to the funeral. The doctors didn't know she was my fiancé, so they couldn't give my parents any details because of confidentiality rules. Once I recovered, I never said a word, as you know."

"Why, after so long, did you let me in your life?" asked Alice.

Lifting her hand to his lips, he pressed a kiss to her palm then closed her fingers around it. "I was so cold inside, frozen. That's why I progressed so far in my career. There was nothing else for me. Then I saw your eyes for a moment and I saw a joy in them, a love of life, that I desperately wanted, even if I denied it to myself. And when you burst into my life, like a mini tornado, I fought against wanting you so desperately. You somehow began chipping away at the ice, and I couldn't resist you. You gave me such joy, such pleasure but my mind kept fighting it, afraid that eventually you would see the kind of man I am. A part of me believed that if I kept my heart to myself, when that day came, I wouldn't hurt so bad. I was wrong."

Alice felt a tear fall down her cheek as she understood his internal battle. After eight long years, it would have been terrifying to have his heart exposed again, especially after such a betrayal.

"It damn near killed me when you left, my love," whispered Jasper. Alice thrilled to hear the endearment.

"It damn near killed me to leave," responded Alice.

"I'm so, so sorry I put you through that. I'll never forgive myself for it. When James attacked you, I wanted to kill him with my bare hands. I realised that night that I couldn't live without you. That I could have lost you forever because of my fear and cowardice. I promise I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you," said Jasper hoarsely, his finger wiping away her tears.

"No Jasper. No more guilt. You've had enough of that. We start our life together now, tonight," pleaded Alice.

Kissing her lightly on the lips, Jasper nodded. "Yes." Unable to wait any longer, he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Their arms wound around each other, bodies straining together. It had been so long, they were suddenly desperate to feel each other's skin against their own.

Jasper tongue traced over Alice's lips, caressing it's silky smoothness before moving over her face and down her throat to below her ear, a spot he knew made Alice weak. She didn't disappoint as he heard her soft moan as he licked the skin, tasting her.

"God I missed you," he murmured as he moved lower, trailing his lips over her bare shoulder. "You look breathtaking tonight, my love. I want you so badly."

Alice moaned as she nodded. "Me too. I dreamed about you every night. God, I need you."

Jasper groaned as he felt his trousers tighten. Taking her lips again, he kissed her fiercely but briefly. "Let's go," he said roughly, as he let her go.

Alice nodded. Taking his hand, she led him back to the hotel. Hurrying through the lobby, they stopped only to get the door card. They made it to the door of her suite, Jasper kissing her shoulder. Practically falling into the suite, they strained against each other. Alice could feel Jasper's erection against her belly, groaning in pleasure. She was starved of his body, and she could feel herself getting wet as his hands roamed over her back and down to her backside.

Pulling back slightly, Jasper gave her a loving, sexy smile. "I want to worship you tonight. I want to kiss every inch of you and prove how much I love you, adore you." Taking her hand he asked which room was hers.

Once inside, he stood and looked at her a long moment, committing to memory, how perfect she looked to him. His hand raised and gently caressed her cheek, his finger tracing over the delicate skin of her lips. Alice opened her mouth and licked his finger making Jasper's eyes darken with pleasure.

"I love your skin, your eyes, your lips." With his words, his lips followed suit as he sweetly kissed each part he mentioned. "Your throat, your shoulders." He kissed and licked the skin, making Alice's breath get faster. "Your arms, your hands, your fingers." His actions followed suit.

Reaching behind her, he slowly undid the zipper of her dress. Slowly, he pushed it down her body, his breath catching as he saw her lacy green underwear. His erection was straining painfully in his trousers now, but he wasn't going to rush things.

He continued his worship of her body. Kneeling down, his lips caressed the skin of her stomach, down to her panties. "Your stomach, your back." Moving around behind her, he kissed every inch of her back, Alice's skin tingling in delight. She was clenching her hands to stop herself from grabbing him and throwing him onto the bed and having her way with him, but she knew he needed this. To atone in some way for the hurt he'd given her.

Standing up, he lifted Alice into his arms, bridal style and gently placed her on the bed. Bending over her, he caressed her legs. "Your legs, your feet." Kissing his way down her legs, he opened them so he could kiss her delicate inner thighs. Alice's breath came in spurts as he came so close to her centre, where she craved him. Mercifully he made his way down to her feet, kissing each toe reverently.

When he lifted his head, his eyes were nearly black with desire. Standing up, he pulled off his jacket and tie. Never taking his eyes off her, he undid his shirt and Alice nearly moaned when she saw his beloved body, all sculpted perfection. Pulling off the rest of his clothing and shoes, he stood next to the bed in only his boxer briefs, his erection straining the cotton near to bursting. She moved to touch him, but he grabbed her hand, a gentle smile on his face.

"No, love. I'm worshipping you tonight. I'm your slave tonight, and for the rest of my life," he whispered. Alice thought her heart would burst with love for him. His hands reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, his breath exhaling sharply when he saw her tight nipples, standing for him.

"I adore your beautiful breasts, and especially your nipples. I dream about your breasts," he admitted hoarsely, before leaning down to begin his exploration. He kissed and licked each breast, leaving the nipples to last. By now, Alice was frantic with desire, her heart pounding and with gasping breaths. Finally, he took one nipple into his mouth, sucking on it for dear life, pinching and rolling the other nipple between his fingers.

"Oh Jasper!" Her back arched as the fire from her nipple raced to her sex, feeling a gush of liquid soaking her panties. Jasper continued licking and sucking her breasts and nipples, moving from one to the other, soft moans emerging from her lips.

After what seemed like ages, he took his mouth from her breasts and moved down towards her panties. Alice was panting in anticipation. With both hands, he pulled down her pants and took them right off, groaning at the sight of a now naked Alice.

"God, you're so perfect," he moaned. "I've missed you, this, so much. Please don't ever take it away from me again. Please don't ever leave me again," he pleaded.

"Never, my darling," she gasped. "I'm yours forever. I love you."

"And I'm yours. I love you, adore you, need you." His hands gently rolled her over onto her stomach and he proceed to kiss and lick the skin of her backside. Alice was sure he could smell the desire between her legs. When he was finished, he rolled her back and kissed from hip to hip and then buried his face in the curls at the junction of her legs.

Automatically, Alice opened her legs. Jasper groaned as he looked at her glistening pussy. "And I love and adore your delicious pussy," he murmured, leaning forward to bury his face in her juices. He licked from the bottom to the top, Alice groaning pleasure. Lifting his head, he looked at her face. "This is mine." Alice nodded, needing to feel his tongue again.

"Yes Jasper. Only yours," she panted. "Please."

Not wanting to make his love beg, he did as she wanted and began exploring her soaking pussy with his tongue. He ran the tip of his tongue along the outer lips and then used his fingers to open her right up. He circled her clit with the tip of his tongue.

"Aaahh! God that feels good," moaned Alice, clutching the bedspread with her fists, her head thrown back. The tension in her body was building as Jasper continued licking and sucking her clit. Just when she thought she was explode, he moved his tongue lower. Without a word, he inserted his tongue into her entrance, his finger continuing to rub her clit.

"_Oh God! I'm gonna come!"_ She moaned loudly as her orgasm surged through her, her legs trembling in reaction. Jasper continued to thrust his tongue into her, absorbing her juices, wanting to help her prolong the pleasure. When she settled back onto the bed, her body still tingling from the pleasure, Jasper lifted his head and smiled at her.

"Did you like that, my darling?" he asked. Alice nodded.

"That was wonderful. But I want you, need you. I need to feel you inside me so I know that you're truly here with me, that I don't need to be sad anymore," said Alice huskily.

"You don't have to be sad anymore. I'm here and I'm not ever going anywhere without you," he promised, taking off his boxers, allowing his cock to spring free.

"God I missed this," said Alice, reaching up to run her fingers up and down his length, a long groan emerging from Jasper's lips.

Gently removing her hand from his cock, Jasper lay down on top of Alice, both sighing at the longed for contact of bare skin on skin. Spreading her legs wide, Jasper positioned himself at her entrance, but didn't push in.

Resting his weight on his arms, Jasper looked into Alice's eyes, so full of love that he felt tears spring into his eyes. "I love you, Alice. I always will. You gave me a second chance to feel love again. You gave me my life, my soul back. I give you my heart to keep. I don't want it without you." He leaned down to kiss her, pouring all the love he felt into the kiss.

Alice kissed him back, tears springing from her eyes at the sheer beauty of the moment. "Oh Jasper. I'll always love you. I'll look after your heart and keep it safe. After all, you have mine for safekeeping."

At her words, Jasper pushed into her body, both of them sighing in pleasure and relief at coming together after what seemed a lifetime apart. Jasper pushed into her as far as he could, burying himself in her body. He paused for a moment to look at the pleasure on her face before he began moving, gently at first, then as the tension built, faster and faster.

"Oohh ! That's so gooood," crooned Alice, her body shaking with the force of his thrusts.

"Yes," he agreed hoarsely, his hips moving in rhythm with hers. Alice wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him even further into her body. Their lips met as they moved together, panting.

"I'm going to come, Jazz," she groaned, her breasts bouncing back and forth with each thrust.

"Come... for... me,... my... love," urged Jasper. He could feel his balls tighten as his orgasm drew nearer.

"_Aaahh....I'm coming!" _she cried, her back arching and mouth falling open as the ecstasy flooded through her. Combined with the emotion of the past two weeks and her joy tonight, Alice screamed with the intense pleasure. _"I love you, Jazz!"_

"I...love..you...always," cried Jasper hoarsely. Her inner walls clamped down on his cock and he shouted out as his cock twitched and spilled his seed into her. He moaned continuously as he continued to thrust into her, smiling as she came again. This night was devoted to her pleasure.

As they slowly returned to earth, Jasper lay his head on her shoulder, Alice's arms wrapped around him. Both were still breathing heavily but they were content to lay together, as close as possible.

Alice felt her eyes droop as the emotions of the day and of the last two weeks, took their toll. Jasper looked up at her face and smiled.

His poor baby was so tired, he thought, gently kissing her cheek. Disentangling himself, he pulled the covers down and helped Alice into them. Following her, he pulled the covers over them and pulled Alice down onto his chest. He was never letting go again.

He heard Alice murmur "I love you" before she fell asleep in his arms. His heart swelled with joy. He was home. Alice was his home now and forever.

Kissing the top of her head, his closed his eyes, a smile on lips, murmuring, "I adore you, my love," as he fell asleep.

* * * * *

**A/N: Aww, I'm so glad Alice and Jasper are back together. They were made for each other. I cried while writing their reunion.**

**The next chapter is the last chapter of "Second Chance". I wasn't sure if to write an epilogue or not, but I've decided, instead of an epilogue, I'm going to write a kind of sequel – more a series of one-shots of Alice and Jasper's lives after "Second Chance" ends. If you have any ideas of what you'd like to see, let me know.**

**Also, I struggle with titles, so if anyone has any ideas for a title for the sequel, please, throw them my way!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews for the last chapter. I will give my thank you's more fully at the end of the chapter.**

**On a personal note, I want to dedicate this chapter to the late, great Michael Jackson, who's death has devastated me this weekend. Michael's music was such an important part of my life, particularly as a teenager in the 80's, seeing me through good times and bad. His death is like my last link to that time has gone and it's still hard to believe.**

**Listening to his music this weekend I realised I could have been writing about one of his songs, "She's Out of My Life".**

_**And I learned that love's not possession**_

_**And I learned that love won't wait**_

_**Now I know that love needs expression**_

_**But I learned too late**_

_**And she's out of my life**_

**RIP Michael – I'll miss you**.

Chapter 28

They woke up early, and ordered breakfast to be brought up to the suite. Jasper couldn't keep his hands off her, constantly touching her, caressing her cheek, kissing her sweetly. Alice's heart swelled with love at these gestures of affection.

It was if, after eight years, all those feelings he'd withheld had broken free of their shackles, and were clamouring to make themselves known. Jasper's beautiful blue eyes were full of joy and he couldn't stop smiling.

After breakfast they showered together, which lasted quite a while as they were overcome with love and lust, neither able to resist the lure of each other's slick body.

When they finally emerged, Jasper took the soft towel off Alice and dried her skin, kissing each spot as he worked. Alice's breathing was decidedly shaky as desire flooded through her again.

Jasper lifted his head and looked at her. "Let's go up to the mountains," he suggested. "It's a nice day and I want to go to our special place."

"On the bike?" asked Alice, loving the idea. Jasper nodded.

Readily agreeing, they quickly got dressed and packed up Alice's gear. He took it out to her car while Alice returned the key card, frowning as he realised they would have to drive back into town in separate cars. He didn't want to be separated from Alice for even a moment but it looked like they wouldn't have a choice.

Alice bounded out to the car and threw her arms around him, laughing. Jasper smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you," he murmured against her lips.

"I love you more," replied Alice.

"Impossible," declared Jasper. He looked at her car as he spoke. "Unfortunately we'll have to follow each other home."

Home. Alice thrilled at the word. Yes, she was home. Home was Jasper and she never wanted to leave again.

Declaring there was nothing for it, they drove in their separate cars back to Jasper's apartment. As they entered, Alice felt tears spring to her eyes again. She was so happy to be back here, with her beloved Jasper that she grabbed him and pulled him down, kissing him fiercely. Jasper responded instantly, pulling her body tight against his, letting her feel his desire for her with a soft moan.

"I think I've changed my mind," he groaned against her lips as she ground her hips into his growing bulge. "I just want to take you to bed."

"No way, mister!" teased Alice. "You promised me a bike ride and you're going to deliver."

Giving a mock groan, Jasper pulled away from temptation. "Come on then, let's get changed and we'll head off."

Gripping him tightly around the waist, Alice watched the city pass by as they rode out towards the mountains. As they rode upwards, she could see the mountains with their snow capped tops getting closer. Though it was cooler than the last time they'd been here, Alice didn't notice.

They turned onto the track and it wasn't long before they emerged in their clearing. Turning off the engine, Jasper turned around to lift Alice off the bike and help her off with her helmet.

"Wow, it's even more beautiful than I remembered," breathed Alice, looking up at the majestic mountains, standing like sentinels over their special place. There was more snow on them than before, their reflections shimmering on the glass-like water of the lake.

"It could never compare to you," said Jasper, looking at Alice with utter devotion in his eyes.

They looked at each other in silence, their eyes speaking volumes. After what seemed like ages, Jasper grabbed the blanket from the storage compartment and took Alice's hand in his, leading her to a spot in the sun, where he spread it out for them. He sat down and pulled Alice to sit down between his legs. Alice rested back against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

They sat quietly for a while, neither wanting to speak. The tranquillity of the location was tailor made for contemplation. They were both giving thanks to the heavens for the fact that they were together again, madly in love and looking forward to their future. Every now and then, Jasper would plant a soft kiss on Alice's hair, her eyes closing in pleasure.

Jasper was the first to break into the tranquillity of the scene. "Alice?"

"Hmm?" she replied, too comfortable to move.

"Would you move in with me? Permanently, I mean."

Alice smiled. "Are you sure? You don't want your own space?"

Kissing her hair, Jasper shook his head. "No. I want to be with you. I don't want to spend another night away from you. I can't sleep without you next to me. Last night was the first night I've slept well since you left," he admitted.

Alice sighed. "Me too. And I don't want to sleep without you either. Of course I'll move in with you. I'll rent out my apartment."

"We can live in yours if you prefer," suggested Jasper, not wanting her to think she had to move into his apartment. "I don't care, either way, as long as I'm with you."

Alice shook her head. "Your apartment's bigger. As long as you don't mind if I add some feminine touches? It's a pretty masculine apartment, you know?" she smiled.

"Do whatever you want. I know you'll make it look wonderful,"

"Are you ready for the mess? I only had some of my things at your place before, are you ready for the onslaught?" said Alice, half jokingly.

Jasper laughed. "Oh, I'm sure it'll drive me crazy, but I'll cope."

Alice turned her head to kiss him. "When should I move in?" she asked.

"Straight away of course," he stated, before thinking about what he'd said. "Actually, we'll probably have to do it properly over the week, but we can go over tonight so you can grab some things you need tonight, ok?"

Alice nodded in agreement. "I'm looking forward to living with you. Properly, I mean," she admitted.

"Me too," said Jasper. "I missed you so much. Everywhere I looked, I remembered something about you."

"Oh Jazz," she sighed. "I know exactly what you mean. Everything reminded me of you. I was so miserable."

"Oh my love," whispered Jasper, his arms tightening around her. "I'm so sorry I put you through that. I loved you all along, I just couldn't admit it to myself. When you left, you took all the colour with you. My world was just grey and dull without you. I was miserable too."

"Do you still hate Maria?" asked Alice.

Jasper was silent for a moment before answering. "No. These last two weeks have taught me that I can't keep holding on to the past, in any way. All my anger and bitterness did was to make my life miserable and it nearly destroyed something wonderful. Maria's gone, and though she hurt me so badly, I'm still alive and I have to live my life. I've suffered enough and I've made you suffer enough too."

"I'm glad."

"I was working my way through my issues when James attacked you," said Jasper, tightening his arms around her, the fear he felt for her still vivid.

Alice shuddered at the thought. "God that was horrible. I'm so glad he's behind bars." She told him about his other crimes.

"Jesus, Alice! He could have done the same thing to you. Why didn't you tell me he was following you around?" demanded Jasper.

"Because I knew you would react badly," said Alice.

"Badly! Of course I would have reacted badly. He was following and scaring my girl. What did you expect I would do? Sit and wring my hands?" he asked.

"And what do you think would have happened if you'd attacked a student? He hadn't done anything wrong at that point, not legally anyway. How would you explain that without exposing our relationship? No, I thought he would eventually get bored and leave me alone. I didn't know he was a rapist, did I?" huffed Alice.

"Hmm. If anything like that ever happens again, you're going to tell me straight away, all right?" demanded Jasper. Alice nodded.

"Still, in a way, it was his attack that gave me the kick up the butt that I needed," mused Jasper.

"How so?"

"After you left, I was so miserable, as you know, but a part of me was telling myself that it was what I deserved, that I had been right all along. I argued with myself constantly that I needed to get you back somehow. I'd like to think that I would have come to my senses eventually. But it might have taken longer and by then you may have moved on."

Alice shook her head. "I doubt I would have moved on anytime soon, no matter what I said."

"But when he attacked you, it seemed to crystallise everything in my mind. I had visions of you hurt or worse, and it hit me hard that I might never see you again. That I was wasting my future by using the past to protect myself. I realised that I trust you, that you'd never shown me anything but love, that I could take the risk of loving you knowing that you'd never deliberately want to hurt me," said Jasper.

"Never, my love," confirmed Alice, twisting her body in his arms so she could look into his eyes.

Jasper smiled and gave her a lingering kiss. "I know. I want to spend my future with you."

"Why didn't you say anything before the wedding then?" asked Alice. "I wish you'd been with me."

"I'm sorry. Even though my epiphany came to me after James' attack, it still took me a while to work through the past. After eight years, it wasn't easy to break what had effectively become a habit. I struggled, but I always had your face in my mind to keep going when I wavered. I didn't come to the wedding because I didn't want to upset Bella and Edward on their wedding day. I didn't know if they would forgive me for hurting you. You're lucky your friends are so loyal"

"They're your friends too, Jasper. Yes they were upset because I was so hurt, but once they know why, they'll forgive you. Especially when they see how happy I am now," claimed Alice. "Is it all right to tell them?"

Jasper sighed. "Yes, it's ok. The more it's spoken of, the less power it'll have. And I want them to forgive me. I like them."

They were silent for a while before Jasper spoke again. "Alice? Will you tell me what your dream was about? The one you had when Rosalie was here? I know you deliberately kept the details from me then."

Alice remembered that horrible dream. "It was about us. I found you and our children and I was so happy. Then in an instant, your face changed and you took our children away, telling me that you'd never loved me." Her voice trailed off as she remembered how she felt.

"I'm sorry baby," said Jasper. "It symbolised your doubts then, didn't it?"

"Yeah. It was my fear that you would never love me."

"I do love you. It took me a while, but I love you more than anything in this world. I couldn't live without you now," said Jasper, kissing her reassuringly. "And one day, when we're ready, and if you'll agree, I want to marry you."

Alice's breath caught in her throat and her heart began racing. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. But I want to ask you properly. I didn't know if you'd take me back yesterday," he pointed out, smiling.

"What would you have done if I didn't forgive you?" asked Alice curiously.

Jasper grimaced. "I was expecting it, to tell the truth," he admitted. "After bawling my eyes out like a baby, I would have set about winning you back somehow. If necessary, I would have begged, probably."

"Aw damn. Now I won't know what you would have done to convince me to give you another chance," pouted Alice.

Jasper chuckled. "Oh, I can still show you, my love," he said huskily, his hands beginning to rub gentle circles on her waist.

"Mmm, good. Sounds like fun," said Alice, her heart beat getting faster. Before she gave herself over to these feelings, she needed to know something. Putting her hand over his, she brought his wanderings to a halt.

"Jazz. Do you ever want children?" she asked, holding her breath.

Jasper looked into her green eyes, needing to allay her doubts. "Alice, I want you to be the mother of our children. I know they wouldn't have a better mother than you, that you would love our children with all the love your precious heart holds. I don't know when, but we will have children one day. I wouldn't want children with anyone else. I swear it's true," he promised.

Alice felt her eyes water. She had been so afraid that he wouldn't want a child after Maria's treachery. But his eyes held such sincerity that she just couldn't doubt him. With a small cry, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, pouring all the love she felt into it.

Jasper groaned and kissed her back just as urgently. Their lips moved sensually against each other, silky skin gliding on silky skin. Jasper sipped at her lips like a man sipping the finest wine, taking her bottom lip between his, running his tongue back and forth over the plump softness. He released it in order to seek entry into the sweetness of her mouth. Alice opened her mouth, delighting in suckling his tongue.

Meanwhile their hands were roaming over each other's bodies. Jasper found the zip on her jacket and pulled it down enough to be able to put his hands inside. He groaned against her mouth as he discovered that she hadn't put on a bra.

"God baby, I'm glad I didn't know you weren't wearing anything under your jacket," he murmured, his lips moving to suckle on her ear lobe.

"I was going to tell you but I didn't want to distract you while you were driving," sighed Alice, feeling her core start to throb at the twin pleasures of his lips nibbling on her throat and his fingers massaging her bare breasts.

"Mmm, I'm glad. We probably would have had an accident," he smiled, continuing his exploration down her throat.

Alice took off Jasper's jacket, Jasper leaving her skin with a groan of protest as she pulled off his t-shirt. He instantly went back to what he was doing, his hands rolling and pinching her nipples, her breathing becoming erratic.

His mouth encountered her jacket, so he pulled it totally off her, leaving her bare from the waist. He gazed at the perfection of her body, marvelling again at being given this second chance to love her. Alice shivered slightly as the cool air hit her overheated skin, so Jasper wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his heated skin.

Alice gasped as her nipples pressed against the smooth skin of his sculpted chest, his body instantly warming her. Their mouths met again and their tongues duelled as she began wriggling on his lap, Jasper moaning into her mouth as his erection strained against his leather trousers.

Pushing her back gently onto the blanket, Jasper leaned over her, gazing into her glowing eyes, taking in her kiss-swollen lips.

"God, I love you," he whispered and bent to her breasts. Taking one breast in his large hand, he massaged it gently, preparing it for his lips. He delicately licked the nipple before blowing softly on it, watching in pleasure as it peaked even harder. "Your breasts are perfection," he mumbled before taking it in his mouth, suckling on it gently, then harder as Alice's gasps got louder.

"Jazz! Oh god, that feels good," moaned Alice, reaching for his hair and tangling her fingers in his wild mane, pulling him even closer. "I love you too, Jazz."

Moving to the other breast, he lavished his attention on it, his other hand roaming down her stomach, caressing the skin there. Alice's hand reach for Jasper's chest, tracing the outline of his muscles, rolling his nipple with her finger. Unable to help herself, her hand reached for the bulge in his crotch, marvelling at how hard she could make him. Jasper pressed against her hand, seeking relief from the ache.

Pushing against his chest, Jasper offered no resistance as she sat up and pushed him back into the blanket, rolling over him to straddle his waist. Jasper groaned as her pert breasts bounced above him, his fingers reaching for her.

Evading his hands, Alice bent down and began kissing and licking her way down his body until she reached the waistband of his trousers. Smiling sensuously up at him, she unsnapped his button and pulled down the zip. She reached in and grabbed his erect member, squeezing tightly through the material of his boxers.

"Oh baby," gasped Jasper. His hips bucked as she ran her hand up and down his length. His hands moved down to push his trousers off impatiently, Alice helping with the task. As his cock sprung free, she licked her lips in anticipation of taking his length in her mouth. Pulling off the remainder of his clothing, she moved down between his legs, kissing and licking the skin on his hips and moving down to his thighs. He groaned loudly as she pushed his legs apart and nibbled on the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, moving over to the other one, not touching his throbbing cock for the moment.

"God baby, please," he begged. "Touch me."

Answering his plea, she grabbed him tightly, stroking up and down the length of him, squeezing as she went. With her other hand, she rubbed his tip, smearing the liquid there over the head of his cock. Jasper's hips were rolling, his breathing erratic as he watched her play with him.

"Do you want me to lick you? Suck you?" asked Alice huskily, already knowing the answer.

"Fuck yes! I love your mouth on me, baby," groaned Jasper, looking intently at her mouth, so close to his tip.

Smiling, Alice delicately licked his tip, twirling her tongue around the head, enjoying his musky taste. Jasper moaned, his hands fisting on the blanket beneath him. Alice began licking down the length of him, while her hand caressed his balls. She gave him another few squeezes and then covered him with her mouth, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could.

Jaspers hands wound themselves in her hair as she began bobbing up and down, sucking and squeezing at the same time, building a steady rhythm. Jasper's moaning was continuous now, his hips bucking up and down.

"Fuuuckk! Shit, I'm gonna come, baby!" warned Jasper, barely able to squeeze the words out.

Alice could feel the gush of liquid in her pussy as he spoke. She was incredibly turned on, having Jasper at her mercy beneath her. She could have tortured him for longer, get a bit of revenge, but enjoyed watching him lose control too much to make him wait.

With her teeth, she gently nibbled on him before sucking on him fiercely, rubbing the rest of his cock sensually.

"Aaahhh....I'm coming!" yelled Jasper, his voice echoing in the clearing. His cock stiffened even further before his semen gushed into her mouth. Alice swallowed it all and kept sucking him, until there was nothing left.

Jasper lay back on the blanket, his breathing coming in short gasps, his cock still twitching as Alice sat up and watched him in satisfaction. She felt the thrill run through her at making this huge, gorgeous man as helpless as a baby.

Taking a moment to recover his breath, Jasper pulled her down on top of him and kissed her fiercely.

"God, you make me feel good," he declared, a trifle breathlessly.

"Mmm, that's good," smiled Alice, delicately licking her lips. Jasper's eyes darkened at the action and he felt himself stir again.

Running his hands down her back, he pushed his hands into the waistband of her trousers. "You're way too overdressed, my love," he murmured into her throat.

"Well then, you'll have to remedy that, won't you?" she teased. With a small yelp, she found herself on her back, his lips at her navel. With impatient hands, he undid her trousers and pulled them off her, stopping to gaze at her soaked panties.

"I see you have a bit of a problem. Anything I can help with?" he asked in mock innocence.

"Maybe," she replied. "What are you proposing?"

"Mmm? How about this?" he asked huskily, his hand reaching out to rub her through her wet panties. As Alice's breathing got faster, his hand rubbed harder.

"Oh yes, that feels good," breathed Alice.

Flicking aside the elastic, he reached inside her pants to rub his finger along her slick pussy, rolling her nub over and over. Alice moaned and rolled her hips, trying to get more friction.

Watching her face the whole time, Jasper slowly dipped one finger into her, then another and began thrusting into her. He also began pinching her nipple with his other hand.

"Oh god!" moaned Alice as she came over his hand, the liquid covering his fingers, her breathing coming in short spurts.

Jasper smiled and withdrew his fingers, licking each one, loving the taste of her. He needed more. He pulled her pants right off her, leaving her naked below him. He sat her up and lay down himself.

"I want you above me, baby," he begged.

Finding no argument with that, Alice straddled his chest and moved up further until she was over his mouth. Jasper inhaled deeply of her scent, knowing he'd never get enough of it. Grabbing her hips in his hands, he lower her onto his mouth, loving the sound of her gasp of pleasure as his tongue swept over her sex.

With the tip of his tongue, he opened her up, licking her up and down before pressing the tip of his tongue into her. Alice moaned and bucked her hips. He thrust a few times then moved up to her clit. He circled her swollen nub over and over, flicking it on occasion. He could feel it getting harder as he stimulated it, Alice's moans and panting a good indicator of how much she was enjoying his ministrations.

When his teeth grazed her clit, Alice groaned loudly. "I'm gonna come any second now, Jazz!" as she bucked her hips frantically, trying to ease the ache.

At her words, Jasper lifted her up and moved her down to where his aching cock was waiting for her. Alice sat up on her knees and reached down to take his rigid cock in her hand. Looking into his desire-darkened eyes, she squeezed him a couple of times, enjoying his reaction then rubbed his tip over her drenched pussy, her juices trickling down on his shaft.

"I love you," she whispered as she lowered herself down on him, his cock stretching her, making her orgasm as she took him all the way in.

"I love you too. So much," groaned Jasper as his cock was encased in her tightness. He could feel her walls clamp down on him as she came and he had to bite his lip to keep from spilling himself into her so soon. She was so hot and tight, it felt like heaven.

Resting her hands on his chest, Alice began bucking up and down on him, his hands on her arse guiding her movements. She was so full of him and her overstimulated clit was still throbbing from her orgasm, and she could feel the tension build again.

"I love being inside you, baby," he muttered.

"Oh god, you feel so good inside me," she replied, hardly able to get a word out.

They rocked together, slowly at first but picking up speed as the tension wound, tighter and tighter. The only sounds in the clearing were their moans and grunts, as they ground against each other.

As Alice could feel herself nearing her peak, Jasper rolled her beneath him and lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder, the other wrapped around his waist. This angle brought him even deeper into her.

"Ready, baby?" he grunted. Alice could only nod.

Jasper began thrusting into her, getting faster as their orgasms neared. They could hear the crash of their bodies as he pounded into her. His cock was so deep inside her, she could feel it stroke her womb.

"Oohh.....uunngghh!" moaned Alice, her whole body moving as he pumped into her. "Harder. Fuck me harder!"

"Yes! Oh god, yes!" he grunted, his movements frantic now.

Faster, harder he thrust until, with a low keening sound, Alice's orgasm crashed over her. Her back arched and she pulled her leg down from his shoulder to wrap it tightly around his waist, pulling him in as deeply as was humanly possible, into her body. She flung her head back as sensation after sensation flowed through her body, almost making her lightheaded from the intensity.

Already close to breaking point, the feel of her clamping around his already straining cock was enough to send him into oblivion. He shouted out her name as her walls milked him of his semen, the pleasure seemingly never ending.

He continued pumping into her long after his orgasm subsided, needing to stay in her body for the moment. His brain was seemingly disconnected from his body, only the feel of her below him registering.

Neither spoke for a long while, both knowing that their joining had almost had a mystical quality about it.

As their bodies cooled, Jasper rolled over until Alice lay over him. He pulled the blanket over both their bodies, to keep the cool air off them. They weren't quite ready to leave their magic place yet.

Alice raised her head, lifting her lips for his kiss. A kiss he readily gave.

"I love you, Jasper," she declared.

Tightening his grip, he replied. "I love you too Alice. Forever."

Forever.

It had a nice ring to it.

THE END

* * * * *

**A/N: Well, I'm finding it hard to believe I actually finished it! There were times I was wavering but all your support and enjoyment of the story gave me the push to keep going.**

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed and those who put my story on their Alerts and Favourites. **

**I particularly want to thank the following readers who have followed and reviewed from the very beginning and those who I've shared great conversations with:**

**Emmy1512, Realynn8, XXSkittlesXX, Homegirl Aka Amanda, MarsUk and MrsKatyCullen. **

**I'm going to continue writing and I've got a growing list of ideas for future stories. I may even attempt to write more than one story at a time. I'll see how I go. I don't want to get my plots mixed up! I'm definitely doing the sequel to Second Chance. I just can't let go of Alice and Jasper yet. I also plan on doing a Bella and Edward story just for a change but fear not, I'll always come back to Alice and Jasper. So put me on your Author Alerts!**

**See you all soon! Love Cecilia xxx**


End file.
